Tu es mon territoire
by Tsukiyo Luna
Summary: Luna, amnésique depuis ses 12 ans, vit dans les rues du quartier Est de Tokyo. Il est réputé pour être le quartier le plus malfamé de la ville. Il est aussi le théâtre des trafics mafieux. Livaï Ackerman est un homme réputé dans la mafia. Il a construit son empire à lui seul et possède un territoire énorme. Ils se croisent et font un bout de chemin ensemble. Ou peut-être plus ?
1. Introduction

**Salut les cookies et les macarons !**

 **Comme j'aime bien faire une petite parenthèse avant chaque fiction je le fait ici !**

 **Donc... Cette histoire pose un cadre moderne et... mafieux ! Et oui parce que j'adore ce style donc pour une première tada ! Alors attention mais il y aura peut-être la présence d'un langage cru et d'allusions sexuelles. (J'avertis les plus jeunes qui liront à leurs risques et périls.)**

Pour suivre, petite présentation de Luna (si vous souhaitez avoir une image en tête )

427470254-tu-es-mon-territoire-liva%C3%AF-x-oc-introduction

Nom / Prénom : Luna Tsukiyo

Âge : 21 ans

Caractère (en gros) : Elle est très gentille voir un peu timide sur les bords. Elle agit ainsi pour cacher un penchant de sa personnalité qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Ce côté est plutôt violent, impulsif et agressif. Sa répartie lui vient de là. Elle a du mal à voir les limites lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

Tics : Elle fait souvent "Tss" quand elle est énervée (ça c'est mon tic personnel ^^).

Points forts : Elle sait se battre, elle est plutôt jolie, elle a des idées brillantes (parfois) et elle sait courir en escarpins (oui, oui, oui c'est important pour mon histoire).

Points faibles : Elle a le sang-chaud ce qui la met dans des situations mauvaises pour elle, elle a tendances à dépasser les limites une fois énervée, elle est butée et un peu égoïste.

Aime : Le bordeaux (la couleur), s'entraîner, les katanas, le combat au corps à corps, danser, faire la folle, mettre le bordel et chanter quand elle est seule.

N'aime pas : Quand Livaï est muet, que les gens la juge sans la connaitre, qu'on la prenne pour une faible, qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis proches, les remarques inutiles, la crasse (moins que Livaï quand même), les carottes, être enfermée seule (légère claustrophobie).

: Elle sait qu'avec une arme à feu dans les mains elle devient impassible et peut faire un carnage. Elle ne connait pas sa réaction à l'alcool et la drogue.

 **Voili voulou mes cookies ! En espérant que la fiction vous plaise.**

 **Luna**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut à vous mes cookies ! C'est avec impatience que je publie le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et autres (tant que c'est poli). J'espère que vous apprécierez. Peut-être que Livaï sera un peu OOC même si j'essaie de respecter au max le perso. Mais bon, pour l'instant pas de grande apparition de notre brun ténébreux. Juste ma OC.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Au Japon dans la ville de Tokyo

« **Chef !** » s'écria une voix féminine à travers le couloir. Un homme s'arrêta au milieu de couloir et pivota son buste pour regarder derrière lui.

« **Hum ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **On a un problème avec le clan des dragons pourpres !** » L'homme leva un sourcil ne laissant rien paraitre. « **Ils veulent à tout prix prendre notre position à l'usine dans le quartier ouest !** »

« **Viens dans mon bureau.** » La voix était grave et vibrait. Seul ce ton inspirait le respect. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que l'homme ouvrit avec de rentrer dans la pièce. C'était un bureau de grande taille, au sol se trouvait un parquet en chêne vernis, deux murs étaient recouverts de livres et de rapports tandis qu'un troisième arborait une carte immense du japon et de Tokyo, le dernier consistait en une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour. La femme rentra à sa suite. « **Quel est le problème exactement Petra ?** » Il contourna la table en verre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir marron clair. Des tas de papier parfaitement triés envahissaient le bureau à divers endroit et il en prit un vierge avant de saisir un stylo. Ces yeux revinrent sur la jeune femme.

« **Ils disent qu'ils veulent une confrontation avec vous présent. Ils revendiquent la légitimité de ce lieu. Vous savez que nous devons le garder. La police ne s'aventure pas par-là et le trafic y est plus facile. Nous perdrons beaucoup de client et de bénéfices sans cette localisation.** » Il écrivit quelque phrases à la suite de son explication. Les yeux de Petra ne se détachaient pas de lui. Il était plutôt petit, 1m60 environ. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander, il était assez friable sur le sujet. Il avait une coupe undercut et des yeux gris tempête. Ses traits étaient durs et son corps était très bien entretenu de ce qu'elle avait vu pendant les entrainements. Il en ferait baver plus d'une, elle-même avait eu du mal à décoller ses yeux de lui lorsqu'il s'était battu devant elle la première fois et avait retiré son tee-shirt… Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il portait toujours des tenues classes, aujourd'hui c'était une chemise blanche et une veste noire avec un pantalon de costard bien ajusté et des chaussures vernies. Il finit d'écrire et posa son stylo sur le côté. Petra fouilla une de ces poches. « **J'ai aussi ça pour vous.** » Elle lui tendit une lettre qu'il déplia avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir le papier. Petra l'admirait, il était fort, intelligent, rusé et n'abandonnait jamais. Il avait tout construit seul et ses hommes l'avaient vu se trainer dans la boue et le sang pour mériter son dû. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient tous autant de respect pour lui. Elle le vit se contracter à la lecture de la lettre. « **Chef ?** »

« **Petra ?** » demanda-t-il en se levant rapidement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. « **Prépare les hommes immédiatement, nous nous rendons sur place dans deux heures.** » Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle devait rapidement prévenir tout le monde. Il détestait attendre et si on le faisait patienter il se mettait dans une colère noire. Personne n'osait le contredire et le faire attendre car personne ne voulait le voir en colère. Pas lui, pas Livaï.

 **Autre part**

« **Hey ma chérie ? Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?** » Un homme rentra dans une petite pièce carré blanche. Au milieu se trouvait une fille attachée à une chaise. Ses bras étaient fixés aux barreaux et ses chevilles reliées aux pieds de l'assise. Elle ne réagit pas à son arrivée. Il lui attrapa le menton et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle avait des yeux vides. Il eut un rictus en voyant cela. Il relâcha son menton et sa tête se remit à pendre piteusement dans le vide. « **Tu ne veux pas me répondre hein ?** » Il y eut un nouveau blanc. « **Parle salope !** » Elle ferma les yeux lorsque le poing qu'elle pensait se prendre s'arrêta à deux centimètres de sa pommette. L'homme releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un autre.

« **N'abîme pas la marchandise Reiner. Elle ne sait rien, elle a déjà été torturée. En plus, Marianna arrive bientôt, si tu la casses elle n'en voudra jamais, elle a mis assez de temps comme ça à guérir.** » Le premier homme se redressa et cracha à côté d'elle.

« **Tu n'en reste pas moins une pute et bientôt j'aurai raison** » chuchota-t-il. Un bruit se fit entendre contre la porte à ce moment. « **Oui ?** » Il se redressa et se tourna vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant passer une femme avant de se refermer. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Reiner s'approcha d'elle. Elle était grande et brune. Elle portait fièrement une tenue plus que courte et du maquillage voyant qui mettait en avant ses formes voluptueuses. « **Toujours aussi sublime Marianna.** » Elle eut un petit rire ironique.

« **Je vois que toi aussi tu n'as pas changé, toujours la même façon de traiter les femmes.** » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gêné. Il avait bien vu le regard de travers qu'elle avait posé sur la jeune fille attachée à la chaise. « **Laissez-nous seules, Erwin m'a donné le droit de faire ce que je veux et je veux lui parler seule à seule.** » Reiner et son acolyte sortirent de la pièce en marmonnant. Une fois la porte fermée, Marianna s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle leva la tête et la fixa sans vraiment la voir son regard dévia vers la table et resta figé. Marianna suivit ses yeux et tomba sur une bouteille d'eau pleine posé sur le rebord. Elle l'empoigna et vit la captive s'agiter à l'entente du clapotis. Elle sourit. Elle avait toute son attention. « **Je t'en donne à condition que tu m'écoutes attentivement ensuite.** » Elle hocha vivement la tête incapable de prononcer un mot. La femme devisa le bouchon et approcha le goulot de la bouche de la jeune fille avant de la faire boire. Elle vida la bouteille d'un trait sans reprendre sa respiration. De l'eau coulait contre son cou et mouillait le peu de vêtement qui lui restait. Elle s'arrêta lorsque la bouteille fut vide. Son souffle était haché et court. Elle vit ensuite la jeune femme sortir un couteau de son sac et s'approcher d'elle. Elle la contourna et alla trancher ses liens au niveau de ses mains et de ses chevilles. Elle s'assit confortablement et frotta ses poignets.

« **Merci, je n'avais pas bu depuis trois jours…** » dit-elle faiblement. La femme rangea son arme et prit une chaise pour se placer en face.

« **De rien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu m'écoutes ?** » Elle sourit.

« **Bien sûr.** » Elle répondit à son sourire et Marianna fut étonnée. Comment pouvait-elle sourire maintenant ? Elle détailla la jeune fille elle devait faire 1m65, ses formes étaient tout juste celle d'une femme. Elle avait une peau rosé et lisse. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc qui avait dû être éclatant. Ses yeux étaient violet améthyste et luisait d'intelligence bien qu'en ce moment ils paraissaient ternes. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère mais d'être assez rusée pour faire la différence entre les situations où elle devait se prononcer ou non.

« **Alors d'abord, comment t'appelles-tu, quel âge as-tu et d'où viens-tu ?** » Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais sous l'œil inquisiteur de Marianna elle se résigna.

« **Je m'appelle Luna et j'ai 21 ans depuis quelques mois. Je viens d'un quartier pauvre de Tokyo de ce que je sais…** » laissa-t-elle trainer.

« **A ce que tu sais ?** » Luna soupira.

« **J'ai vécu dans la rue jusqu'à récemment. Ses hommes m'ont récupéré parce que j'étais proche d'un trafic et que j'aurai pu être témoin à ce qu'il parait. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il voulait absolument parler d'un autre clan ou je ne sais quoi mais je n'y connais rien. Les mafieux on les voit passer dans les rues mais on préfère les ignorer c'est mieux pour notre vie.** » Il y eut un blanc et Marianne sembla réfléchir.

« **Bien donc tu es un fille à la rue qui s'est fait attraper par pure coïncidence et tu t'es retrouvée au milieu de tout ce merdier…** » Luna acquiesça sans rien dire. Son instinct lui criait de la suivre tête baissée. « **Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne pourras pas repartir maintenant…** » Luna soupira.

« **Ça je l'imaginais très bien…** » répondit-elle dans un chuchotement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle fut prise d'un moment d'absence. Une minute passa avant qu'elle ne se redresse et regarde la femme en face d'elle dans les yeux. « **De plus, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler de ma vie passé, juste ? Alors que voulez-vous ?** » Luna put voir un petit sourire en coin s'installer sur les lèvres de Marianna. Elle avait visée juste. En réfléchissant un peu, elle avait compris que la femme ne parlerait pas du sujet tant qu'elle ne l'amènerait pas. Elle la testait.

« **Je vois que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche malgré ce que tu as subi. Je te répondrai lorsque tu auras répondu à ma dernière question.** »

« **Laquelle ?** » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« **Que t'ont-ils fait ?** » Luna grimaça, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux elle… « **Sois franche.** » Sa voix était tranchante et autoritaire.

« **Je… Ils… Le premier jour, ils n'ont rien fait de spécial. Juste des menaces pour me forcer à cracher le morceau et avouer ce que j'étais censé avoir vu… Puis ils ont commencé à passer aux actes. Ils ont d'abord refusé de me servir de l'eau pendant plusieurs jours ou de me nourrir.** » Marianna passa son regard sur la silhouette de Luna. Effectivement, elle paressait plus mince que ce qu'elle devrait l'être. « **Les punitions, comme ils disent, sont devenues de plus en plus affreuses. Ils m'ont attachées les pieds et les mains de plus en plus court, ils ont passé des lames de fer chaud juste à côté de ma peau, ils ont brisés certains de mes doigts, ils m'ont frappé pendant des heures ou ils m'ont joué à la roulette russe avec des balles à blancs contre ma tempe… des choses du genre…** » Luna se mordait les lèvres le souvenir de la douleur encore bien présent dans son corps. Elle sentait encore le pistolet appuyé sur sa tempe. Les rires des gars autour d'elle et le décompte. La gâchette qui faisait un petit clic juste à côté de son oreille. Elle frissonna. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pariant sur le moment où la balle partirait. Elle avait fini par venir. Le pistolet avait fait un bruit différent et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Elle n'avait pas fait un geste. La balle avait violemment percuté sa tempe. Des exclamations qu'elle n'entendait pas avaient fusées de toutes parts. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un sifflement persistant dans son oreille gauche qui inhibait le reste puis le vide total. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous la douleur et son corps était pantelant secoué de spasmes. Pourtant elle ne sentait que l'effroyable douleur dans sa tête.

« **As-tu crié ?** » Luna sursauta revenant au présent. Avait-elle crié ? Quelle est cette question ? Bizarre, néanmoins elle chercha dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait qu'ils voulaient à tout prix la faire hurler de douleur mais elle avait refusé de leurs céder ce plaisir. Elle préférait mourir. Elle se souvint de la fois, de cette fois…

« **Une fois, j'ai poussé un cri mais je ne sais pas si vous le prenez comme un cri de douleur, j'avais plutôt eu peur…** » Marianna la regarda avec un regard perçant. Depuis plus d'une heure Luna avait l'impression d'être épiée par un rapace qui voulait lui arracher ses secrets. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit avec eux ? Non, ils n'auraient pas réagi comme ça… Alors pourquoi demandait-elle tous ces détails.

« **Raconte-moi.** » Luna hésita avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle se remémora de ce passage horrible. Il était de loin celui qui l'avait le plus marqué.

« **C'était un soir je crois… Ils étaient venus alors qu'ils étaient bourrés et au lieu de vouloir me torturer ils ont essayé de faire autre chose. Ils voulaient mon corps… Ils m'avaient détaché pensant que je serai obéissante mais lorsque j'avais cherché à leur échapper, l'un m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a plaqué au sol pour me bloquer. L'autre en a profité pour m'arracher mes vêtements et j'ai commencé à me débattre vainement. Par un coup de la chance j'ai réussi à me libérer grâce au genou que je lui ai asséné dans les côtes. Ils étaient groggy. C'était plus facile. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un me saute dessus pour m'embrasser violemment. C'est à ce moment que j'ai crié de détresse avant de le mordre pour me libérer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont partis ensuite mais je n'allais pas leur poser la question. Ils n'ont pas recommencé et je n'ai pas préféré en reparler…** » Elle reprit son souffle et ses yeux étaient légèrement embués. Elle sourit pour chasser se souvenir traumatisant pour elle et cacher ses émotions. Marianna entremêla ses mains.

« **Bien, maintenant je vais te dire ce que j'attends de toi Luna. Ce n'est pas compliqué et en-même temps je ne peux pas sans ton accord. Serais-tu prête à tout pour sortir d'ici ?** » Luna hocha la tête. « **Même à vendre ton corps.** » La phrase était tombée comme une bombe. Luna ouvrit la bouche et la referma. « **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je suis une femme qui gère des prostituées depuis longtemps et des comme toi j'en ai sauvé des tas. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives, tu dois rester sous leur nez sinon ils prennent peur et t'élimines. Les plus belles sont assignées aux soirées** » explica-t-elle.

« **Aux soirées ?** » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« **Les mafieux ont des lieux où ils doivent se réunir au moins trois fois par semaines pour honorer leurs alliances et ils emmènent beaucoup d'homme avec eux. Nous sommes chargées de les divertir. Tu es une perle rare Luna je ne vais pas mentir, t'avoir dans nos rangs serait gratifiant. De plus, nos prostituées qui servent les mafieux ne peuvent pas être rétrogradées ce sont des places à vie que je garantis et elles ne sont pas mal traitées, bien au contraire. Alors ?** » Luna semblait en conflit intérieur.

« **Vous disiez qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas partir, alors pourquoi avec vous oui ?** » Marianna sourit. Elle avait vu juste en disant qu'elle était intelligente. Elle avait besoin de filles comme ça, belle, intelligente et résistante dans son monde de mafieux.

« **Parce qu'ils me connaissent et qu'ils savent où me trouver et donc où te trouver.** » Luna fronça les sourcils. « **En plus, je ne vais pas partir juste comme ça avec toi. Je vais payer un petit pactole pour t'avoir sous ma direction.** » Luna serra la mâchoire.

« **Je deviens une sorte d'objet ?** » Marianna hocha la tête avec un air désolé. « **Vous me jurez que je ne ferai pas le trottoir et que je serai bien traitée ?** » La femme hocha encore la tête. « **Alors j'accepte à deux conditions.** » Marianna haussa un sourcil. On ne lui avait encore fait celle-là.

« **Lesquelles ?** » Luna leva la main un doigt en l'air.

« **Premièrement, je veux avoir le droit de refuser certains clients très spéciaux, comme les gars de tout à l'heure par exemple.** » Elle leva un second doigt. « **Deuxièmement, je veux avoir le droit à un accès sans aucune restriction à une salle de sport complète.** » Marianna paru peser le pour et le contre.

« **Je t'accorde les deux mais saches que les clients que tu pourras refuser ne seront pas nombreux.** » Luna hocha la tête. « **J'ai un dernier point à régler. Es-tu vierge ?** » Luna rougit à la question.

« **Euh… non mais je n'ai pas d'expérience de tout. Je ne suis pas beaucoup intéressée par les relations. Je n'ai pas été proche d'un homme dans ce sens depuis plus de deux ans.** » Marianna sourit.

« **Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important est que tu n'aies pas à avoir à le faire avec un inconnu la première fois et puis tu deviendras vite experte en la matière.** » Luna esquissa une grimace. Elle vit Marianna se lever et fouiller dans son sac. Elle en ressortit une pile d'habits et lui lança sur les genoux. « **Enfile ça, je vais aller régler la fin des affaires avec le chef et je reviendrai te chercher.** »

Marianna ne perdit pas plus de temps et sortit avec son sac. Luna regarda la pile d'habits et sourit. Des habits de mafieux classiques. Elle adorait le style. Elle entendit un paquet en plastique tomber au sol et se baissa pour le récupérer. Il s'agissait de lingettes à usage unique. La femme devait avoir l'habitude pour ramener ses trucs. Luna vérifia que personne n'allait entrer et se dévêtit. Elle lava tout son corps avec les lingettes et se sentit à peu près propre pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Toutes les cicatrices sur son corps avaient disparues à l'exception de celle sur sa tempe mais elle était masquée par ses cheveux. Elle respira un bon coup et se mit à enfiler les habits. Il s'agissait d'une paire de bottines noires à talon qui montaient à sa cheville, d'un slim noir taille basse juste à sa taille, d'une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur ses formes et une veste de costard, pour fille, noire. Une cravate qu'elle laissa légèrement ballante, une paire de gants noirs en cuir et une ceinture en cuir noire avec une boucle en argent finissait la tenue. Elle s'empara de la brosse et d'un élastique et prit un temps fou à démêler tous ses cheveux. La poussière avait fini par tomber même si elle devrait les laver quand elle serait arrivée. Elle les attacha en une queue de cheval haute qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et qui suivait ses mouvements de légères ondulations la parcourant. Elle repassa un coup sur son visage et contempla son reflet dans le miroir sur la porte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis sa capture. Elle sourit et son visage s'illumina. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se fit un pas sur le côté ne voulant pas être surprise en train de s'admirer. C'était Reiner. Il ne dit pas un mot. Luna haussa un sourcil.

« **Quoi ?** » Il la reluqua dans son entièreté avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive. Il la guida à travers les couloirs et arriva finalement au bureau du chef où il l'a fit entrer.

« **Chef, je vous l'apporte** » dit-il en se plaçant sur le côté. Luna s'avança de quelques pas et se retrouva en face d'un bureau en fer. Un homme blond avec des sourcils épais se trouvait derrière. Il se leva pour contourner le meuble qui les séparait.

« **Je suis Erwin, le chef de notre organisation.** » Luna ne dit rien. Elle resta droite et le défia du regard sans faire un geste. « **A ce que je vois tu ne m'apprécies pas…** »

« **J'ai un peu de mal en effet.** » Elle roula des yeux. « **Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez pas séquestrée et torturée.** » Il sourit méchamment en faisant demi-tour pour se rasseoir.

« **Effectivement.** » Marianna interrompit leur discussion en entrant.

« **Bien, je suis plutôt contente de ta trouvaille Erwin** » dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Luna. « **Je l'emmène avec moi. Nous avions prévu 20 000 non ?** » Luna écarquilla les yeux. 20 000 euros ! C'était une somme colossal pour une personne. Elle d'autant plus.

« **C'est ce que nous avions dit** » articula-t-il en baladant son regard sur les deux femmes devant lui. Il sortit un papier de son bureau. « **Je l'ai fait enregistrer à l'organisation du marché noir humain.** »

« **Tu n'oserais pas… Nous avions dit 20 000 euros et elle m'appartenait entièrement. Vous ne deviez avoir qu'un droit de regard sur elle !** » Marianna passa devant Luna et plaqua violemment ses mains sur la surface métallique.

« **Marianna, qu'est-ce que le marché noir humain ?** » demanda Luna timidement.

« **C'est un organisation qui gère les esclaves. Bien sûr, c'est totalement illégal. Nous y avons souvent recours. Ils envoient des papiers qu'il suffit de remplir et de renvoyer pour que certains humains soient inscrits comme les propriétés d'autres.** » Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant audiblement. « **Un peu comme les animaux enregistrés chez le véto…** »

« **Et je…** » La femme ne l'écouta pas et se retourna en dévisageant Erwin.

« **Si tu veux ce papier, il me faut 25 000.** » Marianna ne bougea pas.

« **Je ne te donnerais pas plus que 22 000 !** » cria-t-elle.

« **Mais avec ces papiers, tu es sa seule détentrice. Nous n'avons même pas un droit de regard** » la persuada-t-il.

« **Peut-être mais il ne s'agit pas de la meilleure affaire du siècle !** » s'énerva-t-elle. Elle pointa Luna du doigt. « **Elle est prometteuse mais seule les plus grandes putes se vendent à ce prix et tu veux l'augmenter en plus ?!** » Elle frappa à nouveau ses paumes sur le bureau. « **Elle n'a aucune expérience, c'est à peine si elle a déjà couchée avec un homme avant ! Je dois tout lui apprendre ! Je dois lui acheter des vêtements de luxe ! Je dois aménager une nouvelle chambre dans le complexe !** » Elle se calma. « **Alors je ne mettrais pas plus que 22 000…** » Il soupira.

« **Bien…** » céda Erwin. Luna s'était faite toute petite et avait rougis aux mots de Marianna. Elle avait senti le regard de Reiner dans son dos et un petit bruit. Il s'était moqué d'elle. Marianna sortit quatre liasses de billets de son sac et en retira quelques un d'un cinquième pour les 2 000 restants.

« **Au revoir Erwin, heureuse de faire affaire avec toi.** » Elle arracha le papier en laissant l'argent, attrapa le bras de Luna et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Elles sortirent rapidement du bâtiment et Luna s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Elle respira un grand coup l'air frais.

« **Quel jour sommes-nous ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis…** »

« **Nous sommes le 25 avril** » répondit Marianna. Elle agita sa main en l'air et une voiture démarra. Elle les rejoint rapidement au bas des escaliers et elles montèrent dedans. Le véhicule ressemblait à une limousine en plus petit. Elles étaient à l'arrière séparées du conducteur. Marianna ouvrit une petite vitre coulissante. « **Ramenez-nous au complexe Fred.** » Il hocha la tête et il redémarra quand la vitre se ferma. « **La vitre est complètement insonoriser. Tu pourrais crier qu'il n'entendrait rien. Nous sommes entre nous.** » Luna hocha la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas de prendre la parole. « **Je vais faire vite, je ne veux pas passer par milles chemins. Tu m'appartiens mais je ne remplirais pas ce papier.** » Elle le déchira. « **Je compte sur ta loyauté envers ta sauveuse.** »

« **Je suis du genre à savoir ou mettre ma reconnaissance** » dit-elle en fixant Marianna dans les yeux.

« **Bien, surtout ne change pas ton caractère. Les femmes à caractère sont celles qui vendent le mieux. Elles attirent les hommes et les font revenir.** » Luna se mordit la lèvre.

« **Si je comprends bien, j'ai le droit d'être insolente ? C'est ce que vous dites ?** » Elle inclina la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« **Exactement. Insolente, autant que tu le souhaites. A toi de fixer ta limite. Plus tu résisteras, plus ils voudront te briser et te soumettre. Tu choisis jusqu'où tu résistes.** » Luna sourit.

« **J'aime déjà cette part de mon boulot.** »

« **Tant mieux alors.** » Elle se servit un verre de vin et but une gorgée. « **Passons aux choses sérieuses. Je te l'ai déjà dit, les soirées sont des fêtes que les mafieux tiennent très souvent pour entretenir leurs relations. Cela ressemble à des tournois, des boîtes de nuit privées, des réunions dans leurs demeures… Nous sommes là pour divertir.** » Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée. « **Nous pouvons intervenir différemment. Régulièrement, nous venons pour mettre des filles à leurs dispositions. Vous attendez bien en vue. Une fois que la soirée est avancée et que toutes les discussions importantes sont finies, les hommes viennent. Ils choisissent de payer pour votre compagnie ou vos services pendant une durée déterminée.** »

« **Quelles est la différence entre les services et la compagnie ?** » demanda Luna en essayant d'enregistrer toutes les nouvelles données que lui donnait Marianna.

« **Pour la compagnie, il suffit de parler, de rire et de divertir. Tu peux aussi accepter des mains baladeuses ou des remarques douteuses mais pas de sexe.** » Elle tendit son bras pour accompagner ses dires. « **Les services, c'est le sexe. Tu restes à leur disposition et quand ils décident, vous passez à l'action. Il peut s'agir d'une pipe ou plus. Tout dépend du client. Il peut aussi prendre plusieurs filles pour s'amuser. Tant que l'argent vient, il peut tout faire.** »

« **Tout ?** » s'étrangla-t-elle. Elle revit les deux hommes dans sa cellule.

« **Sauf vous maltraité à un certain point. Cela veut dire laisser des marques sur vous. Vous devez être présentables. Par contre certains ont des goûts assez prononcés et vous devez obéir.** » Luna se figea. « **Voilà les affaires moins marrantes. Je préfère te le dire immédiatement. Tu ne seras pas traité gentiment. Tu peux considérer que tu deviendras sale** » dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

« **C'est le principe d'une pute non ?** » répondit Luna les yeux baissé. Elle se résignait. Marianna le voyait. C'était mieux pour elle. Au moins elle ne se battrait pas contre l'imbattable. Elle ne sombrerait pas comme beaucoup. Enfin, Marianna l'espérait.

« **N'oublie pas que tu restes une pute de luxe. Tu auras ta propre chambre, des vêtements de luxe, des repas digne d'une riche et l'accès à des choses inatteignable pour le commun des mortels.** » Marianna soupira. « **Le tableau à deux côtés. Tu donnes et je te donne en retour. C'est le deal.** »

« **J'avais compris et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Si vous n'aviez pas demandé à m'emmener, j'aurais surement enfermée pour l'éternité dans ce trou…** » Marianna sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux.

Elle lui présenta rapidement le complexe. Il s'agissait d'un ancien château nippon complètement rénové. Il ne restait que les murs qui les séparaient du reste de la ville. Ils mesuraient environ trois mètres et faisaient le tour du terrain. Deux portes permettaient d'entrer mais elles restaient fermées la plupart du temps. Les jardins autour des bâtiments étaient dans le style japonais. Il y avait même un lac. Cela dénotait avec les installations qui étaient très récentes. Il y avait un dortoir à trois étages, il comportait trente chambres. Luna occuperait la 21ème. Les suivantes n'étant pas utilisée et les précédentes logeaient les autres filles. Un couloir vitré au deuxième étage permettait d'accéder aux installations communes. Le réfectoire se trouvait au deuxième étage. Il y avait vu sur le lac. Au premier se trouvait les douches et les toilettes. En sous-sol, sur deux niveaux s'étalait une salle de sport inutilisée. Aux dires de Marianna, il y avait une piscine, un stand de tir et un gymnase. Personne n'y était descendu depuis longtemps appart les femmes de ménages. La visite se termina au milieu du jardin.

« **De ce côté se trouve mes installations personnelles. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y entrer sauf urgences. Le gymnase est fermé aux filles mais comme tu m'en as fait la demande, tu pourras l'utiliser quand tu le souhaites. Je ferai faire un double des clés.** »

« **Pourquoi personne ne l'utilise ?** » demanda Luna en mettant sa main sur sa hanche.

« **Les filles sont plutôt flemmarde. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne zone d'entrainement des yakuzas qui habitaient ici. Je l'ai gardé quand j'ai rasé la propriété car il était enterré. Je n'aime pas les pièces sans fenêtre mais l'enlevé aurait côté trop cher.** »

« **Je vois. Quand aurais-je le double des clés ?** »

« **Demain dans l'après-midi au plus tard je pense** » répondit Marianna. Elle tourna les talons et rejoint sa maison. Luna l'appela à mi-chemin. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la femme vit la jeune fille inclinée en avant.

« **Merci pour tout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me traitez si gentiment mais je vous en suis reconnaissante !** » dit-elle fortement.

« **Hum !** » fut la seule réponse de Marianna. Quand Luna se releva, elle était déjà loin. « Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux et à ne pas faire d'histoire… » murmura la femme pour elle-même. Luna serra la clé de sa chambre dans sa main et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle pénétra dans le dortoir sans faire de bruit. La nuit était bien avancée mais Marianna avait tenue à lui faire visiter les lieux en spécifiant qu'elle pouvait allé où elle voulait à n'importe quelle heure. Luna avait peur de réveiller les autres filles. Elle se fit donc discrète et monta les escaliers. Elle était la seule personne au dernier étage. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle lut le numéro dans le noir, inséra la clé et entra dans la pièce. Elle alluma la lumière et ferma la porte à clé dans son dos.

« **Ouah !** » s'extasia-t-elle. La chambre faisait environ 16 mètres carré. En face d'elle se trouvait une fenêtre ouverte qi laissait circuler l'air frais. Les rideaux blancs volaient dans la brise. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol en parquet clair. Sur sa gauche se tenait un lit double avec un bureau à ses pieds. Sur le meuble étaient posés des stylos, des feuilles, des carnets et un pot de fleurs. La table de chevet à droite du lit portait une lampe en fer et un tiroir fermé. Sur sa droite se trouvait un grand placard avec des portes en miroir et dans le coin restant juste à côté d'elle une coiffeuse avec une chaise et un autre miroir accroché au mur. Le tout dans un style épuré, très moderne et design. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le blanc et le noirs et les matériaux le fer et le bois. Elle se sentait déjà bien ici. Elle ferma la fenêtre pour que les insectes n'entrent pas puis elle ouvrit les placards. Des tonnes d'habits, de paires de chaussures, de sacs et autres accessoires s'entassaient. Ils paraissaient tous hors de prix et à sa taille. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et y trouva des affaires de sports et des pyjamas. Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et en l'ouvrant, elle trouva du maquillage, des tonnes de bijoux, des produits de toilettes et de beauté, des brosses et un panel de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « **Mon dieu, toutes ces choses pour moi ?** » Elle sourit et se changea. Précautionneusement, elle accrocha ses vêtements à un cintre libre et alla se coucher en éteignant la lumière et rouvrant la fenêtre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir quand elle toucha le matelas. Elle s'endormit immédiatement.

 **Alors ? Vous aimez ma façon d'écrire ? L'histoire vous plait-elle ? Mon dieu, je suis excitée comme une puce !**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Pour les reviews ^^**

 **yuna : Coucou, merci pour ta review. Tu me conseilles d'écrire en langage plus courant dans les dialogues je comprends le truc et ça me parait intelligent (il y aura un côté plus naturel) mais par contre au niveau de l'imparfait et du passé simple j'ai pas compris... J'utilise trop l'imparfait (ou alors au mauvais moment ?) Sinon, merci encore j'espère que tu accrocheras à la suite ^^**

 **C'est parti !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le réveil sonna à neuf heures. Elle attendit quelques secondes et commença à entendre le bâtiment s'activer. Toutes les filles se levaient et parlaient. Les portes et les fenêtres s'ouvraient. Elle entendait les babillages des étages inférieurs. Elle se leva en baillant et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas fait attention mais elle pouvait se voir pendant qu'elle dormait. En fait, les trois miroirs permettaient de voir toute la pièce. Elle s'étira et chercha un pantalon à mettre avec son tee-shirt. Elle choisit un legging noir qu'elle enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de rabattre son large tee-shirt bleu foncé dessus. Elle prit des socquettes et mit des baskets avant d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon. Elle sortit de sa chambre en emportant ses clés dans la poche interne de son pantalon.

Elle descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche. Elle regarda dans le couloir en ne laissant que sa tête dépasser du mur. Les autres finissaient d'emprunter le couloir menant au réfectoire. Elles portaient toutes des nuisettes colorées courtes et de toutes les matières chères imaginables. Luna se glissa à leur suite une fois qu'elles furent toutes passées et déboucha dans la cantine.

« **Une nouvelle !** » s'écria l'une d'elles. Luna sursauta et balaya la pièce du regard. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur sa personne. Elle rougit et se cacha derrière sa main. Elle vit plusieurs des femmes l'entourer. Bientôt elles furent agglutinées autour de Luna. La pauvre se sentait désemparée devant le nombre de questions et les cris qu'elles poussaient.

« **Les filles calmez-vous !** » intervint une blonde. Les filles restantes se turent et laissèrent passer la sauveuse de Luna. « **Salut toi** » dit-elle calmement.

« **Bon…Bonjour !** » s'exclama Luna en reprenant de l'assurance. Elle leur offrit un beau sourire et toutes lui rendirent.

« **Excuse-les mais ce n'est pas souvent qu'une nouvelle rejoint nos rangs** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Je m'appelle Johanna Monrier. Et toi ?** »

« **Luna.** » Elle fronça les sourcils. « **Je n'ai pas de nom, enfin, je ne le connais pas…** » Johanna lui envoya un regard concilient.

« **Parle-nous un peu de toi, nous sommes des femmes très curieuses et bavardes ! Nous aimons être au courant des dernières actualités !** » Elle se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « **Si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur quelqu'un dans le monde de la mafia nous saurons te fournir ce que tu cherches. Nos oreilles trainent tout le temps.** » Elle se redressa en faisant un clin d'œil. Luna hocha la tête et prit un plateau à la suite de Johanna. Elles s'assirent à table et celles qui le purent s'assirent à côté, le reste se mit debout sur les bords des tables ou par terre pour manger et suivre la discussion. « **Alors ! Qui es-tu ?** » demanda Johanna en appuyant sur le : qui.

« **Hum…** » Luna réfléchit en avalant une bouchée de sa brioche. « **Je m'appelle Luna, ça je vous l'aie déjà dit. Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. Je vous l'aie dit aussi.** »

« **Pourquoi ?** » s'étonna Johanna.

« **Euh… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai oublié les premières années de ma vie. Mes premiers souvenirs remontent à mes 12 ans. Je ne me souviens de rien avant.** »

« **Raconte-nous à partir de là alors !** » Luna retint un soupir.

« **Je me suis réveillée un soir dans une ruelle du vieux Tokyo. Vous savez comme moi que ces endroits ne sont pas recommandés pour des jeunes filles. Encore moins seules et en pleine nuit. J'ai errée pendant toute la nuit…** »

 _Flash-back_

Une petite fille de 12 ans couraient seule dans les ruelles noires de Tokyo. Des bruits sinistres résonnaient autour d'elle. Des chiens hurlaient, des morceaux de fers grinçaient, des sirènes de polices et parfois des coups de feu. Elle trébucha. Son visage heurta le sol. Elle se releva avec peine. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle portait une robe violette arrachée de toute part. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et rattachés à la va-vite. Elle était sale, de la terre et d'autres substances malodorantes la recouvraient. Elle sursauta quand un chien se jeta sur la grille en fer à sa droite. Il aboyait et bavait en mordant les barreaux. Terrifiée, elle se remise à courir sans avoir où elle allait. Elle ne se souvenait plus des chemins qu'elle avait empruntés. Elle se souvint juste avoir trouvé des poubelles assez grandes pour se cacher. Elle grimpa dedans, referma le couvercle sur elle et s'endormit sur les ordures. Elle resta planquée pendant trois jours entiers sans boire ou manger. Elle avait trop peur. Quelqu'un finirait bien par la chercher. Quels parents laisseraient leurs filles sans faire l'effort de fouiller la ville. Elle ne voulait pas sortir et essayer de trouver un poste de police. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y en avait pas à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de souvenirs mais elle décida de faire confiance à son instinct qui s'en rappelait surement. Il lui disait aussi que là où elle se trouvait elle n'avait pas de chance de survie si elle mettait la tête dehors.

Elle décida de fouiller dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de tous ce qu'elle savait. Ecrire, lire, les lois, le système, la politesse, les mathématiques, la stratégie, le combat, le tir. Elle savait armer un fusil. Ne demandé par pourquoi. Elle savait aussi qu'elle préférait les armes de petite taille. Qu'elle était très bonne tireuse. Elle se voyait faire des katas et des prises d'arts martiaux dans le vide. Elle savait encore parler anglais et japonais. Elle savait tout. Tout sauf où elle habitait, qui étaient ses parents, pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant… Elle ne savait qu'une chose. Elle s'appelait Luna… Luna Ari.

Le troisième jour, un coup de feu retentit. Elle faillit crier tellement il était proche. Elle se recroquevilla entendit des voix. Des hommes criaient dans la ruelle adjacente.

« **Si tu ne sors pas espèce de merde, nous allons fouiller chaque ruelle, chaque trou, chaque gouttière !** » s'écria-t-il. Luna se figea. Fouiller ? S'ils la trouvaient elle était perdue. Elle devait s'échapper. Pendant ces trois jours, elle avait eu le temps de se recoiffer en faisant un chignon très serré qui ne la gênerait pas. Elle avait aussi déchiré le bas de sa robe et les manches qui étaient les parties les plus abimées. « **Très bien ! Tu ne vas pas faire long feu !** » Elle entendit trois coups de feu et des cris de rage. Ils étaient beaucoup et ne tarderaient pas à la voir. Elle poussa doucement le rabat et regarda dehors. Personne pour l'instant. Elle se faufila et se mit à courir en ballerine sur le béton. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre des bâtiments pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Soudain, elle entendit une respiration hachée. Elle se figea et scanna le terrain autour d'elle. Il y avait un homme.

Il était assis entre deux poubelles et tenait son poignet avec la main gauche. Elle était pleine de sang. A ses pieds gisait un pistolet. Il faisait nuit. Luna vit ses yeux se diriger vers elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son visage ni de sa voix. Mais il ne parla pas immédiatement. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle hocha la tête. Il devait avoir environ 20 ans. Elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait trouvé beau. Même là, essoufflé, blessé et sale. Des hommes surgirent dans la rue. Elle s'était cachée derrière un tas de ferraille pour ne pas se faire attraper. Ils l'avaient vite trouvé et l'homme appela ses semblables.

« **Tu es fait comme le rat que tu es !** » L'un d'eux le souleva par le col et le secoua en l'air. Il avait l'air fragile en face d'eux. Luna pensait qu'il allait mourir ici mais il n'abandonna pas. Il assomma son opposant et tira dans le poumon d'un deuxième. Un troisième fut envoyé au sol grâce à un coup de pied et un quatrième mourut avec une balle dans la tête. Il tua définitivement les deux autres en leur tirant dessus. Il appela quelqu'un et raccrocha rapidement. Il s'accroupit en essuyant sa joue et fit signe à la petite de venir vers lui. Luna hésita mais finit par sortir de sa cachette. Elle était plus grande que lui comme ça.

« **Tout va bien ?** » Elle hocha la tête ne savant pas quoi dire. « **Tu as dû avoir peur non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au milieu de nulle part.** » Elle hocha les épaules. « **Tu n'es pas une gamine bavarde dis-moi…** »

« **Salop ! Tu as tué mes potes !** » Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner un coup de feu retentit et Luna vit la balle venir se loger dans le bas de sa nuque juste sur le côté. Aucun organe vital n'était touché mais s'ils n'agissaient pas il risquait de finir paralysé. Elle ne savait pas comment elle en avait déduit ça mais elle s'en fichait. Ils étaient tous les deux en danger de mort. L'homme accroupit devant elle s'écroula sur le côté en poussant un râle de douleur et lui lança un regard. Il était résolu mais semblait désolé pour elle.

« **Cours…** » réussit-il à articuler. Elle nia de la tête en retenant des larmes. « **Idiote, tu vas mourir aussi…** » Elle le retourna pour qu'il ne l'écrase pas et il se retrouva sur le dos.

« **Tu fais baby-sitter maintenant ?** » se moqua l'homme. Luna fixa l'homme dans les yeux et sa main glissa le long de son bras. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il la sentit prendre l'arme dans ses mains. Elles étaient fines et petites comparé aux siennes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il résista avant de lâcher prise.

« **Folle…** » Elle lui sourit et il se détendit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger de toute façon. L'homme la vit se redresser avec l'arme en main. Il rit.

« **Que penses-tu faire avec ça petite ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes et tu veux me tirer dessus ? Pour qui tu te prends ?** » Luna ne l'écouta pas. Elle se campa sur ses jambes et tourna légèrement son buste pour être de profil. Elle leva ses bras devant elle, tendus. Elle s'immobilisa. Sa respiration se coupa naturellement et elle sentit son œil droit se fermer. Elle était calme, parfaitement calme. Elle aligna le viseur et le monta un peu plus. « **Salope !** » dit-il en levant son arme. Elle appuya sur la gâchette. Elle ne bougea pas en sentant la balle partir. L'objet en métal atteignit le milieu des yeux et se logea dans le crâne de l'homme qui tomba à terre. Elle rabaissa ses bras et regarda au sol. L'homme à ses pieds la fixait sans ciller. Il n'y avait que son regard qui la dévisageait qui prouvait qu'il était étonnée.

« **De rien…** » dit-elle en souriant faiblement puisqu'il restait muet. Elle s'écroula sur son buste. Elle s'était évanouie. Il la sentit respirer sur lui et mit une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer malgré qu'elle ne soit plus consciente.

« **Maintenant je dois ma vie à une gamine qui surgit de nul part…** » dit-il en se moqua de lui-même.

« **Chef !** » s'écrièrent deux personnes en débouchant dans la ruelle. Il tourna la tête comme il le pu. Elle n'entendit plus rien après cela. Elle avait arrêté de lutter et sombrait dans l'inconscience en se concentrant sur la main qui massait sa nuque. Elle avait eu l'impression que la pression sur son cou ne s'était pas estompée jusqu'à son réveil.

 _Fin flash-back_

« **Et après ?!** » s'étrangla l'une d'elle. Luna vit qu'elle avait réussi à capter l'attention de toutes. Elle avala une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

« **Après quoi ? Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ?** »

« **Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillée ? Pourquoi ? Avec qui ? Où ? Qui était ton sauveur ?** » demandèrent plusieurs en même temps. Luna pinça ses lèvres.

« **Ne leur en veut pas, il faut s'imposer avec elles, si tu ne veux pas il te suffit de dire non. Soit ferme et sûre de toi. C'est ce qui te sauvera dans notre métier.** » Luna parut pensive.

« **Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais faire. C'est juste que je n'aie pas été aussi bien depuis un moment. Entendre autant de questions et d'intérêt pour moi est étrange.** » Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « **Je suis heureuse d'être là avec vous. C'est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé depuis un moment je vous assure.** » Il y eut un grand silence. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. « **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** »

« **Trop mignonne !** » s'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson. Luna rougit en se mordant la lèvre.

« **Tu es un ange tu sais ?** » sourit Johanna.

« **Ah euh…** » Luna ne savait pas quoi répondre. « **Je continue mon histoire ?** » se fut tout ce qu'elle trouva pour changer le sujet.

« **Oui !** » répondirent-elles. On se croirait au milieu d'adolescentes. Pourtant elles avaient toutes entre 30 et 50 ans. C'était fou. Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient très bien conservée et en pleine forme. Leurs yeux pétillaient comme ceux des enfants et leurs attitudes étaient rafraichissantes. Elles ne faisaient pas leurs âges. Luna songea qu'elle devait être la plus jeune ici.

 _Flash-back_

L'homme la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son menton. Elle était dans ses bras. Il la portait sans mal. Elle s'agita pour qu'il la pose. Il s'était changé. Il portait un costard propre, des chaussures vernies et des gants en cuir noirs. Il la mit au sol et se baissa pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne dit rien absorbée par ses yeux. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda faire. En se baissant, sa chemise entrouverte bailla un peu. Elle était petite, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« **Hey gamine, merci pour tout à l'heure. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je t'en dois une. Comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé à parler je t'ai emmené ici. Tu pourras vivre le t'en remettre et rentrer chez toi.** » Elle inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance. « **Tu ne pourrais pas au moins me parler dis-moi ?** »

« **Je pourrais** » répondit-elle. « **Mais je n'ai rien à dire** » continua-t-elle. Elle entendit un rire derrière l'homme et se penchant. Elle vit un homme et une femme accoudés à la voiture.

« **Elle en a du toupet celle-là chef !** » rit la femme en faisant du bruit. Luna se remit droite et fit un signe discret à l'homme de s'approcher. Elle se mit à côté de son oreille et chuchota.

« **En fait si, cette dame à un rire très bizarre. Elle ressemble à une folle** » dit-elle tout bas. Son interlocuteur retint un rire.

« **Tout le monde le dit ne t'en fais pas.** » Elle lui sourit. Il sortit un objet de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Il vit qu'elle le fixait intensément. Elle s'approcha intéressée. « **Tu portes enfin de l'intérêt à quelque chose.** » Il lui tendit. Elle le prit précautionneusement et l'observa. « **C'est une montre à gousset. Ouvre-la, tu vas voir.** » Elle appuya sur le cran en haut et une partie se souleva. Elle était en argent. Les aiguilles étaient en fer. Le tout dans un style ancien. Elle retourna la montre. Sur le dos était dessiné des lettres avec des arabesques dans un style très épuré. Il tira sur la chainette qui se décrocha de sa poche. « **Prend-la, c'est un cadeau.** »

« **Vraiment ?** » s'étonna-t-elle. « **Elle a l'air de coûté beaucoup d'argent.** » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sautilla sur place et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe. « **Merci, merci, merci** » répéta-t-elle joyeuse.

« **Mais de rien mademoiselle, ce fut un plaisir.** » Alors qu'il allait se relever, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« **Merci !** » dit-elle encore. Il rit doucement. Elle vit que même les personnes derrière lui s'étonnèrent.

« **Attention chef, nous allons finir par croire que vous avez des préférences pour les enfants !** » se moqua la femme.

« **Ne dit pas des conneries toi !** » Il se releva en ébouriffant les cheveux de Luna. « **Qui voudrait d'une gamine comme elle pour ça !** » Luna qui avait compris le sujet rougit. Elle était jeune pas dupe. Elle savait beaucoup de choses du monde des grands. Il se retourna vers elle. « **Ne l'écoute pas. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle est folle.** » Luna hocha la tête en stoppant ses rougeurs. « **Allez, on y va !** » L'homme entra dans la voiture et ouvrit la fenêtre. « **Attends ici, ils vont venir te chercher quand on ne sera plus là.** » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Son élastique craqua à ce moment et ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle. Il la dévisagea et la voiture partit en vitesse. Elle s'assit sur un tas d'objets et attendit.

 _Fin_ _flash-back_

« **Après, ce sont des jeunes du quartier qui sont venus me chercher. Ils vivaient en bandes et l'une d'elles m'avaient recueillie. Il savait où me déposer pour attirer l'attention. Personne ne sait pourquoi je parlais avec cet homme. Je ne leur aie jamais raconté. J'ai feint avoir perdu entièrement la mémoire et qu'il m'avait trouvé. Ils m'ont inséré à leur vie et initié à la survie dans les zones basses et malfamée de Tokyo. J'ai vite pris l'habitude et je suis devenue l'une des plus réputée à un jeune âge.** »

« **Mon dieu, pauvre fille ! Ton enfance a été horrible !** » gémit une femme. Luna haussa les épaules.

« **Sinon, pour les formalités, quel âge as-tu ?** » demanda Johanna. « **Tu as dit jeune donc…** »

« **J'ai 21 ans** » répondit-elle. Nouveau silence suivit d'un bourdonnement. Johanna grimaça.

« **Ma pauvre, vraiment… Notre métier n'est pas facile et tu es si jeune… La plus jeune d'entre nous avait 31 ans. Tu viens de la détrôner haut la main** » continua Johanna en baissant les yeux. « **J'aurais aimé que tu trouves mieux…** » Luna posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

« **Je vous l'ai dit. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée depuis un moment. Je ne me plaindrais pas !** » dit-elle en haussant la voix pour que toutes l'entende.

« **Tu as déjà eu un petit copain ?** » intervint l'une d'elle.

« **Moui… Quand j'avais 18 ans. Nous ne sommes pas restés ensemble très longtemps. C'est avec lui que j'ai sauté le pas.** »

« **C'est trop chou comment elle le dit !** » Luna rougit et se planta devant son plateau en mangeant le premier truc qui passa.

« **En même temps… Je… je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'en parler… J'étais entourée de garçons… Le maquillage et tout, je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Et puis…** » Elle rougit au possible. « **Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois dans ma vie.** » Un murmure général se fit.

« **T'inquiète pas, on va te protéger ! Tu iras bien ! Tu es comme notre petite sœur ! On te montrera ! On te donnera les ficelles !** » dirent-elles chacune de leur côté. Luna sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux mais elle les retint.

« **Sinon, dernière chose, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Beaucoup d'entre nous sont issues de la rue. Nous étions déjà dans ce métier avant que Marianna nous repère. D'autres faisaient parties du marché humain et on eut la chance de se faire repêcher** » expliqua Johanna.

« **C'était récemment. J'étais en route pour notre planque. Je venais de finir d'acheter de la nourriture avec l'argent tiré des ventes des objets de la décharge. Je suis arrivée près d'une zone à risque. Nous savions tous que les mafieux passaient par là pour faire leurs transactions. C'était rare qu'ils trainent dans les parages. A peine deux fois par an, c'était plus rapide par ce chemin et comme il faisait noir et que je passais tout le temps par-là, je ne me suis pas posé de question. J'ai eu le malheur d'attirer l'attention de deux groupes de personnes en train de se parler. Je ne m'y suis pas intéressée et j'ai continuée. Je n'avais rien entendu et je ne voulais pas me mêler de leurs affaires. Ils n'ont pas eu l'air d'accord. Ils m'ont rattrapé et ont décidé seuls que je savais ce qu'ils faisaient. Je me suis défendue. J'en ai envoyé sept à terre avant qu'ils ne me sautent dessus ensemble. Je n'ai pas pu me défendre et ils m'ont emmené de force dans leur QG. C'est là-bas que Marianna est venue me chercher.** »

« **Ta bande ne va pas s'inquiéter ?** » s'étonna Johanna. « **Et tes affaires ? Ta montre ?** »

« **Ma montre s'est cassée i ans et je n'ai rien d'autre de valeur. Je suis absente depuis 4 jours. Ma bande va surement s'inquiéter mais les disparitions arrivent souvent. Ils arrêteront de me chercher après une semaine. Ou alors, si j'arrive à obtenir une permission j'irais les voir… Tout dépend de la suite.** »

« **Marianna ne t'empêchera pas de sortir en journée. Sauf si nous avons une soirée le même jour… Tout dépend de la date** » dit-elle en souriant.

« **Nous avons quelque chose aujourd'hui ?** » Johanna secoua la tête. « **Parfait, je vais pouvoir leur rendre visite. Est-ce qu'on a de l'argent de poche ?** » hésita-t-elle.

« **Non, Marianna couvre tous les frais. Si tu n'en fait pas trop bien sûr. Normalement tu as une carte bleue reliée à un compte spécial qu'il est dur de vider je t'assure. En plus, elle sera conciliante si tu fais beaucoup de dépense maintenant vu que tu viens d'arriver** » lui dit-elle.

« **Génial !** » s'écria Luna. Elle allait prendre une douche, s'habiller, prendre un taxi, se rendre à sa planque, revenir, faire des emplettes, ranger le tout et aller faire du sport ! Journée chargée en vue. Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était environ 10h30. Johanna le vit et sourit.

« **Nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu dois avoir envie de faire plein de choses.** »

« **Exactement !** » répondit Luna en se levant et en rangeant son plateau vide.

« **Une dernière chose !** » l'interpella Johanna. Luna se retourna et fut surprise de voir des sourires sur tous les visages. « **Nous devons te trouver un surnom pour que tu fasses partie de notre famille !** » Luna haussa les sourcils. « **Un peu comme un baptême. Ne fais pas cette tête.** » Elle rit. « **Alors…** » Elle réfléchit. « **Je sais !** » Elle claqua des doigts. « **Miss. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est simple et mignon comme toi !** » Luna sourit en rougissant.

« **Ça me va !** » Toutes lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue ne l'appelant par son surnom puis elle courut vers sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Elle redescendit aux douches avec ses affaires. Elle était la première. Johanna et les autres devaient prendre leur temps. Elle se doucha à la vitesse de l'éclair. Enfila un des uniques jeans de son armoire et un tee-shirt blanc. Il n'y avait rien de simple. Que des robes de soirée, des hauts travaillés et autres. Elle avait pris quelques une des affaires basiques. Elle remit ses baskets noires, coiffa ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, mit la carte bleue, ses nouveaux papiers, les clés de la salle de sport, son pass d'accès au complexe, du liquide, son téléphone dernier cri et deux ou trois bricoles comme un stylo, du baume à lèvre, un parapluie… Elle sortit en trottinant dans les couloirs. Elle croisa plusieurs filles dans la cantine. « **Je sors, à plus tard !** » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Elles lui firent un signe mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

« **Vraiment adorable la Miss, une vraie bouffée d'air frais** » dit l'une d'elle. Les autres approuvèrent. Luna se dirigea vers une porte et montra son pass. L'homme lui ouvrit et elle sortit. Elle appela un taxi. Le numéro était déjà enregistré parmi tant d'autre. Il y avait celui des urgences, des centrales de taxi, de Marianna, des gardes et de toutes les filles et le fixe du complexe. Ah, et un livreur de pizza. Pourquoi donc ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle avait ri.

Elle monta dans le taxi qui s'arrêta devant elle.

« **Bonjour, où voulez-vous aller ?** » Elle s'approcha de l'avant.

« **Dans les ruelles du quartier Est de la ville basse.** » Il se figea. « **C'est une zone sûre la journée. Ne vous en fait pas. Si vous le souhaitez-vous pourrez m'attendre à l'entrée.** » Il hocha la tête et l'emmena. La voiture s'arrêta après 20 minutes.

« **Je n'irais pas plus loin.** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Vous me laissez un moment ? Je reviendrais et cette fois j'aurais besoin d'aller au centre commercial le plus proche.** » Il hocha la tête. « **Merci.** » Elle descendit ave son sac et pénétra dans les ruelles. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle s'approcha d'une pente. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et se baissa.

Elle passa sous une barre en fer et entra dans un bâtiment désaffecté en béton. Elle passa divers obstacle et souleva un tapis plein de poussière. Elle sauta dans le trou et atterrit sur des escaliers détruits. Elle les descendit doucement. Un bourdonnement venait de plus bas. Arrivée à un endroit, elle vit de la lumière. Le plafond était assez haut et des étagères remplies d'objets étaient accrochées au mur. Des matelas reposaient au sol et des hamacs étaient tendus entre les poteaux qui maintenaient les fondations. Elle se glissa plus en avant.

« **Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici et comment êtes-vous entrez ?** » Elle leva les mains en souriant.

« **Dis donc, Eric, tu ne rigoles pas avec la sécurité.** » Le jeune homme de 20 ans se tenait face à elle. Il était bien-bâtit, brun, les yeux marrons et quelques cicatrices sur le torse. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« **Luna ?** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Et ouais !** » Elle posa une main sur sa hanche. « **Heureux de me voir ?** » rit-elle.

« **On pensait que tu étais morte !** » dit-il en jetant sa batte sur le côté.

« **Il en faut plus pour me tuer !** » dit-elle en riant aux éclats. « **Mais comme ça.** » Elle ouvrit un œil. « **Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?** » le taquina-t-elle.

« **Bien sûr ! Tu es l'une des plus forte ! S'il t'était arrivée quelque chose nous n'aurions pas pu le supporter !** » Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il était torse-nu mais elle avait l'habitude. Elle tapa sur son épaule.

« **Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Monsieur l'anxieux.** » Il l'attrapa et la coinça dans ses bras. Elle s'agita. « **Ah non ! C'est pas juste ! Les autres aidez-moi ! Sauvez-moi !** » cria-t-elle en riant.

« **Ils ne feront rien, ils sont sous mon commandement maintenant Mademoiselle la fugueuse.** » Elle arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens et se reposa contre lui. « **Tu sens encore meilleur qu'avant** » chuchota-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux et le regarda. « **Je veux dire, déjà avant tu sentais bon, tu es la seule qui sentais bon ici. A ton avis, pourquoi tout le monde voulais dormir avec toi !** » dit-il en riant. « **Mais tu sens bien meilleur maintenant.** » Elle s'énerva.

« **Je ne suis pas un sens-bon humain ! Pour qui tu te prends toi !** » Il rit. Elle le pinça. Il sursauta et la lâcha. Elle s'écarta et sourit. « **Bien fait !** »

« **Toujours aussi violente ! Tu ne trouveras jamais personne à ce rythme !** » Elle lui tira la langue.

« **Je me suffit à moi-même ! Pas besoin d'un mec !** » Il éclata de rire.

« **J'aime les filles indépendantes comme toi !** »

« **Faux !** » Il la regarda perdu. « **Tu m'aimes tout court !** » le charia-t-elle.

« **Vrai** » répondit-il et ils rirent en chœur. Les autres écoutaient leur discussion et riaient avec eux. « **Sinon…** » Il reprit un air sérieux. « **Où étais-tu pendant ces 4 jours ?** » Le regard de Luna s'assombrit. Elle s'assit en tailleur et leur raconta. Ils prirent un air sérieux. « **Donc tu ne peux pas rester.** » Elle secoua la tête même s'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

« **Je voulais au moins venir vous dire en face que je partais et que je n'étais pas morte.** » Il hocha la tête.

« **J'apprécie que tu nous portes autant d'intérêt.** »

« **Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Vous m'avez recueillie ! Sans toi et Alexandre je serais morte dans la rue depuis des années !** » Alexandre était l'un des doyens de la bande. Il avait 53 ans. Tous les âges étaient représentés ici. Les plus vieux sortaient souvent pour des affaires plus importantes. Ils ne revenaient que le soir. Il avait 45 ans quand Luna les avaient rejoint. C'était son père adoptif... en quelques sortes. « **Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez. En plus, je pars comme ça. Sans vous prévenir. Ils ne sont même pas là…** » Elle retint une larme. « **Vous êtes ma toute première famille. Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Jamais… Si je vis c'est grâce à vous.** »

« **C'est d'abord grâce à l'homme qui t'a amené ici.** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Je sais… Mais vous êtes ceux qui m'ont élevée…** » Elle baissa les yeux et joua avec son lacet. « **Je suis égoïste mais j'aimerais que vous ne m'oubliez pas non plus.** » Elle releva la tête.

« **T'inquiète ! A jamais dans le cœur et l'esprit ! C'est notre devise, tu le sais.** » Il pointa un mur. Elle sourit en le regardant. Tous leurs noms étaient gravés. Tous, sans exception. Ceux des morts, des vivants et le sien parmi tout ça. Avec une belle note à côté : _Luna, la femme la plus forte de notre bande !_ Elle se releva et ils se levèrent tous avec elle. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. « **Tu sais que si tu cherches où allez un jour, tu pourras toujours revenir ici. Il te suffit d'arrivé avec du pain et tu auras rempli ta dette.** » Elle hocha la tête, à court de mot. « **Mes amis ! Une de nous nous quitte aujourd'hui ! Offrons-lui un souvenir de notre famille !** » Ils se redressèrent et offrirent leur cœurs en souriant. Tous dans la même pose. Luna sortit son téléphone et prit une belle photo de sa famille.

« **Au revoir, je reviendrais un jour ! Je vous aime tous !** » cria-t-elle en remontant les escaliers. Ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Puis elle entendit des cris et des pleurs dans son dos. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle remonta le chemin et rejoint le taxi comme une âme en peine. Il ne posa pas de question en la voyant entrer.

« **Le centre commercial ?** »

« **Le centre commercial.** » La voiture se mit en route et elle alluma son téléphone. Elle mit la photo en fond d'écran et la fixa longuement en pleurant. Petit à petit, ses larmes se tarirent et elle se calma.

« **Nous sommes arrivés… Autre chose ?** » Elle secoua la tête. « **Ça fera 75 euros s'il vous plait.** » Elle tendit le liquide et sortit du véhicule. « **Au revoir.** »

« **Au revoir.** » Elle toisa le bâtiment à cinq étages et y entra. Elle fit le tour de toutes les boutiques une par une pour sortir de ses pensées. Elle en eut pour le reste de la matinée et l'après-midi entière. Elle fit plusieurs boutiques de vêtements pour s'acheter des basiques comme des vêtements de sports, des jeans, des tee-shirts ou des vestes simples. Elle passa chez un coiffeur et se fit couper les pointes et se fit des soins. Elle se laissa tenter par un massage express et des soins de la peau. Elle acheta des conneries à manger et des bonbons. Des peluches, des babioles décoratives. Elle acheta un beau cadre photo double et fit développer la photo de ses amis et celle des filles prise avant qu'elle n'ait son téléphone. Surement au même moment où elles avaient rentrées leurs numéros. Elle acheta des livres, des écouteurs et une radio. Elle rappela un taxi et entra dans la voiture.

« **Bonjour, où est-ce que je vous emmène ?** » demanda-t-il poliment.

« **Le vendeur d'arme le plus réputé de la ville.** » Elle s'assit confortablement à côté de tous ses achats. Le conducteur ne posa pas plus de questions et démarra. Il s'arrêta devant une échoppe. « **Vous pouvez m'attendre ici ?** »

« **C'est un supplément de 5 euros les dix minutes.** » Luna hocha la tête et sortit. Elle entra dans la boutique. Elle était grande. Des coups de feu retentissaient dans l'arrière salle. Une clochette sonna quand elle passa la porte. Elle regarda les armes accrochées au mur. Il y en avait des blanches et des à feu. Petites ou grandes. Elle en reconnaissait certaines mais ne savait pas les nommer. Un homme arriva au comptoir. Il était grand, baraqué avec des tatouages et un style de motard. Cliché.

« **Salut ma petite dame, que puis-je pour vous ?** » Elle s'approcha de l'homme et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir.

« **Je voudrais savoir comment l'on peut obtenir le droit de porter une arme blanche ou à feu.** » Il rit.

« **Si c'est pour tuer votre mari qui vous a trompé, je vous conseille de le faire avec un couteau de cuisine. Ce sera moins contraignant.** » Elle rit avec lui mais se stoppa net.

« **J'ai demandé, comment obtient-on un permis de port d'arme ?** » Elle appuya sur ses mots. Il la regarda de haut. Elle lui lança un regard de défi avant de sourire comme une enfant. Elle se redressa et recula d'un pas. « **Je suppose que je ne suis pas à la bonne enseigne. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.** » Il sera le rebord du meuble par énervement.

« **Les permis ne peuvent-être obtenu que par l'intermédiaire de professionnels comme nous. Il faut passer une sélection très précise et un entretien avec un psychologue plusieurs fois. Ainsi que suivre des cours. Le tout coûte très cher et le taux de réussite est très bas pour décourager les potentiels intéressés.** » Elle se rapprocha et reprit sa position initiale.

« **Au lieu de dire très cher et très bas. Donnez-moi des chiffres précis.** » Elle afficha un rictus.

« **Le prix est d'environ 5 000 euros sans armes fournie et le taux de réussite est de 3%.** » Elle soupira et il sourit. « **Décourageant n'est-ce pas ?** » Elle hocha la tête et frappa doucement ses mains sur le comptoir.

« **Je vais renoncer aux armes à feu pour l'instant. Les armes blanches sont en vente libre non ?** »

« **Oui, mais elles sont plutôt chères et non autorisées à sortir de chez vous.** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Montrez-moi vos katanas.** » Il haussa un sourcil.

« **Il va falloir être plus précise, nous avons pleins de katanas.** » Elle tendit ses bras devant elle.

« **Pas plus grand que ça, avec une garde qui tient bien dans une de mes mains, une lame solide et fine qui tranche l'air. Je veux que l'arme en tout soit légère.** » Elle réfléchit. « **Et si possible avec un équilibre un peu vers l'avant.** » Il partit dans la salle arrière et revint avec plusieurs armes. Il en déballa plusieurs. Elle prit celle qui lui tendait en main. Elle haussa un sourcil et la reposa immédiatement. « **Vous vous foutez de ma gueule. Elle n'a pas l'air du tout robuste et elle n'est pas légère.** » Il sourit.

« **Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas n'importe qui.** » Elle le regarda de biais.

« **Satisfait ?** » Il hocha la tête.

« **Essayez celle-là. C'est un bon modèle. Le seul avec un poids sur l'avant.** » Luna empoigna la garde et regarda la lame. Elle suivit la courbe des yeux et la tint à bout de bras pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Elle lâcha la garde et la rattrapa sans mal. Elle la fit pivoter en l'air pour échanger sa prise. Elle fit plusieurs huit avec l'arme et un sifflement continu se fit entendre. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit debout avec le katana sur le côté. Elle amorça un mouvement et l'arrêta brusquement pour en commencer un autre. La lame prit un peu de retard à cause de son poids vers l'avant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et la posa.

« **Parfaite, je le prend.** » Il remballa les autres et garda le katana.

« **Une seule question, vous ne prenez pas ce que tous les autres prennent. Ce katana est génial mais son confectionneur avance toujours un peu son centre d'équilibre. Il perd donc en popularité car tous veulent des armes équilibrées. Pourquoi choisir un katana mal fabriqué ?** » Elle leva des yeux moqueur sur l'homme.

« **C'est simple, face à des adversaires, une fille n'a pas beaucoup de chance en force pure. Tout le monde le sait et je ne le démentirais pas. Elle peut jouer à jeu égal si elle exploite ses propres capacités. La vitesse et la finesse sont nos capacités premières. Elles dépassent de loin celles d'un homme avec de l'entrainement.** » Elle prit le carton sous son bras. « **Mon style de combat n'est pas fait pour être beau ou adapté à une compétition. Il a été créé pour être efficace. Je cherche à gagner en vitesse. Le centre de gravité de l'arme est plus avancé. Elle est donc plus lourde au bout et n'écoute pas mes demandes à la seconde. Il me suffit d'amorcer mes mouvements suivants une secondes en avance, elle finit le mouvement précédent à la perfection et commence le suivant immédiatement. Mon temps de réaction et d'exécution se retrouve réduit à zéro car il est absorbé par la fin du mouvement de ma lame provoqué par son déséquilibre.** » L'homme resta bouche-bée. Il ne dit rien et la regarda sortir. Elle retint la porte avec son pied. « **Au revoir. Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous.** » Elle rejoint le taxi et rentra au complexe. Elle déballa ses affaires, les rangea et planqua son arme sans le carton sous son lit. L'arme avait une garde sculpté en argent et sa lame était un alliage comportant du titane. Quasiment indestructible… Le fourreau était tout fin et noir avec une arabesque argentée qui rappelait la garde en plein milieu.

 **On commence à entrevoir la personnalité de Luna. Cool !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Yoop mes ptits macarons, comment qu'ça va ? Donc, au programme... pleins de choses ! Premières soirées, arrivée du vrai Livaï et rapprochement un peu trop rapides. Je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Elle avait pris les clés du gymnase et s'était changée. Elle se dirigeait vers la cantine pour emprunter les escaliers qui descendaient. Elle ne s'arrêta pas aux douches et descendit plus bas. Elle arriva devant une double porte en fer. Elle essaya de la pousser. Elle était fermée. Luna la déverrouilla grâce aux clés et entra. Elle les referma derrière elle sans les verrouiller et posa les clés sur la petite table à droite. Elle tourna tous les interrupteurs sur le mur au-dessus de la table et des lumières s'allumèrent un peu partout. Tout l'étage était occupé par un gymnase avec tatami. Même les murs en étaient couverts. Surement pour absorber les chocs et le bruit. Sur le mur du fond pendaient des sacs de frappes. Sur celui de droite des râteliers d'armes et celui à côté d'elle était recouvert de miroirs. Sur sa droite se trouvait une petite salle fermée avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur la partie sportive. Curieuse, elle y entra. La porte n'avait pas de serrure. C'était une salle de repos. Il y avait deux cabines pour se changer, une douche, une petite cuisine avec un frigo remplit de bouteille d'eau, une table avec quatre chaises, un ventilateur et des casiers. C'était parfait. Luna posa sa veste sur un cintre dans le premier casier. Elle ressortit et fit le tour de la salle pour trouver les escaliers. Ils étaient dans un coin pour éviter d'y chuter. Elle les emprunta et sourit en arrivant en bas. Une énorme piscine occupait la moitié de l'espace et une pièce insonorisée servait de stand de tir. Il y avait tout, des cibles, des tables, des munitions, des casques, des gants, des stands séparés les uns des autres… Elle sautilla sur place en poussant des petits cris de joie.

« **C'est génial ! Tout est pour moi en plus ! Oh mon dieu ! Je vais mourir de joie !** » Elle remonta en courant dans sa chambre. Elle s'empara de ses affaires de sports, de son katana, de son maillot de bain et de plusieurs serviettes et descendit. « **Vous vous resterez là ! Voilà parfait ! Je sens que je vais squatter ici !** » Elle passa toute l'après-midi à faire du sport dans le gymnase et à s'entrainer avec sa nouvelle arme. Le mur miroir était très utile à ce moment. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand l'horloge sonna 20 heures. Bientôt la cantine cesserait de servir le repas. Elle rangea ses affaires, prit une douche express, ferma son casier, éteint les lumières et verrouilla les portes avant de remonter.

« **Salut Miss ! On ne t'a pas vu de la journée ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Raconte-nous tout !** » Luna sourit en se servant de la purée.

« **Vous êtes vraiment des commères les filles !** » dit-elle pour se moquer. Plusieurs d'entre elles se turent en faisant la moue. « **Je plaisante, il ne faut pas faire attention, je taquine beaucoup ceux que j'apprécie. Prenez-le comme une marque d'affection** » expliqua-t-elle. Les sourires revinrent. « **Sinon, je suis allée au centre commercial et j'ai fait pleins d'achats. C'est la première de ma vie que je débourse autant en si peu de temps ! Vous ne me croirez pas, j'ai fait presque 600 euros de dépense** » dit-elle en commençant à manger son entrée. Elle avait soustrait l'arme qui coûtait 250 euros à elle seule.

« **600 ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons déjà fait plus en une après-midi »** Luna la regarda avec un air interrogatif vu qu'elle mangeait. Johanna comprit la question.

« **Nous sommes parties faire une après-midi shooping toutes ensembles un jour. Nous avons dévalisé les boutiques de luxe. Nous avons eu une note de 1 200 par tête. Donc, si tu calcules, ça fait environ 20 000 euros en tout en une journée** » dit-elle fière. Luna s'étrangla.

« **Marianna ne vous a rien dit ?!** » Johanna secoua la tête en coupant son pain en deux.

« **Cette somme ne représente rien pour elle. Avec un bon mois, nous rapportons bien plus que ça.** »

« **Les prix pour vous avoir doivent être exorbitants…** » réfléchit Luna. Johanna s'approcha d'elle.

« **Pour nous tu veux dire. Je te rappelle que tu es aux même tarifs que nous à présent** » chuchota-t-elle.

« **Je me demande bien qui serait prêt à payer…** »

« **Environ 300 euros pour la soirée. Ils sont riches. Il faut ajouter les heures supplémentaires et s'ils demandent de la compagnie avant de payer pour ça. C'est tout une stratégie.** »

« **Bien, je me demande qui est prêt à payer 300 euros cash pour coucher avec moi…** » dit-elle tout bas. Sa gorge était serrée.

« **Je suis sûre qu'ils se précipiteront !** » la rassura Johanna. « **Bon, moi je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher, à plus !** » Elle se leva et rangea son plateau. « **Et n'oublie pas, demain soir, c'est ta première soirée !** »

Le lendemain soir arriva plus vite que Luna ne le cru. Elle allait monter dans sa chambre car elle voyait toutes les filles commencer à se préparer.

« **Luna !** » l'appela-t-on. Elle se retourna et vit Johanna.

« **Salut, j'allais monter me préparer, vu qu'apparemment vous vous y prenez tôt.** » Johanna sourit en s'arrêtant devant elle.

« **Justement, je voulais te donner des petits conseils. Comme c'est ta première fois.** »

« **C'est sympa, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune idée de comment me préparer.** »

« **C'est simple, vu que c'est la première fois évite de mettre une robe, tu seras plus à l'aise. Trouve quelque chose de classe en pantalon ou en short. Marianna s'en fiche tant que l'on est bien habillée.** » Luna hocha la tête. « **Pour tes cheveux, tu vois et pour le maquillage aussi. La seule chose que je sais c'est que tu n'en mets pas souvent. Alors ne te force pas trop. Juste un peu ! Sinon, prépare ton sac avec des trucs utiles, nous allons passer la nuit sans pouvoir revenir alors prévoit tout ce que tu veux.** »

« **Merci pour l'info, je n'aurais pas fait attention.** »

« **T'inquiète ! Le seul truc auquel tu dois penser vraiment, ce sont les sous-vêtements et l'hygiène ok ?** » Luna sourit.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais deviné, et puis la saleté ce n'est pas trop mon truc.** » Luna fit un geste de la main et monta. Son étage était bien plus calme. Elle entra dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure. Il était 17 heures, elles partaient à 19 heures. Elle avait le temps. Elle alla se laver et croisa plein de filles. Toutes en fait. Elle remonta rapidement après. Elles avaient la mauvaise habitude de se balader pratiquement nue entre les douches et leurs chambres. Ce n'est pas une habitude que Luna prendrait. Elle en était sûre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et décida de mettre des escarpins noirs, un slim taille haute de la même couleur, la chemise blanche, la cravate noire et la veste que Marianna lui avait donnée pour l'ensemble de costard.

En se changeant, elle regarda le derrière de sa hanche droite. Elle portait un tatouage. Il était petit et rond, environ 5 cm de diamètre. Il représentait la montre qui s'était brisée i ans. Elle l'avait amené à un tatoueur pour qu'il recopie le motif. C'était sa manière de ne pas la perdre. Le motif consistait en un cercle stylisé pour symboliser le tour de la montre et deux lettres entrelacées. Elle n'avait toujours pu lire qu'une seule des deux. C'était un « A ». La deuxième était trop travaillée pour qu'elle la lise. Elle passa sa main dessus. Elle espérait qu'un tatouage ne gênerait pas. En plus, il était voyant quand elle était en sous-vêtements... Elle continua à s'habiller.

Elle coiffa ses cheveux et les laissa détachés. Elle se maquilla légèrement en appuyant sur son regard pour le rendre attractif. Elle se surprit à apprécier le rendu sur elle. Elle regarda l'heure. Plus que 30 minutes. Elle s'activa. Elle manucura ses ongles, mit du parfum et prépara son sac. Elle jeta des tonnes de babioles dedans pour ne manquer de rien. Il était 19 heures. Elle prit son sac et courut jusqu'en bas. Johanna l'attendait à la porte.

« **Je suis bien comme ça ?** » La femme se retourna en l'entendant. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un sourire en coin.

« **Eh bien, tu nous avais caché que tu étais belle à ce point.** » Luna rougit.

« **Je ne fais pas trop mec ?** » Johanna secoua la tête en écrasant sa cigarette.

« **Pas du tout, juste un peu androgyne et c'est sexy !** » Luna la dépassa sans savoir où se mettre. Elle vit les filles rejoindre la porte principale. Johanna se mit à sa hauteur.

« **En route, tu verras, on te ramèneras en un seul morceau.** » Luna serra le poing et avança. Elles montèrent toutes dans une grande limousine en bavardant joyeusement. « **Ce soir on va à une soirée classique chez un des mafieux.** »

« **Chez lui ?** » Johanna hocha la tête. « **Il** **existe différentes soirées ?** »

« **Je te l'ai dit au début. Parfois, ce sont des soirées piscines où l'on doit se mettre en maillot, d'autres des discothèques où l'on danse en robe… Tout dépend du lieu. Une fois c'était même un zoo. Bizarre non ?** » Luna fit une grimace en riant.

« **Effectivement.** »

Elles arrivèrent après une heure de trajet. Certaines s'étaient endormies. Luna n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle avait fixé le paysage pendant tout le trajet. Elle faisait tressauter sa jambe droite à une vitesse surhumaine pour faire passer son anxiété. Johanna se fraya un chemin entre tous les corps endormis et s'assit à côté de Luna. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et prit sa tête pour la coller à elle. Elle inspira un grand coup.

« **Soit forte, tu peux le faire. Je comprends que tu sois anxieuse mais on ne peut pas reculer. Courage et crois en toi surtout.** » Luna hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle sentait qu'elle allait éclater en morceau si elle e faisait. Or, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre dans des états pareils maintenant. Johanna la relâcha et réveilla rapidement toutes les filles qui rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Elles descendirent de la voiture à la file indienne en discutant tranquillement. Luna passa avant Johanna qui ferma la marche. Des gardes du corps les rejoignirent après être descendu de la voiture de derrière. « **Ils sont là pour récolter l'argent et s'assurer qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Ils sont plutôt sympas** » glissa Johanna dans son oreille. Luna serra un peu plus son sac et prit une grande bouffée d'air quand ils arrivèrent devant une immense demeure.

« **Courage ma grande. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à être impressionnée par si peux. Tu as survécu à pire et tu as tuée plusieurs hommes qui faisaient trois fois ta taille. En plus, tu es bien plus intelligente que quiconque** » se chuchota-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. « **Et tu as abattu un homme de sang-froid à 12 ans en lui perforant le crâne.** » Elle sentit une vague d'adrénaline venir soulager son stress. Ce souvenir lui permettait de faire taire facilement ses émotions. Elle savait gérer ses expressions. Elle n'était pas faible. Elle le savait. Elle avait 21 ans et beaucoup d'expérience.

Son principal défaut, elle le connaissait. Elle était impulsive (et cela la rendait émotive d'où la nécessité de reste calme), elle possédait un ego de mauvais conseil et elle avait tendance à foncer tête baissée. Elle avait le sang-chaud en résumé. Beaucoup pourrait dire : mais ce n'est pas un défaut, c'est comme dire que l'on est perfectionniste ! Pourtant cette partie de sa personnalité était celle qui lui attirait des problèmes. A et dernière chose ! Quand elle se sentait en danger, elle devenait violente. Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle se jura de rester calme ce soir. Absolument zen… Après, elle avait tendance à avoir plusieurs manières de se comporter mais ce n'était pas des défauts pour elle. Elle était assez dure à percer mais une fois qu'une personne comptait pour elle, elle pouvait être détruite de l'intérieur en quelques secondes. Elle le savait. Elle était faible avec ses proches. A, et un peu égoïste, surtout en cas de danger imminent.

Ses pensées furent coupées quand elle arriva dans la salle. Ils venaient de traverser un couloir et se retrouvait dans une pièce gigantesque. Elle était dans les tons crème et des lustres pendaient du plafond. Sur la droite, de grandes baies vitrées laissaient voir le jardin et le soleil du soir. Un buffet à volonté et un bar étaient à disposition et des ilots de canapés permettaient de se réunir en petits groupe autour des tables basses. Toutes les personnes présentent étaient bien habillées. Il n'y avait pas trop de bling-bling. Surtout du classe et de l'élégant. Ils avaient du goût, elle l'avouait.

« **Dis-moi Johanna. Est-ce que l'on va pouvoir manger à un moment ?** » demanda Luna en tirant sur la manche de sa robe rouge. La femme se retourna et lui sourit.

« **Bien sûr, nous allons même le faire immédiatement. Nous allons dire bonjour et parler un peu avec notre commanditaire. Il va surement nous inviter à manger. Nous en profitons. Nous recevons très peu de demande au début de la soirée. On fait le plein pour le reste de la nuit. Dans une heure, on se mettra dans un coin et on attendra les clients.** » Luna sourit.

« **Merci pour l'info Johanna.** »

« **Appelle-moi Jo. C'est mon surnom et puis ça fait moi sérieux.** »

« **Ça fait pas un peu unisexe ?** » s'étonna Luna.

« **Si un peu mais j'aime bien. Il y a un côté… je ne sais pas comment dire…** » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elles rirent à l'unisson. Elles étaient à côté de la porte depuis quelques minutes quand un homme vint les voir.

« **Bonjour mesdames !** » dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Il se tourna vers les gardes. « **Et messieurs aussi. Je suis content que vous ailliez une fois de plus répondu à mon appel.** » Elles inclinèrent légèrement la tête comme pour dire merci. « **Je vous en prie, profiter du bar pendant que nous parlons politique et les choses sérieuses pourrons commencer.** » Il montra le bar. « **Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir un collaborateur.** » Il s'éclipsa.

« **Ils ne sont pas si mal éduqués ces mafieux.** » s'étonna Luna. Johanna étouffa un rire.

« **C'est parce que nous avons à faire aux chefs.** » Elle se pencha vers Luna. « **Et puis ils ne sont pas encore bourrés. Attends de voir dans deux heures.** » Elle gloussa et se dirigea vers le buffet. Luna la suivit. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que Johanna était un peu plus petite qu'elle, même avec ses escarpins d'une taille vertigineuse. Luna faisait bien 1 m 70 avec ses escarpins de 8 centimètres. Elle se sentait incroyablement grande.

Elles mangèrent beaucoup au buffet. Luna goutta de tout et grimaça à plusieurs choses. Comme le caviar. Elle ne préféra pas toucher à l'alcool. Il n'y en avait que des forts comme le rhum ou la vodka et elle ne savait pas si elle tenait. En plus, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle se comportait quand elle était bourrée. Deux heures s'écoulèrent rapidement. La nuit était totalement tombée et seuls les lustres illuminaient la salle. Elles étaient retournées dans un coin où étaient réparties des chaises pour elles. Elles laissaient filer le temps en se racontant les histoires qu'elles avaient entendues (ou soutirées), en mangeant des restes d'assiettes, en buvant des fonds de verres ou en rigolant à des blagues. Elles parlèrent aussi mecs. Elles évaluèrent les différentes personnes présentes ici et critiquèrent telle ou telle chose. Luna en profita pour glaner un maximum d'informations. Histoire de ne pas se retrouver devant une personne sans connaitre son nom.

L'ambiance avait dégénéré depuis quelques temps déjà. Les conversations sérieuses et discrètes étaient finies. Les gens criaient, commençait à avoir l'alcool présent et ne s'arrêtait pas, faisait des combats, des bras de fer ou autres en hurlant. Luna retrouvait le cliché des mafieux.

« **Aaaah !** » s'écria doucement une des filles. Toutes la regardèrent bizarrement puis suivirent ses yeux. Elles tombèrent sur un homme d'environ 28 ans, petit, des cheveux noirs courts, une carrure impressionnante, un costard impeccable accompagné de deux hommes. Leurs regards repartirent instantanément pour ne pas se faire voir.

« **Qui est-ce ?** » demanda Luna.

« **Livaï Ackerman** » répondit l'une d'elle.

« **Mais encore ?** » Son nom, ce n'était pas pour cela que Georgianna s'extasiait non ? A moins que les gens ne fondent qu'à l'entente d'un nom maintenant. Elle l'imagina : - _Oh mon dieu ! -Quoi ? -Son nom ! -Tout ça pour son nom ?! -Oui, il est tellement beau !_ Elle ricana rien qu'en y pensant.

« **Livaï Ackerman** » répondit l'une d'elle.

« **Mais encore ?** » Son nom, ce n'était pas pour cela que Georgianna s'extasiait non ? A moins que les gens ne fondent qu'à l'entente d'un nom maintenant. Elle l'imagina : - _Oh mon dieu ! -Quoi ? -Son nom ! -Tout ça pour son nom ?! -Oui, il est tellement beau !_ Elle ricana rien qu'en y pensant.

« **C'est le chef d'un groupe de mafieux très connu. On dit de son groupe qu'il est incroyablement efficace et loyal. Il a tout construit à sa seule force. C'est pour cela qui est très connu et envier. Il a fait chuter beaucoup de gang pour protéger son territoire** » dit-elle en se rapprochant comme si elle détenait le secret du siècle. « **En plus, il est dit qu'il est magnifique. Toutes les filles qui le connaissent disent qu'il est irrésistiblement sexy. Elles ne mentent pas.** »

« **Le gros poisson que vous-voulez attraper alors ?** » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luna. « **Quoi ?** »

« **Toutes celles qui ont passé la nuit avec lui disent que c'est une bête de sexe. Mais on ne sait même pas si elles ont couchés avec lui. Il ne prend jamais aucune fille, ou alors c'est très rare. Nous sommes plusieurs organismes comme le nôtre et parfois à des soirées avec trois ou quatre complexe, ce qui veut dire environ cent filles… Il n'en prend pas une.** »

« **Pourquoi mentiraient-elles ?** »

« **Pour le prestige** » répondit Johanna.

« **Le** **prestige d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un ?** »

« **Malheureusement… Les potins des putes de luxe je suppose…** » dit-elle découragée. Luna retourna à son inspection de la salle. Elle vit l'homme en question arrêté au niveau d'un canapé. Il buvait son verre assit sur un accoudoir. Il avait les jambes croisées. Elles n'avaient pas tort. Il était plutôt beau. Luna laissa son regard divaguer sur d'autres choses. Elle n'était pas intéresser par ramener des clients ou avoir du prestige. Elle voulait que la soirée passe et qu'on lui foute la paix.

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Elle vit deux hommes dans un coin reculé de la salle. Ils étaient habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds. Ils ne mangeaient pas et ne buvaient rien. Ils s'éloignaient des autres et personne ne venait les voir. N'avaient-ils pas de connaissances ? Ils fixaient un point précis en chuchotant. Elle suivit leurs regards et tomba sur Livaï. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle refit plusieurs fois le trajet pour être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Au bout de la troisième fois, elle rencontra le regard de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. Il la dévisageait. Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna immédiatement la tête. C'était vraiment gênant. Elle se concentra sur les deux hommes. En même temps, elle faisait attention de ne pas paraitre trop attentive pour en pas attirer leur attention. Elle tenta de voir si Livaï la fixait toujours. C'était le cas. Elle soupira. Elle voulait vraiment faire un truc mais elle hésitait… Et puis merde hein ! Elle prit un chouchou dans son sac, enleva sa veste de costard et la plia correctement avant de fermer la fermeture de son sac.

« **Johanna ?** »

« **Hum ?** » la femme se décolla de ses ongles et la regarda. Plusieurs filles étaient déjà parties dans la salle ou dans les chambres.

« **Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire un tour au bar ? Je suis assoiffée. La chaleur est intenable.** »

« **C'est à lui qu'il fait demander** » dit-elle en pointant le garde. Luna le regarda. Il avait entendu sa question. Elle le savait. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Luna le remercia et partit en direction du bar au fond de la salle.

La salle était rectangulaire. Luna était sur l'angle gauche du mur avec les fenêtres. De son point de vue, la porte d'entrée était sur le mur à sa gauche. En face d'elle à l'autre moitié de la salle se trouvaient les canapés. Livaï était assis sur l'un de la deuxième rangée. La première les séparait mais ils étaient juste en face. Le buffet courait le long des fenêtres et le bar se trouvait au milieu du mur de droite. Le plus loin d'eux.

Elle se leva et alla vers le bar. Elle sentit les yeux de l'homme la suivre. Elle traversa toute la salle et s'accouda au bar. Le serveur vint la voir.

« **Que voudriez-vous boire mademoiselle ?** » Elle lut la carte.

« **Un rhum.** » Il hocha la tête et lui servit rapidement avant d'aller voir d'autres personnes.

« **Eh bien** » l'aborda un homme. « **Que fais une aussi jolie femme seule au bar ?** » Luna lui lança un regard blasé. Il était bourré. Ça se voyait et ça se sentait. Elle ne lui répondit pas. « **Oye ! Tu ne veux pas me tenir compagnie ? Le chef a dit que l'on pouvait prendre du bon temps. Tu me fais une ristourne si je te paye ton verre.** » Elle finit par répondre excédée.

« **Désolé mais mon verre est gratuit donc tu auras du mal à me l'offrir. Par contre si tu continues je vais pouvoir t'offrir mon genou dans tes couilles.** » Elle inclina la tête en souriant. « **Tu veux ?** » Il parut déstabilisé mais n'abandonna pas.

« **Aller, je suis sûr que tu peux faire des choses plus agréables à mes couilles que mettre ton genou dedans. Tu pourrais plutôt utiliser tes mains…** » Il parut réfléchir. « **Ou ta langue. Au choix.** » Elle commença à perdre patience. Elle se tourna vers lui en pianotant sur la surface noire du bar.

« **D'accord, j'ai fait mon choix** » dit-elle en souriant innocentement. Il s'approcha d'elle en posant sa main sur ses hanches. Son sourire disparut et elle afficha un air passablement énervé. Elle était plutôt calme de l'extérieur mais ses yeux étaient en train de lui creuser une tombe. Elle empoigna la main de l'importuniste et la retourna tout doucement. Elle plaça son bras retourné devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il n'avait pas la force de lui résister. Personne ne voyait ce qu'elle faisait puisqu'ils étaient proches. « **Bien, encore quelques centimètres et ton épaule se déboite. Après, si tu veux je peux la déboiter et mettre mon choix à exécution. A savoir mon genou dans tes parties. Je doute que ce soit ce que tu veuilles ? Hein ?** » Il n'osait pas bouger. Elle relâcha son bras et le serveur arriva.

« **Tout va bien ?** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Le monsieur ici présent.** » Elle le montra d'un signe de la tête. « **Me disais qu'il avait envie de vous commander votre bouteille de la meilleure qualité. Je lui aie dit que vous seriez le mieux positionné pour le renseigner.** » Sans qu'elle ne dise un mot de plus, le serveur sourit et entama la discussion avec le chieur. Elle se décala pour être au calme. Elle avait repéré les deux hommes en noirs à sa gauche. Ils étaient dans le coin à côté du bar. Elle se rapprocha en mimant ne pas arriver à lire la carte de biais.

« **Il** **va bien finir par quitter la salle…** » dit le premier.

« **Ouais, il ne bouge pas depuis un moment. Il reste là à fixer les putes. Je doute qu'il parte sans l'une d'elle vu comment c'est partit.** »

« **Pourtant il ne le fait jamais.** » L'autre haussa les épaules.

« **Restons discret pour l'instant. Même s'il en embarque une il faudra agir.** » Luna but une gorgée de sa boisson et profita du mouvement pour reposer son verre pour passer sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Elle suivit la direction du regard des deux hommes. C'était bien Livaï qu'il fixait. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Elle posa son verre quand elle crue bon de partir. Si elle restait plus longtemps elle attirerait leurs regards. Elle ne voulait surtout pas ça. Elle laissa son verre et longea doucement le bar pour s'éloigner avant de retraverser la salle. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Elle souffla intérieurement.

« **Mission accomplie** » murmura-t-elle. « **C'était bien lui qu'ils regardaient. Que lui veulent-ils ?** » Sa queue de cheval accompagnait ses pas en se balançant au rythme de ses hanches. Elle remonta ses manches en faisant des ourlets à cause de la chaleur et desserra légèrement sa cravate au passage. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un style de mauvais gosse de riche. Elle eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Elle rejoint les filles et se posta devant Johanna quand elle entendit une voix grave dans son dos.

« **Je** **prends la gamine en costard.** » Elle écarquilla les yeux. Depuis le début de la soirée, Johanna et les autres faisaient exprès d'attirer l'attention de ceux qui venaient pour la protéger mais elles ne pouvaient pas s'imposer devant une demande aussi exclusive. Luna baissa des yeux apeurés vers Johanna qui ne la regardait pas. Elle fixait derrière elle bouche-bée. Luna se retourna mécaniquement.

« **Livaï ?** » s'étonna-t-elle. Il haussa un sourcil en entendant son prénom.

« **Ça fera 350 euros.** » Luna écarquilla les yeux quand il sortit un paquet de billets de sa poche et les tendit. Elle s'étouffa quand le garde du corps les prit. Sans pression quoi ! Elle n'avait jamais eu plus de trois billets dans les mains à la fois. Elle avait un côté radine. Elle l'avouait.

« **Gardez le change.** » Elle aurait pu avaler sa salive de travers, s'étouffer et faire un arrêt cardiaque sur le champ. Il partit vers la porte. Il se tourna. « **Oye ! Tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ?** » Elle tressauta, prit son sac et marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui. En sortant, elle lança un dernier regard à Johanna. Un appel à l'aide. Cette dernière lui fit un regard désolé et lui envoya un bisou. Elle lut sur ses lèvres : _Courage Miss !_ Puis elle disparut de son champ de vision. Elle resta silencieuse dans les couloirs. Elle entendit des pas derrière eux et jeta un coup d'œil discret. Personne. Elle redoubla de vigilance. Seul le bruit de ses talons claquait sur le sol.

« **Liv…** » commença-t-elle. Elle se fit couper.

« **Tu les as vu non ?** » Elle ne répondit pas. « **J'ai vu ton manège.** » Elle sursauta. « **Les gars près du bar.** » Il continuait à marcher devant elle d'un pas rapide. Il était plus petit qu'elle d'une demi-tête avec ses talons. Pourtant elle le trouvait quand même imposant.

« **Euh… oui… enfin…** » Il soupira.

« **Pour que même toi tu les remarques, ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets…** » dit-il tout bas avec sa voix grave. _Ou alors je suis super forte, pensa-t-elle._

« **Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ?** » Il ne répondit pas. « **Eh ! Je vous parle ! Livaï !** »

« **Comment connais-tu mon nom ?** » demanda-t-il froidement.

« **Ah, euh, ce sont les filles qui me l'on dit.** »

« **Et elles t'ont aussi dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom ?** » Elle se rigidifia. Ok, quel homme charmant…

« **Non…** » Il l'énervait légèrement là… Elle n'aimait pas se rabaisser… Mais c'était pour le boulot… pour le boulot.

« **Alors pourquoi tu en prends la liberté ?** » demanda-t-il sur le même ton. Elle bouillonna.

« **Alors comment dois-je vous appeler ô illustre monsieur qui m'embarque pour me critiquer sans même me donner un nom !** » s'énerva-t-elle. Elle était énervée dans son ton mais restait discrète. Après tout ils croisaient des gens et elle était sur ses gardes. Crier à tout va n'était pas recommander dans ces cas-là. Il tourna légèrement sa tête pour la voir.

« **Monsieur Ackerman, ce sera bien.** »

« **Bien sûr, s'il y a un problème et que l'on se fait agresser j'aurais le temps de dire : Monsieur Ackerman que je ne peux pas appeler Livaï, ayez l'obligeance de vous baisser pour éviter ce tir je vous prie. Et puis de passer la serpillère et l'aspirateur avant que vous tombiez aussi pour éviter de salir vos habits.** » Il ne répondit pas. A la place il monta des escaliers et ouvrit une porte. Elle entra à sa suite.

« **Ferme-la.** » Elle bloqua deux secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il attendit qu'elle ferme le battant. « **A clé.** » Elle tourna le verrou qui émit un déclic audible. Elle posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce et retira ses escarpins.

« **Putain ! Je n'en pouvais plus avec ce truc aux pieds…** » murmura-t-elle. Elle les posa à côté de son sac.

« **Enlève ton pantalon et vient ici** » dit-il avec une voix rauque. Elle rougit au possible. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et défit sa ceinture et son pantalon et sa cravate qu'elle plia sur son sac. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui était torse-nu. Il ne perdait pas de temps lui… Ses yeux descendirent sur son corps. Johanna avait raison. Il était super bien foutu. Ses épaules étaient larges et son dos était musclé. Il se retourna vers elle. Pour couronner le tout, il avait des putains de pecs, d'abdos et un V parfaitement dessiné qui se perdait dans son pantalon taille basse. Elle vit sa chemise et sa cravate sur le lit. « **Je dois venir te chercher ?** » Elle réagit et s'approcha de lui en hésitant. Elle se résonna en se disant qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire pour un premier essai. Quand elle fut à portée de main, il lui attrapa le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur à côté du lit.

« **Aïe !** » se plaint-elle en heurtant le mur. « **Vous ne pouvez pas faire gaffe un peu, Monsieur Ack-er-man** » articula-t-elle. Il se mit devant elle. Sans ses talons elle ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus que lui. En fait non, elle faisait sa taille. Mais sa carrure compensait et le faisait paraitre plus grand.

« **Tais-toi** » dit-il froidement. Elle sentit sa main passer sur ses fesses et s'y poser. Elle sursauta. Il le sentit mais ne s'arrêta pas. Sa deuxième main passa dans son dos et la maintint contre lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains à elle, elle les plaça sur ses épaules. Elle se concentra sur la fenêtre qu'elle voyait par-dessus son épaule. Seul le noir régnait dehors.

Il enfouillit sa tête dans son cou. Elle soupira quand il l'y embrassa. Il recommença en la mordillant, elle tressauta. Elle savait que son expérience avec son ancien copain n'avait été que basique. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose en dehors de l'acte en soi. Alors qu'un homme lui fasse ça c'était inattendu pour elle. En plus, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se contenta de limiter ses bruits.

« **Aie l'air plus active ou ils vont hésiter…** » chuchota l'homme. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Ils vont hésiter ?** »

« **Ils vont profiter que je sois là pour m'attaquer. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris.** » Elle tiqua. Maintenant qu'il le disait.

« **C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit…** »

« **On s'en fou, pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu joues le jeu. Tu sais faire non ?** » Elle se pinça les lèvres et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

« **Désolé Monsieur mais si vous voulez que je réagisse il va falloir me faire réagir. Je ne sais pas simuler.** » Elle rougit à sa propre phrase. Il fallait qu'elle le provoque un peu sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau. Elle disait vrai. Elle ne savait pas faire semblant vu qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir le dos de Livaï à son chuchotement. Il remonta le long de son cou et mordilla son oreille. Les jambes de Luna flanchèrent et elle se retint à lui. Elle gémit doucement. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Génial. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Elle sentit sa main se raffermir sur son postérieur et la main dans son dos entourer sa taille pour venir caresser son ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'être entièrement entourée. Il se mit à caresser sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle sentait ses propres muscles se contracter à chaque passage. Il s'en amusait elle le sentait. Soudain elle tressauta quand il commença jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle se mit à soupirer de plus en plus et de petits gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche quand il prononça son action dans son cou.

« **Sensible à ce que je vois…** » se moqua-t-il. Elle ne put répondre car au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche se fut un gémissement plus fort que les autres qui sortit. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Elle se choquait elle-même. Elle décida que le jeu n'était pas équitable et commença à descendre le long du dos de Livaï avec ses ongles. Il ne réagit pas forcément ou du moins ne le montra pas. Curieuse de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, elle continua en descendant sur ses côtes. Elle passa devant et caressa ses abdos qui se contractèrent à son passage. Ah, il était plus sensible ici. Elle continua sa découverte et passa sur le V. Il grogna dans son cou. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre.

« **Sensible à ce que je sens…** » chuchota-t-elle pour répondre à sa provocation. Il ne dit rien mais elle sentit quelque chose la picoter dans le cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? M'enfin, elle n'était pas dans une meilleure position que lui. Elle ne faisait que soupirer et gémir depuis quelques minutes alors que tout son poids reposait sur lui. Elle s'était légèrement avachie contre le mur et il la dominait de sa hauteur. Elle sentait ses yeux mi-clos embués.

« **Ils doivent être là…** » mumura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Il vit sa peau se hérisser sous son souffle et son corps entier frissonner. Elle se redressa légèrement. « **A la fenêtre.** » continua-t-il. Elle se figea.

« **Continuez…** » souffla-t-elle. Il se remit à bouger doucement sans rien lui faire. Juste de la comédie. « **Ils sont deux. Les mêmes que dans la salle je dirais. Ils sont accroupis sur le balcon et ils nous fixent.** » Elle sentit un frisson de dégoût la secouer. Elle remonta doucement son genou entre les jambes de Livaï.

« **Et ?** » l'interrogea-t-il de sa voix rauque. Elle songea un millième de seconde quelle était plus rauque et grave que dans le couloir.

« **Attention !** » Luna venait de voir une arme à la dernière minute. La fenêtre vola en éclat pendant qu'elle poussa sur son pied contre le mur pour les propulser à terre. Elle atterrit sur Livaï qui retomba sur le dos. Elle était à califourchon sur lui et venait de se redresser en plaçant ses mains sur son torse. Elle vit l'arme se pointer dans sa direction.

« **Attention !** » Luna venait de voir une arme à la dernière minute. La fenêtre vola en éclat pendant qu'elle poussa sur son pied contre le mur pour les propulser à terre. Elle atterrit sur Livaï qui retomba sur le dos. Elle était à califourchon sur lui et venait de se redresser en plaçant ses mains sur son torse. Elle vit l'arme se pointer dans sa direction.

« **Salope !** » hurla l'homme. « **Tu es celle qui étais au bar ! Je l'avais dit ! Toujours se méfier des femmes !** » Elle évita une balle de justesse. Elle siffla à côté de son oreille. Elle sentit un picotement mais l'oublia rapidement. Elle se recoucha sur Livaï et roula pour l'entrainer sous le lit. Elle se retint de tousser. C'était dégeulasse ici. Elle vit l'homme à sa gauche grimacer. Il n'aimait pas non plus apparemment. Il allait parler mais elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il lui lança un regard incendiaire. Elle lui montra le côté et mima de parler en se pointant du doigt. Elle fit un geste militaire pour signifier une attaque sur le côté et elle mima un pistolet. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Il ne dit rien. Elle prit cela pour un oui.

« **Je vous en prie !** » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« **Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ?** » s'énerva un de leurs agresseurs.

« **Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ce bordel ! Je veux juste reprendre mes affaires et sortir d'ici !** »

« **Si on te laisse partir tu vas rameuter tout le bâtiment !** »

« **Laissez-moi au moins me cacher dans la salle de bain le temps que vous finissiez vos affaires !** » tenta-t-elle. Un homme recula jusqu'à la salle de bain et vérifia la pièce.

« **Ok, sors doucement et rejoint moi** » dit le premier. « **Au premier geste je te bute et je baise ton cadavre avant de le balancer par-dessus la fenêtre compris ?** » Elle ne répondit pas. « **Compris ?!** »

« **Ou…oui…** » Livaï la regarda. Sa voix n'allait pas avec son expression. Elle lui tendit sa main. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle lui foutu une claque.

« **Tu fous quoi gamine ? Tu te crois tout permis ?** » gueula-t-il énervé. Elle lui sourit. Il ne comprit pas.

« **Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas de problème. Je signe pour baiser, pas pour me faire tuer !** » Elle lança son poing dans le bas du lit. Livaï entendit ses os craquer légèrement.

« **Mais arrête !** » s'énerva-t-il une nouvelle fois. Elle sortit à ce moment.

« **Regardez-moi ça ! Ackerman fait pleurer les putes maintenant !** » Luna se releva. Elle força ses larmes à continuer de couler en cachant sa main contre sa poitrine. « **Mais dis ma belle, tu es plutôt pas mal !** » Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira vers lui. Elle se retrouva coincée entre son torse et son avant-bras au niveau du cou. Elle lui mordit violemment le bras, il hurla. Livaï passa la tête de l'autre côté du lit pour voir.

« **Pute de merde ! Je vais te coller une balle dans la chatte et tu verras si tu mords encore ! Tu vas ramper pour que je te baise !** » Les yeux de Luna changèrent d'attitude. Elle s'était libérée et les toisait. Elle croisa les bras et se pencha légèrement.

« **Je pense plutôt que tu seras celui qui viendras me voir en rampant connard…** » Elle sourit. « **Après, vous pouvez juste poser vos armes et déguerpir.** »

« **Tu penses que l'on va te croire ?!** » s'énerva le deuxième en reculant vers le mur. Livaï retourna sous le lit et se dirigea vers l'autre côté.

« **Dommage, j'aurais essayé.** » Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa. « **On joue ?** » Le premier courut vers elle.

« **Elle est à moi ok ?** » cria-t-il à l'attention de son partenaire. Elle évita son poing en se baissant et lui mis un coup de genou en remontant. Il jura et l'attrapa par la taille. Il n'empoigna que la chemise et la déchira en s'y retenant. Il tomba au sol et Luna avec lui. Il l'écrasa.

« **Merde !** » dit le deuxième en cherchant quelque chose.

« **Putttaaaaain !** » hurla-t-elle sous le poids de l'homme. Elle entoura ses cuisses autour de son cou et serra le plus fort qu'elle put. Il se débattait mais n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise. Il se mit à la griffer de partout. Les jambes, les hanches, la taille, le cou et le visage. Elle ferma un œil pour ne pas se le faire transpercer. Elle chercha un objet pour s'aider et tomba nez à nez avec Livaï. Elle parut surprise mais le zappa vite. Elle prit sa chemise en lambeau et utilisa le reste pour lui lier les mains dans le dos. Elle réussit après quelques tentatives. Il ne bougeait presque plus. Elle enleva ses jambes de son cou.

« **Belle vue** » dit-il perversement. Elle retint sa tête en l'air par les cheveux et envoya son genou dans sa tête.

« **C'est plus joli par-là !** » dit-elle en mettant un deuxième coup. « **Ou par-là au choix !** » Il tomba inerte sur elle et elle le décala en grimaçant. Elle se releva en s'aidant du bord du lit et vit Livaï se battre avec l'autre homme. Il l'avait surpris de ce qu'elle voyait. Leur adversaire leur envoya un coup que Livaï évita. Il prit son bras et le retourna en le forçant à s'agenouiller. Il prit l'arme et la braqua sur sa tempe.

« **Bouge plus ou je t'éclate le cerveau, compris ?** » dit-il froidement. Luna frissonna. Il faisait vraiment peur quand il voulait. Luna sentit deux bras l'enserrer.

« **Bouge plus ou je la saigne !** » cria l'homme dans le dos de Luna. Comment s'était-il libéré. La réponse de la jeune fille arriva sur sa gorge. Un couteau. Elle resta immobile et vit Livaï se tourner vers elle. L'homme à terre essaya de bouger. Mauvaise idée. Livaï lui envoya un coup de genou colossal dans le crâne. Il fit un aller-retour entre sa jambe et le mur et tomba sonné. « **Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger putain !** » dit-il en appuyant un peu plus sur la lame. Luna ne dit rien et se laissa secouer.

« **Tch.** » Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Luna qui ne cilla pas. Inconsciemment, il descendit le long de son corps. Elle était en sous-vêtements. Un ensemble noir en dentelle. Heureusement, il n'était pas transparent, pensa-t-elle. Livaï détailla ses blessures. Sa peau était griffée et ses genoux abimés.

« **Hey !** » fit-elle en claquant des doigts dans la mesure du possible. « **Mon visage est bien plus haut Monsieur Ackerman !** » Il remonta ses yeux en haussant un sourcil.

« **Tch.** » Elle ouvrit la bouche. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« **Qui est à l'intérieur ?** » La poignée bougea mais la porte resta en place. « **C'est verrouillé, dites-moi, tout va bien ? Qui est là ?** »

« **Tch. Tch** » imita Luna énervée. Elle ne prit pas compte des gens derrière la porte. « **C'est tout ce que vous savez dire ? Je suis en train de me faire violenter je vous signale !** » dit-elle en montrant la lame à son cou.

« **Luna ?!** » cria une voix. « **Luna ! C'est toi ?** »

« **Johanna ?! Georgianna ?!** » s'étonna-t-elle. « **Restez derrière la porte, tout va bien ici ! Surtout n'intervenez pas !** »

« **Avec qui est-elle ?** » demanda l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte. Luna ne répondit pas. Elle savait que les filles l'avaient vu partir. Elle se reconcentra sur la situation.

« **Ferme ta gueule la pute !** » Elle ne bougea pas un muscle. « **Ou tu en payeras le prix.** » Elle sut qu'il souriait à sa voix.

« **Et je payerais quoi ?** » Elle sentit le couteau se loger entre sa peau et sa bretelle de soutien-gorge.

« **Tu veux tester immédiatement ?** » Elle allait bouger mais il lui empoigna le cou. « **Hey Ackerman, ta meuf va mourir et tu t'en fou ? Pas très gentleman à ce que je vois !** » se moqua l'homme. Livaï parut surpris.

« **Ma…** »

« **Femme ?** » termina Luna. « **Moi sa femme mais ça va pas ! Je ne voudrais pas passer ma vie avec un homme plus froid qu'un glaçon ! Non mais pour qui tu m'as prises !** » s'emporta-t-elle.

« **Une pute, quoi d'autre !** » dit l'homme en riant ouvertement.

« **Une pute ?** » gronda Luna.

« **Tu entends bien dis donc !** » se moqua l'homme.

« **Enfoiré !** »

« **Répète pour voir ?!** »

« **Toi par contre tu as des problèmes auditifs ! J'ai dit : enfoiré !** » Elle attrapa vivement sa main avec le couteau puis se baissa en l'éloignant et lui fit une balayette. Il s'écrasa à terre, fauché. Elle ne lui laissa pas de répit. Elle se redressa et balança le couteau au loin. L'arme atterrit dans un coin. Elle enchaina des coups de genoux et des coups de poings plutôt violents.

Livaï haussa un sourcil. « **Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis sa femme en plus hein ? Est-ce que l'on a l'air proche ?** » demanda-t-elle en le frappant. « **Je ne me marierais pas avec tous les gars qui vont coucher avec moi ! Je finirais par avoir un harem sinon !** » Elle se défoula sur lui. La frustration commençait à baisser. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Quand elle pétait un câble, elle adorait être violente. C'était… libérateur. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle regarda dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de Livaï. Elle s'arrêta.

« **Il est inconscient.** » Il ne dit rien d'autre.

« **Tss.** » Elle relâcha la tête de l'homme qui s'écroula. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour décompresser. Elle soupira un bon coup. « **Première soirée de merde, boulot de merde, gens de merde et vie de merde… Bravo ma vieille tu auras tout fait !** » chuchota-t-elle à elle-même. « **Et maintenant tu redeviens violente. Manquerais plus que ça…** » Elle donna un coup d'épaule pour que la main de Livaï tombe. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Deux hommes en costard avec des pistolets lui attrapèrent les mains et la collèrent contre le mur. Enfin, ils tentèrent.

Par réflexe, elle attrapa le bras du premier et remonta le long pour lui mettre son coude dans le menton. Elle attrapa son arme et lui tordit le poignet pour lui arracher. Elle resserra le nœud de cravate et tira pour l'étrangler. Au moindre mouvement il suffoquerait. Elle pointa l'arme sur le deuxième en quelques secondes. Ils se tenaient tous les deux en joues.

« **Suffit** » intervint Livaï. Elle cligna des yeux. Merde, des agents de la sécurité. Elle relâcha tout doucement la pression pour qu'ils ne réagissent pas d'un coup. Trop tard. Elle en vit un se jeter sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Rien ne vint. Elle en rouvrit un. Elle était dans des bras. Ceux de son client. Il avait la tête juste sur son épaule. Ils faisaient définitivement la même taille. « **C'est bon, elle m'a aidé** » dit-il à l'attention des agents de sécurité qui se détendirent. « **Ce sont eux qu'ils faut emmener** » dit –il en pointant son pistolet sur les deux hommes à terre. Les gardes s'approchèrent des intrus. La voie devant la porte se libéra.

« **Luna ?** » s'étrangla Georgianna.

« **Tch.** » Il la balança sur le lit et lui envoya son sac et ses habits qu'elle réceptionna plus ou moins bien. « **Habille-toi. A moins que tu veuilles que le monde te voie en sous-vêtements.** » Elle roula des yeux.

« **Bien Caporal** » dit-elle pour se moquer.

« **Caporal ?** » demanda-t-il avec un air neutre.

« **On aurait dit un mec de l'armée** » dit-elle en s'habillant. Elle regarda sa veste. Elle n'avait rien à mettre en-dessous. Elle finit par l'enfiler et fermer le bouton. Ça lui faisait un décolleté plongeant mais bon… On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Elle se redressa et deux folles se jetèrent sur elle.

« **Oh mon dieu Luna ! On est désolée ! On avait dit qu'on te protègerait et voilà le résultat !** » se lamenta Georgianna.

« **Je suis désolée Miss, c'est vraiment pas terrible comme premier soir ! On aurait dû faire plus attention ! Georgianna a raison ! On devait te protéger !** » continua Johanna. Luna sourit. Elle vit Livaï se rapprocher. Il ne lui parla pas mais tenta de prendre un truc sur le lit.

« **Tu es sur ma chemise gamine.** »

« **Pardon…** » fit-elle en se levant légèrement.

« **Tch.** » Elle roula des yeux. « **Si vous voulez mon avis, cette tigresse n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger. Il faudrait plutôt quelqu'un qui protège les autres d'elle** » dit-il à l'attention des femmes en sortant. Luna parut étonnée et outrée de sa remarque.

« **Tch** » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle le vit se retourner à la porte. Il la dévisagea. Elle hallucina. Elle crue voir un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Livaï Ackerman ! Elle avait cru voir un putain de sourire en coin sur son visage ! Elle l'avait bien vu. Elle décéda intérieurement. Il ne se retourna pas.

Les gardes lui posèrent quelques questions avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre.

Les filles la harcelèrent avant qu'elles n'arrivent au complexe.

Marianna lui fit passer un interrogatoire avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

Elle voulait mourir à cause de la fatigue. Elle se traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Marianna l'avait félicité pour ses réactions. Inattendu. Elle pensait qu'elle allait se faire assassiner. Elle alluma la lumière. Sur son lit était posée une boite de premier secours avec des chocolats.

« **Vous êtes des anges** » souffla-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait un suçon dans le cou. Très voyant en plus. Elle s'approcha de son reflet et tira son tee-shirt qu'elle avait mis pour dormir. « **Ackerman !** » hurla-t-elle.

 **Yaaaa ! Oh my god ! Enfin, ils lui a sauté dessus mais il avait une bonne raison. Déçus ? ahaha je sens votre scepticisme de derrière mon écran et j'en suis fière ! Ja nee ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut les macarons ! Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitres depuis ne semaine mais je n'étais pas chez moi donc c'était compliqué. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour la peine, j'ai pu réfléchir à pleins de trucs cool pour la suite !**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **yuna : Merci de suivre mon histoire mon petit macaron ! J'essai de rendre l'histoire la plus intéressante possible et assez entraînante. Je suis une de ces personnes qui déteste les schémas classiques (prévisibles) et rapides, genre les rapprochements amoureux en deux chapitres sans aucunes raisons. J'aime bien que le tout paraisse normal et qu'il soit attendu ! Ahah ! Tu n'aimes pas que notre cher Livaï souffre ? Ne t'inquiète pas, les responsables payeront (après qu'ils aient encore souffert). J'assume être un peu sadique avec mes persos x). Ok, ok pour les temps. Je ferais attention mais comme j'écris sur Word et en avance, il n'y aura une différence que vers le chapitre 7 ou 8. Le fait que tu me dises que mon histoire soit de bonne qualité me fait plaisir ! Si elle le mérite, les reviews et vues finiront par arrivées en temps et en heure. Bon, je te laisse aprce que j'ai tendance à faire des romans facilement ^^. J'aime bien m'étaler (le pourquoi du comment mes chapitres sont très (voir trop) longs). Bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

C'était deux jours plus tard. Marianna avait cédé à son caprice et lui avait acheté un pistolet. Il était petit mais pratique. Elle avait le permis qui allait avec. C'était juste génial ! Elle avait son arme à elle. Elle avait prévu de porter des robes à présent. Elle pourrait le cacher avec une porte jarretelle appropriée. Ce serait plus sûr que la dernière fois. Elle n'aurait qu'à le cacher discrètement si elle devait se déshabiller.

Elle tirait avec le casque sur les oreilles depuis une bonne heure. Les balles volaient dans la pièce. Elles ne rataient jamais leur cible. La pancarte en forme de personne était trouée à l'épaule, au cœur, dans les yeux, dans la tête, dans les mains et au niveau de l'entre-jambe à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'espaçait ses balles que de quelques millimètres pour voir l'impact. Elle finit son chargeur et retira le casque de protection. Elle posa ses gants et soupira en s'étirant.

Elle reprit ses affaires et alla se laver. Elle écouta de la musique à fond en même temps. Elle pouvait se le permettre. C'était ses douches privées en quelques sortes. Elle remonta en quatrième vitesse avec une serviette autour de la taille. Elle ne faisait pas gaffe. Toutes les filles se baladaient plus ou moins couverte alors ce n'était pas ça qui les gênerait. C'était plutôt elle-même qui était timide.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et se prépara. Elles avaient un calendrier chargé ce mois-ci. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements bleu nuit pour aller avec ses vêtements. Johanna l'avait prévenue que la soirée se déroulerait dans une boite de nuit huppée. Il fallait être très, très bien habillé. Elle mit une robe bleue à une bretelle longue avec une fente tout le long de la cuisse gauche qui remontait très haut. Le bas était un peu plus fluide que le bustier qui m'était sa poitrine en valeur. Elle faisait un bon 85B mais elle avait l'impression de faire du C à l'instant. Le haut était plus travaillé. Il y avait des broderies d'un bleu plus foncé sur un côté. Elle se maquilla légèrement avec du far noir et du gloss puis enfila des sandales classe à talons noires. Elle descendit à l'étage d'en-dessous et croisa pleins de filles en robe de soirée. Elle était la seule à porter une robe longue.

« **Luna ? Un problème ?** » demanda une femme.

« **Non, non, je cherche juste une âme généreuse pour me coiffer !** » dit-elle fortement pour que sa voix traverse le couloir.

« **Demande à Georgianna, c'est la meilleure !** » lui dit-elle en enfilant des bas.

« Merci ! » Luna vit plusieurs personnes lui passer devant avant d'atteindre la chambre de la dite coiffeuse. Elle toqua contre la porte déjà ouverte. Pure politesse.

« **Hum ?** » demanda la femme concentrée à se maquiller.

« **Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me coiffer. Elles m'ont dit que tu étais douée** » hésita-t-elle.

« **Deux secondes Miss et je te fais ça.** » Elle finit son maquillage d'une main de pro et lui montra le tabouret. « **Assis-toi là.** »

« **Ça ne t'embête pas ?** » Luna s'installa sur le tabouret en la regardant.

« **Jamais** » dit-elle en secouant la tête et en plaçant celle de Luna droite. « **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** »

« **J'aimerais un chignon sophistiqué mais pas trop strict. Tu vois le genre ?** »

« **Tout à fait !** »

« **Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas faire de belle coiffure et en plus avec ma longueur je n'arriverais jamais à quoi que ce soit…** » soupira Luna.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse-moi faire ma grande et tu seras magnifique !** » Luna lui offrit un sourire dans le miroir. Elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient un point sensible qui la faisait dormir. Elle le savait et elle profita.

« **Dis-moi…** » Elle parla tout bas à cause de son état d'endormie.

« **Oui ?** » répondit Georgianna sur le même ton.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule à m'habiller avec tes robes longues et des pantalons. Vous portez toutes des mini-jupes, des bas et des shorts. Je ne serais pas hors thème ?** »

« **On n'est jamais hors thème Miss. Et puis tu sais, je trouve que ça te va bien. Avec ta prestance tu donnes l'impression d'être une chef ou autre.** » Luna rit ce qui fit bouger ses épaules.

« **Rah ! Ne bouge pas, j'ai bientôt fini** **!** » rouspeta gentiment la femme. Soudain, elle vit que Luna commençait à ouvrir les yeux. « **Ah non ! Garde-les fermés jusqu'à la fin maintenant !** »

« **D'accord** » souffla-t-elle calmement. Et puis…

« **Tadam !** » fit sa coiffeuse en enlevant ses mains de sa coiffure. Luna ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles brillèrent. Elle se sentait comme une princesse.

« **C'est magnifique !** » s'émut-elle. Elle n'osa pas le toucher. Le chignon était assez haut et volumineux. Ses cheveux s'enroulaient en arabesques pour que le chignon tienne. Pour l'agrémenter, Georgianna avait rajouté des pinces perlées et avait fait tomber des mèches un autour. Elle se leva et fit un câlin à la femme dans son dos. « **Je t'adore !** »

« **C'est toi qui es adorable et magnifique !** » dit-elle en riant. Luna eut un sourire magnifique. Georgianna beugua dessus. « **Les** **filles ! Venez-voir !** » hurla-t-elle. Luna sursauta. Toutes les filles débarquèrent.

« **Trop belle ! J'adore ! Oh my god !** » crièrent-elles de manière disparate. Luna rougit et se cacha derrière Georgianna.

« **Bravo, tu as réussi à m'embarrasser** » grommela Luna. La femme lui tira la joue amicalement et lui tira la langue. Luna lui rendit la pareille et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prit une photo d'elle devant le miroir. Par pur narcissisme, elle le savait. Et elle s'en foutait. Elle attacha son pistolet sur la cuisse droite et vérifia qu'il était invisible. Parfait. Elle prit son sac et rejoignit les filles. Elles sortirent immédiatement et se rendirent à la voiture qui les emmena dans un quartier chic / malfamé de la ville. Oxymore me diriez-vous ? Il s'agissait uniquement du plus grand quartier de Tokyo dirigé par les gangs de mafieux. Là-haut vous étiez en plein dans LA zone. Luna le savait. Elle avait habité à l'Est de cette zone pendant toute sa vie.

« **On est arrivé !** » prévint l'une d'elles et elles descendirent ensemble en bavardant. Luna angoissait légèrement. Il fallait dire que son expérience n'était pas très rassurante. Elle tata sa cuisse et sentit le métal contre sa peau. Tout irait bien. Elle soupira avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ses sens furent agressés par la musique à fond, les lumières multicolores, l'odeur d'alcool et la chaleur. Elle s'y habitua vite. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans une discothèque. Elle n'était pas déçue. Elle comprenait pourquoi les gens de son âge en parlaient sans arrêt. C'était dément ! Les filles avancèrent et se firent rapidement aborder.

« **Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Je suis Jo, le gérant de cette boite !** » cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit.

« **Ravie !** » lui répondit Johanna sur le même ton.

« **Profitez bien, amusez-vous et ne vous privez pas ! Tout est gratuit pour vous. Vous êtes mes invitées !** » Il fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons. Les femmes percèrent la foule et partirent s'installer dans un des alcôves. Luna observait la salle. Elle était immense. Un bar avec plusieurs serveurs occupait l'intégralité d'un mur. Beaucoup de personnes buvaient en riant et en criant. Au milieu se trouvait la piste de danse avec des plateformes rondes surélevée avec des barres. La foule se pressait sur la piste où jouaient les lumières et des filles dansaient lascivement contre les barres sous les acclamations des hommes. Sur un palier surélevé se trouvait un DJ et des enceintes parcouraient la salle. Contre les murs se trouvaient des alcôves comme celle où elles étaient. C'était un rond de banquettes avec une table au milieu.

« **Alors Luna ?** » demanda Johanna. « **J'ai l'impression que tes yeux brillent !** »

« **C'est juste génial ! Faudra que je revienne pour danser un jour !** » dit-elle. « **Ma robe n'est pas très adaptée !** » fit-elle car Johanna lui avait lancée un regard incompréhensif. Immédiatement, des hommes se pressèrent autour d'elles. La moitié des filles partirent danser sur la piste avec eux ou boire un verre et quelque une dans les chambres à l'étage. « **C'était rapide !** » s'étonna Luna.

« **C'est dans les boite de nuit que l'on fait le meilleur chiffre. Les hommes ici veulent s'amuser et ils se dépêchent pour avoir de la compagnie avant que l'on soit toutes occupées.** » Luna hocha la tête.

« **Johanna ! Tu viens avec moi ?** » demanda une belle femme brune. Luna fronça les sourcils.

« **Salut Zera ! Ça faisait longtemps !** »

« **Tout va bien, et toi ? Toujours aussi occupée ?** » Johanna sourit en acquiesçant. Zera tendit un paquet de liquide au garde.

« **350 euros net, les prix n'ont pas changés ?** » Il les prit, compta et donna le feu vert à Johanna. Elle regarda Luna.

« **Une femme ?** » demanda Luna étonnée. Pas choquée mais surprise. Oui elle était surprise.

« **Il en faut bien et puis on ne refuse pas les demandes.** » Johanna prit la main de sa cliente et elles partirent vers les escaliers. Luna s'assit dans un coin. Elle se faisait toute discrète. Elles n'étaient plus que 3 sur 21. Les autres étaient parties en un éclair. Luna regarda la piste. Plusieurs d'entre elles et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas se déhanchaient. Elle examina la salle, certaines buvaient au bar et paraissaient dans un état second. Ses yeux se figèrent sur une qui était en train de toucher un homme dans l'alcôve en face de la leur. Elle grimaça en tirant la langue de dégoût. Ici ? Au milieu de tout le monde ? Dégoutant… Luna vit les 2 autres femmes s'en aller avec un groupe d'hommes bourrés. Elle soupira. Personne ne voulait d'elle… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette constatation la chagrinait. Elle aurait dû en être heureuse. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se coucha sur la banquette. Ce n'était pas très sexy mais bon… Elle voulait dormir. Le bruit de la salle finit par l'assourdir et elle plongea dans le noir.

« **Tu crois franchement ?!** » cria une voix.

« **Non, sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait après ?** » demanda une autre.

Luna ouvrit les yeux d'un coup mais resta immobile. Qu'est-ce que ? Elle était toujours couchée mais sa tête reposait sur une cuisse… d'homme. Elle regarda sa main devant ses yeux. Elle était posée sur la cuisse en épousant son contour. Elle descendait dangereusement vers l'intérieur. Elle se figea. Elle devait respirer calmement. Comme si elle dormait. Elle était sur un homme entouré d'autres hommes. Merde ! Que se passait-il !

« **Je l'ai attrapé par le bras. Je l'ai cassé évidemment et là le mec s'est mis à hurler ! Il a supplié que je le lâche. Je lui ai dit : Tu es minable à demander pardon comme ça ! Un membre de la mafia ne devrait jamais s'abaisser à ça. L'honneur avant tout ! Et je lui ai explosé le crâne avec une balle. Juste là… dans la tempe ! Booouuuum !** »

« **Putain ! Génial !** »

« **Tch.** » Luna écarquilla les yeux.

« **Livaï ?!** » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et une main vint se plaquer immédiatement dessus. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Et vu d'où venait la voix, c'était sur lui qu'elle était. Le geste de l'homme eu pour effet de la rapprocher de lui et de la plaquer contre son bassin. Elle s'immobilisa. Il retira doucement sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux pour garder sa tête en place.

« **C'est elle qui vient de t'appeler ?** » s'étonna un des hommes.

« **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as prise alors qu'elle dormait. C'est débile si elle ne peut rien faire ! On est censé en profiter !** » se plaignit un autre.

« **C'est toi qui a payé ?** » La voix grave de Livaï résonna à l'arrière du crâne de Luna.

« **Non mais…** »

« **Bien, donc ferme-la tu veux. Elle finira bien par se réveiller la gamine. En attendant aller vous amusez. Il y a plein de filles partout. Allez les faire chier elles.** » Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit la main de l'homme se détendre. C'était pas si désagréable. Elle sursauta en son for intérieur. A quoi pensait-elle ?!

« **Bien chef, mais c'est juste qu'on ne voit pas en quoi une pute endormie sert à quelque chose…** » ils partirent sur cette phrase.

« **Tch. Gamins.** » Il enleva sa main. « **Tu peux te relever maintenant.** » Elle se redressa comme un piquet. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme à sa droite. « **Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignonne au réveil ? Tes yeux son larmoyants** » dit-il. Elle rougit. Les lumières le cachèrent. Il tourna la tête. « **Tu as perdu ta langue gamine ?** »

« **Pourquoi je suis-là ?** »

« **Tu n'as pas bougé.** »

« **Alors pourquoi vous-êtes là ?** » Il haussa un sourcil et but son rhum d'un coup. Elle le fixa avaler le liquide doré.

« **Parce que j'ai payé.** »

« **Alors que je dormais ?** »

« **Perspicace.** »

« **Idiot** » souffla-t-elle. « **Pas vous !** » se rattrapa-t-elle en agitant les mains devant sa tête. « **Juste que c'est idiot de payer pour avoir une fille endormie. Sauf si vous avez une lubie pour les filles couchées sur vous** » dit-elle.

« **J'ai plutôt une lubie pour les filles couchées sous moi** » murmura-t-il en s'approchant. Elle se plaqua contre le dossier de la banquette. Il s'avança un peu plus. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle et sa main s'approcha de sa joue avant de dériver derrière elle. Il la retira rapidement et Luna vit un briquet dans ses mains. « **Tu me donnes ma veste ?** » Elle se retourna et fixa le vêtement dans son dos. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait ? Il aurait pu lui dire de se décaler. Elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse et du poids. Elle se remit droite pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit Livaï s'approcher un peu plus d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Attendez, il était presque allongé sur elle. Son cerveau disjonctait.

« **Je peux !** » Il la coupa.

« **Trop lente** » souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Elle frissonna. Il le sentit jusque sur sa cuisse et sourit. « **Tu m'accompagnes.** » Ce n'était pas une question. Il se leva et elle le suivit. Elle ne dit rien, sous le choc, elle avait cru qu'il allait tenter une approche mais non… Enfin, juste une approche de sa veste. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jalouse d'une veste. C'était un bout de tissu. Un putain de tissu. Il avait réussi à la chauffer avec un morceau de tissu. Comment finirait-elle si jamais il ? Elle se heurta contre quelqu'un.

« **Hum… Pardon, je ne regardais…** » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Ce n'était que lui. Il s'était arrêté à la porte du sas de sortit pour l'attendre. Elle se décala pour passer devant lui.

« **Tch.** » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance. Tant que son côté impulsif ne prenais pas le dessus, elle était une mignonne petite fille victimisable. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle poussa la deuxième porte et attendit qu'il soit assez prêt pour la lâcher et qu'il ait le temps de passer. La musique n'était plus qu'une vibration diffuse venant de derrière les portes. Ils se décalèrent de l'entrée pour rejoindre le coin fumeurs. Ok, c'était rempli. Elle laissa regarda Livaï en biais. Il lui fit un signe de la tête d'avancer. Elle s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur du cercle de fumeur. Lorsque Livaï arriva juste derrière elle, les hommes le remarquèrent et leur firent de la place.

« **Livaï, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Comment vont les affaires ?** » Le concerné alluma une cigarette et tira une taffe. Luna loucha sur ses lèvres en toute discrétion. Il était en train de la rendre jalouse d'une clope maintenant. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle détourna le regard et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient visibles. Elle les observa.

« **Ça va, j'ai réussi à démanteler une bande de dealer qui trafiquait sur mon territoire sans autorisation. Ils l'ont senti passé. On a attaqué leur QG. Il ne reste pas le quart de leurs membres en vie.** » Luna n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux violets reflétaient la lumière des étoiles. Elle aimait principalement la nuit pour la voute céleste.

« **Sinon, on voit que tu as finalement trouvé une meuf. Elle est pas mal ! Ou est-ce que tu l'as trouvé celle-là ? Raconte-nous comment elle a séduit le grand Livaï !** » s'enthousiasmèrent-ils. Luna avala sa salive de travers en entendant les questions.

« **Demandez-lui…** » dit-il en tirant une autre taffe. Ses yeux volèrent vers elle. Elle le dévisagea perdue et avec une once de colère. Il afficha un rictus derrière sa cigarette. Elle haussa un sourcil. « **Tu es timide ?** » Il jouait avec elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« **C'est simple, déjà je ne suis p-aïe !** » Il venait de la pincer. Il l'avertit du regard. Quoi ? Ne voulait-il pas qu'elle raconte leur rencontre. Sa main se mit à faire des ronds à l'endroit où il l'avait pincé. Elle leva le regard. Il ne la regardait pas le moins du monde. Elle examina les gens qui l'écoutaient, avides. Elle sentit les doigts de Livaï répéter un tracé. C-H-U-U-T. Chuuut ? Chut ! Quoi ?

« **Elle n'a pas beaucoup de répondant ta femme Livaï, tu ne t'ennuis pas un peu avec elle ? J'aurais pensé que tu étais plus le genre d'homme à aimer les femmes qui tiennent tête** » se risqua l'un d'eux. Il n'aurait pas dû. Elle sentait les doigts de Livaï continuer à faire des ronds sur sa hanche.

« **Oh, mais j'ai du répondant** » dit Luna en souriant.

« **On ne dirait pas, tu bloques rien qu'en voulant raconter votre rencontre. Permet-moi de douter.** »

« **Je te permet de douter** » fit-elle comme si elle l'y autorisait. « **Vu que je n'ai du répondant qu'avec ceux qui sont capable de l'encaisser.** » Elle perdit son sourire. « **Pas vrai bébé ?** » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Livaï. Les doigts se stoppèrent. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Ses pupilles grises étaient magnifiques fut la première pensées de Luna. Il l'assassinait du regard fut la deuxième.

« **Hum…** » Il tourna la tête pour souffler sa fumée.

« **Donc… Que vouliez-vous savoir ?** » Elle avait atteint son but. Ils étaient tous choqués qu'elle l'ait appelé bébé sans pression et Livaï la détestait. Tant mieux. Personne ne répondit. « **Tiens, vous bloquez à une simple question ?** » demanda-t-elle innocentement. La main de Livaï reprit ses caresses discrètes. Luna sentit même qu'il descendait vers ses reins. Et personne ne voyait rien. Elle sursauta légèrement.

« **T'as froid ?** » demanda nonchalamment Livaï. Elle hocha la tête. « **Tch.** » Il défit sa veste de costard et la passa sur ses épaules en la tirant devant lui. Il la plaqua contre son torse et souffla sa fumée vers l'arrière. Elle était rouge écarlate. Elle le sentait. Elle senti aussi le bras de Livaï lui entourer la taille et sa main agripper sa hanche. Personne ne parlait. Ils avaient oublié. C'était mieux comme ça.

« **Alors Livaï, tu l'as dégotée où ? Elle est bien roulée ! Elle n'a pas de la famille ?** » Livaï jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa.

« **Dans l'alcôve occupée par le groupe de Marianna.** » Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« **Attend…** »

« **Tu veux dire que…** »

« **C'est une pute !** » s'écrièrent-ils. « **Non ! Je rêve ! Le grand Livaï Ackerman paye une pute !** » Luna recula légèrement en se plaquant un peu plus contre le torse de son client. Livaï sentit son mouvement. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« **Tu vas les laisser dire ?** » Elle haussa les épaules.

« **Quelle partie de leur déclaration est fausse ?** » demanda-t-elle tout bas la voix tremblante. Il passa son deuxième bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait l'impression d'être incrustée dans son torse. Il sentait bon. La menthe, le thé noir et… le musc. Un peu… Elle soupira et prit la parole. Livaï n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la faire taire.

« **Et ? Il y a un problème avec le fait que je sois une pute ? »** Elle s'arrêta et les fixa les un à la suite des autres. « **Ayez au moins les couilles de répondre…** » fit-elle désespérée. Elle commença à taper du pied. « **Ou alors le problème est que Livaï m'ait payée ? »** Aucune réponse.« **Je ne fais que mon boulot merde !** » Elle tremblait de rage dans les bras de Livaï qui avait resserré son étreinte pour qu'elle ne s'emporte pas trop.

« **Bah, une pute reste une pute ! Tu crois qu'en t'habillant bien tu pourras y changer quelque chose ? Tu devrais faire comme toutes les autres et mettre des mini-jupes avec des bas !** » Elle n'arrêtait pas ses tremblements.

« **Pourquoi tu trembles ?** » se moqua l'un d'eux. « **Tu as peur ? Si tu veux je peux te faire trembler de plaisir…** » Elle se statufia.

« **Dégoutant…** » L'homme en face d'elle se redressa en colère. « **Tu penses vraiment que toutes les filles que tu as amené dans ton lit tremblait de plaisir ?** »

« **Je suis le seule à pouvoir en être garant mais si tu veux je t'emmène avec moi et tu pourras le certifier.** »

« **J'en doute** » laissa-t-elle tomber. « **JE ne sais pas simuler comparé aux filles qui sont passées dans ton lit. Tu serais déçu de voir le vrai effet que tu fais quand j'essaierai de me barrer en courant.** » Elle afficha un sourire malsain. « **A moins que je décide de te castrer.** »

« **Tu n'y arriveras pas.** » Il cracha sur le côté pour la provoquer. Elle resta impassible. Elle pensa que Livaï déteignait sur elle.

« **Effectivement. Quand on n'a pas de couille on ne peut pas se faire castrer. Pardon, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Merci de m'avoir éclairée.** »

« **Mais de rien sale…** » Il s'arrêta en comprenant sa phrase. « **Enculée ! » Je vais te faire bouffer ma bite et tu verras si je n'ai pas de couille ! Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Tu te crois tout permis parce que ton client est Livaï ?! Pourtant il ne dit rien pour t'aider depuis tout à l'heure !** » Il pointa Livaï du doigt.

« **Il sait que je suis une grande fille qui peut se défendre seule. Tu ne peux rien me faire.** » Les bras de Livaï se défirent d'elle quand l'homme leur fonça dessus. Luna évita sa charge en pivotant. Elle attrapa son épaule au passage et le recula. Il se remit à sa hauteur. Elle envoya son poing dans sa joue. Il marcha de travers en se relevant. Les autres voulurent l'aider. Un seul regard de Livaï les en dissuada. Son agresseur revint vers elle. Elle arrêta son poing avec sa main. Il commença à forcer. Elle perdit du terrain. Elle décala sa main et le poing frôla son épaule. L'homme s'affala sur elle mais avant qu'il ne la touche elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre. Elle se baissa à son niveau. Elle mima le mot _dégage_ avec ses lèvres. L'homme se releva et partit en emmenant son groupe. Elle les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la boite. Elle soupira et s'approcha du mur pour s'y appuyer.

Une ombre recouvrit son champ de vision. Elle leva les yeux. Livaï venait de se poser devant elle, un bras sur sa gauche. Il la tenait coincée entre lui et le mur. Luna sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« **C'est triste non ? Ils me traitent de pute et je ne peux même pas les contredire. Pas que j'ai quelque chose que je hais mais…** » Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et sa voix se brisa. « **Je ne pensais pas finir comme ça pour sauver ma vie…** » Elle hoqueta. « **Je suis pathétique. Je te parle de ça alors que tu t'en fou. N'est-ce pas Livaï ?** » Elle pleurait à présent. Il était étonné qu'elle passe au tutoiement et à son prénom mais bon… Il ne détestait pas. Alors il ne l'empêcherait pas. Il ne dirait rien.

« **Tch. Gamine.** » Elle sursauta. Il était en train de lécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il les léchait toutes. Il descendait de plus en plus vers sa bouche. Finalement il s'arrêta et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens. Un merveilleux violet améthyste fut la seule chose qu'il put voir. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Il l'embrassa. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle fixa ses pupilles grises. Aucun ne détournait les yeux. Il lui mordit la lèvre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter mais il en profita pour insérer sa langue. Elle fut surprise. C'est à ce moment qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa complètement guider. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle resta inactive. Elle se concentrait sur ce baiser. Livaï ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la main de Livaï caresser le bas de sa cuisse. Il remonta et rencontra son arme. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il avait déjà les yeux ouvert. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, haletant. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« **Un pistolet. Pour plus de sureté…** » dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« **Hum…** » grogna-t-il avant de se jeter de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle l'accueillit en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'agrippait à sa chemise alors qu'il tenait ses hanches pour la forcer à se coller à lui. Elle cambrait son dos pour tenir debout. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit l'envie de l'homme contre sa cuisse.

« **Liv-** » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et continua à l'embrasser. Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Elle aimait la manière dont il l'embrassait.

« **Luna ?!** » l'appela quelqu'un à la porte. Livaï la tira rapidement derrière un petit mur. Elle était devant lui, emprisonnée dans ses bras. « **Luna ! On y va !** »

« **C'est Johanna !** » murmura-t-elle. « **Je dois…** » Elle fut coupée par un de ses propres soupir. Livaï venait de lui lécher l'oreille. Elle tourna à moitié la tête vers lui. « **Stop… je…je…Johanna… partir…** » réussit-elle à articuler malgré les assauts de l'homme dans son dos.

« **Tch.** » Il mit sa tête dans le cou de Luna. Parmi ses mèches blanches.

« **Aïe…** » dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur son cou. Elle se retourna vers lui et fit les gros yeux. « **Encore un ?! C'est pas vrai !** » Elle se contorsionna pour tenter de le voir. Elle se stoppa quand elle se frotta à lui d'un peu trop près et qu'il grogna.

« **Luna !** » appela Johanna une troisième fois.

« **Vas-y…** » chuchota Livaï.

« **Mais…** » Elle le regarda perdue et se mit correctement en face de lui un peu plus loin. « **Et toi ?** » demanda Luna rouge comme une tomate. Il comprit le sous-entendu.

« **Tch. Je ne suis pas un gamin en manque moi.** »

« **Toi ? Tu insinues que moi si ?** »

« **Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis accroché comme une dépravée.** » dit-il en riant légèrement. Elle le frappa à l'épaule. Il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne le touche et la tira. « **A la prochaine** » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille avant de la pousser.

« **Li-** »

« **Luna !** » dit Johanna en la voyant.

« **Johanna !** » répondit Luna en s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

« **Avec qui es-tu ?** » demanda la femme curieuse. Luna posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la poussa en sens inverse.

« **Personne que tu ne connaisses j'en suis sûre !** » dit-elle rapidement pour la faire changer d'avis.

« **Tu ne veux pas me dire espèce de tricheuse !** »

« **Moi aussi je t'adore ! Maintenant on y va ! Les autres vont nous attendre !** » dit Luna en la poussant vers la voiture. Elles y rentrèrent en se disputant amicalement sous l'œil de Livaï. La voiture démarra. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« **Tch.** » Il entra dans la discothèque et but plusieurs verres.

« **Luna ?** » demanda une fille dans la voiture. La concernée releva la tête. « **A qui est cette veste ?** » Elle regarda ses bras enfilés dans des manches.

« **Merde ! J'ai oublié !** »

 **Tadaam ! Sooo ? Laissez moi des reviews si vous voulez bien pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous répondrais sans faute en personnel ou sur le prochain chapitre.**

 **Luna**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hey à vous tous qui lisez cette fanfiction et que je remercie du fond de mon cœur ! Voir que vous prenez le temps de me lire me fait très plaisir. Je vous envoie pleins de bisous !**

 **Pour les reviews (oui, je fais des réponses longues aux reviews puisque j'aime partager avec mes lecteurs) :**

 **yuna : Pour mon fidèle macarons qui me suit chapitre après chapitre et me donne envie de continuer cette fiction. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas remarqué que le chapitre étais sorti et je me suis dit : merde, si ça se trouve, elle (parce que je suppose que tu es une fille au vu de ton pseudo, corrige-moi si je me trompe) n'aime plus ce que j'ai écris et trouve la suite nulle... J'attendais impatiemment ton avis et finalement le voilà. Je ne te reproche pas du tout d'avoir loupé le chapitre. Ça arrive à tout le monde pour peu que l'on soit occupé. Tu adores ce chapitre ? Tant mieux ! Il est là pour ça. Merci pour Luna, ça me fait très plaisir. Il faut sa voir (attention je vais étaler ma vie) que Luna est un personnage que j'ai crée il y a... 3 ou 4 ans, je ne sais plus. Elle était une sorte de projection de moi dans les univers de manga que j'adorais (j'ai commencé par Fairy Tail à l'époque). Effectivement, elle n'est pas faible, j'aime bien la rendre forte puisqu'un personnage faible n'a pas beaucoup d'options à part pleurer selon moi (cela ne veut pas dire que je les déteste mais j'ai dû mal). Pourtant, d'un autre côté, je n'aime pas qu'elle soit invincible, voilà pourquoi elle à des moments de faiblesse. Pour moi, "forte" ne rime pas avec "à toute épreuve". un bon personnage (de mon point de vue) est équilibré. Le scénario, j'en ai déjà parlé et merci encore, sache qu'il te (vous) réserve pleins de surprise ! En espérant que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Celle que tu appelles la reine des macarons (mes chevilles vont gonflées XD).**

 **pikachuuu : Bienvenue à toi en tant que nouveaux lecteur/ lectrice. Tu as tout lu en une nuit ?! Je te félicite ! Bon, cela dit j'ai fait la même parfois... Comme quoi la lecture sur nos héros préférés peut nous tenir en halène pendant des heures ! Après ça dépend si tu lis très vite (comme moi) ou pas. D'ailleurs, si tu as réussi à lire en une fois les 5 premiers chapitres c'est qu'ils doivent être bien (ça me fait chaud au cœur) parce que je sais que mes chapitres font 5 000 mots en moyenne (voir au minimum). Merci encore une fois, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres !**

 **Chapitre 5**

Elle mit son maillot de bain et s'habilla par-dessus. Elle descendit les escaliers pied-nus et alla au gymnase. Elle passa dans la salle de repos et posa ses vêtements sur la table. Elle regarda furtivement la veste de costard d'homme pendue sur un cintre au porte-manteau de la porte puis descendit à l'étage inférieur. Elle s'approcha de la piscine et regarda le fond. Elle s'éloigna.

« **Inauguration !** » hurla-t-elle en courant pour sauter dedans. L'eau l'engloutit. Elle remonta rapidement en soufflant tout l'air dans ses poumons. « **C'est génial !** » Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce. Elle commença à nager pendant plusieurs heures. Elle s'arrêtait pour faire des conneries parfois, repartait ensuite. Seul le clapotis au bord de la piscine et ses mouvements faisaient du bruit. Elle sortit après trois heures. Elle essora ses cheveux, s'enroula dans sa serviette puis retourna dans la salle de repos. Elle entra dans la douche et passa sa serviette au-dessus du portant. Elle commença à se doucher. Soudain, les portes du gymnase grincèrent en s'ouvrant. Elle coupa l'eau, prit rapidement la serviette et l'attacha autour d'elle. Elle sortit de la douche et se glissa à côté des casiers pour se cacher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle où elle était s'ouvrit. Elle vit un homme, plutôt petit, les cheveux noirs en undercut et des yeux gris.

« **Livaï ?** » s'étonna-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette. Elle le jaugea. Il portait un jean avec un tee-shirt blanc moulant et des lunettes de soleil reposaient sur sa tête. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** » Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant. En même temps, elle était seulement avec une serviette et dégoulinait de partout. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval trempée et prit des sous-vêtements dans son casier qu'elle enfila dans une cabine. « **Tu veux bien me passer mes habits sur la table ?** » Pas de réponse. Elle grommela et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. « **Tu as décidé de rester muet ?** » Elle se planta devant lui. « **Oh ! Je te parle ! Tu m'entends au moins ?!** » demanda-t-elle en agitant sa main. « **Livaï… ?** » se calma-t-elle. Il était assis contre le lavabo et la regardait s'énerver. Elle vit ses yeux faire le tour de la salle. Il fixa son katana, son pistolet et ses gants de frappe plus longtemps que le reste.

« **Tu t'entraines ici ?** »

« **Oui pourquoi ?** »

« **Seule ?** »

« **Oui. Seule. Je ne vois pas qui se battrait contre moi ici.** » Elle s'écarta et prit son pantalon, lui tourna le dos et sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle se redressa une fois à moitié habillée.

« **Ton tatouage…** » commença Livaï.

« **Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon tatouage ? Tu es étonné que j'en aie un ?** » Il s'approcha et passa sa main sur le dessin.

« **Pourquoi il ressemble à ça ?** » Elle se mit face à lui.

« **Ça relève de ma vie privée. Je n'ai pas à te…vous le dire.** » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'avança en même temps qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner pour lui dire que sa veste se trouvait derrière la porte, elle fut surprise de le voir juste dans son dos. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle grimaça. « **Qu'est-ce que v-** » Il l'embrassa avidement. Elle resta inerte, surprise, avant de forcer sur ses poignets. Elle les décolla légèrement avant qu'il ne mette plus de puissance pour la garder en place. Ses mains heurtèrent le mur. Elle émit une plainte dans la bouche de Livaï qui en profita pour approfondir leur échange. Elle recommença à forcer. Il s'éloigna.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » demanda-t-il interloqué.

« **Je devrais être celle qui pose la question.** » Il lâcha ses mains mais elle ne partit pas. Elle le fixa dans les yeux. « **Vous n'avez pas payé et nous ne sommes pas en soirée à ce que je sache…** »

« **Tch.** » Il poussa le mur pour s'écarter d'elle. Elle le vit se passer la main dans les cheveux de dos. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« **Vous veniez pour récupérer votre veste ?** » Il s'appuya sur la table. Elle se surprit à lorgner sur son cul. Elle remonta rapidement les yeux. C'est de sa faute pour être aussi bien foutu ! Elle fut un pas sur le côté en s'éclaircissant la voix. « **Alors ?** » Elle ferma la porte et prit le cintre sur lequel reposait l'habit. « **Tenez.** » Elle le lui tendit. Il se redressa et le prit. Il la reluqua des pieds à la tête (non sans faire un arrêt sur sa hanche tatouée).

« **Tch.** » Il partit.

« **Merci et au revoir à vous aussi…** » grogna-t-elle en prenant son tee-shirt. Elle sursauta en entendant un coup violent résonner. Elle sortit de la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle examina le gymnase et remarqua un impact dans le mur à côté des portes. Elle s'en approcha. C'était une trace de poing. Livaï venait de déformer le mur en tapant dedans. Elle ouvrit les portes. « **C'est pas vous qui allez repayer les murs cassés alors évitez de les abimer !** » hurla-t-elle sans savoir s'il l'entendrait.

Luna remonta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Elle avait envie de faire une petite sieste… Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle était vraiment fatiguée… En plus, le stress des derniers jours l'avait empêché de bien dormir… Il y avait aussi le problème Livaï. Il était très étrange. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus proche d'elle que des autres. Elle se faisait souvent des idées… Elle ne devait surtout pas tomber sous son charme… Elle ne pouvait pas sinon… Elle s'endormit.

Une main la secoua gentiment. Elle grogna en tournant pour l'éviter. La secousse reprit. Elle entrouvrit les paupières.

« **Qui ?** » demanda-t-elle avec la voix légèrement cassée.

« **C'est moi Luna, il faut te préparer, nous avons une soirée de dernière minute ce soir. Il est 17h. J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas au courant donc je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais. Tu dormais comme un bébé** » chuchota une voix.

« **Johanna… Où va-t-on ?** »

« **Chez le groupe de Livaï.** »

« **Hum…ok… je vais…** » Elle s'assit en un bond. « **Chez Livaï ?!** » cria-t-elle.

« **Au moins tu es réveillée.** » Luna porta une main à sa tête qui tournait. « **Prend ton temps, c'est parce que tu t'es levée trop vite.** » Johanna lui caressa le haut de la tête. « J **e te laisse. Je vais me préparer.** » Luna hocha la tête. Johanna se leva du lit et sortit. La jeune fille attrapa sa bouteille et but avant de se lever. Elle hésita à reprendre une douche et haussa les épaules en prenant son shampooing. Elle allait en prendre une du corps au moins. Ses cheveux étaient propres de ce matin et si elle les lavait en excès ils finiraient par casser et graisser.

Elle fit vite. Elle s'habilla d'une robe de cocktail bordeaux puis se maquilla et fit une demi-queue avec ses cheveux longs qu'elle attacha avec un ruban noir. Elle regarda le résultat, fière. Elle enfila des escarpins rouges foncés avec un imprimé peau de crocodile discret. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« **Oui ?** »

« **J'entre.** » Luna reconnu la voix de Georgianna. Bientôt sa tête dépassa l'encadrement de la porte. « **On part. Tu viens ?** » Luna se leva et prit son sac avant de suivre la femme dans les couloirs. Elle regarda sa fine montre en argent.

« **On s'en va tôt** » constata-t-elle.

« **C'est parce que la demeure de Livaï se trouve à l'extrémité du quartier Est. Il faut contourner les ruelles avant d'y parvenir.** »

« **Il habite dans les ruelles ?** »

« **Non, derrière le quartier se trouve un coin assez chic fréquenté par son groupe.** » Luna hocha la tête en regardant les marches pour ne pas trébucher. Elles montèrent dans le véhicule et partirent.

« **…fin !** » Luna ouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit que les filles faisaient. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux pour ne pas ressembler à un panda et papillonna à plusieurs reprises.

« **On y est. Tu as dormi tout le trajet.** » Elle fixa Johanna en se massant le cou. Elle avait mal à cause des secousses de la route.

« **Merci de m'avoir réveillée.** » Elles se levèrent et arrivèrent devant la bâtisse. Elle était énorme. Il fallait passer un mur pour rentrer. Le portail électrique gris s'ouvrit devant elles. Elles suivirent une allée gravillonnée entourée de pelouse et de fleurs pour rejoindre une belle porte en bois massif. Au-dessus se trouvait une terrasse et un autre étage. Une femme leur ouvrit.

« **Bonjour, soyez les biens venues. Désolé de vous avoir prévenue aussi tard mais le chef à décider de vous inviter à la dernière minute.** » Elle fit un sourire contrit. Les femmes lui renvoyèrent un sourire compatissant et entrèrent. Elles étaient dans un couloir. « **Par-là vous avez les chambres** » dit-elle en pointant un escalier. « **Le troisième étage est interdit d'accès. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez finir**. » Elle mima une mise à mort avec ses doigts. « **Devant nous nous allons déboucher sur le salon et le jardin.** » Elle dit vrai. En quelques pas elles étaient dans une immense pièce décorée avec goût dans les tons beige et marron. Des hommes buvaient et s'amusaient dans tous les coins. D'autres discutaient et finissaient par se battre. Dans le jardin se trouvait un buffet et la majorité des invités. Les baies vitrées permettaient de sortir facilement et aérait l'espace.

« **Magnifique** » s'extasia Luna.

« **Le chef a beaucoup de goût !** » dit la femme brune devant elle. Elle portait un pantalon marron avec une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval pratico-pratique et une paire de lunette reposait sur ses yeux. « **Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il parle.** » Luna ne comprenait pas le rapport… Le goût et la parole ? Qu'y avait-il en commun. C'est comme si elle disait qu'elle aimait le chocolat alors qu'elle tirait bien au pistolet. Aucun rapport. Vraiment. La brune vint se mettre à son niveau alors que les femmes se dispersèrent dans la pièce et l'extérieur. « **Salut !** »

« **Bonjour…** » hésita Luna.

« **Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu es avec elles ?** » demanda-t-elle en pointant les femmes du doigt.

« **Je m'appelle Luna… J'ai 21 ans et oui.** » La brune la fixa dans les yeux. Pourquoi lui posait-elle toutes ces questions ?

« **Tu es bien trop mignonne et jeune pour ce métier !** » pleurnicha-t-elle. Luna recula d'un pas.

« **Euh… Peut-être si vous le dites… Je m'y faits vous savez…** » fit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle vit plusieurs regards converger vers elle.

« **Moi… Je m'appelle Hanji et tutoies-moi !** » dit la femme en essuyant ses fausses larmes. Luna se pinça les lèvres. Elle était folle cette fille, complètement barrée.

« **Enchantée Hanji…** » Elle devait trouver une échappatoire. « **Je dois te laisser. Je suis obligée d'aller manger maintenant sinon, tu vois…** » Elle s'éclipsa rapidement en se fondant dans la foule. Alors qu'elle rejoignit le buffet on l'interpella.

« **Hey ! La fille aux cheveux blancs !** » Elle se retourna et chercha la personne qui l'appelait. Elle fixa un groupe de jeune qui la dévisageait. L'un d'eux lui fit signe de venir. Un brun.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Tu ne serais pas la fille qui a aidé le chef lors de l'attaque il y a quelques jours ?** » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Le chef ?** » Silence. « **Ah ! Livaï !** » fit-elle comme une révélation. « **Si, il vous l'a dit ?** » Ils la regardèrent bizarrement avant de reprendre la conversation.

« **Bref, oui, il en a parlé sommairement et on s'est renseignés. Les filles aux cheveux blancs ne courent pas les rues dans le groupe de Marianna. »**

« **Je vois…** » Elle croisa les bras. « **Et que vouliez-vous… Tous ?** » Elle parcourut les jeunes avec ses yeux violets.

« **Savoir si tu l'avais vraiment aidé et voir à quoi tu ressemblais.** » Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **Bah voilà. C'est fait. Sur ce…** » Elle commença à tourner les talons. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« **Et pour l'aide ?** »

« **Tu remets en doute les paroles de ton chef ?** »

« **Non c'est juste que…** »

« **Parfait alors. Je vais vous fausser compagnie.** »

« **Tu as quel âge ?** » demanda un autre garçon avec les cheveux plus clairs. Il avait une tête vraiment bizarre.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'y intéresses ?** » fit-elle sceptique. Il ne répondit pas. « **21 ans.** »

« **Tu es plus vieille que nous !** » s'étonna l'un d'eux. Elle roula des yeux.

« **Bravo ! Quel sens de l'observation.** » Elle mima des applaudissements. « **Maintenant si vous le permettez.** »

« **J'ai toujours voulu me taper une fille plus vieille que moi !** » Elle se figea.

« **Jean ! Je la voulais moi aussi !** » s'énerva le brun qui l'avait appelé.

« **Eren ? Tu t'y mets aussi ?** » s'égosilla une fille avec une tonne de nourriture dans les bras. Elle avait dévalisé le buffet à elle seule.

« **Et alors ? Jean et Marco peuvent mais moi non ? Toi et Mikasa vous êtes trop rabat-joie ! Si j'ai envie, j'ai envie, point.** » dit Eren à renfort de geste.

« **Bah, ce sera le premier qui l'attrapera qui pourra la payer !** » dit Jean.

« **Si tu veux !** » Les trois garçons posèrent leur regard vers Luna. Qui n'était plus là. Ils partirent en courant à travers la foule.

« **Les garçons !** » hurlèrent Mikasa et Sasha.

Luna courait dans le salon. Elle croisa Hanji et lui demanda de lui indiquer les toilettes. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle y courra et s'enferma dans une cabine. Putain ! Ils ne connaissaient même pas son nom ! Pas besoin pour te déshabiller, lui dit sa conscience. Toi hein ! Silence ! Je dois réfléchir !

« **Elle doit être par-là…** » entendit-elle à travers la porte. « **Hey ! La fille aux cheveux blancs ! Tu es aux chiottes ?** » Elle reconnut la voix d'Eren. Merde… Il ouvrit la porte de toutes les cabines et força sur la sienne. « **C'est toi dedans ?** » Elle l'entendit grimper sur la cuvette d'à côté et vit ses mains agripper la cloison du haut. « **Trouvée !** » dit-il en souriant.

« **Mais pas attrapée** » répondit-elle. Il redescendit et commença à traficoter le verrou de sa porte. Elle en profita pour se tracter dans la cabine d'à côté sans faire de bruit et redescendre. Elle entendit un clic et courut à l'extérieur. Elle le vit furtivement se retourner en jurant. Elle ferma la porte des toilettes et la bloqua avec une chaise du couloir. Un, fait ! Elle vit Marco lui courir après. Elle partit dans l'autre sens en s'éloignant du salon.

« **Reviens ici !** » cria-t-il.

« **Je ne suis pas folle au point de me jeter dans la gueule du loup !** » Elle tourna à un angle et s'y arrêta. Elle prit une statue en bronze posée sur un meuble et attendit l'adolescent. Il amorça son tournant. Elle le frappa doucement à l'arrière du crâne. Il tomba en pestant et en tenant son crâne. Elle reposa la statuette et reprit sa course. Elle gagnait des secondes.

« **Marco ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** » C'était le dernier. Jean.

« **Elle m'a frappé…** » Elle tourna la tête et vit les deux la courser. Elle monta des escaliers au pas de course et déboucha dans un couloir remplit de chambre… d'où sortait des gémissements. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et passa en marchant rapidement. Elle entendit les pas précipités des garçons dans l'escalier et avança plus vite.

« **Elle est là !** » dit Jean en la pointant du doigt.

« **Tss.** » Elle recommença à courir et se cacha derrière des rideaux. Ils passèrent devant elle.

« **Elle n'est plus là…** » dit Marco. Elle sortit de sa cachette et prit le tournant inverse.

« **Là !** » Putain ! Ils n'allaient pas la lâcher. Elle ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans un couloir. « **Revient ! Ne va pas là !** » Elle ne les écouta pas et traversa le couloir. Elle les vit ouvrir la porte et s'arrêter au bord. Elle se stoppa.

« **Vous avez décidé de me foutre la paix ?** » cracha-t-elle.

« **Viens par ici, tu ne peux pas aller par là…** » dit l'un en marchant doucement vers elle.

« **Fais-nous confiance. Viens avec nous…** » Elle reculait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. L'un d'eux finit par courir pour l'atteindre. Elle démarra plus vite. Il la manqua. Elle monta les escaliers au pas de course et entendit les gars se plaindre.

« **Au moins ils ne me suivront pas ici…** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle finit tranquillement de monter les dernières marches et déboucha dans un loft magnifique. Le style était purement minimaliste. Les murs étaient blancs et les meubles dans un design moderne. Il y avait un tout petit peu de décoration astucieusement choisi. Des pièces de collections, pensa-t-elle. Le salon prenait la majorité de la place. Deux baies vitrées donnaient sur un balcon en bois. Luna cru y voir une piscine et un salon de jardin. Les canapés devant elle faisaient face à un immense écran plat et des étagères. Derrière eux se trouvait une cuisine équipée ouverte avec un bar. Juste dans son dos se trouvait une salle à manger. Le tout était ouvert et offrait un espace gigantesque. Il n'y avait que deux portes fermées après la salle à manger. L'endroit semblait vide. « **C'est vraiment magnifique…** » Elle avança vers les fenêtres, curieuse et tira un rideau fin pour regarder dehors.

« **Putain de crâne de merde !** » jura quelqu'un dans son dos en ouvrant une porte. Elle s'abaissa rapidement et chercha une planque du regard. L'endroit était trop simple pour qu'un recoin lui serve. Elle se glissa à côté du canapé en essayant de passer inaperçue. « **Je devais me taper une migraine carabinée maintenant…** » souffla la voix masculine. Luna écarquilla les yeux. Livaï ? Encore ? Bon en même temps elle était chez lui… mais elle tombait sans arrêt sur lui ! Elle l'entendit se servir un verre d'eau et ouvrit une boite en carton. Surement des médicaments. Il reposa le verre et resta silencieux. Elle l'entendit se déplacer vers les fenêtres. L'avait-il vu ? « **Qui est-là ?** » gronda-t-il. Elle avala sa salive de travers. Elle venait de tourner autour du canapé pour qu'il ne soit pas du même côté qu'elle. L'escalier était juste dans son dos. Elle pouvait essayer l'atteindre.

D'un coup elle sentit une main lui empoigner l'épaule et la tirer brutalement. Elle amorça un coup de pied mais l'homme la bloqua et l'envoya valser dans le canapé. Elle se retrouva assise et sentit un poids monter sur elle. Il lui bloqua les jambes et lui tint fermement les poignets pour la plaquer contre le dossier. Elle sentit le cuir des canapés lui coller la peau. Il se figea. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Elle se perdit dans ses prunelles grises acier. Elles étaient magnifiques. Hypnotisantes et séduisantes à un point ! Comme aucun des deux n'avait l'air de vouloir parler Luna prit l'initiative.

« **Toujours aussi violent à ce que je vois.** »

« **Toujours fourrée où il ne faut pas à ce que je vois.** » Un semblant de moue passa sur le visage de Luna. Livaï dû l'apercevoir car il sourit. Son petit sourire en coin fit craquer Luna. Il le vit et sourit d'autant plus. Elle constata que ses yeux souriait aussi et que les pupilles grises semblaient jouer dans ses yeux. Elle se mit à détailler son visage. Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau et sexy… Elle se choqua elle-même et en rougit. Il haussa un sourcil à sa réaction.

« **C'est qu'il fait chaud et vous êtes collé à moi donc…** » répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse. « **Vous devriez vous décaler.** »

« **Je suis très bien où je suis** » dit-il en libérant ses poignets. Elle laissa ses bras tomber sur le canapé et lui plaça ses avant-bras sur le dossier en rapprochant son visage.

« **Mais moi non…** » réussit-elle à articuler gênée.

« **Je** **suis aussi moche que ça à regarder ?** » la taquina-t-il.

« **Non !** » s'emporta-t-elle. Il rit, elle s'empourpra. Pourquoi était-elle aussi impulsive ? Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle le trouvait beau.

« **Sinon, que fais-tu ici, l'endroit n'est pas ouvert au public.** »

« **Vous n'avez pas demandé au groupe de Marianna de venir ?** » Il soupira.

« **A mon étage personnel.** » Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis la rouvrit… et la referma. « **Serait-ce une invitation ?** » murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son cou.

« **Non ! C'est que… trois garçons m'ont poursuivie et ils ne m'ont lâchée que quand je suis arrivée au niveau du couloir.** »

« **Comment étaient-ils ?** » demanda Livaï. Luna s'étonna. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus offensé que cela par le fait qu'elle soit rentrée dans ses appartements privés.

« **Euh… Un grand brun, un mec avec une tête étrange et des cheveux plutôt clairs et un troisième encore plus grand avec les cheveux très court. Marco je crois…** »

« **Tch. Eren, Jean et Marco…** » Luna sourit intérieurement. Un moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son petit, tch. « **Et pourquoi t'ont-ils couru après ?** »

« **Parce qu'ils voulaient le faire avec une plus vieille qu'eux** » cita-t-elle. Livaï haussa un sourcil en la fixant. Elle vit son regard la parcourir.

« **Quoi ? Ça vous étonne ?** »

« **Que tu sois plus vieille qu'eux oui. Quel âge as-tu ?** » Elle sourit et croisa ses bras entre elle et lui. En faisant cela, elle frôla ses cuisses et ses abdos. Il fit semblant de ne rien sentir.

« **Je ne répondrais que si vous me donnez le vôtre** » contre-attaqua-t-elle. Il parut légèrement surpris.

« **Tu n'as pas à savoir. Tch.** »

« **Alors vous n'avez pas à savoir. Tss.** » l'imita-t-elle en rajoutant sa touche personnelle.

« **28 ans** » finit-il par céder en râlant.

« **21 ans** » dit-elle tout sourire.

« **Tch. On ne dirait pas, gamine** » dit-il irrité d'avoir perdu.

« **Je le prendrai comme un compliment. Sinon, vous ne souhaitez vraiment pas bouger ? Je vais finir par avoir chaud comme ça moi… En fait, j'ai déjà chaud à mort** » se lamenta-t-elle.

« **Je te fais cet effet ?** » demanda-t-il avec son rictus.

« **Oui.** » Il fut surpris. « **En même temps, vous êtes sur moi donc forcément vous me tenez chaud.** »

« **Tu es vraiment innocente gamine. Ta phrase pourrait être dangereuse avec certaines personnes…** » Elle repensa à leur discussion et rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu. Il repoussa lentement ses cheveux dans son dos et caressa son cou. « **Tu les as toujours…** »

« **En même temps, ça ne s'enlève pas comme ça !** » râla-t-elle.

« **C'est le but** » chuchota-t-il. Il se leva et repartit prendre un comprimé avec de l'eau. Il s'avança vers les escaliers et se tourna vers elle. « **Tu comptes squatter toute la soirée ?** » Elle sursauta se mit sur pied et replaça ses cheveux. Il la jaugea du regard. « **Tu m'accompagnes ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Avec plaisir.** » Elle sourit et passa devant lui puisqu'il lui laissait la place. Il la suivit.

« **Nous allons au salon.** » Elle hocha la tête et parcouru le chemin en sens inverse. Luna rougit comme une tomate en repassant dans le couloir emplit de son troublant. « **Gênée gamine ?** »

« **Honnêtement ?** » demanda-t-elle en se retournant à demi vers lui sans stopper sa marche. « **Beaucoup. J'aimerai pouvoir ne pas les entendre…** » souffla-t-elle. Elle sentit un bras lui empoigner la taille. Elle fut collée au torse de Livaï rapidement et comprit qu'il l'embrassait quelques secondes après seulement. Il était légèrement sur la pointe des pieds à cause de ses talons et tirait sur sa taille pour l'abaisser. Il approfondit le baisé au point de la faire imperceptiblement gémir. Il s'éloigna à ce moment.

« **Si tu fais toi-même du bruit, tu n'entends plus les autres.** » Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et à bout de souffle. Il la poussa vers l'avant pour qu'elle reprenne la route. Elle le fit sans discuter. Elle calma son cœur et ses joues avant d'entrer dans le salon où régnait un bruit intense.

« **Oh mon dieu ! Ma chérie ! Tu es toujours vivante ?!** » Hanji lui sauta quasiment dessus en la harcelant de questions.

« **Euh… Oui… Pourquoi est-ce que je serais morte ?** » demanda-t-elle perdue en bégayant.

« **Les garçons m'ont dit que tu étais montée chez…** » Elle s'interrompit en voyant Livaï attraper Luna par la taille et la rapprocher de lui. La jeune fille en fut elle-même surprise et retint un petit cri. Elle regarda Livaï qui ne lui apporta pas d'attention. « **Livaï…** » finit Hanji.

« **Hum ?** » fit-il en reportant son regard d'acier sur la brune.

« **Non, rien, rien, je suis juste contente que tu ailles bien chef !** » Luna regarda la folle changer rapidement de sujet. « **Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une belle fille ! C'est rare ! Tu as craqué ? Tu comptes te mettre en couple avec elle ? Pas trop de trucs cochons hein ?** » Elle reporta son regard pétillant sur Luna. « **Tu me dis s'il t'embête ma chérie ! Hanji sera là ! N'hésite pas à le mater ! C'est un mauvais garçon avec les étrangers mais à l'intérieur c'est un trésor !** » Livaï la fusilla du regard.

« **Tch. Ta gueule la folle** » asséna-t-il violemment. Luna ne disait rien trop occupée à essayer de se faire oublier. Hanji l'avait mis dans un état de gêne intense. Soudain Luna sentit Livaï se tourner vers quelque chose et se désintéressa d'Hanji. Il commença à marcher dans une direction. « **J'ai payé pour la soirée. Tu restes avec moi, ok ? Je ne veux pas te voir à plus d'un mètre… Compris ?** » reprit-il en l'absence de réaction de Luna.

« **Oui, Liv… Mons… Oui.** » Elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler avec tout ça. Elle se redressa et le suivit en marchant à côté de lui. Il desserra sa prise sur elle uniquement pour laisser sa main sur sa hanche. Ils avancèrent parmi la foule et s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un groupe d'adolescents. Luna reconnut ses agresseurs et voulut faire demi-tour.

« **Luna !** » s'écria Jean. « **On t'avait perdue ! Tu as réussir à sortir de chez le chef indemne quelle…** » Ses exclamations moururent dans sa gorge. « **Chef… Tout va bien ?** » Le groupe de jeune se tourna vers eux et Livaï réprima un sourire de satisfaction. Luna ne sachant plus où se cacher resta droite. Elle sentit Livaï faire des ronds sur sa hanche avec ses doigts. Il l'avait déjà fait la dernière fois. Etait-ce un tic ? Elle se détendit à ce contact. Le geste eut aussi le don d'attirer les regards des trois garçons.

« **Chef** » dirent Eren et Marco comme signe de respect.

« **Heureux de voir que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Luna** » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « **J'ai aussi appris que vous coursiez les femmes dans nos couloirs** » continua-t-il.

« **Livaï !** » s'écria doucement Luna. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et alors ? Il ne réagissait plus depuis la boîte de nuit alors tant pis. Elle avait marre de ne plus savoir comment l'appeler. Ce serait Livaï et point. « **Laissez-les, ils ne m'ont pas tués non plus…** » s'adoucit sa voix. Les yeux de l'homme rencontrèrent les siens.

« **Pourtant je ne trouve pas que ce soit digne de mes hommes. Tch, une vraie bande de gamins.** » Luna roula des yeux.

« **Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai enfermé… euh… Eren dans les toilettes** » dit-elle en cherchant le prénom. Livaï leva les sourcils. « **J'ai escaladé la porte et je suis passé derrière lui. Du coup j'ai bloqué la porte principale avec une chaise pour l'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles…** » s'expliqua-t-elle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Livaï ne put s'empêcher de sourire et même de lâcher un petit rire d'une fraction de seconde. Les adolescents n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

« **Tu es la meilleure toi.** » Elle le tapa gentiment à l'épaule.

« **Ne te- vous foutez pas de moi !** » se reprit-elle.

« **Bon, ça ira pour cette fois mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas les gosses compris ?** » dit-il en raffermissant sa voix.

« **Oui chef !** » firent-ils en chœur. Livaï tourna les talons avec Luna. Dans le mouvement, les cheveux de Luna chutèrent dans son dos. Elle s'empressa de les remettre mais les suçons n'avaient pas échappé au groupe.

« **Vous avez vu ?** » dit Jean.

« **Ouais, elle lui parlait normal et il ne s'énervait pas !** » s'étonna Eren. Sasha avala rapidement sa tranche de pain avec du pâté pour parler.

« **Elle était même super proche de lui ! Il la tenait par la taille.** » Ils hochèrent la tête. « **Je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Ils ne viennent pas de se rencontrer.** »

« **Et les suçons !** » fit Eren.

« **Les suçons ?** » demanda Jean.

« **Je les ai vu aussi !** » dit Marco. « **Juste-là, deux.** » Il montra le côté de son cou. « **Elle les cache avec ses cheveux.** » Eren et Sasha hochèrent la tête.

« **Tu en penses quoi Mikasa ?** » essaya Jean. Elle ne dit rien.

« **Luna s'en sort mieux avec Livaï que toi avec Mikasa** » se moqua Sasha. Jean lui lança un regard noir et lui sauta dessus ce qui entraina une bagarre qui prit de l'ampleur.

Une heure plus tard, Luna regarda sa montre. 23 heures. Déjà deux heures qu'elle accompagnait Livaï partout au rez-de-chaussée et l'écoutait parloter. Il n'avait que très rarement enlevé sa main de sa hanche. Il faisait très régulièrement des petits cercles. Elle ne disait rien et il ne lui jetait aucun regard. Ils ne parlaient pas mais Luna ne trouvait pas cela dérangeant. Le silence entre eux semblait juste naturel et reposant. Hanji était venue la revoir deux fois mais Livaï l'avait dégagé assez violemment.

Elle avait aussi remarqué que Livaï grimaçait de temps à autres et qu'il ne buvait pas d'alcool. Il avait juste réclamé un verre d'eau qu'il avait bu d'une traite. Elle s'était souvenue qu'en l'entendant parler, il avait mentionné une migraine. Il commençait à fatiguer. Elle le voyait. Il était plus lent et grimaçait plus souvent qu'au début. En plus, lors des discussions, il semblait minimiser ses réponses et se perdre dans ses pensées. S'il avait vraiment une migraine carabinée, le bruit actuel devait être insupportable et fatiguant. Elle le vit porter une main à ses tempes et les masser furtivement en affichant de la souffrance. C'était rare. Pour qu'il fasse cela en public il devait vraiment avoir mal. Elle regarda l'heure. 23 heures 15. Il n'était plus en état de rester ici, décida-t-elle. Tant pis s'il n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Elle attrapa sa main. Il la regarda étonnée.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Suivez-moi** » chuchota-t-elle. Il l'entendit. Elle le tira à sa suite jusque dans ses appartements. Le son n'était presque plus audible d'ici. Livaï parut se détendre.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux quelque chose ?** » Il s'adossa à la rambarde en croisant les bras. Elle se plaça devant lui et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« **Allez-vous coucher** » dit-elle. Il haussa un sourcil.

« **Tch. Ne me donne pas d'ordre gamine. Qui t'as dit que je voulais coucher avec toi ?** » Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« **Coucher ? Ah ! Ça !** » Il fronça les sourcils. « **Je veux juste que vous vous couchiez, pour dormir. Vraiment dormir** » répéta-t-elle pour qu'il comprenne.

« **Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?** »

« **Parce que vous avez une migraine et que vous souffrez depuis que nous sommes en bas.** » Elle croisa ses bras.

« **Comment tu le sais ?** »

« **Je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure et je vous vois souffrir. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai passé tout la soirée avec vous. Les discussions te perdent et tu grimaces régulièrement** » dit-elle en passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

« **Tutoies-moi, on perdra moi de temps…** » soupira-t-il. Il reprit le sujet principal. « **Au pire, si je souffre, c'est mon problème non ? Je suis censé pouvoir m'en occuper comme un grand non ? Ce n'est pas une gamine qui me conseillera sur mes limites.** »

« **Peut-être mais pour le moment tu forces trop. A peine j'élève la voix que tu fronces les sourcils à cause du bruit !** » explosa-t-elle.

« **Tch. C'est bon, tu as gagné. Arrête de crier.** » Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna de lui.

« **Bien, je vais redescendre du coup. Repose-toi bien.** » Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers mais un bras l'attrapa par la taille et la tira contre un torse.

« **Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir.** » Elle tourna la tête du mieux qu'elle put pour le voir.

« **Mais je ne vais que te déranger si je reste.** » Il haussa la tête.

« **Tant que tu ne fais pas de bruit** » dit-il. Elle soupira.

« **De toute façon tu as payé pour la soirée non…** » Elle s'écarta de lui en allant vers la cuisine cette fois.

« **Rejoins-moi.** » Il disparut derrière une des portes. Luna rougit au possible mais posa son sac sur la table et ses talons près de l'escalier. Elle fouilla dans la cuisine et prit deux verres qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle en but un et le mit dans l'évier. Elle prit l'autre ainsi que le paquet de médicaments et alla vers la chambre. Elle toqua. Pas de réponse.

« **Livaï ? Tu es dedans ? Je peux entrer ?** » Elle tendit l'oreille. « **Livaï ?** » Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. La chambre était vide. Elle était dans le même style que le salon mais le sol était en parquet. La fenêtre était fermée. Elle posa ce qu'elle avait en main sur la table contre le mur et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air frais ferait du bien à Livaï. Elle entendit un déclic et se tourna vers deuxième porte de la pièce. « **Désolé, je me suis permis de…** » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle se retourna rapidement pour regarder dehors. Il était en caleçon, les cheveux encore mouillé de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Elle ne vit pas son sourire.

« **Je t'avais dit de venir non ?** » Elle hocha la tête de dos. Elle l'entendit marcher et ouvrit l'armoire. « **Prend ça, se sera plus agréable que ta robe pour dormir.** » Elle lui fit face en fixant le sol. « **Tu peux lever les yeux tu sais.** » Elle redressa la tête et il vit ses joues rouges. Ses yeux fixaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait sauf lui. Il rit. « **Tu m'as l'air gênée gamine. Un problème ?** » Elle fut surprise e l'entendre rire et le fixa.

« **Non, c'est juste que, enfin, voilà quoi.** » Il haussa un sourcil. « **Peut-être que si tu étais habillé je ne serais pas dans cet état…** »

« **Oï, regarde-moi.** » Elle posa ses yeux sur lui avec timidité. « **Bien, tu n'es pas habituée à voir des hommes nus ?** » Elle secoua la tête.

« **Pas le moins du monde** » s'étrangla-t-elle. Il soupira, passa à côté d'elle et prit le verre pour boire. Il était dos à elle et elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Ses épaules et son dos étaient larges et musclés. Elle les voyait rouler sous sa peau à chacun de ses gestes. Ses jambes étaient larges malgré sa petite taille. Elles paraissaient pouvoir porter des kilos sans se fatiguer. Et ses fesses… Luna fit un blocage en se mordant les lèvres. Un mec pouvait avoir d'aussi belles fesses ? Elle vit ses abdos. Ils étaient parfaitement dessinés. Attendez. Si elle pouvait voir ses abdos s'était qu'il s'était retourné. Elle leva ses yeux et tomba sur son rictus et ses yeux joueurs.

« **Tu apprécies la vue ?** » se moqua-t-il. Elle rougit d'autant plus et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle enleva sa robe et prit le… Merde. Elle l'avait oublié dehors. Elle ouvrit la porte pour le prendre et tomba sur Livaï assis au bord du lit. Il leva sa tête vers elle et la dévisagea.

« **J'ai oublié le tee-shirt** » murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Elle voyait les yeux gris acier de l'homme parcourir son corps. Elle pouvait presque sentir des frissons là où se posait son regard. Elle vit le tee-shirt à côté de lui sur le lit et se précipita dessus. Au moment où elle allait le prendre, il l'attrapa et le souleva. Elle voulut l'attraper mais il était trop loin. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba a à la renverse sur Livaï. Ils s'étalèrent sur le lit, elle au-dessus. Elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer et une jambe entre les siennes. Il avait chaud. Elle sentait sa peau contre elle. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle voulut se redresser et posa ses mains sur son torse pour pousser. « **Qu'est-ce que ! Je t'avais dit que tu avais une lubie pour les filles couchées sur toi !** » Une main la rabattit sur lui et il l'embrassa. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Elle sentit ses mains parcourir son corps pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Son dos, ses côtes, ses hanches, ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses. Elle émit un gémissement qui la fit rougir. Ses mains à elle étaient prisonnières entre leurs deux corps. Il rompit finalement le baisé et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Luna. Elle ne dit rien, elle cherchait sa respiration. Il enleva ses bras et elle se redressa à califourchon sur lui. Elle attrapa le tee-shirt militaire dans un coin et l'enfila rapidement.

« **Il te va bien…** » chuchota Livaï en la regardant sous tous les angles.

« **Tu apprécies la vue ?** » dit-elle en reprenant sa phrase.

« **Absolument.** » Elle rougit. Elle ne pouvait pas le piéger comme lui la piégeait vu qu'il répondait sans être gêné. Elle le maudit intérieurement. Il la poussa gentiment sur le côté et remonta dans le lit. Il s'affala en soupirant. Elle se leva et alla éteindre la lumière avant de revenir vers le lit. Il ouvrit un œil et la vit hésiter au bord du lit. « **Viens, je ne vais pas te manger.** » Elle roula des yeux et grimpa sur le lit. Une fois près de lui, elle s'allongea et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait le détendre à cause de son mal de crâne. Elle retira précipitamment sa main en se rendant compte de son geste. Il grogna. « **Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?** » Elle rougit. Sa voix était tellement sexy à ce moment. Elle ne répondit pas et reprit. « **Oï, gamine.** » Elle sursauta.

« **Hum ?** » Qu'avait-elle fait encore.

« **J'ai une question.** » Elle fut surprise. Pourquoi voulait-il lui poser une question ?

« **Laquelle ?** »

« **Tu es censée avoir couchée avec des centaines d'hommes pourtant tu es toujours timide et gênée, tu as utilisé le futur la dernière fois et là j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas l'habitude d'en voir à poil.** » Il ouvrit un œil pour la scruter. « **Pourquoi ?** » Elle s'était calmée pendant sa question. Ce n'était que ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche en soupirant.

« **Je ne suis avec Marianna que depuis une semaine ou deux. Avant je n'avais couché qu'avec un garçon et ça remonte à 3 ans. De plus, je ne vais pas dire que nous avons fait grand-chose. Je me rapproche plus d'une vierge que d'une… pute** » lâcha-t-elle. Livaï ouvrit les deux yeux cette fois et la dévisagea pour voir si elle mentait.

« **Donc tu ne l'as jamais fait réellement ?** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Tu es mon tout premier client… et le seul d'ailleurs.** »

« **Le seul ?** »

« **Je n'en ai pas eu d'autres. Tu m'as emmenée à toutes les soirées où j'ai été. La première étant celle où tu t'es fait attaquer.** » Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches et recommença à faire des cercles sur sa hanche. « **Pourquoi ?** »

« **J'étais curieux mais tant mieux.** » Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« **Tant mieux ?** » Il referma les yeux en soupirant.

« **Tch. Tais-toi gamine. Je veux dormir.** » Elle se tut surprise de son changement d'attitude.

« **Bonne nuit. »** Il sourit. Doucement, il s'endormit sous les caresses de la jeune fille. Elle sut qu'il avait plongé dans le sommeil quand sa main se stoppa sur sa hanche. Elle s'endormit immédiatement après.

 **Voili, voulou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ne pleurez pas s'il vous plait, la suite arrivera prochainement (vu que j'écris mes chapitres en avance sur Word, j'en suis au 7ème actuellement). Sinon, je vous confie que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore mon Livaï dans celui-ci, ses répliques et actions collent bien je trouve ^^. Après ce n'est que mon avis mais en le relisant j'y ai pris du plaisir.**

 **A très bientôt.**

 **Luna**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec un chapitre tout frais (ou pas vu qu'il est écrit depuis au moins trois semaines).**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **Julia : La voilà, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ^^.**

 **je suismonidole : Coucou ! Merci de tes compliemnts, je suis heureuse que tu trouves mes personnages bien travaillés, j'essaie de leur donner un peu de profondeur dans mon histoire pour éviter les personnages en cartons. J'aime beaucoup l'univers aussi donc je partage ton enthousiasme ! Profite bien de nos petits mafieux x)**

 **Yuna : Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois ! Ça me fait plaisir. Moi ? Une panne d'inspiration ? Jamais ! J'ai beaucoup trop d'idée pour ue ça m'arrive ^^. Voilà le chapitre 7 tant attendu. Tu pourras mettre le retard sur les vacances à la plage plutôt haha. Je vais faire la suite mais ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire aura belle et bien une fin puisque ma trame est déjà bouclée. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6**

L'eau de la douche la réveilla. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle se redressa doucement. Elle mit du temps à se rappeler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Chez Livaï… Elle se leva et récupéra sa robe sur la chaise. Elle l'enfila et plia le tee-shirt qu'elle posa à la place de sa robe. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva son téléphone. Elle appela Johanna.

« **Allo ? Luna ? C'est toi ?** » entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

« **Oui, c'est moi** » répondit-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.

« **Tout va bien ?** » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« **Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi, personne n'est venu me chercher hier, c'est normal ?** »

« **Oui, quand les clients payent pour la nuit, il arrive que nous restions toute la nuit. Ils sont censé te payer le taxi du retour. Ne panique pas, c'est normal.** » Luna soupira.

« **Ok, je me demandais juste si vous ne m'aviez pas oublié...** » souffla-t-elle en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

« **Non, pas du tout ! J'ai même voulu monter mais on m'en a empêchée.** » Luna hocha la tête même si sa locutrice ne pouvait pas le voir.

« **C'est gentil mais tout va bien, je suis réveillée et lui aussi. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer.** »

« **D'accord Miss. Fait attention à toi.** »

« **Ouaip, bisous.** » Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Elle sentit deux mains l'attraper par la taille et la plaquer contre un torse. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. « **Je ne t'avais pas entendu** » dit-elle en reconnaissant l'odeur de Livaï. Il rit près de son oreille et commença à lui embrasser le cou. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je dois rentrer** » réussit-elle à articuler.

« **Je sais, je sais… Mais t'en que tu es là je profite. Je vais me retrouver seul après.** » Elle sortit de son étreinte et rejoint la salle à manger. Il la suivit. « **Tch. Tu es vraiment timide** » soupira-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« **Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter sur chaque occasion de me faire baiser !** » s'énerva-t-elle. Il se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« **Pourtant, tu vas bien devoir y passer un jou** r » répliqua-t-il. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« **Eh bien, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, désolé de te décevoir.** » Elle reprit sa marche, ses escarpins à la main. Elle l'entendit soupirer et grommeler quelque chose mais elle s'en fichait.

« **Tu peux prendre un truc à manger si tu veux** » dit-il lassement pointant la cuisine du menton. Elle suivit son regard et haussa un sourcil.

« **Je fouille ?** »

« **M'en fou, il faut juste que tout reste propre.** » Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine et ouvrit tous les placards un à un. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Surtout de la matière première, des sachets de thés, du café et des ustensiles. Elle ne trouva pas de gâteaux ou cochonneries à grignoter. Elle fouilla dans le frigo, rien de pratique non plus.

« **Mais il bouffe quoi dans sa vie ?** » chuchota-t-elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une corbeille à fruit. « **Des fruits… Si ça se trouve il est végétarien…** » Elle attrapa une pomme et s'assit sur le plan de travail en laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Elle commença à manger, ses bruits de mastications résonnaient dans le salon. Stressant selon elle… La porte de la chambre se rouvrit et Livaï la rejoint, complètement habillé. C'était moins gênant. Il prit une tasse qu'il remplit d'eau avant de la mettre au micro-onde puis il infusa un sachet de thé noir aux agrumes. Elle sourit. Ce devait être son préféré, le reste de la boite était quasiment plein sauf cette section.

« **Je te ramènerais chez Marianna quand tu auras fini.** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Tu connais le chemin ?** » s'étonna-t-elle. Il se moqua d'elle.

« **Tu penses franchement être la première que je ramène chez Marianna ?** » demanda-t-il en s'adossant en face d'elle. Elle secoua la tête en croquant dans sa pomme.

« **Non, pas du tout mais les filles m'ont dit que tu ne prenais pas souvent des… femmes pour la nuit.** »

« **C'est vrai** » dit-il en posant sa tasse vide. « **Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas fait récemment que je ne l'ai jamais fait.** » Elle ne dit rien. Etait-elle déçue ? Non, pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher. Bientôt, tous les mafieux lui passeraient dessus. Si elle s'attachait, elle risquait de se faire du mal. En plus, elle parlait de Livaï Ackerman… Il fallait qu'elle se retienne. Les histoires de princes charmant n'existaient pas. Elle se plaisait à y croire mais pas à les vivre. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse. « **A quoi tu penses ?** » murmura-t-il en effectuant des petits cercles sur sa cuisse droite. Il avait pris place entre ses jambes et se trouvait en contre bas de son visage. Elle s'immobilisa et elle posa la pomme sur le côté. « **Tu sais que quand tu penses tu te mords les lèvres. C'est assez tentant du coup. Il ne faut pas faire ses têtes là en face de moi ou je vais le prendre comme une invitation.** » Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Livaï. Elle ne comprenait pas cet homme. Il la rejetait, la reprenait, la taquinait, l'embrassait comme s'ils allaient mourir, dormait avec elle uniquement pour sa compagnie… Il paraissait s'amuser de son inexpérience. Etait-elle un nouveau jeu pour lui ?

« **C'est un réflexe** » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Il allait l'embrasser mais un téléphone sonna. Il soupira et se recula. Luna resta immobile.

« **C'est le tien non ?** » Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à avoir un téléphone et ne reconnaissait pas la sonnerie. Elle sauta du plan de travail et marcha rapidement jusqu'à son sac. Elle regarda le numéro : inconnu masqué. Elle fronça les sourcils, bizarre.

« **Allo ?** » fit-elle en décrochant. Elle avait pris une voix sérieuse.

« **Livaï… Je ne pensais pas que ta voix sonnait aussi aigu au téléphone. Tu es toujours une fillette à ce que j'entends. Tu te souviens de moi ?** » Luna ne répondit pas choquée. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Livaï qui ne comprenait pas la situation. « **Tu restes bouche-bée ? Je t'ai connu plus virulent. Tu te demandes surement comment j'ai fait pour te retrouver non ? J'ai localisé ton téléphone dans ton repaire. Il me suffisait d'appeler.** » Luna comprit que son interlocuteur pensait avoir Livaï à l'autre bout du fil. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. « **Tu n'es pas bavard** … » Un rire retentit de l'autre côté. « **Sache que je vais te retrouver. Je suis devenu plus fort. Les gars d'il y a dix ans étaient faibles. En plus, cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas grâce à une gamine de 10 ans. Tu vas mourir mais avant ça… Je te prendrais ta fierté** » cracha l'homme. Luna sentit ses jambes se liquéfier. Elle s'écroula au sol. « **Prépare-toi, bientôt, je serais là…** » La tonalité résonna dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« **Luna ?** » l'appela Livaï. Il était venu la rejoindre en la voyant tomber au sol. Elle leva des yeux perdus vers lui. Il s'accroupit devant elle et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blancs derrière son oreille. « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ?** » Elle ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. L'homme avait dit que Livaï avait été sauvé par une gamine il y a dix ans… Elle avait sauvé un homme il y a 10 ans. L'homme qui lui avait trouvé un foyer. C'était lui ? Etait-ce possible que la même scène ait eu lieu deux fois ? Elle en doutait.

Elle n'avait qu'une manière de le savoir. Elle devait lui demander ou alors… Elle se souvenait qu'il était censé avoir été touché par une balle au niveau de sa nuque. Les blessures par balles laissaient des marques… Elle se jeta sur Livaï qui tomba en arrière. Il atterrit sur les fesses, la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu…** » commença-t-il mais il la sentit décaler son tee-shirt dans son dos. Elle était complètement sur lui et s'était redressée pour pouvoir regarder son cou. « **Luna ?** » gronda-t-il.

« **Attends…** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle chercha la blessure des yeux. C'était de ce côté dans ses souvenirs. Elle décala un peu plus le tee-shirt. Bingo ! Juste entre l'omoplate et sa nuque, une marque de blessure par balle. Elle soupira et se rassit devant lui. Devait-elle lui dire ? _Salut ! Je suis Luna, la gamine qui vous a sauvée en tuant le gars qui vous coursait il y a 10 ans. Vous vous souvenez ?_ Que répondrait-il ? Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Etait-ce la même personne qui lui en voulait à présent ? Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Livaï. Le plus important était qu'il était en danger, elle avec puisque l'homme avait utilisé son portable et remontrait jusqu'à elle...

« **Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?** » fit-il en haussant le ton. Elle sursauta et se rassit entre ses jambes. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. « **Luna, répond-moi. Maintenant.** » Elle soupira.

« **La personne qui vient de m'appeler en a après toi** » expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « **Il a dit qu'il voulait te retrouver et que pour cela il avait localisé ton portable chez toi. J'imagine qu'il est tombé sur le mien à la place…** »

« **Tch. Mon portable personnel est crypté, il est indétectable pour la plupart des réseaux.** » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en se reposant sur son bras en arrière. Elle remarqua qu'il avait repris son tic de langage. Pourtant il était poli et avait même rit plusieurs fois depuis la vieille. Est-ce que le stress le faisait devenir malpoli ? « **Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?** » Elle secoua la tête.

« **Moi non mais toi tu devrais le savoir.** » Il haussa un sourcil. « **Il dit être la même personne qui à tenter de te tuer il y a dix ans. Il a aussi précisé que tu avais été sauvé par une gamine.** » Elle insista sur sa dernière phrase. S'en souvenait-il au moins ? Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi surpris.

« **Kenny…** » chuchota-t-il en s'assombrissant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il le connaissait mais il n'avait pas réagi au passage qu'elle espérait.

« **Qui est-ce ?** » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« **Un chef mafieux très influent. Il est très fort. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était celui qui avait voulu me tuer il y a dix ans…** » souffla-t-il. « **Ça m'étonne… Il n'est pas du genre à louper son coup… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué dès le début…** » Luna le regarda se perdre dans ses pensées. Il se releva et prit le téléphone de la jeune fille. « **Je le garde. C'est trop dangereux que tu sois celle qui l'ait.** » Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Il jeta un autre regard vers elle. Elle se leva difficilement. « **Je te ramène chez Marianna. Il faut que tu t'éloignes d'ici** » dit-il. « **Prends tes affaires, gamine, on se barre.** » Elle enfila rapidement ses escarpins et prit son sac.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, tout était parfaitement propre. Une femme brune était assise dans un canapé et lisait des feuilles. Luna reconnue Hanji. Livaï alla la voir.

« **Chef !** » Elle se leva en l'apercevant et fit un salut. Livaï pointa Luna du doigt.

« **Oï, la folle, je ramène la gamine chez elle, après faudra qu'on parle.** » Hanji tourna la tête vers Luna et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Luna sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer un message. « **Tu rassembles tout le monde pour 11 heures ici, c'est important.** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Bien, chef, tout le monde ici pour 11 heures** » répéta-t-elle.

« **Tch. Tache de ne pas rater l'heure.** » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Il fit demi-tour et repassa devant Luna. Quand il tourna le dos à la brune, Luna la vit faire des gestes pour attirer son attention. Elle écarquilla les yeux. La folle était en train de faire des cœurs avec ses mains.

« **Tss** » fit Luna exaspérée. Livaï passa à côté d'elle à ce moment. Il la regarda de haut en bas.

« **Un problème, gamine ?** » demanda-t-il froidement. Elle fut surprise. Il redevenait froid avec elle. « **Tch** » fit-il en l'absence de réponse. Elle le suivit jusque devant et monta dans sa voiture. C'était une belle Ferrari noire avec une bande blanche sur les côtés. Luna examina l'intérieur avec attention. « **Tu aimes ?** » Elle sursauta comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit et pivota vers Livaï. Elle hocha doucement la tête ce qui fit rire l'homme. « **Au moins tu as bon goût** » dit-il en démarrant le moteur.

« **En même temps, je ne suis jamais montée dans une voiture. Enfin, pas que je me souvienne…** » Il lui jeta un regard de biais, concentré sur la route.

« **Vraiment ?** » Elle hocha la tête. « **D'où viens-tu ?** » Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

« **Les ruelles Est de Tokyo…** » Elle vit qu'il attendait la suite. « **J'ai été élevée par un groupe qui vivait dans les fondations d'une usine désaffectée. C'est leur planque. J'ai grandi avec eux. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je suis assez forte dans certains domaines…** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Comme ?** »

« **Je suis une assez bonne épéiste, je sais tirer, j'ai des bases en arts martiaux… Un peu tout le gratin en fait…** » Il ne commenta pas. Elle souffla. « **Sinon, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête** » dit-elle.

« **Laquelle ?** »

« **Est-ce vrai qu'une gamine t'as sauvé la vie ?** » Il soupira en se garant et se tourna vers elle une main encore sur le volant.

« **C'est vrai… Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle m'a sauvé en tirant une balle entre les deux yeux d'un mec. Tch, les gamins c'est plus ce que c'était…** »

« **Tu te souviens de son visage ?** » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Non, pas le moins du monde. J'étais dans un sale état et j'étais en position de faiblesse. Tch, j'étais faible… Je ne pense pas que faire un portrait de la petite qui m'a aidé était ma priorité. Pourquoi tu te posais cette question ?** » demanda-t-il curieux. Il était vrai que ses questions n'étaient pas très banales. Elle haussa les épaules.

« **Comme ça, je me demandais si tu avais vraiment été aidé par une gamine, comme tu dis** » rit-elle.

« **C'était il y a longtemps mais je lui en devais une alors je l'ai déposée dans le quartier Est où se trouvait une bande que je connaissais de vue. Je ne les avais jamais empêchés de vivre sur mon territoire. Tant qu'ils n'interféraient pas avec mes affaires.** » Luna décida de couper court à la conversation. Elle avait espéré qu'il se souvienne d'elle mais tout compte fait, elle en avait peur. Comment réagirait-il ? Elle préférait ne pas pousser, et puis, elle était peut-être celle qui se faisait des films… Elle ouvrit la portière. Il la suivit en verrouillant la voiture. Elle se présenta aux portes et fouilla dans son sac. Elle sortit son pass et le montra aux gardes qui la laissèrent passer. Livaï la suivit. Les hommes se placèrent derrière elle pour lui bloquer le passage.

« **Il est avec moi, laissez-le venir, Marianna le connait.** » Ils ne bougèrent pas.

« **Elle ne nous a pas informé qu'un homme devait passer.** » Livaï haussa un sourcil. Il allait répliquer mais Luna le devança.

« **Je vous ai dit de le laisser passer** » gronda-t-elle. « **Je suis vraiment irritable ce matin alors vous allez bouger vos gros culs et nous faire entrer tous les deux.** »

« **Calme-toi** » répliqua un d'eux. « **Tu as beau être une des putes de Marianna, tu n'as pas tous les droits.** » Elle tiqua au mot pute, ce qu'elle pouvait le détester.

« **Bien…** » dit-elle en tentant de garder son calme. Elle s'approcha d'un des gardes et lui attrapa le poignet.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?** » Il tira mais elle profita de son geste pour retourner sa force contre lui. Elle l'accompagna et enfonça son genou dans son ventre. Il se plia en reculant.

« **Bien, bien, bien… Allons-y, je doute que ces messieurs ne veuillent finir en lambeaux au sol.** » Elle passa à côté d'eux et ils ne répliquèrent pas. Livaï la suivit.

« **S'il y a un problème tu en seras tenue pour responsable** » la menaça un garde. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa la porte.

« **Je vais voir Marianna gamine. Va dans ta chambre.** » Elle hocha la tête et commença à partir au moment où une sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Livaï tira le portable de sa poche et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha et fixa le numéro apparent. Il était aussi masqué. C'était ce Kenny, sans aucun doute. « **Qui est-ce ?** » demanda-t-il en décrochant. Luna se colla légèrement à lui pour entendre la conversation.

« **C'est encore moi.** » Elle réussit à comprendre les paroles de l'homme malgré la distance. Elle se concentra pour ne pas louper la suite. C'était la même voix qu'un peu plus tôt. « **Par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à la même personne** » continua-t-il. Luna se contracta en levant les yeux vers Livaï. Il resta concentré et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

« **Pourtant, je suis sûr être celui avec qui tu veux parler.** »

« **Tu es Livaï n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** » l'interrompit-il. Il voulait connaitre les vraies intentions de son interlocuteur.

« **Je voulais juste vérifier les informations que mes hommes m'ont rapportés. Ainsi que m'assurer que tu es le vrai Livaï.** »

« **Tch. Qui d'autre ?** » cracha-t-il.

« **Une certaine femme qui t'accompagnerai et à qui ce téléphone appartiendrait.** » Livaï se figea et tourna les yeux vers Luna. Elle était dans le même état et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. « **Je pense avoir tapé dans le mille vu que tu ne réagis pas.** » Un rire cynique résonna dans leurs oreilles. « **Eh bien, qui aurait pensé que ton point faible devienne une femme ? C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui disais les haïr !** » Livaï contracta sa mâchoire.

« **La ferme** » grogna-t-il. « **Pourquoi insinuerais-tu que je traine avec une femme ?** » Il y eut un autre rire.

« **La voix qui m'a répondu plutôt n'était pas la tienne. Elle était bien trop féminine. Au départ j'ai cru que c'était vraiment toi. Finalement je me suis rappelé de rapports disant que, récemment, tu étais beaucoup avec une femme aux cheveux blancs. Est-ce que je me trompe ?** » Il y eut un silence. « **C'est pour cela que je te rappelle d'ailleurs.** »

« **Tch. Tu me fais vraiment chier Kenny. Tu veux me tuer ? Soit, mais n'embarque pas d'autres personne dedans** » s'énerva Livaï.

« **Donc tu ne nies pas** » conclu l'homme. « **Je vais te laisser. Je souhaitais m'assurer que ta charmante accompagnatrice t'ait passé le message et que par la même occasion tu sois au courant que je détiens une certaine emprise sur toi.** »

« **Laquelle ?** » demanda Livaï d'une voix grave.

« **Tu ne crois pas que je serais capable de la prendre pour te faire chanter ?** » Un rictus barra le visage de Livaï.

« **Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Tu pourrais l'enlever pour la torturer et la tuer, ça n'aurait aucun impact sur moi. Ce n'est qu'une pute et tu sais que je suis égoïste.** »

« **Mon dieu, mon cher neveu, tu sais que j'ai éduqué un enfant poli. Je ne reconnais pas les bases de mon éducation dans tes actes. De qui tiens-tu ce langage grossier et cet air froid ?** » se plaint faussement l'homme.

« **On se le demande…** » dit Livaï menaçant. « **Je te conseille de faire attention où tu mets tes mains Kenny. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement.** » Livaï décolla le cellulaire de son oreille et raccrocha sans attendre la suite. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Luna qui était debout à côté de lui. Elle ne disait rien et fixait le vide loin face à elle. « **Tch. On est pas dans la merde. Je vais rapidement parler à Marianna.** » Elle ne répondit pas. « **Luna ?** » l'appela-t-il. « **Luna !** » Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle froidement. Il choisit de ne pas réagir à son ton. « **Vas dans ta chambre.** » Elle souffla par le nez et s'en alla en marchant vigoureusement. Livaï la regarda s'éloigner. Il eut du mal à enlever ses yeux de ses jambes révélées par sa robe. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau de Marianna.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Luna était passablement énervée contre l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Le mot était faible. Elle était furieuse. Son estomac s'était retourné quand elle avait entendu ses paroles. Elle savait qu'elle était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une pute. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction pour les hommes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas devenir quelqu'un d'important. Il y avait encore moins de chance pour que ce soit aux yeux de Livaï Ackmeran. Pourtant… même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux, elle avait pensé qu'il lui portait un peu de considération. Pas de l'affection… Juste un peu de sympathie et de reconnaissance en tant que personne à part. Elle avait cru déceler un changement d'attitude quand il était seulement avec elle. Elle avait dû se tromper. Il venait de la traiter de pute inutile et sans intérêt.

Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Heureusement, elle n'avait croisé personne sur son chemin. Elle ouvrit son armoire, prit une serviette, des gels douches et ses sous-vêtements et repartit en claquant la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers et traversa le réfectoire pour descendre aux douches communes. Elles étaient désertes, tant mieux. Elle entra dans une grande cabine et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa ses affaires sur l'étagère, se déshabilla et se mit sous l'eau. Elle ouvrit le jet au plus fort et ferma les yeux. Elle leva la tête pour sentir l'eau s'écraser sur son visage. La puissance la picotait mais elle passait outre.

« **Quel salop…** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attacher. Elle s'était auto-prévenue dès le début et pourtant… Elle sentit quelques larmes se mélanger à l'eau. Elle se lava énergiquement. C'était de sa faute aussi. Il venait toujours la voir et la prenait à toutes les soirées. Il se montrait doux, affectionné, intéressé, joueur et proche physiquement avec elle. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû être froid et désagréable comme avec les autres. Elle se lava une deuxième fois pour passer plus de temps sous la douche.

« **Luna !** » cria une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et éteint la douche pour mieux entendre.

« **Oui ?** » répondit-elle en sortant de la douche pour se sécher. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« **Dépêche-toi, je t'ai cherché partout.** » Elle reconnue la voix de Livaï.

« **Et que me vaut cet honneur ?** » demanda-t-elle amer.

« **Je te dis de sortir gamine.** » Elle soupira et s'activa. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié ses habits au dernier moment. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça. Oh et merde ! Il l'avait déjà vu comme ça. Elle prit ses affaires sur son bras et ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle sèchement. Elle vit Livaï appuyé sur le côté. Il leva un sourcil en la regardant. « **Tu n'as rien à dire ? Génial !** » ironisa-t-elle en partant vers sa chambre. Il la suivit. « **Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?** » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa chambre.

« **Te parler** » fut sa seul réponse. Elle ouvrit sa porte en le regardant.

« **Eh bien moi je n'ai pas envie.** » Elle entra et ferma le battant qui se rouvrit quelques secondes après. « **Sort Livaï !** » grogna-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Il s'appuya contre la porte et la suivit des yeux. Elle prit une paire de basket de ville, un jean noir et un tee-shirt bordeaux qui découvrait les épaules.

« **Tu viens avec moi** » finit-il par dire. Elle se stoppa net.

« **Comment ça je viens avec toi ?** » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« **Tch. Tu poses vraiment trop de questions gamine** » dit-il avec un ton arrogant.

« **Excusez-moi de ne point vouloir partir avec n'importe qui sans même savoir pourquoi** » ironisa-t-elle.

« **N'importe qui ?** » répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« **Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, n'importe qui.** » Il fit un pas en avant et se posta juste devant elle.

« **Donc, pour toi n'importe qui peut se rapporter à une personne avec laquelle tu as passé plusieurs soirées, que tu as embrassé et avec qui tu as dormi ?** » Elle se statufia, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit.

« **Exactement** » fut le seul mot qu'elle dit avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il attrapa son bras et tira dessus. Elle poussa un petit cri, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de Livaï. « **Laisse-moi** » dit-elle froidement en planta ses yeux améthyste dans les siens. Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

« **Non.** » Elle tenta de se dégager mais il avait trop de force. Plus elle résistait, plus il l'approchait de lui. Elle finit par glisser son pied derrière le sien en basculant en avant pour lui faire un croche-patte. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que le déstabiliser. Il grogna en reprenant son équilibre.

« **Livaï !** » s'énerva-t-elle. « **Laisse-moi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!** »

« **Te prouver que je ne suis pas n'importe qui** » répondit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle était plaquée contre son torse et coincée. Elle sentait ses bras puissants l'entourer fermement. Il aurait pu lui briser la taille ainsi mais il ne mettait pas assez de force. Juste suffisamment pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle gesticula. Il descendit sa main et empoigna une de ses fesses. Elle hoqueta. Un rictus revint sur le visage de son assaillant.

« **Comment comptes-tu me le prouver ?** » demanda-t-elle tout bas. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle. Il était chaud et concordait avec les soulèvements de son torse. Ils étaient lents et profonds. Une odeur de thé aux agrumes et autre chose, comme du bois fumé se dégageait de lui. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais c'était envoutant… Il sentait bon, paraissait fort et était beau. En plus, son charisme était phénoménal. Elle allait succomber. Il rit doucement. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en revenant à elle.

« **Je me retenais de me jeter sur toi mais c'est compliqué avec ton attitude** » rit-il.

« **Comment ça ?** »

« **Tu me regardes comme si tu allais me dévorer.** » Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Il attrapa son menton et le releva. Il avança d'un pas, la forçant à reculer. Le manège dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent dans le lit. Il la surplomba de toute sa hauteur. « **Tch. Gamine.** » Elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut répliquer mais il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baisé. Elle sentit leurs salives se mélanger et leurs langues se réunirent. C'était électrifiant. Elle lâcha un léger gémissement malgré elle. Elle sentait les mains de Livaï qui parcouraient ses jambes. Les doigts de l'homme remontèrent sur son ventre et redescendirent. Elle en frissonnait. C'était délicieux. Elle rougit en pensant à ça.

Avait-elle vraiment envie de faire ça avec lui ? La réponse était oui, complètement. Elle désirait qu'il la touche encore plus. Pourtant, elle ne le demanderait jamais. C'était bizarre qu'elle ait de telles envies. Même avec son premier copain, elle n'avait jamais eu des pulsions comme celles-là. Elle aimait les câlins et tout le reste mais elle n'avait pas eu particulièrement envie de plus. Livaï lui donnait envie. Il la tentait. Elle voulait absolument le faire avec lui… Elle adorait sa personnalité, surtout celle qu'il ne montrait pas en face des autres. Elle succombait devant son corps, c'était impossible d'être si bien foutu non ? Même s'il n'était pas très grand, elle s'en fichait royalement, il était assez fort pour y palier. Elle ne voulait même pas parler de la manière dont il la touchait… Il s'était éloigné quelques secondes pour reprendre le baisé de plus belle. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela pour lui ? Elle était amoureuse ? Non ! Si ! Non, impossible ! Quelle autre explication ?

Elle l'avait vu venir de loin. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à elle et à présent il se pointait. En plus, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé…

« **Alors, je suis toujours un inconnu ?** » demanda-t-il taquin. Elle ne réagit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Elle détailla les traits de son visage et tendit sa main vers sa joue. Il parut étonné. Elle était là, sous lui, ses cheveux blancs étaient éparpillés sur le lit et ses yeux violets étaient remplis de quelque chose de doux. Il restait encore l'envie que lui avait laissé leur échange mais il percevait autre chose. Une chose rassurante et apaisante. Il sentit la paume de la main de Luna se poser sur son visage et le caresser doucement avec son pouce. Il ne bougea pas. Que faisait-elle ? Elle se suréleva légèrement pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de Livaï. Elle fit de léger mouvement qui envoyèrent des frissons dans le dos de l'homme. Il était plongé dans son regard. On ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Il lui semblait être la huitième merveille du monde à cause des émotions présentes dans les pupilles de la jeune fille.

« **Livaï…** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et retira sa main précipitamment. Que venait-elle de faire ? Oh mon dieu ! Il allait la prendre pour quelqu'un d'étrange. Elle s'extirpa du lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et enfouit sa tête entre ses main. Il soupira, se leva et approcha de la porte.

« **Prépare tes affaires gamine. Tu viens avec moi, c'est trop dangereux pour toi ici. Tu n'es pas en sécurité maintenant que Kenny sait que je suis avec toi**. »

« **Je peux me défendre !** » s'énerva-t-elle. Livaï lui lança un regard noir. Elle fut déstabilisée. I peine quelques secondes, il l'embrassait.

« **Toi, peut-être mais les autres se ferait tuer au passage. Tu préfères quelle solution ?** » Elle ne répondit pas. Luna était plantée au milieu de la chambre. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« **C'est bon, je viens…** » Il ne dit rien et sortit. Elle s'appuya contre son armoire. Cet homme était incompréhensible. Il changeait beaucoup trop d'humeur en trop peu de temps. Elle secoua la tête.

Pour résumé la situation, elle allait vivre avec Livaï puisque Kenny qui paraissait être son oncle (point à éclaircir), savait qu'elle était avec lui. En plus, elle mélangeait ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait d'un côté et le haïssait de l'autre. Il venait quand même de la traiter de pute inutile. Comment devait-elle se comporter ?

 **Alors ? Moi j'aime bien ce petit chapitre de transition. On bascule plus dans l'action principale. Enffffffiiiiiiiin bref ! Je voulais vous dire que mon histoire est finie dans ma tête. J'ai pensé à une trame qui me permettrait de parler de ce que je voulais tout en terminant mon intrigue. L'histoire ne sera donc pas très longue mais bien remplie. Enjoy !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut les macarons ! On se retrouve pour un new chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'attaque tout de suite aux reviews !**

 **Yuna : Yo à toi aussi ! Et oui, vivre avec quelqu'un implique que pleins de choses très croustillantes vont se passer ! Il ne manque plus qu'à les lires ! Merci et bonne lecture à toi !**

 **Aamy : Salut à toi ! Je suis très contente de TOUTES tes reviews, saches que pour te répondre en bonne et due forme, j'ai dû ouvrir un document word rien que pour toi. La chance ! Contente de savoir que je viens de gagner une fidèle lectrice, ça fait chaud au cœur. Tu as vraiment dévoré tous mes chapitres et ce n'est pas rien vu qu'ils sont longs (je m'envoie des fleurs au passage, tu remarques, m'enfiiiiiiin bref). Tu es du genre à faire des pavés ? On est amies alors parce que je suis pareil. J'aime bien répondre en disant tout ce que je pense alors tu vas avoir une tartine si tes reviews sont aussi riches à chaque fois. Bon là je vais essayer de faire court quand même parce que si je réponds à tout ce que tu as dit points par point, baaah, je peux te consacrer un chapitre XD. Tu as bien écrit « _donc ne te sens pas obligée de me répondre surtout_ » ? Et puis quoi encore ! J'aime les échanges et consacrer du temps à ceux qui me lisent et qui comme toi font des remarques très très longues est un pur bonheur. Aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, tes commentaires sont bien apparus et sache que je les ai tous lu en intégralité (je suis même retourné voir l'histoire parfois pour bien comprendre de quoi tu parlais ^^).**

 **Livaï est mon dieu, je l'assume. Il est trop sexy, je peux baver sur lui des heures. Oh my god ^^, je viens de révéler la fangirl en moi. Je suis découverte, que faire ? Si Livaï l'apprend il ne voudra plus jamais me parler !**

 **Apparemment mon OC fait des ravages ! Bravo Luna, sache que tu plais ! (Et pas qu'à Livaï.) Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes son caractère parce qu'on va dire que créer un perso qui fait presque l'unanimité, bah c'est dur. Mes OC sont là pour enrichir l'histoire parce que les personnages du manga sont concentrés à des endroits plus sympas. D'ailleurs mes réponses vont être mélangées hein mais tu comprendras. Oui, je sais que parfois les caractères ne sont pas super bien (voir pas du tout) respectés mais de temps en temps il me faut un personnage et j'en ai pas assez ou je dois faire faire une action à quelqu'un mais je l'ai pas. Donc je tronque les caractères au profit de l'histoire. (Je sais que ce n'est pas un reproche de ta part et j'apprécie même que tu le remarques ^^ moi j'accepte tout du moment que ce n'est pas du : « tu fais de la merde remballe je fais mieux. ») Eh oui, l'argent dans ce monde est assez… exorbitant (ce n'est pas vraiment le bon mot mais ça fera l'affaire). J'ai essayé de rester assez logique dans les rapports de prix dans l'histoire mais comme mon cousin n'est pas mafieux je n'ai aucune idée des prix XD. Ah et t'inquiète pas pour les prénoms, y'en a tellement que ce n'est pas facile !**

 **Donc le métier d'escorte oui, voyons voir, je sais que le milieu est assez… on pourrait dire sale mais j'en atténue certains traits parce que je ne suis pas trop capable de faire des scènes bien glauques sur certains thèmes (comme le sexe) par contre si tu veux des descriptions ou morts horribles tu peux m'appeler ^^. Après ça peut se comprendre vu mon âge (et oui, j'ai 17 ans enfin je viens d'avoir).**

 **Donc comme je lis ta (tes) reviews en même temps je réponds à ce qui me fait réagir. Revenons à Luna. Effectivement, elle n'hésite pas à dépenser. Qui ne le ferait pas avec une carte bleue illimitée en main ? Pas moi en tout cas ! J'essaie de la rendre assez réaliste tout de même, elle est humaine et les humains ont leurs vices.**

 **D'ailleurs tu as remarqué (tu remarques tout j'ai vu, tu as un œil de faucon XD). Livaï n'est pas exactement le même, et oui, j'ai changé un peu son caractère. Dans ma fic il est moins froid et insaisissable et plus tranchant et leader.**

 **On ne t'observe pas pour faire un scrabble toi ? Ah bon, je pensais que c'était ce que le commun des mortels faisaient pour inviter quelqu'un à jouer… c'est peut-être pour ça que je me fais rembarrer quand je fixe une personne. Elle ne comprend pas que je veux jouer… Mince alors ! XD Ça y est je pète un câble. 6h 32 en passant ! Tu as la foi ma grande ^^ Je crois que mes phrases passent du coq à l'âne… Tant pis !**

 **Ouais, pour les femmes clientes je voulais faire dans l'originalité, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Et oui, Luna est belle mais elle ne fait pas très « pute » dans son comportement si je peux me permettre donc…**

 **Ah et tu as le droit à un appel à un ami aussi, et cet ami c'est obligé que ce soit moi donc petit coup de puce : « Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis » Y'a de quoi faire un beau lapsus. Tu étais pas loin n'empêche.**

 **Surnom : stalkeuse ? Maiiiis non ! J'adore tes reviews, ça me donne le sourire ! En plus je me dis que si je te réponds tu prendras peut-être plus de plaisir à lire. C'est donnant-donnant ! D'ailleurs faut pas dire que je suis une sorcière ! Après je vais me faire brûler vive ! Tu te rends compte ! Je veux pas mourir jeeeeeeune ! Et puis tu n'auras pas la suite de l'histoire en passant. Héhé, je suis sadique.**

 **Pour Eren qui sort des chiottes, j'avais pensé qu'avec le monde de présent, il serait surement vite sortit d'affaire ^^. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écrire. M'enfin, les incohérences arrivent, je ne suis pas la déesse de l'écriture XD. Et tu as très bien compris le : tant mieux.**

 **T'inquiète pas va, je poste vite parce que j'écris vite ! Praticité (ce mot n'existe pas, I know that). Bon là je vais aborder un point qui me tient à cœur, les sentiments de mes personnages. Je sais qu'on ne tombe pas raide dingue amoureux d'un claquement de doigt (ou très rarement) et que l'on ne finit pas en couple après deux chapitres (ou très rarement) donc je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. En même temps, je ne vais pas faire une histoire qui dure 70 chapitres juste pour que les sentiments ait l'air réels. Donc je créer des paradoxes pour dire qu'ils sont amoureux mais prouver que leurs sentiments ne sont pas simples (comme pour tout le monde) et qu'ils ne vont pas se dire je t'aime après la troisième rencontre. Ce serait bizarre, surtout avec Livaï. Donc j'essaie d'aller vite sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. C'était compréhensible ? Je ne crois pas mais bon, j'ai essayé d'être claire mais parfois j'ai l'impression que plus je suis claire pire c'est, pauvre moi !**

 **Livaï est amnésique XD ou juste con. Donc, tu te poses pleins de questions ? La suite arrivera et éclairera ton esprit ! Je ne vais pas tout dire maintenant non plus. Pour te décevoir, Luna ne se vengera surement pas parce qu'elle n'en a pas l'envie. Elle préfère ne rien dire qu'aller flirter avec des porcs. Foi de moi, je le sais. Elle aura une occasion de se défouler. Elle pourra lui taper dessus (à Livaï). Ça lui fera du bien déjà XD.**

 **Et pour conclure, oui Livaï craque pour elle. Mais lui faire cracher ne sera pas aisé.**

 **Voilà, voilà, fin, j'espère que mon pâté de mots ne t'a pas saoul, je peux être horrible quand je mis met. Je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que je voulais dire d'important et puis je répondrais à tes autres romans avec beaucoup de joie donc n'hésite pas et fonce !**

 **Ps : Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise !**

 **Pss (que de choses à dire) : Je sens que tu es une personne qui fait très attention à ce qu'elle lit donc toutes les incohérences de mon histoire vont être vues ! Omg ! Ça me met la pression parce que je déteste faire des incohérences. Je vais bien faire gaffe du coup ^^. Gros bisous Luna.**

 **Ah et en passant, ton pseudo me dit un truc… Genre dans une BD ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou je délire peut-être XD**

 **Voilà c'est fini pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7**

« **Tu es prête ?** » demanda Livaï derrière la porte. Luna s'écarta de son sac.

« **Presque. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre quelques affaires.** » Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'activa pour ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte. Livaï la regarda poser un sac en toile devant elle. « **Voilà.** » Il se baissa et prit le sac.

« **On y va.** » Elle tenta d'attraper le bagage mais il avançait déjà avec.

« **Attend ! Je peux le porter !** » s'exclama-t-elle.

« **Tu ne feras que me faire perdre du temps. Tais-toi et viens.** » Luna se tut. Qu'avait-il tout d'un coup ? Il était devenu lunatique ? Il l'insultait et l'embrassait tous les quarts d'heure ou quoi ? Elle soupira intérieurement et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se mit à quatre pattes à côté du lit et attrapa son épée d'une main. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait remontée pour la nettoyer. Elle se releva en l'accrochant à sa hanche gauche. Elle laissa l'arme pendre à sa taille. Elle alla ensuite au niveau de son tiroir et l'ouvrit. Elle prit la pochette en cuir noir et l'accrocha de l'autre côté. Elle fixa les mitaines faite dans le même matériau au fond. Elle s'en empara et les enfila. Elle prit la clé et ferma sa chambre derrière elle. Une fois dans le couloir, elle ne vit pas Livaï. Il avait dû descendre pour l'attendre. Elle se hâta à l'extérieur. Il fumait assis sur un rocher près du portail, son sac était par terre à ses pieds. Elle remarqua que Marianna patientait aussi. Elle pressa le pas et les rejoint.

« **Luna** » dit la femme en la voyant arriver.

« **Bonjour Marianna.** » La jeune fille s'arrêtait juste devant elle sans prêter attention à Livaï. « **Tu es au courant ?** »

« **Bien sûr, Monsieur Ackerman est venu me parler de votre problème** » expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Elle soupira. « **Je ne peux pas te garder ici alors que tu présentes une menace. Heureusement, Monsieur Ackerman m'a gentiment proposé de t'emmener avec lui. Il dit qu'il s'agit de la moindre des choses puisqu'il est la source du dit problème.** » Luna ne répondit pas. Elle restait bloquée à la première phrase de Marianna. _Je ne peux pas te garder ici alors que tu présentes une menace._ Elle vit plusieurs images défiler devant ses yeux.

 **Flash-back**

« **Ecoute chéri, nous ne pouvons pas la garder avec nous. Tu l'aimes autant que toi mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !** » cria une femme en pleurant. Luna voyait à peine ce qu'il se passait, comme si elle regardait à travers un trou. Il y avait deux adultes dans une grande pièce richement décorée. La femme était brune et vêtue d'une belle robe beige. Elle était assise dans un canapé en cuir. Un homme l'écoutait se lamenter, il était debout à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« **Tu ne sous-entends pas que tu veux te débarrasser d'elle ?** » hurla l'homme. « **Tu penses vraiment à abandonner notre propre fille ?** »

« **Je n'en ai pas envie non plus mais as-tu pensé à notre avenir ? Nous sommes des actionnaires de plusieurs entreprises ! L'économie du Japon s'effondrera si nous mourons !** » cria-t-elle. « **Si tu n'avais pas tant voulu lui apprendre tous ces trucs nous n'en serions pas là !** » reprocha-t-elle.

« **Tu me reproches de lui avoir appris à se défendre ?!** » s'énerva l'homme. Il s'approcha de sa femme. « **Ose me dire que tu n'aies pas fière que ta fille sois aussi brillante et forte !** »

« **J'en suis fière mais nous avons recruté les meilleurs tuteurs et engagés les meilleurs agents pour faire d'elle un génie militaire ! Regarde ce que cela nous rapporte !** » hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un coup. Elle tendit son bras comme si elle cherchait à montrer la cause de leur malheur. « **Maintenant tous les chefs de la mafia la veulent ! Nous sommes entourés d'offres montant à des milliards de dollars pour elle !** »

« **Et nous ne céderont à aucune d'elle !** » répliqua l'homme.

« **Tu oublies que l'un d'entre eux a menacé de venir la chercher si nous refusons !** »

« **Tu as peur ?** » La femme se tut. Un grand silence emplit la pièce. « **Tu me dis que notre fille est un prodige et tu t'en plains ? Tu me dis que les mafieux veulent l'acheter et que tu es effrayée à l'idée qu'ils nous tuent en venant la chercher ? Quelle excuse tu utilises ? Tu penses que l'économie du Japon et notre place dans la société vaut plus qu'elle ?** » demanda-t-il froidement. « **Et maintenant tu veux qu'on la laisse se démerder seule ?! Elle a 12 ans bordel ! 12 ans !** » cria-t-il à plein poumon. Elle vit l'homme se passer la main dans les cheveux pendant que la femme pleurait en silence. Elle, ou du moins la personne qui regardait, se recula. Elle était dans une petite pièce, surement un grenier. Le trou dans le sol laissait passer un peu de lumière. Elle se releva et fit demi-tour. Elle se retrouva dehors sans savoir comment, derrière elle se dressait une immense bâtisse et devant un portail en fer gris. Elle se précipita et voulut sortir. L'image devint floue.

 **Fin flash-back**

 **« Oï gamine !** » l'appela Livaï en lui mettant un petit coup sur la tête. Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle perdue.

« **On te parle depuis un moment mais tu ne réagis pas. Tu te fous de notre gueule ?** » Elle fixa Livaï. « **Putain, tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?** » Elle sursauta.

« **Ah, euh… non... je… qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?** » se reprit-elle.

« **Je disais que Monsieur Ackerman avait proposé de t'emmener avec lui parce qu'il était à la cause de notre problème.** » Luna hocha lentement la tête. « **Donc tu vas aller vivre avec lui le temps que tout se calme.** » Marianna s'approcha de Luna et posa sa main sur son épaule. « **Tu as compris ?** »

« **Hum… Oui, oui** » dit-elle. Elle vit les yeux de la femme descendre à sa taille.

« **Luna, on avait dit quoi avec les armes ?** » La tête de la jeune fille recommença à la lancer. _On avait dit quoi avec les armes ?_

 **Flash-back**

« **Tiens-la mieux !** » cria un homme devant elle. Elle était debout avec une arme entre les mains face à un vieillard. « **Je t'ai dit de mieux la tenir !** » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui replaça violemment les mains. « **Tu es sourde ? Ça fait un an que je t'entraine et tu n'aies pas capable de tenir correctement ton katana ! Je vais finir par m'en aller !** » s'écria-t-il. Elle sentit son propre regard s'assombrir.

« **Je peux la tenir comme je veux non ?!** » s'entendit-elle dire d'une petite voix énervée.

« **Tu oses me répondre ? Si je te dis que tu dois la tenir ainsi tu le feras !** » gueula le vieux dans son oreille. « **Ou alors tu crois que tu peux m'égaler ? Tu penses pouvoir ne serait-ce m'arriver à la cheville ?!** » Elle grinça des dents.

« **Non, sensei…** » souffla-t-elle.

« **Je préfère ça !** » répliqua-t-il. « **Maintenant recommence tous tes mouvements depuis le début ! Pour chaque mauvais placement tu le feras une fois de plus !** » Elle fronça les sourcils. « **Exécution !** » Elle sentit son corps bouger. Elle avait mal aux mains, le katana était de taille adulte, trop grand et trop lourd pour elle… Ses jambes flageolaient à chaque pas et son dos la tiraillait à force d'essayer de l'équilibrer. « **Encore** **!** » cria-t-il. « **Tes jambes sont rentrées ! Tiens-toi droite, regarde devant toi ! Tu penses que tes adversaires attendront que tu sois prête ?** »

« **Luna ?** » l'appela-t-on. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix féminine qui l'appelait au bord du tatami.

« **Maman ? Papa ?** »

« **Ne te déconcentre pas !** » hurla son maitre. Elle reprit ses mouvements en entendant ses parents parler dans son dos.

« **Chéri, il n'y va pas trop fort ?** » demanda la femme.

« **Il s'agit du meilleur maitre dans sa discipline. Il a élevé les meilleurs champions** » répondit-il. La femme se mordit les lèvres.

« **Peut-être mais n'est-elle pas trop jeune ?** » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« **C'est la seule qui a réclamé à apprendre à manier un katana. Attends encore un peu…** » Finalement, la petite fille les rejoint avec son arme en main.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit avec les armes ?** » dit sa mère en se baissant à sa hauteur.

« **Faire attention quand l'on est près des autres** » répondit l'enfant.

 **Fin flash-back**

« **Je sais très bien m'en servir. Il n'y aura aucun problème. En plus, je les emmène uniquement pour les avoir avec moi chez Livaï.** » Marianna soupira.

« **Bien… Allez-y maintenant. Fais attention à toi Luna, on se revoit quand tout sera terminé.** » La concernée hocha la tête. Livaï écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier à l'entrée et se leva. Il prit le sac d'une main et attendit que Luna passe devant lui. Elle avança et retourna à la voiture. Il mit le sac dans le coffre puis s'installa à côté de Luna.

« **Il y a un problème ?** » demanda Livaï en s'asseyant. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?** » fit-elle curieuse.

« **Tu n'avais pas l'air vraiment présente pendant que Marianna parlait.** » Luna soupira en même temps que Livaï démarra. Elle répondit quand ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge.

« **Comment dire… Je me suis souvenue de certaines choses…** »

« **Comme ?** » Elle mordilla ses lèvres en fixant la route.

« **Tu n'as jamais revu des scènes dont tu ne te souvenais pas en croisant certaines choses similaires ?** » dit-elle. Livaï serra ses mains sur le volant en accélérant.

« **Non** » répondit-il catégoriquement.

« **C'est ce qui m'est arrivée…** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait, elle se livrait facilement à lui. Déjà la dernière fois quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne se comportait pas comme les autres femmes et là sur ses souvenirs… C'était étrange mais elle n'arrivait pas à ne rien dire avec lui… « **Parfois des scènes de mon enfance me reviennent, ce ne sont pas les premières. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi. Tu n'as réellement jamais vécu cela, même pas avec des évènements marquants ?** » Elle sembla réfléchir. « **Je ne sais pas comme la fois où tu as été sauvé par une petite fille par exemple…** » souffla-t-elle. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle en profitait pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Elle était curieuse et ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ne se souvenait-il vraiment de rien ?

« **Tch. Laisse tomber gamine. Je ne me souviens de rien à propos de ça** » dit-il catégoriquement.

« **Tu étais seul ?** » demanda-t-elle parce qu'elle se remémorait que des gens étaient venus le secourir.

« **Non, la folle et un ancien ami étaient là à l'époque.** » Luna soupira intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire et si elle forçait plus, elle serait découverte… Quelle malchance. Ils arrivèrent devant le portail qui s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et Livaï gara la voiture. Luna sortit et il en fit autant. Il prit le sac dans le coffre et verrouilla le véhicule. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bâtiment. Livaï ne dit rien. Il se contenta de monter jusqu'à son étage. Il posa les affaires de Luna dans un coin.

« **Où est-ce que je vais dormir ?** » demanda-t-elle intriguée qu'il pose son sac là.

« **Avec moi** » répondit-il neutrement.

« **Comment ça ?** » Il haussa un sourcil. « **Il y a plein d'autre chambre non ?** »

« **Oui, il y en a plein le premier étage et la dépendance abrite les dortoirs de mes subordonnés.** »

« **Vous vivez tous ici ?** » s'étonna-t-elle. Il hocha la tête. « **Je peux avoir un endroit tranquille non ? Je ne demande pas une grande pièce.** »

« **Tch. Tu dors ici j'ai dit** » dit-il. Elle croisa ses bras et tapa du pied.

« **Et je peux savoir pourquoi je dois rester avec toi ?** » s'énerva-t-elle.

« **Parce que j'en ai envie.** » Elle resta bouche-bée. « **Maintenant je dois rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Ils doivent m'attendre. La réunion va durer un moment. Tu restes ici, fait comme chez toi.** » Il redescendit les escaliers à ces mots. Luna ne bougea pas. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle venait vivre chez lui qu'il la contrôlait ! Il allait lui dire quand aller aux toilettes aussi ! Non mais ! Elle amena son sac dans la chambre, posa son katana et son pistolet sur le bureau et prit le chemin du salon. Elle était impliquée et avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était curieuse et refusait de se retrouver à l'écart en prenant le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse. Elle savait se servir d'une arme et tuer au besoin. Elle en ferait profit. Elle entendit la voix de Livaï dans la pièce juste devant elle. Elle s'arrêta. Il parlait des évènements de ce matin. Il relata ce qu'il s'était passé en omettant certaines choses. Luna s'avança un peu plus et prit appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ils étaient tous assis sur les canapés qui avaient été tournés vers les baies vitrées. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se tenait debout devant.

« **Maintenant vous savez que Kenny veut me retrouver. Il est important de souligner que Luna sera une de ses cibles. La principale étant moi. Je le connais très bien. Il n'hésitera pas à employer tous les moyens qu'il a pour que je vienne à lui. Vous êtes tous dans une situation délicate. C'est pour cela qu'à présent, je vous ordonne de sortir armer à n'importe quel moment. Compris ?** »

« **Oui chef !** » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« **Bien, je devais juste éclairer ce point. A présent passons aux choses sérieuses. Hanji !** » appela-t-il. La femme se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui.

« **Oui ?** »

« **Je veux que toi et ton équipe vous chargiez de constituer un réseau grâce à nos ressources et possiblement aux caméras de la ville. Vous devez débusquer Kenny et comprendre sa manière de fonctionner. Je veux un rapport sans faute demain-soir au plus tard** » dit-il froidement.

« **A vos ordres chef !** » répondit-elle en allant se rasseoir.

« **L'équipe qui s'occupe de surveiller notre territoire ?** » appela-t-il.

« **Oui !** » Luna vit Eren, Sasha, Mikasa, Jean, Marco et un garçon pas très grand avec les cheveux très court se lever.

« **Vous devrez vous chargez de faire des tours sur notre territoire. Personne ne doit y pénétrer. Vous devrez être deux fois plus attentifs que d'habitude, je ne tolèrerais aucune impasse. Vous devez savoir qui passe sur notre territoire sans faute !** » Livaï les regarda durement.

« **A vos ordres ! Personne ne rentrera sur notre territoire sans accord !** » répondit Eren. Luna vit que les yeux de Livaï se fixèrent sur elle à ce moment. Il haussa un sourcil. Un grand silence s'installa et les jeunes se rassirent. Tous tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici gamine ? Je t'avais dit de rester en haut et d'attendre** » fulmina Livaï.

« **Il faut croire que je n'aime pas être mise à l'écart** » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« **Tu n'as rien à faire ici, cette affaire ne te concerne pas.** » Elle eut un petit rire cynique.

« **Vraiment ? Pourtant, à ce que je sache, l'homme qui t'en veux à appeler sur mon téléphone et m'a menacé de kidnapping. Je pense avoir le droit d'être au courant à ce niveau d'implication.** » Elle croisa ses bras en se reposant contre le bois.

« **Tch. Si tu réfléchis bien, tu es celle qui a causé ce problème.** » Elle contracta sa mâchoire.

« **Vraiment ? Tout cela parce que je me trouvais dans ta chambre ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir souhaité passer la nuit avec toi** » dit-elle calmement.

« **Tch. Tu me fais chier gamine. Tu penses que tu peux arriver et faire ta loi ?** » Elle se redressa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« **Ma loi ? Qui a dit que je voulais faire ma loi ? Je veux juste être tenue au courant de ce qui se passe. Est-ce trop demandé ? Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres contrairement aux autres et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas un petit chien obéissant. Celui qui fait chier ici, c'est toi Livaï** » répondit-elle.

« **Comment oses-tu t'adresser au chef comme ça !** » intervint Eren. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **Je m'adresse à lui comme je veux. Tu n'es pas mieux placé pour me donner des ordres.** » Eren s'avança vers elle. Il se planta devant Luna et la toisa du regard. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Elle n'était pas tellement plus petite que lui à vrai dire. « **Tss, tu te crois intelligent ?** » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux noirs.

« **Eren, ça suffit** » intervint Livaï froidement. « **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luna ?** » l'interrogea-t-il en croisant les bras.

« **Faire partit de l'opération.** » Livaï haussa un sourcil et tous retinrent leur souffle. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il dise oui après qu'elle lui ait tenu tête.

« **J'accepte à une condition** » répondit-il. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « **Tu dois faire tes preuves.** » Luna se mordit les lèvres.

« **Lesquelles ?** » Il eut un rictus.

« **Tu dois me battre au corps à corps** » dit-il en levant un doigt. Un murmure parcouru les personnes présentes. « **Battre Marco au tir, battre Mikasa au sabre et Armin au échec** » énonça-t-il en levant tour à tour ses doigts. Luna retint sa respiration. Au vu de la tête de tous les membres de leur petite assemblée, elle devait battre chaque personne dans son domaine. Elle n'allait pas y arriver à ce rythme. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle préférait foncer dans le mur et voir ce qu'il se passait. Au pire elle échouerait, point.

« **J'essaierai** » chuchota-t-elle. « **Je le ferai** » dit-elle plus fort. Un bruit de foule se fit entendre. Elle allait avoir du mal, elle le sentait.

« **Bien, on fera ça demain, pour l'instant, à toutes les équipes, exécution !** » Tous se levèrent et partir à leurs postes. Luna n'attendit pas que Livaï vienne la voir. Elle courut après Hanji.

« **Hanji !** » appela-t-elle pour que la brune l'attende.

« **Luna chérie ! Comment tu vas ?! Tu es un peu folle d'avoir accepté la demande de Livaï tu sais, ils excellent tous dans leur propre domaine. C'est fou, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de les battre tous.** » Luna sourit.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Sinon, je venais te voir parce que j'ai quelques questions à te poser** » dit-elle. Hanji haussa les sourcils.

« **Je veux bien y répondre si je peux t'en poser aussi !** » s'exclama-t-elle. Luna hocha la tête. « **Génial !** » explosa la brune ce qui fit rire la blanche. Elle l'entraina dans une pièce à l'écart. Une sorte de cagibis. « **Ici, personne ne nous embêtera.** »

« **C'est pas un peu bizarre ?** » grimaça Luna.

« **C'était la première pièce donc…** » répondit Hanji en trépignant d'impatience.

« **Bref, je voulais te demander des choses en rapport avec Livaï.** »

« **Je le savais !** » hurla-t-elle. « **Tu es amoureuse ! Avoue ! Des milliers de filles tombent sous son charme. Il est tellement charismatique en même temps ! Tu veux que je t'aide avec c'est ça ? Tu veux des enfants ?! Ils m'appelleront Tata Hanji, j'en suis sûre !** » s'emporta-t-elle.

« **Hanji !** » dit Luna pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

« **Oui, oui, je t'écoute** » se calma-t-elle.

« **Je voudrais savoir qui est Kenny pour lui.** » Luna se posa contre le mur en attendant la réponse d'Hanji.

« **Il s'agit de son oncle. Il l'a élevé quand il était enfant. A présent, il cherche à le tuer on ne sait pourquoi. Il a surement une case en moins, les gens sont étranges parfois.** » Luna roula des yeux.

« **C'est toi qui le dit, tu ne te sentirais pas un peu contradictoire… Pourquoi l'a-t-il élevé ?** »

« **La sœur de Kenny était une pute de luxe, comme toi. Elle est tombée enceinte de Livaï un jour mais le père n'a jamais voulu d'eux. Elle l'a élevé seule mais est morte d'une terrible maladie. Kenny a pris Livaï sous son aile à partir de ce moment. Il a fait de lui un grand combattant. Un jour, Livaï est parti pour créer son propre clan. C'est ainsi que nous sommes tous là.** » Luna hocha la tête.

« **Je vois, je vois. J'en ai une dernière. Qui était la personne qui était avec vous quand vous avez sauvé Livaï dans une ruelle alors qu'il était avec une petite fille ? Livaï l'a qualifié d'ancien ami** » dit Luna tout bas.

« **Une petite fille ? Dans une ruelle ?** » Hanji parut réfléchir. « **Hum… Ça y est ! Je me souviens ! Elle était allongée sur Livaï avec un pistolet quand nous sommes arrivés !** » Hanji fronça les sourcils. « **Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'année et elle avait des cheveux blancs, comme toi… Je me souviens que Livaï lui avait donné sa montre à gousset…** » Hanji fronça les sourcils. « **Attend… Ne me dis pas que ?** » Luna s'éclaircit la voix.

« **Ma question Hanji** » dit-elle pour revenir au sujet principal. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que la brune s'en souviendrait et ferait le lien comparé à Livaï.

« **C'était Farlan Church. Un vieil ami au chef qui est mort pendant une intervention** » concéda-t-elle. Luna soupira.

« **Ah, le sujet sensible n'est-ce pas ?** » La brune hocha la tête. « **Je n'en demanderai pas plus. A toi…** » Elle savait d'avance ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

« **Tu étais la petite fille dans la ruelle ?** » Luna soupira encore, décidemment.

« **Oui, c'était moi… Livaï ne s'en souvient pas, je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois mais il n'a pas de souvenirs précis.** » Hanji mit sa main sur son menton.

« **Que faisais-tu là ?** »

« **J'avais perdu la mémoire, je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé d'ailleurs. Je ne connais que mon prénom. Je sais aussi que ma famille était riche. Parfois j'ai des flash-back mais ils sont flous. Je pense que toutes mes aptitudes viennent de là.** »

« **Tes aptitudes ?** » s'étonna Hanji.

« **Tu ne diras rien ?** » Le silence lui confirma. « **Je sais faire beaucoup de choses, me battre, user de stratégie, parler plusieurs langues… Tout le bordel, je le sais mais je ne sais plus d'où. Je dois avoir d'autres choses que je ne soupçonne même pas. C'est étrange mais bref.** » Hanji hocha la tête très intéressée.

« **Tu penses que tout te reviendras un jour ?** » Luna haussa les épaules.

« **Les déclencheurs sont des déjà-vu la plupart du temps. Il faudrait un gros élément pour que tout me revienne mais c'est possible** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Après, ce ne sont que des hypothèses.** »

« **Tu es amoureuse de Livaï ?** » demanda Hanji. Luna écarquilla les yeux. Que disait-elle ? Elle passait du coq à l'âne comme ça elle ! Enfin, c'était quoi cette question.

« **Non !** » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« **Tu sais Luna, Livaï à une carapace que beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent pas franchir mais à l'intérieur il est comme tout le monde. Tu dois faire attention avec lui, si tu le brusque il se refermera. Ne cherche pas trop, reste toi-même et il viendra vers toi. Il faut le considérer comme un animal blessé. Dangereux et compliqué mais une fois que tu as sa confiance, si tu lui demande de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble il le fera sans poser de questions. Bien sûr, il te demandera d'agir pareil envers lui. Il est une personne en or un peu trop abimé par la vie.** » Luna se mordilla les lèvres. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire la femme devant elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était surement la cause de son ambivalence émotionnelle. « **S'il ne veut pas que tu viennes c'est parce qu'il a peur pour toi.** »

« **Je ne veux pas qu'il est peur pour moi !** » se rebella Luna.

« **Alors prouve-lui qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter et qu'il peut te faire confiance les yeux fermer. Si tu ne le trahis jamais, il te suivra n'importe où.** »

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de ça de sa part** » répondit Luna. Elle était complètement sur la défensive. Hanji déraillait.

« **Luna, tu peux me rendre un service ?** » Cette dernière haussa un sourcil. « **Si jamais tu te rends compte que tu as des sentiments pour lui… Je voudrais que tu deviennes la personne qui le protègera. Je veux qu'il puisse se reposer sur quelqu'un. Beaucoup de personne on essayer de l'aider, moi comprit mais il s'en fiche. Pourtant, il ne réussira pas à se battre contre Kenny seul. Je veux que tu deviennes son mur porteur Luna.** » La blanche haussa les épaules.

« **Peut-être que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Hanji. Je ne suis pas aussi importante que ça à ses yeux. Comment une pute pourrait-elle devenir sa personne importante ? Explique-moi ?** » Sur ces mots, Luna ouvrit la porte. Elle ne se retourna pas vers Hanji. « **Sur ce, je te laisse, bon travail et merci.** »

« **Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux…** » chuchota la brune. Luna hocha la tête en partant. Elle remonta vers l'étage en trainant des pieds. Elle arriva dans le loft de Livaï. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'affala dans le lit. Elle enfouit sa tête dans un des coussins.

« **Si tu savais Hanji… J'aimerai tellement être cette personne dont tu parles… Tellement… Pourtant, c'est impossible, pas avec lui…** »

 **Alors ! Des petites révélations à droites et à gauches mais rien de très concret en soi. Des sentiments qui commencent à apparaître pour de vrais mais qui ne se révèlent pas et des émotions qui se mélangent. Tout devient un peu flou et confus mais laisser vous portez, je vais bientôt vous sortir du brouillard !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut mes amis ! D'abord je m'excuse pour se grand retard (même si je n'ai aucune date de publication ou de fréquence précise). Alors, je me justifie rapidement parce que j'aime étaaaaaaaler ma vie, des petits contre temps du genre sentimentaux m'ont retenus et après que j'ai réglé ce problème j'ai fait ma rentrée en Terminale S. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos dès le début. Je dois réussir à ne pas me coucher tard, faire tous mes devoirs ET m'avancer sur mes cours pour ne pas me faire larguer tout en conservant une vie sociale et mes passions actives ! Bonjour la galère ahahaha. Bref, si vous voyez des chapitres poper aléatoirement de temps en temps c'est que j'aurais trouvé une place dans mon agenda de ministre pour écrire quelques lignes x).**

 **Pour les reviews (parce que je n'oublies pas mes chers lecteurs) :**

 **Aamy : Sache que je poste ce chapitre en partie pour te répondre parce que j'aime bien faire des réponses XD. J'espère que voir mon histoire s'afficher en tête de liste une fois de plus te réjouira. Bon je vois que tu t'es bien éclatée pendant tes vacs, c'est cool ! Moi je suis encore une jeune fille innocente qui ne bois pas et qui hais fumer mdr, je carbure à je sais pas quoi mais ça fonctionne alors on reste dessus ! Bien sûr, les pavés (je pense à pâté quand je l'écris c'est étrange ma foi) sont les bienvenus sur ma page, et je crois comprendre que tu es une fan de l'Uchiha ? Fanatique des bruns ténébreux badass toi non ? x)**

 **Alors petite question, tu me parles souvent de ta très chère Mary-Sue que tu sembles apprécier au plus haut point (quelle belle ironie), pourrais-tu me la décrire un peu pour que je comprenne bien qu'elle est cette maladie et comment je peux en éviter la "répendition" (mot qui n'existe absolument pas, dans ce cas là, le dictionnaire nous aide) ooooook je trouve pas donc on va utiliser le mot... propagation, comment puis-je éviter la propagation de ce phénomène qui me parait virulent (la fille qui se prend pour un médecin mais qui n'en est pas un du tout).**

 **Hey t'sais quoi ? 21 ans c'est l'âge que je rêve d'avoir, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je trouve cette âge cool, voilà encore une tartine de ma vie mais bon. Franchement je pense qu'en conneries phénoménales je ne vais point te juger parce que "je ne sais pas qui" seul sait que j'en sors des centaines à la minutes et pas des petites hein x).**

 **Et oui, ce ne sont pas des modèles d'éducation mais il fallait bien que je trouve une raison et que je sois un peu... border line parce que sinon mon histoire ne goupillait pas bien. Pour moi il s'agit de l'élément le plus bringuebalent de mon histoire, les parents de Luna et son éducation mais bon ça passera avec le reste. Vraiment, je ne me souvenais pas de la scène avec le père d'Annie. En même temps l'anime date pour moi aprce que j'ai tout relu en scan jusqu'au 96 donc...**

 **Tu as raison, j'aime mettre des couilles dans mes histoires mais là je réfléchie encore un peu à la manière dont je veux amener l'élément et j'ai une idée qui me plait bien personnellement dans la manière de le présenter. Surtout vers la fin ^^. Pour le combat contre Livaï ne t'en fais pas, je fais à peu près la corpulence globale de Luna et je sais que devant un gars qu'il soit grand ou pas, avec un peu de patate je dure pas longtemps héhé, je ne suis pas wonderwoman non plus. Alors pour le combat à l'épée avec Mikasa je te laisse lire parce que je ne veux pas spoiler mais sache que je déteste faire un personnage qui réussi envers et contre tout grâce à des bottes spéciales de dernières minutes. Tu es nulle à un moment point à la ligne quoi. Ah bah on en arrive au même point le "parsekéléjustetrofor" (orthographié à ma manière) est insupportable, je sais de quoi je aprle. Ou j'aurais fait un warning badass au début de la fanfiction t'inquiète pas.**

 **J'espère bien pondre des merveilles un jour mais pour l'instant, quelques commentaires et des lecteurs positifs comme toi me suffisent puisque j'attends ça depuis très trèèèèèèèès longtemps. Revenons à nos moutons, elle échappe à son courroux certes mais elle ne pourra pas passer à côté à chaque fois, je pense aux chapitres suivant qui sera assez... fort à ce niveau, bref mais fort. Pour le regard de Eren ce n'était aps tant une référence au fait qu'elle soit une pute mais plus un "pour qui tu te prends alors que tu viens de débarquer" tout court et sans préjugés autres. Et on sait touuuuus qu'Eren voue un sorte de culte à Livaï donc je pensais qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse comme ça au vu du manque de respect. Je te l'ai dit, tes doutes sont dissipés ! Mais tu sais comme moi qu'Hanji garde les secrets comme moi je m'empêche d'écrire des pavés (impossibilité au final). Et le "non" était voulu parce qu'au fond on a tous déjà répondu ça et c'était tellement pas crédible x).**

 **Pour les femmes c'est en partie à cause de sa mère et parce qu'il les voit au quotidien et que la pluaprt son vénales et fausses dans son milieu, ça le révulse de voir des gens faux et hypocrites à ce point. C'est pour ça qu'il s'attache à Luna aussi, un peu comme une bouffé d'air frais et une bouée dans tout ce merdier. Et oui, les sentiments sont pas évidents mais ils vont beaucoup évoluer prochainement. Je parle d'une évolution genre ils auront un autre genre de relation parce que je veux les faire passer par un stade de couple non couple mais avec les avantages d'un couple. Très incompréhensible je sais x). Mais en gros ce ne sera pas tout de suite déclaration d'amour et acceptation de sentiments quoi.**

 **Bon bah j'attends ta review et j'y répondrais dans un moment surement avec le prochain chapitre mais sache que je les lis dès qu'elles arrivent donc je suis là quand même !**

 **Voilà pour les reviews.**

 **Pour tous les autres qui me font le plaisir de me lire, merci infiniment et surtout n'oubliez pas (même si je n'oblige pas) les review ou favoris font toujours plaisir ^^. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8**

Elle finit par se relever. Sa petite pause l'avait reposée. Hanji n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand elle la bassinait avec Livaï. Personne importante mon…

Luna se leva en s'étirant et lu l'heure au mur. Il était 14 heures et son ventre était toujours vide. Elle était affamée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il n'y avait rien de prêt. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au salon en soupirant.

« **J'ai bien le droit de faire à manger si jamais je reste ici un moment…** » chuchota-t-elle à sa propre intention. Elle remonta ses manches et fit demi-tour pour se laver les mains dans le lavabo en céramique. Elle replaça ses cheveux dans son dos puis commença à rassembler des ingrédients qui feraient l'affaire. Au moins Livaï avait les basiques. Elle cuisina pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elle avait décidé de faire un riz au curry. C'était simple et bon, que demander de plus ? Elle laissa le tout cuire séparément pendant qu'elle mit la table. Par réflexe, elle le fit pour deux personnes. Pourtant rien ne lui disait qu'il viendrait manger avec elle… « **Tant pis, au pire c'est fait** » souffla-t-elle en ayant la flemme de ranger le deuxième couvert. Elle partit se servir une assiette dans la cuisine et revint s'asseoir. Elle mangea seule en silence. Elle fut surprise par son propre talent, elle ne pensait pas être capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi succulent. Bon, elle ne devait pas s'emballer non plus, ce n'était que du riz. Elle n'allait pas faire top-chef pour autant. Un bruit de pas résonna dans l'escalier, elle ne l'entendit pas absorber dans ses pensées.

« **Luna ?** » Elle sursauta et se retourna.

« **Livaï ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » demanda-t-elle en mangeant la dernière fourchette de son plat.

« **Rien, je voulais juste te dire que j'avais fini** » dit-il froidement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ça… mais ça ne restait qu'une impression n'est-ce pas ?

« **Contente d'être mise au courant** » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Il allait continuer à la prendre pour un chaton inoffensif encore longtemps ? Elle mit son assiette au lave-vaisselle avec ses couverts et avança de quelques pas vers l'homme. « **J'ai fait du riz au curry, il y en a assez pour deux. Tu peux ne pas en prendre si tu veux je le mangerais plus tard.** » Elle dévia et s'approcha de la télé. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit la télécommande. Elle appuya au hasard sur les touches. Elle n'avait presque jamais regardé la télé, ça la changerait. Elle entendit Livaï se servir une assiette de son plat et en fut heureuse. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi seule à regarder la télévision. Livaï étant redescendu pour affaires.

Elle soupira en regardant l'heure : 22 heures. Elle devrait aller se coucher, elle allait devoir se battre demain… et pas qu'un peu. Elle éteint la télé et se frotta les yeux. Ils la piquaient fortement. Elle était restée devant l'écran un bon moment. Elle se doucha expéditivement et enfila un pyjama. Elle fit un arrêt devant le lit. Allait-il vraiment dormir avec elle ? Elle soupira et s'enroula dans les draps, elle voulait s'endormir avant qu'il n'arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits se firent entendre dans l'appartement. C'était surement Livaï. Elle attendit d'en avoir la confirmation, qu'elle eut en entendant sa voix et ne fit plus attention. Il se balada dans la pièce d'à côté et passa dans la chambre pour aller se doucher. Elle le surprit à faire moins de bruit quand il la vit allongée. Elle sourit inconsciemment. Il vint se coucher derrière elle peu après. Elle le sentit enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et la rabattre contre son torse.

« **Bonne nuit** » dit-il. Elle ne répondit pas. Il y un temps de silence. « **Le curry était vraiment bon…** » murmura-t-il tout bas. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais quand il disait ce genre de choses, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir légère.

« **Bonne nuit** » répondit-elle.

« **Tu ?** » Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot.

« **Je dors déjà** » râla-t-elle. Il déposa un baisé dans son cou et se colla un peu plus à elle. Elle ne dit rien et se laissa faire.

Elle ne sentit pas la nuit passer. A son réveil, Livaï n'était plus là. Elle s'étira dans le lit en prenant toute la place. Un soupir lui échappa et elle s'assit au bord du lit. Elle resta longtemps comme cela. Qui n'avait jamais lambiné ainsi ? Ses pensées se perdirent. Elle redressa la tête en revenant à elle. Elle devrait peut-être se bouger ? N'était-ce pas aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu les épreuves ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait en baver. Elle repoussa la couette blanche de sur ses cuisses et sortit de la pièce. Elle était en culotte et tee-shirt. Tant pis, elle était bien comme ça et personne ne monterait maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara une boisson chaude. Elle n'allait pas manger, si elle se prenait des coups elle risquait de vomir.

« **Courage ma grande** » se chuchota-t-elle. Elle prit sa place habituelle sur le plan de travail en buvant son chocolat. En s'asseyant, elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer l'arrière de la cuisse. Elle redescendit en un bond en poussant un petit cri. Elle se retourna et dévisagea le morceau de papier posé sur le revêtement. Elle le prit pour lire.

 _ **J'étais sûr que tu t'assiérais ici. Tch, tu ne veux pas faire un peu gaffe au mobilier ? Je suis descendu pour parler avec Hanji et les autres de leurs recherches. Je reviendrais te chercher vers 11 heures pour commencer ton évaluation. N'oublie pas de t'habiller avec des vêtements de sport. Tu ne vas pas te battre en talons aiguilles.**_ Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas tout le temps en robe… **Tu peux choisir dans quel ordre tu feras tes défis. Soit prête quand j'arrive ou je te traine en pyjama avec moi.**

Elle reposa le papier en l'écrasant avec sa paume de main. Aucun doute que Livaï était l'auteur de cette note. Quelle belle attention…

« **Tss** » grogna-t-elle. Elle finit sa tasse en jetant un coup d'œil au cadran. 10 heures 30. Elle avait un peu de temps. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'habilla en réfléchissant. Le mieux était de faire la partie d'échec en dernier, sinon elle allait penser au reste et être incapable de se concentrer. Livaï allait la mettre en mauvais état pendant son combat, elle en était sûre. Il serait plus intelligent qu'elle le mette en dernier aussi… Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses muscles pour une partie d'échec. Elle sourit en peaufinant sa stratégie. Son reflet lui renvoya. Elle était passée dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Elle n'allait pas prendre de douche vu le sport qu'elle allait faire ça ne servirait qu'à gâcher de l'eau. La dernière question qui se posait était, Mikasa ou Marco d'abord ? Le tir demandait de la précision et du calme et d'un autre côté cela épuisait. Pourtant, même à bout, elle était certaine d'être la gagnante au sabre. Elle ferait donc d'abord le tir, puis le sabre, le combat et enfin les échecs. C'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

« **Luna ?** » Elle arrêta de fixer son propre visage et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« **Je suis là** » répondit-elle en comprenant que Livaï la cherchait. L'homme vint vers elle et se stoppa avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« **Tu as eu mon message ?** » demanda-t-il. Elle soupira. Pas de bonjour comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ? Non, bien sûr.

« **Bonjour Livaï, oui, j'ai eu ton message pendant que je déjeunais** » dit-elle ironiquement.

« **Bien, tu es prête alors ? Allons-y.** » Elle soupira intérieurement cette fois en roulant des yeux. Il aurait pu au moins se rattraper en lui répondant autre chose. Bon, Livaï restait Livaï. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et le suivit. Elle portait un legging noir et un débardeur militaire près du corps. Ses baskets et ses mitaines en cuir étaient également noires. Elle attrapa son sabre à côté de sa valise et l'accrocha à sa taille avant de prendre son pistolet. Livaï descendait déjà les escaliers, elle pressa le pas pour le rattraper. Ne savait-il pas attendre ? « **Tu as choisi dans quel ordre tu voulais passer ?** »

« **Le tir, le sabre, le combat et les échecs** » énuméra-t-elle. Il sourit sans qu'elle ne le voie. Il était persuadé qu'elle ferait ce choix.

« **Allons au sous-sol alors, tout le monde est impatient.** » Luna haussa un sourcil en suivant Livaï de près.

« **Tout le monde ?** » dit-elle étonnée.

« **Tu pensais qu'ils rateraient ça ? Il s'agit de l'évènement du siècle pour eux** » expliqua Livaï en dévalant une série de marche que Luna ne connaissait pas.

« **Je deviens une attraction maintenant ?** » s'exaspéra-t-elle. Elle s'essoufflait, il avait beau avoir de petites jambes, il marchait vite. Ils débouchèrent dans un sous-sol en béton complètement aménagé. La première salle était recouverte de tatami et semblait servir pour le combat au vu des sacs de frappes accrochés au mur. Elle ressemblait à celle de chez Marianna, un miroir recouvrait un côté entier. Ils passèrent dans la pièce adjacente. Il s'agissait d'un stand de tir. Il y avait des casques, des armes, des recharges, des mannequins et des protections dans tous les sens. Elle analysa rapidement l'endroit mais son regard fut attirer par la foule amassée dans un coin. Il cria et rigolait autour d'une personne. Marco…

« **Alors Marco ? Pas trop peur de te faire ratatiner par une fille ?** » lui demanda Jean.

« **Tu sais que Marco est le meilleur tireur de nous tous. Il pouvait tirer à 50 mètres les yeux fermés à 13 ans, c'est un dieu. Elle ne pourra pas le battre** » s'écria Eren.

« **On ne sait jamais, il pourrait prendre la raclée de sa vie !** » contra Jean.

« **Je ne pense pas, à moins que tu n'es pas confiance en lui ?!** » s'énerva Eren en l'empoignant par le col. Mikasa les attrapa chacun par le colbac et les sépara violemment.

« **Chef !** » dit Petra en voyant Livaï accompagné de Luna. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et effectuèrent un salut. Un silence envahit la pièce. Luna sentit tous les yeux sur elle. Il la détaillait. C'est sûr qu'elle ne portait plus une belle robe et des talons aiguilles… Elle se plaça à côté de Livaï avec les mains sur les hanches.

« **Marco ? Tu es prêt ?** » demanda Livaï.

« **Oui chef !** » répondit le concerné. Il émergea du tas de personne et se posta plus en avant. Luna le jugea. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être fort comme ça. Pourtant, elle avait appris à se méfier des apparences.

« **Commençons alors** » continua Livaï. Ça lui ressemblait bien, pas de fioritures, droit au but. Luna détacha son katana et le posa sur une table au fond. Elle regarda Marco s'installer à un stand et se positionna sur celui juste à gauche. Elle posa son arme sur le rebord et remplit le chargeur avant de l'insérer. Le déclic la fit frissonner. Elle avait un problème avec les armes à feu depuis qu'elle avait sauvé Livaï de son agresseur. Elle se sentait différente quand elle en tenait une. Pas dans le bon sens, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui. Elle haïssait ce sentiment et en même temps, elle l'adorait. Il lui donnait une assurance débordante. Elle resserra sa prise sur la crosse et positionna ses appuis.

« **Hum…** » Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Marco qui la regardait. « **Bonne chance…** » murmura-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas. Il n'y en avait pas besoin, elle allait l'écraser.

« **Bien, le but est simple, il faut que vous touchiez le maximum d'organes vitaux dans le temps imparti. Vous avez le même nombre de balles, donc ça ne sert à rien de tirer trop rapidement** » expliqua Livaï. « **Hanji tu jugeras les tirs de Luna et tu me feras un compte rendu, Petra, tu en feras de même pour Marco. Vous avez de quoi noter ?** » Elles hochèrent la tête. « **Moi je reste ici pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de triche. Les autres, vous pouvez venir derrière mais je ne veux pas un bruit. Compris ?** » Ils se déplacèrent en silence. « **Bien…** » Il regarda sa montre. « **C'est parti.** » Le premier coup de feu retentit cinq secondes plus tard, c'est Marco qui tira. Luna suivit peu après. Après ça, les tirs s'enchainèrent, plus ou moins cadencés.

Tous regardaient les deux tireurs se concentrer. Luna et Marco n'avaient pas la même position. L'homme était légèrement plié sur ses jambes, sa carabine posée sur le rebord alors que Luna était debout, les jambes écartés et le bassin tourné et les bras tendus. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil pendant 30 minutes.

« **Stop !** » déclara Livaï en voyant son aiguille à l'opposée. Il avait attendu un peu mais les deux candidats avaient fini leurs cartouches depuis quelques minutes. « **Alors ? Petra ?** » La rousse regarda sa feuille.

« **Les balles ont toutes touché un organe vital. Il n'y en a pas une seule de perdue. Il y en a 30 dans les poumons, 20 dans le cœur et 30 dans la boîte crânienne. Soit un total de 80.** » Livaï hocha la tête en réprimant un sourire. Marco était vraiment son meilleur élément au tir. Il entendit des chuchotements faire écho à ses pensées à sa droite.

« **Parfait, Hanji ?** » La brune se retourna livide. « **Le score ?** » Elle baissa les yeux vers la feuille en balbutiant.

« **26 dans le cœur, 26 dans le cerveau et 26 dans les poumons…** » laissa-t-elle tombée. « **Aucune de perdue, les organes vitaux sont touchés à tous les coups à part deux. Je pense que tu devrais rapprocher les cibles Livaï… Pour voir…** » dit-elle perdue. L'homme haussa un sourcil. Il était rare que la scientifique soit aussi calme et livide. Les autres criaient déjà victoire. Si Luna avait manqué deux balles, Marco serait le vainqueur.

« **Rapprochez les cibles** » ordonna-t-il. Les poulies roulèrent et les mannequins de cartons rigides glissèrent juste devant eux. Un grand silence envahit la salle. La cible de Marco était parfaite, toutes les balles étaient précises et mortelles. La cible de Luna… était incroyable. Les balles formaient toutes des spirales pour ne pas marquer deux fois le même endroit mais aucune ne dépassait d'un organe. Quant aux deux balles ratées, elles étaient fichées dans les yeux du mannequin.

« **Ça n'aurait pas été égal sinon** » se justifia-t-elle en voyant le regard de Livaï se poser sur elle. Elle posa son arme et haussa les épaules. Marco passa sa tête au niveau de son stand et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son travail.

« **Je m'incline, il n'y a pas besoin de débattre, n'importe quel connaisseur baisserait les bras devant elle.** » Il sourit à Luna. « **Je ne suis pas peu fier d'avoir concouru contre toi.** » Elle respira un grand coup et lui rendit son sourire.

« **Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris de ton temps.** » Il rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux et se replaça dans son stand. Luna se tourna vers Livaï et s'accouda au rebord de son poste. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle avait fait passer son message : Alors, pas trop surpris ?

« **Tch. A la suite, Mikasa, prête ?** » La brune hocha la tête. Luna donna une impulsion sur ses coudes pour se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Elle prit son katana sur la table et l'accrocha sur sa hanche. Mikasa passa devant elle en lui jetant un regard en coin. Luna n'y fit pas attention. Elle lui emboita le pas. Elle ne savait pas où elles allaient se battre. La foule suivit derrière, Livaï en tête. Ils débouchèrent sur la salle avec les tatamis. Bon, finalement, ce n'était pas compliqué d'imaginer où elles allaient s'affronter. Mikasa avançait directement au centre de la pièce. La jeune femme la suivit et se posta en face d'elle. Il y avait environ trois mètres entre elles. Les autres s'étaient postés contre le mur et les observaient.

« **Eren ?** » appela Mikasa. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un casier et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un katana à la garde rouge. Il le lança à Mikasa qui le rattrapa facilement. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

« **Bien, êtes-vous prêtes ?** » demanda Livaï. Luna dégaina et décrocha le fourreau pour le jeter plus loin. Elle se positionna sur ses deux jambes, arme pointée vers son adversaire. Mikasa sortit également sa lame et renvoya le fourreau à Eren sans même regarder s'il l'avait attrapé. Luna la détailla, elle adopta une position différente de la sienne. Elle était plus droite et sa prise sur le katana était plus dure. « **Je vois que vous ne me répondrez pas** » soupira Livaï. « **Commencez, la première qui nous montre une défaite évidente perd. Tous les coups sont permis.** » Luna contracta sa mâchoire. Elle reporta son attention sur l'arme de son adversaire.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** » chuchota-t-elle. La lame était faite en métal rouge. Pourtant, il était possible de voir des tâches plus foncées dessus. Mikasa eut un rictus.

« **Ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui. Cette épée a déjà transpercé des corps humains.** » Luna sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Mikasa fronça les sourcils en voyant sa réaction.

« **Je vais me régaler** » dit-elle. Mikasa amorça le premier mouvement énervée par la confiance de Luna. Il s'agissait d'une attaque simple que Luna para. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et s'immobilisèrent. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Que faisaient-elles ? Pourquoi ne bougeaient-elles pas ? Leurs pieds étaient fermement ancrés dans le sol et leurs cuisses étaient contractées. Luna sentait le poids que Mikasa exerçait sur sa lame et la contrait. Elles étaient engagées dans une lutte de force. Les armes commencèrent à trembler l'une contre l'autre. Luna grimaça. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Mikasa avait beaucoup de force et semblait tenir plus qu'elle.

« **Bougez !** » hurla un des gars dans le public. Aucune d'elle ne sourcilla.

« **Ta gueule** » répliqua Livaï. « **Elles sont en train de forcer à fond.** » Il était lui-même étonnée que Luna puisse contenir la puissance de Mikasa aussi longtemps. Mais il avait vu qu'elle faiblissait. Luna rompit le contact en faisant glisser sa lame sur le côté pour désorienter celle de la brune et ne pas risquer de se faire toucher.

Elles s'éloignèrent. Elles respiraient rapidement. Luna plongea son regard dans les orbes marron de l'attaquante. Mikasa avança une nouvelle fois et enchaina des dizaines de coups plus rapides les uns que les autres mais Luna les parait tous. Les armes produisaient un sifflement autour d'elles. A un moment, Luna faiblit et Mikasa parvint à s'approcher de sa hanche. Par réflexe, elle voulut l'esquiver mais comme il s'agissait de la hanche opposée à son arme, elle monta son coude pour parer le coup en positionnant sa lame perpendiculairement à l'autre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force ainsi. Mikasa ramena son katana vers elle pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Elle espérait que Luna n'ait pas le temps de se repositionner. Elle trancha le vide. Luna s'était reculée on ne sait comment hors de la portée de l'attaque. Elle fixait Mikasa qui commençait à être énervée de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

« **Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix** » dit Luna en soupirant. Elle se redressa doucement en décontractant ses muscles. Elle lâcha sa main gauche pour tenir son arme uniquement avec la droite. Elle donna un coup dans le vide. La lame émit un sifflement que tout le monde entendit. Elle était debout et n'arborait aucun positionnement d'attaque. « **Viens, j'attends.** »

Mikasa tiqua. Elle avait beau être forte, elle pouvait être un peu tête brulée. Elle s'approcha de Luna et l'attaqua. Sa lame fut repoussée en arrière. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était autant déséquilibrée. Elle regarda Luna, elle était dans la même position qu'avant. Son mouvement avait été d'une vitesse hallucinante et c'était la raison de la force qu'il contenait. Luna sourit en faisant un pas vers la brune.

« **Tu n'attaques jamais ?** » cracha la brune.

« **Si tu y tiens.** » Elle se précipita sur Mikasa qui contra sa première attaque de biais. Luna enchaina rapidement, trop rapidement pour son adversaire. Elle redescendit sa lame afin de l'embrocher dessus, Mikasa para sommairement alors que Luna vrillait déjà l'épée qu'elle tenait. Elle s'écarta un peu et prit appuie sur le sol pour pivoter et atteindre sa hanche. Mikasa tomba au sol en tentant de l'éviter. Elle se releva trop vite pour que Luna ne puisse en profiter.

Les deux filles se faisaient face, épuisées. Luna tourna sa lame vers l'arrière en inversant sa prise. Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ? Luna avança vers elle calmement. Elle attendit que Mikasa tente de l'atteindre à la gorge pour dévier son visage. La lame fila juste au-dessus de son épaule. La brune voulu abaisser son arme pour la toucher mais Luna suivit le mouvement en s'avançant. Elle finit par bloquer la lame à la garde grâce à son épaule. Mikasa voulut lever son genou pour la frapper au visage. « **Arrête** » ordonna Luna. La brune se figea et tourna les yeux. Le katana de Luna était à quelques centimètres de son cou et elle avait pivoté sur ses hanches pour pouvoir l'immobiliser. Un silence envahit la pièce.

Mikasa ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Elle chercha à frapper un grand coup dans l'épaule de Luna avec sa garde. Sa cible attrapa son poignet et le tourna avec une telle force qu'elle s'écroula au sol. Luna à califourchon sur elle, la pointe de sa lame posée sur sa gorge et un genou sur son bras. Les deux se fixaient dans les yeux. Elles respiraient bruyamment. Mikasa écarquilla les yeux.

« **Luna ?** » le nom franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose.

« **Oui ?** » répondit la concernée sans comprendre.

« **Je te connais…** » souffla-t-elle. Luna haussa un sourcil puis les fronça.

« **Je sais, moi aussi je te connais** » répondit-elle. Mikasa agissait vraiment bizarrement. Heureusement qu'elle la connaissait, elle foutait la merde partout depuis un moment.

« **Non, je te connais d'avant.** » Luna écarquilla les yeux.

« **Comment ça d'avant ? D'avant quand ? A quel âge ?** » demanda Luna en haussant la voix.

« **On s'était déjà battue à un tournoi inter-junior et tu m'avais mise à terre avec la même technique. C'est à ce moment-là que je t'ai dit : Heureuse de m'être battue contre toi, je ne pensais pas pouvoir battre la championne mais maintenant j'en ai l'envie** » cita-t-elle. Luna sentit son cerveau vriller. Elle revit un stade remplit de personnes qui criaient, des flashs et des haut-parleurs. Il y avait aussi des jurys et elle, au milieu de l'arène. Une fille brune de son âge était rentrée dans le stade pour l'affronter. Il y avait eu des tonnes d'applaudissements et de sifflements au commencement. Elles s'étaient battues avec rage. Elle avait fini par gagner en l'allongeant au sol. La brune l'avait regardé avec des yeux noirs mais doux.

« **Tu étais la petite avec l'arme bleue…** » murmura Luna dans ses pensées. Mikasa hocha la tête. « **Quel est mon nom !** » hurla Luna. « **Dis-le-moi !** » cria-t-elle dans la salle. Personne ne comprit pourquoi. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa lame appuyait un peu trop sur la gorge de Mikasa. « **Qui suis-je !** » Hanji se précipita vers elle et la prit par les épaules pour la reculer. Luna se débattait dans ses bras.

« **Luna ! Luna !** » appela la femme. « **Calme-toi !** » La jeune femme ne l'entendait pas et continuait à hurler de tous ses poumons sur Mikasa. Elle sentit un bras puissant l'empoigner et elle se fit plaquer contre un torse par derrière. Elle bougeait toujours autant mais la personne pouvait la tenir. Hanji la regardait. Mikasa se releva et lui fit face.

« **Tu t'appelles Luna Tsukiyo, la prodige militaire. Une arme fabriquée par tes parents** » dit-elle froidement. La concernée se figea. Comment ça ? Son nom de famille n'était pas Ari ? Pourquoi ? Ses parents avaient fait d'elle une arme ? Etait-ce en rapport avec ses flash-back sur son enfance ? Elle s'effondra dans les bras qui la tenaient

« **Luna…** » chuchota Livaï dans son oreille. Elle ne donna aucune réponse. L'homme redressa sa tête et desserra sa prise pour la tenir contre lui et voir Mikasa. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

« **Aucune idée** » répondit la concernée en se dirigeant vers Eren. Elle rangea son katana et tourna la tête vers Luna. « **Elle ne semble pas se souvenir de certaines choses** » dit-elle. Elle frotta son cou à l'endroit où Luna avait pressé sa lame. Il y avait surement une petite marque qui disparaitrait dans peu de temps.

« **Hum, hum** » fit Hanji pour attirer l'attention de Livaï. Ce dernier pivota vers elle et leva un sourcil.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as Quat'yeux ?** » demanda-t-il froidement.

« **Je propose que l'on fasse une rapide pause, comme ça je pourrais te parler Livaï.** » L'homme fit le tour de la salle et remarqua que tout le monde les fixait, avide de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Hanji devait sous-entendre une discussion privée.

« **Bien, repartez tous à vos postes, nous continuerons plus tard.** » Un bruit de déception parcouru leur public. « **Sans discussion !** » ordonna Livaï. La salle se vida sur le champ. Il posa Luna au sol. Elle se laissa faire en regardant dans le vide. Hanji se rapprocha doucement. « **Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?** »

« **C'est par rapport à Luna… On a parlé tout à l'heure et je pense que tu n'aies pas au courant de certaines choses.** » Le noiraud souffla du nez.

« **Met moi au courant alors.** » La brune hésita. « **Tout de suite Hanji, il ne fallait pas commencer ta phrase si tu ne voulais pas la finir. Maintenant dis-le ou je t'enfoncer ma chaussure dans le cul** » menaça-t-il.

« **Luna ne connait pas son passé, ces premiers souvenirs remontent à ces 12 ans je crois** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Je ne devrais pas te le raconter mais…** »

« **Tu vas le faire ou tu seras torturée** » la coupa-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit la vague arriver.

« **Tu es bien violent Shorty ! Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ? Tu veux prendre soin d'elle ? Tu t'intéresses à sa vie ? Ça veut surement dire que tu l'aimes tu sais ! Crois-moi le nain, je sais reconnaitre les signes précurseurs à l'amour ! Ils sont présents entre vous ! Tu devrais te marier avec elle immédiatement et-** »

« **Hanji !** » la rappela-t-il. Elle se coupa et reporta ses yeux pleins d'étoiles sur lui.

« **Oui ?!** » demanda-t-elle innocentement.

« **La suite !** » exigea-t-il. Elle soupira.

« **Bien… Donc, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et ce que je sais, elle n'a presque aucun souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Parfois il lui arrive d'avoir des flashs mais c'est rare. C'est premier souvenirs remontent à ses 12 ans. Elle s'est réveillée dans une rue du quartier mafieux Est de Tokyo. C'est là que tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois** » raconta-t-elle. Elle dévisagea Livaï. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle avait intentionnellement mentionné leur rencontre. Elle voulait lever le secret. C'était dans sa nature.

« **Comment ça ?** » Elle soupira.

« **La fille qui t'a sauvé il y a 10 ans se trouve à tes pieds Livaï. Elle est celle qui a tiré une balle entre les deux yeux de ton agresseur ce jour-là.** » Livaï écarquilla es yeux. Il était rare de le voir faire une expression aussi remarquable. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Il se rappela à quel point elle avait forcé le sujet dans la voiture, ses aptitudes au tir, sa perte de mémoire… Mais pouvait-il en être sûr ? Après tout, ces souvenirs étaient flous… Il soupira. « **Je pense que tu devrais l'emmener en haut et prendre soin d'elle avant de continuer les tests.** » Il hocha la tête. Il prit Luna et la porta dans ses bras. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Une fois au premier étage, elle gigota.

« **Je peux marcher seule** » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Il la posa pour ne pas la brusquer et la laissa marcher à côté de lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à son étage qu'il parla.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mikasa ?** » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle le but d'une traite avant de sentir des bras l'encercler. Ils la portèrent sur le plan de travail pour l'asseoir. Elle posa le verre qui émit un petit tintement en touchant le revêtement. « **Réponds-moi** » chuchota-t-il en se plaçant devant elle.

« **Je… Elle m'a dit quelque chose** » dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Par rapport à ton passé ? » Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Livaï. « **Hanji m'a raconté** » révéla-t-il.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle paniquée.

« **Tout.** »

« **Tout ? Vraiment tout ?** » Sa voix s'étrangla.

« **Ta perte de mémoire et que tu étais celle qui m'avait sauvée.** » Elle eut un petit rire coincé.

« **Sacrée Hanji…** » Livaï s'approcha un peu plus et la regarda en levant les yeux. Elle était plus grande que lui assise sur le rebord.

« **Elle ne devrait pas ?** » s'étonna-t-il.

« **Elle ne devait pas…** » L'appartement était silencieux. Seuls leurs chuchotements étaient audibles. « **Je lui avais dit de ne rien te dire si tu ne t'en rappelais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant.** »

« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. « **Tu n'as pas de bonnes raisons ? Pourquoi ne devais-je pas savoir que tu m'avais sauvé Luna ?** » Elle ne dit rien. Il sentit une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur le nez. Il fronça les sourcils et vit que les yeux de Luna brillaient intensément. Ils étaient aux bords des larmes, l'une d'elles s'étaient échappées. Luna l'avait senti dévaler son visage. Elle l'avait laissé tomber, elle était comme l'un des nombreux poids qui venait de la quitter. Ils en restaient tellement d'autres… Des centaines d'autres… Des centaines de questions sans réponses, de problèmes, de trous noirs et de déceptions… Des milliers d'échecs perdus dans quelque une d'espoirs brisés. « **Parle-moi** » supplia Livaï.

Elle sentit son ton doux se briser. Elle s'abaissa vers lui et posa son front contre le sien. Le contact la calma. Elle sentit sa main passer dans son cou pour l'agripper. Il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Le baisé était doux, lent et profond. Elle sentait son corps entier se décontracter et se tendre vers lui. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça. Livaï finit par la prendre par la taille pour la descendre à son niveau. Ils s'éloignèrent après un moment. Elle ouvrit ses yeux embués. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« **Merci** » chuchota-t-il.

« **Pour ?** » demanda-t-elle la voix cassée.

« **Tout.** »

 **Voilà, on a une grande avancée parce qu'à un moment, pour faire évoluer les personnages et l'histoire j'avais besoin de lever les secrets. Donc, ainsi se termine se chapitre, sur ce simple mot que je trouve très significatif venant de Livaï. Pour l'affrontement entre Mikasa et Luna (je m'adresse surtout à toi Aamy), je pense que vous comprenez qu'elle la batte même si c'est un monstre de puissance. C'est tout simplement la discipline de prédilection de Luna, elle ne peut pas se rétamer là dedans. Sinon, pour l'épreuve des pistolets bah... j'avais lu un manga un fois où la fille devenait insensible lorsqu'elle tenait une arme ainsi qu'une meurtière donc je trouvais que ça collait bien avec le eprsonnage et l'histoire (vu qu'elle a tué quelqu'un à 12 ans quoi...) Voilà, fini ! A plus les amis !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut mes petits macarons ! Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté mais je vous avoue qu'en ce moment c'est compliqué pour moi -'. J'essaye vraiment mais comme l'histoire est finie dans ma tête l'écrire me prend beaucoup de temps et vu que ça va plus lentement que dans mon petit cerveau ça me désespère. J'espère (enfin) la finir dans 5 chapitre environs (en fait j'en sais trop rien ahaha!) mais voilà voilà. En attendant profitez bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9**

Livaï lui avait dit de prendre une douche et de se reposer un peu par la suite. Il ne voulait pas enchainer avec le reste des épreuves si elle était dans cet état. Elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Bon, il ne lui avait pas dit directement. Il s'agissait de Livaï tout de même. Il lui avait lancé un : « **Ce ne serait pas juste que je t'étale dans cet état.** » Charmant n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait mangé un reste de curry avant de sortir. Elle errait dans les couloirs de la grande demeure. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à dormir. Pour l'instant, l'incompréhension l'envahissait. Elle était perdue. Tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir sur elle s'effondrait et ses sentiments étaient paradoxaux. Elle aimait Livaï. Elle s'était fait une raison et pourtant, il restait un brin d'amertume en elle. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas qu'il l'ait traité de pute inutile…

« **Luna ?** » Elle sortit de ses pensées et releva vivement la tête. Il n'y avait personne. Elle fit demi-tour et tomba sur Petra. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Le sourire sur le visage de la rousse s'atténua et elle lui lança un regard compatissant. « **Tu vas mieux ?** » Luna se mordit la lèvre.

« **Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne en pitié** » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur le grand pull qu'elle avait. Elle s'était changé dans des vêtements plus agréables à porter. Petra écarquilla les yeux.

« **Ce n'est pas de la pitié !** » s'exclama-t-elle. « **Je suis juste inquiétée de ton état. C'est normal en tant qu'amie.** » Luna haussa un sourcil.

« **Amie ?** » Depuis quand étaient-elles amies ? Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Petra hocha la tête.

« **Bien sûr, n'est-ce pas normal de prendre soin de ses amies ?** » Luna abandonna. Si elle voulait être amie elle ne l'empêcherait pas. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

« **Rien, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs tu vois. Je me pose beaucoup de questions et je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses. En plus, certaines choses sont confuses dans ma tête donc…** » expliqua-t-elle. Petra sourit.

« **Si jamais tu veux parler, ma porte est ouverte. Je suis une tombe. Si tu sens le besoin de te confier, pense à moi, ça me ferait plaisir. Tu sais Luna, parfois il faut parler, juste dire les choses. Ça fait du bien, ça ordonne les idées et on voit plus clair après. Les solutions sont souvent moins compliqué que ce que l'on pense. Il faut juste que notre esprit se pose et fasse le tri.** » Luna écouta attentivement chaque mot de Petra mais ne répondit pas. La rousse vit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. « **Enfin, je voulais juste te le dire. N'hésite pas avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre en qui tu as plus confiance. Ce qui compte c'est que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule.** » Elle fit demi-tour et recommença à marcher.

« **Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée** » dit Luna tout bas. Petra se figea et se retourna. « **Tu aurais du temps maintenant ?** » Le regard gêné de la blanche rencontra les yeux pétillants de l'autre femme.

« **Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Passons à la cuisine te allons dans ma chambre.** » Luna se laissa guider par Petra. Elles arpentèrent les couloirs et débouchèrent dans la cuisine. Elle était grande et plusieurs personnes s'affairaient dedans. Elles ne leur jetèrent pas un regard. La rousse se fraya un chemin tandis que Luna l'attendit contre la porte. Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et revint avec des tablettes de chocolat dans les mains. « **Ça aide toujours, rien de mieux que le chocolat pour oublier ses problèmes.** »

« **L'alcool peut-être ?** » proposa Luna. Petra passa son bras à côté de Luna pour ouvrir la porte. Elle rit légèrement en même temps et quitta la cuisine. Luna ferma le battant derrière elle et rattrapa la rousse.

« **Certes mais pour l'instant je veux juste te parler, pas te torcher, sinon tu vas me raconter n'importe quoi et avec un peu de chance je vais finir par te prendre dans mes bras alors que tu fondras en larmes.** » Elle rit à l'idée de voir la jeune femme en pleure et désespérée. Ce n'était pas gentil mais la scène était comique. « **J'ai juste envie que tu te vides le cœur.** »

« **Hum…** » fut la seule réponse de Luna. Elle suivit Petra vers le salon et elles sortirent dans le jardin. Après quelques minutes de traversée, elles arrivèrent à la dépendance cachée derrière une haie de thuyas.

« **Faut être discrète sinon toutes les filles vont nous envahir et on ne pourra pas être seules.** » Elle hâta le pas et ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Le couloir était vide. Elle ferma doucement la porte après que Luna soit entrée et se remit devant. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des chambres. Luna faillit rire, la rousse allégeait ses pas pour éviter de faire craquer le parquet. Les autres étaient-elles des fouines à ce point ? Elle voyait mal toutes les portes s'ouvrir d'un coup à cause d'un grincement. Elles finirent par entrer dans la chambre de Petra qui se précipita pour fermer la porte. « **Mission accomplie !** » soupira-t-elle. Elle jeta les tablettes de chocolat sur le lit. Luna fit le tour de la chambre. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, une fenêtre avec des rideaux opaques pour l'intimité, un lit d'une personne avec une table de chevet, une commode au pied et un bureau de l'autre côté. Le tout en bois, la chambre ne donnait pas trop une impression de modernité. Ça la changeait comparé au loft de Livaï qui était très épuré. Elle se sentait plus tranquille ici.

« **Merci** » dit Luna. Le rire de Petra la coupa.

« **Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai encore rien fait.** » Les lèvres de la blanche s'étirèrent. « **Fais comme chez toi** » dit la rousse en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Luna choisit de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle serra son pull contre elle et attendit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour commencer. Petra ne dit rien, elle resta silencieuse et immobile. Elle laissait le temps à la blanche de rassembler ses idées.

« **Je… Mon problème principal est Livaï…** » chuchota Luna. « **Je… ne le comprends pas, il change tout le temps de caractère et je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qu'il veut. Il peut être très gentil et l'instant d'après très tranchant…** » Elle parlait du bout des lèvres.

« **Le chef a toujours été comme ça, peu de gens arrivent à comprendre pourquoi il agit de cette façon. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a toujours une raison derrière ses actions.** » Luna se mordit la lèvre et tira ses manches pour recouvrir ses mains.

« **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait pas comme tout le monde !** » demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. « **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rend tout compliqué ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas dire les choses comme elles sont ?!** » Elle s'était levée et fixa Petra. « **Je lui en veux affreusement, il a été horrible avec moi la dernière fois ! Il m'a traité de pute inutile ! Est-ce vraiment ce que je représente à ses yeux ?! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'embrasse ?** » finit-elle au bord des larmes. « **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait souffrir…** » Petra cacha son étonnement. Elle savait que Livaï appréciait Luna mais pas à ce point. Elle décida de passer outre.

« **Tu ne penses pas que Livaï souffre aussi ?** » Cette simple phrase bouleversa Luna.

« **Qu'il souffre ? De quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle la voix éteinte.

« **Dis-toi qu'il n'a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et que du jour au lendemain, cette personne unique se retrouve menacée et peut mourir** » expliqua Petra en plongeant son regard dans celui améthyste de Luna.

« **Je ne mourrais pas ! Je l'ai déjà dit à la folle ! Pourquoi vous voulez que je crève ?!** » s'énerva-t-elle. Petra secoua la tête.

« **Pas du tout, c'est juste que… on pense au pire, comme Livaï. Il faudrait peut-être que tu prennes ça en compte. Tu ne le connais pas encore très bien.** » Luna se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

« **Peut-être mais… je suis perdue… dans mes émotions et mes sentiments** » avoua-t-elle.

« **Le vrai problème est là. Le problème ce n'est pas tellement Livaï et ce qu'il dit. Le problème c'est toi Luna, c'est parce que tu luttes que tu as mal.** » La concernée contracta sa mâchoire.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?** »

« **Tu sais très bien que tu as des sentiments pour lui, avoue-le toi. Tu le sais mais tu te refuses à le dire.** »

« **Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui !** » se rebella-t-elle. Petra laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« **Tu le sais et pourtant tu te bloques parce que tu as peur d'être laissé sur le côté. Tu as peur qu'il ne retourne pas tes sentiments puisque tu sais qu'il est quasiment inatteignable. Tu es au courant de tout et tu as peur.** » Petra descendit du bureau et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Elle s'accroupit pour lui faire face et posa ses bras sur ses genoux pour maintenir son équilibre. « **Dis-le, dis ce que tu ressens.** »

« **Je… Je peux pas…** » Petra ne dit rien. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Un blanc s'en suivit. Luna finit par soupirer. « **Je suis amoureuse de lui, folle amoureuse… Mais je ne peux pas en être sûre parce que je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça… C'est le premier à m'avoir porté de l'affection. N'est-ce pas parce que je ne suis pas habituée que ça me fait bizarre ?** »

« **Le fait même que tu te le demandes veut dire l'inverse. Je suis contente que tu l'ais dit, mettre des mots sur ses sentiments c'est important. Tu peux dire ce que tu ressens vraiment maintenant.** »

« **Je suis terrifiée. J'ai peur qu'il ne me voit que comme une gamine inutile à peine bonne à lui ramener des emmerdes. J'ai peur qu'il me brise… Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je vaux tellement moins que toutes celles qui lui tournent autour…** » A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'une claque magistrale lui brûla la joue. Sa tête avait tournée et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Petra s'était relevé et la toisait du regard.

« **Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu es bien mieux et plus fiable que le dixième des filles qui lui court après. Il ne voudra jamais de filles comme elles.** »

« **Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?** » demanda Luna. Elle frottait sa joue et fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne répliqua pas. Elle n'en avait pas l'envie.

« **Je le sais, c'est tout** » trancha-t-elle. Luna soupira. « **Pour en revenir à tes problèmes. Je pense que tu devrais passer l'éponge une bonne fois pour tout de n'importe qu'elle manière et repartir de zéro. Tu devrais regarder vraiment qui est Livaï et tu verras que les choses sont plus simples que ce que tu penses.** » Luna prit la tablette et mangea une rangée de chocolat.

« **Peut-être…** »

« **Fais-le pour moi, essaye** » supplia-t-elle du regard. Luna mangea une autre rangée en un clin d'œil.

« **J'essayerai…** » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait parlé aussi facilement à Petra. Pourtant elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle se sentait plus légère. C'était étrange qu'elle soit soulagée seulement après avoir parlé à la rousse. « **Par contre, tu me promets de garder le secret** **?** » Petra sourit.

« **A une condition !** » dit-elle en s'éloignant de la blanche. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil. « **Je veux que tu acceptes tes sentiments et que tu fasses tout pour qu'ils se réalisent.** » Luna se leva et approcha de la porte.

« **Je ne peux pas forcer Livaï. Je resterais moi-même, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre…** » répondit-elle en mettant la main sur la poignée. Elle ne vit pas Petra sourire dans son dos en la couvant du regard. Luna ferma la porte et fit demi-tour pour repartir avant de s'immobiliser. De l'autre côté du couloir, Mikasa sortait de sa chambre. Elle avait changé de vêtements et portait un bandage autour du cou. Luna tirailla les manches de son pull.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** » demanda Mikasa la voix froide.

« **Euh… Je** » Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre la blessure de la brune et le sol. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable. Elle n'avait pas su se contrôler et le résultat était devant ses yeux. « **Petra m'avait demandé de venir la voir.** » Elle ne donnerait jamais la vraie cause. Fierté quand tu nous tiens… Mikasa ne dit rien d'autre et commença à partir vers la porte de sortie. Luna ouvrit la bouche pour la retenir mais rien n'en sortit. L'écart entre elles se creusait. Par réflexe, elle s'élança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la retenir.

« **Quoi ?** » Le sang de Luna se glaça dans ses veines. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser, le mal était fait. Son pardon ne réparerait pas son erreur. Elle ne ferait que calmer sa conscience. C'était égoïste. Les humains sont égoïstes.

« **Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas su me contrôler et par ma faute tu es blessée !** » lâcha Luna en dernier recours. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

« **Je ne te reconnais pas là** » répliqua Mikasa. La blanche fut étonnée et ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas ?

« **Comment ça ?** » La main de Luna glissa de l'épaule de Mikasa qui se retourna pour lui faire face en croisant les bras. Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. L'élocution de Mikasa avait toujours été légendaire.

« **J'ai vu pire.** » Luna prit cela comme une acceptation d'excuses. « **M'entrainer avec toi serait utile.** » Elle fit une pose. « **Un autre jour** » ajouta-t-elle. Les yeux de Luna se mirent à pétiller. La brune ne l'avouerait jamais mais c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle l'estimait. Elle en était persuadée. « **Ah et le chef te cherchait.** » Luna s'éloigna de Mikasa.

« **Ah euh… merci et je serais ravie de m'entrainer avec toi. Je suis sûre que tu peux m'apprendre pleins de choses, nous n'avons pas du tout la même technique.** » Elle lui fit un signe de tête et partit en trottinant vers la maison principale. Livaï la cherchait ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle finit par tomber sur lui au détour d'un couloir. « **Livaï ?** »

« **Luna ?** » répondit-il de la même manière.

« **Euh… Mikasa m'a dit que tu me cherchais.** » Il croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle resta debout au milieu du couloir.

« **Mikasa ? Tu lui as reparlé ?** » La jeune fille tira les manches de son pull. « **Oui, je me suis excusée pour ce que je lui avais fait… J'étais un peu… hors de contrôle** » souffla-t-elle. Elle se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre.

« **J'ai bien vu… et laisse ton pull. Tu vas l'abimer.** » Elle lâcha subitement les morceaux de tissus qu'elle martyrisait depuis le début sans s'en rendre compte. « **Je te cherchais pour te demander si tu te sentais prête à te battre contre moi cette après-midi. Je sais que ça fait vite mais de toute façon, je dois trancher si tu viens avec nous ou non avant que les missions soient lancées.** » Luna hocha la tête.

« **Je peux, ce n'était qu'un petit contre temps.** » Livaï fit un rictus.

« **De toute façon si tu avais dit non je t'aurais écartée immédiatement.** »

« **Immédiatement ! Sans me le dire ? C'est injuste !** » s'énerva-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« **Je m'en fou. Si tu n'es pas capable de te battre après un choc émotionnel tu n'es pas digne de venir avec nous.** » Elle fronça les sourcils. « **D'ailleurs, Hanji m'a demandé de te passer un message. Si tu le désires, après notre combat tu pourras aller la voir. Elle pourrait te donner des renseignements sur ce que tu as appris ce matin.** » Luna se figea. Elle allait enfin avoir accès à une source d'informations. Elle allait pouvoir avoir des réponses à toutes les hypothèses qui trottaient dans sa tête. Ce ne serait plus le néant total… « **Va te changer, je t'attends en bas.** » L'homme se décolla du mur en donnant un coup d'épaule vers l'avant et la dépassa. Elle le suivit du regard. Il tourna la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « **Je peux savoir ce que tu fixes ?** » Elle rougit.

« **Rien !** » Elle se remit droite et marcha activement vers l'étage. Elle se changea prestement et redescendit au niveau de la salle au sous-sol. Elle avança et vit Livaï debout au centre. « **Il n'y a personne ?** » demanda-t-elle en première. Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. Elle portait un short cycliste gris avec une brassière de sport violette et une paire de basket.

« **Non, je préfère ne pas t'humilier publiquement.** » Elle arrêta ses pas.

« **M'humilier publiquement ? Laisse-moi rire ! N'as-tu pas plutôt peur que ce soit l'inverse qui se passe surtout ?** » rit-elle. Il haussa un sourcil.

« **Ça ne risque pas d'arriver fais-moi confiance.** » Elle soupira. Quelle suffisance ! Mais bon, elle l'aimait comme ça. C'était étrange qu'elle le pense aussi ouverte envers elle-même. Elle allait rougir…

« **Alors qui gagne comment ?** » demanda-t-elle pour changer ses idées.

« **Tu le sauras quand tu auras perdu.** » Elle fronça les sourcils. Quand elle aurait perdu ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il était vraiment prétentieux. Il pensait la battre comme ça et ne lui laissait même pas le bénéfice du doute. Elle grimaça intérieurement. Elle était sûre qu'il n'allait pas rigoler. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'empêcher de se mêler de leurs affaires. Il avait juste à la battre pour ça. Elle serra ses poings. Il l'avait énervé. On lui avait dit une fois que lorsque l'on était énervé, la colère faisait remonter tous les points négatifs. C'est pour cela que lors d'une prise de tête on se rappellait toujours des mauvaises choses qui nous sont arrivées. Peut-être était-ce la raison qui faisait que les mots de Livaï tournaient dans sa tête… Une pute inutile bien sûr… Une personne sans valeur… Un accident au final. Elle n'était qu'un problème au milieu de son monde. Une fille qui n'aurait jamais dû être là et pourtant. Pourquoi restait-il avec elle alors ? Pourquoi lui permettait-il de tenter sa chance ? Pourquoi Hanji lui donnait-elle de l'espoir ? Pourquoi Petra l'encourageait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Elle contracta sa mâchoire et ses poings devinrent blancs. « **Tu peux commencer.** »

Elle se précipita sur lui, le regard noir. Il la regarda arriver mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle était aveuglée par sa colère. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses comme celle-là ? Sa mère n'avait-elle pas vécue ça ? Sa propre mère était une pute de luxe et lui se permettait de la critiquer ! Il se décala et attrapa son bras pour la repousser. Elle recula de plusieurs pas en cherchant son équilibre, des cheveux devant ses yeux, elle respirait bruyamment. Ce n'était pas dû à son combat mais à sa colère. Une fois bien postée sur ses deux jambes, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour chasser les mèches gênantes. Son regard était noir et vide, elle était en proie à ses propres pensées. Elle fonça de nouveau sur lui avec un cri. Il se décala à nouveau en agrippant son épaule et poussa dessus. Elle s'éclata au sol.

« **Aïe !** » cria-t-elle en sentant ses dents heurter sa lèvre. Elle redressa un peu la tête et porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle saignait, le choc avait fendu la peau. Elle se mit sur ses genoux afin de se relever mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, une main se posa sur sa tête.

« **Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?** » Elle leva la tête. Livaï appuyait fermement dessus, elle se rompit le cou en essayant de lutter contre.

« **Ce que je fous ? J'essaye de te mettre à terre.** » Il souffla.

« **Tu ne risques pas d'y arriver comme ça, tu ne fais que me foncer dessus comme une folle. Même un gosse de 3 ans t'éviterait.** » Les épaules de Luna tombèrent d'un coup. Elle savait mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle s'en fichait.

« **C'est pas ma faute…** » chuchota-t-elle. Il ne dit rien. Elle commença à trembler de rage. « **C'est pas ma faute bordel !** » Elle saisit vivement le poignet de Livaï à deux mains et souleva ses jambes pour lui faire une balayette. Comme elle le retenait, il ne put l'esquiver et tomba à terre. Elle garda sa main et la tourna pour tordre son bras à l'envers. Elle força jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Encore quelques centimètres et il aurait mal. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et se tut. Elle le fixa dans les yeux.

« **Tu vois quand tu veux** » se moqua-t-il.

« **Ferme-la !** » Il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme ça.

« **Je pense que tu as oublié à qui tu parlais là. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention parce qu'on est en plein combat. Tu pourrais malencontreusement rencontrer l'un de mes poings** » gronda-t-il. Elle tremblait sur lui et ses lèvres qui étaient résolument fermées s'entrouvrirent.

« **Tu me menaces maintenant ! M'insulter, me ridiculiser, me faire tourner en bourrique ne t'a pas suffi ?! Tu veux me faire peur aussi ! Si tu m'as emmené juste pour ça tu devrais plutôt m'utiliser comme appât ! On irait plus vite !** » cracha-t-elle. Il se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire. « **Et en plus tu ne dis rien ? Tu t'en fous ! Tu n'en as rien à faire que je souffre ! Hanji avait faux sur toute la ligne ! A aucun moment tu ne m'as considérée comme quelqu'un d'important ! Petra se foutait de ma gueule en disant que tu étais plus proche de moi que des autres ! Rien de tout ça n'est vrai ! Et moi je suis là comme une conne à essayer de t'atteindre ! Tu ne me considères que comme un accident, un dommage collatéral alors que tu l'es toi-même, ton toi entier est un accident !** » Elle s'arrêta net. Elle sentit la main lui échapper et le poing s'écraser contre sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous le choc et vola un peu plus loin. Quelques secondes après, une main empoigna son tee-shirt et la souleva. Elle sentit un mur dans son dos. Elle n'ouvrit que l'œil opposé à sa joue meurtrie. Elle croisa le regard noir de Livaï.

« **Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de moi, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu crois tout savoir parce que j'ai été un peu gentil mais tu ne sais rien. Alors maintenant tu vas la fermer définitivement.** » Elle regarda le poing se lever devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant le coup mais elle ne sentit qu'une chute. Elle s'écroula au sol, les yeux écarquillés. Livaï était dos à elle un peu plus loin. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. « **Dégage immédiatement avant que je ne change d'avis.** » Elle se releva difficilement et partit en courant. Elle traversa toute la demeure sans regarder devant elle. Elle eut la chance de ne rencontrer personne ou elle ne les vit pas du moins... Elle monta jusqu'à l'étage et s'y arrêta une fois au beau milieu du salon blanc. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait énormément. Son corps entier était secoué par ses pleurs. Elle essuya ses yeux comme elle le pu mais immédiatement, des centaines d'autres larmes vinrent remouiller son visage. Elle sanglotait et s'étouffait avec sa propre salive. Elle tremblait à cause de ses remords. Son nez commença à couler et elle s'essuya sommairement avec le bas de son tee-shirt. C'était sale et elle s'en fichait. Elle était seule et ne donnait pas un seul brin d'importance à ce que les autres en pensaient. En voulant redescendre son habit, elle s'emmêla dedans ce qui fit monter de la rage en elle tout en redoublant ses pleurs. Elle fit de grands gestes rageurs accompagnés de cris plaintifs avant de passer le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et de la jeter au sol de toute sa force. Elle donna un coup de pied dedans et il partit s'accrocher quelque part. Elle n'y fit pas attention.

Sa tête la lançait affreusement et servait de caisse de résonance pour ses pleurs. Elle se tenait les cheveux et les tirait dans tous les sens, sa coupe ne ressemblait plus à rien… Elle renifla bruyamment et avala sa salive sous peine de se baver dessus. Ce tableau était triste et miteux mais qui était beau et élégant même lorsqu'il pleurait seul ? Personne… Nous sommes déjà tous passé par cette tristesse panique qui nous fait perdre la tête et nous la vide autant qu'elle nous la remplie… Luna finit par retirer son pantalon aussi, elle s'en prenait à tout ce qui entravait ses mouvements, sa rage se dirigeait vers le moindre objet qui la contrariait. Elle se rendait malade et un de ses sanglots lui donna un haut les cœurs. Elle se précipita vers la cuisine et vomit dans le lavabo. Elle sentit ses tripes sortirent par sa gorge en la brûlant au passage. Un de ses sanglots la fit respirer par réflexe et elle faillit s'étouffer dans son propre vomissement. Elle regarda le dernier filet de bave tomber dans l'évier puis fit couler de l'eau pour rincer le fond en inox. Elle s'éclaboussa le visage au passage et se redressa. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle n'était plus qu'un amas de tremblement.

Son regard se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle vacilla jusqu'à la baie vitrée et ouvrit l'un des panneaux. Le vomissement avait coupé court à ses pleurs. Elle mit un pied dehors ? La terrasse était entourée de panneaux opaques et une petite piscine prenait la place à gauche. Elle avança et regarda l'eau à ses pieds. Inconsciemment elle prit une inspiration et se laissa tomber dedans. Elle heurta la surface froide et libéra l'air de ses poumons pour couler au fond. Elle y resta aussi longtemps qu'elle put, les yeux clos. Son corps semblait flotter dans du vide réconfortant. Un vide auquel elle voulait s'abandonner, un vide exempt de tout problème… Elle dû remonter après quelque secondes. Elle refit surface en respirant fortement. Elle haletait et sa tête tournait à cause de l'apnée. Ses sous-vêtements, ses cheveux et tout son corps étaient trempés. Elle s'en foutait. Elle rejoint le bord et s'y posa, les bras croisés et la tête posée dessus. Ça blessure à la joue la piqua quand elle s'appuya contre. Elle devait avoir un hématome. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son corps flotter dans l'eau qui dissolvait tous ses tracas. Ses tremblements finirent par s'apaiser mais finir vite par être remplacé par des frissons réguliers. Elle ne bougea pas. Son esprit était vide, il ne se fixait sur aucune idée. Elle était vide. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses yeux la brûlaient mais la douleur s'amenuisait avec le temps. Elle resta là.

« **Luna !** »

 **Elle a enfin avoué ses vrais sentiments (mais pas à Lili malheureusement...) Alalalala, les mots blessent... Luna a dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire et notre cher LivaÏ l'a étalé... A votre avis, qui l'appelle à la fin? Qui viendra la voir ?**

 **Luna ^^**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut à tous ! Alors voilà, on arrive à plus de la moitié de ma fanfic. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai fini de la rédiger hier soir et qu'elle comportera 15 chapitres et un court épilogue. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu finir de l'écrire ! La fin arrivera donc doucement avec des posts réguliers.**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **Yuna : Coucouuuuuu ! Heureuse de te revoir ! J'avais cru que tu avais disparue (ou que tu m'avais laissé en route) mais non ! Te revoilà ! Merci de revenir ! Ça me fait super plaisir (dis, tu n'aurais pas changer de pseudo ?) Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire pour l'imagination. Il est vrai que la frustration est énorme quand on imagine quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas décrire en détails comme une super scène de combat avec les coups et tout le reste mais on s'adapte et on fait comme moi, on écrit des pavés ^^. Effectivement, Luna est paumée au possible et comme beaucoup de monde quand ils sont énervés, elle dit des conneries et tout ce qui lui passe par la caboche... Dommage pour elle x). Un lien vient de se briser mais je pense qu'il n'est pas irréparable, et mauvaise pioche pour la personne qui vient la chercher. Merci pour le compliment sur mon chapitre, ça me réjouis et j'espère bien que celui-la te plaira tout autant ! Lis bien ;)**

 **Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10**

« **Luna !** » s'écria une voix au loin. Elle n'entendit pas. La porte de la baie vitrée s'ouvrit complètement en claquant. Elle sentit quelqu'un sauter dans l'eau à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas. Son corps était trop engourdi et sa conscience trop éloignée. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre et sentir. Elle sentit deux mains se poser autour de sa taille. « **Tu es gelée !** » reprit la voix. Elle fut décoller du bord et la sensation de l'eau revint contre sa peau qui se hérissa. Elle eut mal à cause du froid mordant. Elle fut ramenée contre un torse qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses muscles. Elle fut extraite de l'eau et elle savait que les bras qui la portaient ne voulaient pas la lâcher. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient rentrés quand l'air se réchauffa. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les leva vers la personne qui s'occupait d'elle.

« **Livaï ?** » articula-t-elle entre ses lèvres bleutées par le temps. Elle sentait chaque endroit où sa peau collait la sienne, ils brûlaient.

« **Espèce d'idiote !** » fulmina-t-il. « **Depuis combien de temps tu es dans l'eau ? Tu y serais restée encore longtemps si je n'étais pas arrivé ! Quelle inconscience !** » Elle sentit la tristesse remonter mais elle était trop fatiguée et anesthésiée pour pleurer. Le flot de larme resta derrière ses yeux. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et elle sentit le contact de quelque chose de froid contre sa peau. La baignoire. Elle entendit le robinet tourner et de l'eau froide jaillit à ses pieds. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Bientôt, l'eau devint très chaude, trop chaude pour elle. Elle se recroquevilla pour l'éviter mais le liquide progressait vers elle. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et regarda Livaï sur le côté. Il était mouillé de la tête au pied. Son débardeur blanc lui collait à la peau en dévoilant ses muscles alors que son jogging noir un peu large ressemblait à une pièce de tissu mal cousue. Il enleva les deux vêtements pour terminer en caleçon. Elle suivit chacun de ses mouvements, comme obnubilée par lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer en arrière. Ils restèrent en place quelque secondes avant que des mèches rebelles retombent devant ses yeux gris. Elle le vit essuyer sa main sur une serviette. Il était beau…

Elle planta ses yeux améthyste dans les sien et ne voulut plus sans détacher. Même la vive brûlure de l'eau ne l'en dissuada pas. Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il allait poser une main sur son épaule quand elle se crispa en fermant les yeux. Il contracta sa mâchoire en comprenant qu'elle avait peur qu'il la frappe. « **Je vais rien faire détends-toi** » dit-il blessé en son for intérieur. Il empoigna ses épaules et la poussa vers l'avant pour se glisser derrière elle. Elle sursauta en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas parlé, les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge. « **Laisse-toi faire** » dit-il en la rabattant contre lui. Elle s'allongea contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Son corps revenait à elle peu à peu. Ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements dans la baignoire. Calmement, il attrapa la bouteille de savon et en versa une dose dans la paume de sa main avant de la refermer en appuyant le bouchon sur le bord en émail. Il frotta ses deux mains ensembles pour créer de la mousse et les posa sur les épaules de Luna. Elle ne dit rien, les yeux fermés, elle profitait du contact sans rien dire. Il se mit à masser ses épaules et ses bras, il détendit tous les muscles qu'il pouvait voir. Ses mains passèrent aussi sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Elle retint un frisson quand il remonta sur son ventre.

Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait… Elle s'empêchait de soupirer et de frissonner sous ses mains, elle ne voulait pas paraitre étrange. Lui ne semblait pas troublé par leur proximité, il la touchait comme si c'était normal. Pourtant, elle sentit quelque chose qui la fit douter, juste dans le bas de son dos. Il finit de la laver et elle retint une moue de déception quand ses mains quittèrent son corps.

« **Ça va mieux ?** » demanda-t-il la voix rauque. Elle hocha doucement la tête, ses muscles encore un peu engourdi du brusque changement de température.

« **Oui, merci d'être venu me chercher…** » souffla-t-elle.

« **Tu avais disparue depuis quelques heures alors…** » Il retint de justesse le : _je me suis inquiété,_ qui suivait.

« **Hum…** » Doucement, il se décolla d'elle pour sortir de l'eau. Elle le vit se lever au-dessus d'elle et s'avança pour ne pas le gêner. Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha avant de se mettre sur le tapis. Elle se redressa avec précaution pour ne pas s'affaler une fois sur ses jambes. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit pour sortir du bain, elle atterrit dans ses bras et il la sécha.

« **Attends-moi là** » ordonna-t-il doucement. Elle resta debout immobile et il partit quand il comprit qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Elle l'entendit fouiller dans la chambre et le vit revenir avec des habits aux bras. Il lui tendit le tee-shirt et une de ses culottes.

« **Merci** » chuchota-t-elle en les prenant. Puis il quitta la salle de bain en fermant la porte. Elle jeta ses sous-vêtements trempés sur un coin du tapis et enfila les habits secs. C'était agréable, ils lui tenaient plus chaud. Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'était pas là. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Il rentra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse à pharmacie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il portait un pantalon fluide avec un tee-shirt noir. Il vint à côté d'elle et s'assit. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« **Tourne la tête.** » Elle obtempéra. « **C'est vraiment moche… Pardon…** » Elle écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant s'excuser et comprit qu'il parlait du bleu qui envahissait toute sa joue et sa pommette droite. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

« **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?** » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblotante. Il dévissa le bouchon d'une crème.

« **Parce que je ne me suis pas contrôlé et voilà où ça mène… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire mal…** » Elle mordit sa lèvre et arrêta immédiatement quand le geste tira sa peau. C'était douloureux. Elle sentit le contact du froid avec son visage. Elle s'écarta par réflexe. Livaï attendit qu'elle se rapproche pour continuer. Ses mouvements étaient très doux et ses doigts effleuraient à peine la blessure. Il avait peur de la briser encore plus.

« **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Je n'aurais jamais dû dire quelque chose comme ça… C'était horrible…** » Il finit de mettre la crème sans rien dire et la referma avant de soupirer en se tournant vers elle.

« **Le plus horrible de nous deux c'était moi… Je t'ai traité de la pire manière que ce soit, tu n'as fait que répliquer…** »

« **Une chose que je n'aurais pas dû** » conclut-elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Livaï. « **Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça et je le regrette amèrement.** » Elle entendit la trousse de soin tomber au sol et instantanément, elle se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme. Elle était prisonnière de son embrassade. Au début, elle ne sut pas quoi faire puis finalement, elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras, incapable de faire un autre mouvement. Il repoussa ses cheveux blancs encore humides en arrière et posa ses lèvres sur son cou en inspirant fortement. Elle entendit un soubresaut dans sa respiration puis plus rien. Il se redressa et elle desserra sa prise pour le laisser faire. Il l'embrassa, encore. Longtemps. Elle ne refusa pas malgré sa douleur à la joue persistante. Il la coucha sur le lit et la surplomba. Il se perdit dans ses orbes améthyste un long moment. Elle ne bougea pas, incertaine du comportement à adopter. Elle ne comprenait pas entièrement les agissements du mafieux. Il se baissa au ralentit et s'arrêta quand il arriva à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Elle voyait chaque détails de son visage, même les quelques imperfections dû à des cicatrices ou des tâches de pigmentation. Elle attendit quelques secondes et vit qu'il ne bougerait pas de sa position. Doucement, elle se hissa sur ses coudes et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Livaï. Il répondit sommairement et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle était coincée par son poids, les coudes pliés sous elle, le dos arqué et ses cheveux tombant sur le matelas. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour trouver une réponse.

« **Tu es magnifique…** » Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta à sa place et n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Que pouvait-elle dire en retour ? Tout se mélangeait pour elle, elle ne comprenait plus rien et son cœur divergeait de son esprit. « **Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait pleurer ? C'est censé être un compliment et que je ne fais pas souvent d'ailleurs** » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'étonna et passa sa paume de main sur sa joue et la retrouva mouillée. Effectivement, elle pleurait… Elle était en équilibre précaire sur son seul coude restant et finit par s'écrouler sur le lit en se cachant les yeux.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? De joie ? De tristesse ? De soulagement ? De colère ? De peur ? Laquelle de ses émotions le justifiait ? Elle en ressentait tellement…

« **Je…** » commença-t-elle. « **Ça me fait plaisir… J'ai cru qu'après ce que j'avais dit tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir…** » murmura-t-elle comme si ses émotions se transformaient en mots et débordaient de sa bouche. Il soupira. Elle retira ses mains de son visage quand elle sentit le poids se retirer de sur elle. Enfin, il avait juste bougé pour se remettre à quatre pattes et n'était plus sur son corps mais au-dessus. Elle aimait bien le voir comme ça, il paraissait bien plus grand et prenait tout son champ de vision, elle ne voyait que lui… Il la coupait du monde extérieur avec tant de facilité. Puis, elle fut prise d'une envie. Elle accrocha le cou de Livaï et se tira jusqu'à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se fichait de sa réaction, elle voulait l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baisé et s'allongea sur elle pour lui faciliter la tâche et la coller contre lui. Elle tenta de faire passer toutes ses émotions dans son échange : sa frustration, sa colère, sa tristesse, sa joie, son envie… Elle lui donna tout en même temps.

Il passa ses mains sous son dos et les descendit progressivement jusqu'à ses fesse qu'il commença à toucher. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux mais Livaï avait les siens fermés. Elle se focalisa un peu trop sur les mains de l'homme ce qui lui fit perdre le rythme du baisé. Il s'en rendit compte et ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra une de ses iris violettes et se perdit dedans. Doucement, il arrêta de l'embrasser et il posa son visage sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en remontant ses bras au niveau de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

« **Livaï ?** » demanda-t-elle incertaine de l'humeur du brun. Il soupira dans son cou ce qui la fit frissonner. Il se releva et descendit du lit. Elle se redressa pour le suivre des yeux. « **Un problème ?** » continua-t-elle perdue. L'homme baissa ses yeux sur elle et elle comprit à son regard qu'il avait envie d'autre chose. Pourtant elle ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance. Elle n'avait pas dit non… Les yeux gris du mafieux étaient complètement étrécis et scrutaient son corps dans les moindres détails. Il sortit de la pièce. Elle sauta du lit et courut dans la pièce d'à côté. « **Livaï ?** » demanda-t-elle à nouveau en arrivant dans le salon. Elle le vit dans la cuisine en train de se préparer une tasse de thé. Elle avança jusqu'au plan de travail en tirant sur le bas du tee-shirt. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle voulait savoir… « **Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?** » finit-elle par demander en un souffle. Il ne se retourna pas mais elle comprit qu'il l'avait entendu puisqu'il avait arrêté ses gestes.

« **Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi…** » répondit-il. Elle sentit son cœur lui faire mal et des larmes lui monter aux yeux. « **Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que pour l'instant je veux que tu restes là… et que tu me parles** » rajouta-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle mais il avait réussi à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait d'une manière ou une autre. Elle appréciait sa tentative.

« **Je… J'ai aussi envie de rester pour te parler** » dit-elle en souriant. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas souri ainsi.

« **Ne souris pas comme ça** » grogna-t-il en la fixant. Ses lèvres retombèrent aussi sec. Il vit sa réaction et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « **Ça me donne envie de te sauter dessus.** » Elle rougit instantanément. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Se rendait-il compte de ses paroles ? Elle le fixa et vit un petit sourire en coin étirer sa bouche alors qu'il infusait son thé. Oui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Elle devint encore plus rouge. L'ancien Livaï était de nouveau là. « **Tu ne dis plus rien ?** » s'amusa-t-il. Elle gonfla les joues comme une enfant en se rendant compte qu'il se fichait d'elle. Elle se remit à sourire et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre.

« **Ne dis pas ça Livaï où je vais me mettre à sourire tout le temps en espérant que tu me sautes dessus !** » lança-t-elle au passage. Elle n'eut pas de réponse mais elle imagina bien le visage décomposé de l'homme dans son dos en train de la fixer s'éloigner. Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle avait le visage en feu à cause de sa bêtise mais tant pis, elle était fière d'elle.

Elle était dans un petit salon fermé. Dans un coin, une cheminée éteinte décorait un mur et deux canapés en cuir se faisaient face de part et d'autre d'une table basse en verre. Un plateau noir et blanc reposait au centre et quatre rangées de pièces se faisaient face. Luna était assis dans un des fauteuils, les jambes croisées et le regard fixé sur le jeu. Armin en face sourit en la voyant réfléchir ainsi. La jeune femme se pencha et prit un pion pour l'avancer de deux cases.

« **Poser est jouer avec moi, tu le sais ?** » dit Armin. Elle leva ses yeux violets vers lui.

« **Evidemment…** » Elle vit le regard du garçon se pencher dans son décolleté et préféra se redresser. Le blond prit une pièce à son tour et la déplaça.

« **Tu as déjà joué aux échecs ?** » Luna secoua la tête.

« **Pas que je me souvienne, peut-être une ou deux partie quand j'étais avec les gars mais plus maintenant.** » Soudain, sa main s'immobilisa alors qu'elle allait prendre une pièce. Elle avait oublié que Livaï avait son téléphone et que dedans résidait la seule photo de sa famille d'adoption. Elle devrait la récupérer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le lui demande au moins de l'imprimer pour pouvoir la garder avec elle… Sans y penser, elle s'empara d'une pièce et la bougea. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi et haussa mentalement les épaules. Tant pis, elle trouvait cela logique pourtant.

« **Bon coup !** » réplique Armin. Elle fut surprise.

« **Vraiment ?** » Pas qu'elle doute d'elle mais elle ne se souvenait pas être forte aux échecs. Y avait-elle jouée étant jeune ? Etait-ce une autre des formations que lui avait fait suivre ses parents ?

« **Je vais devoir me concentrer contre toi !** » Elle vit Armin prendre un air sérieux et se concentrer sur le jeu.

« **Echec** » résonna la voix d'Armin dans la salle plus que silencieuse. Ils jouaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure et les pièces avaient désertées le plateau. Luna était celle qui en possédait le plus mais le blond était vraiment trop fort. Il tournait le jeu à son avantage sans arrêt et l'acculait à chaque occasion. Elle se demandait même s'il ne s'amusait pas à faire durer la partie. Elle bougea sa pièce. « **Echec** » recommença-t-il en mangeant son fou. Elle serra les dents. Elle allait perdre. Elle se protégea avec une autre pièce. « **Echec.** » Elle se crispa. Elle ne faisait qu'envoyer ses pièces à l'abattoir sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre à cause des règles.

« **Vaudrait mieux pouvoir sacrifier le roi…** » maugréa-t-elle. Il leva le regard vers elle.

« **Pourquoi ? C'est contraire aux règles.** » Elle soupira.

« **Certes, mais si le roi mourrait, plus personne n'aurait à se battre. Si je pouvais sauver toutes les pièces ainsi… mais elles n'ont pas le choix.** » Armin prit un air extrêmement sérieux.

« **Si tu étais le roi et que tu mourrais en faisant ça mais que tu pouvais faire le coup que tu souhaitais, que ferais-tu ?** » demanda-t-il. Elle leva ses yeux à son tour en sortant de sa contemplation du damier. Elle plongea ses orbes violettes dans celle du blond. Elle dirigea sa main vers le roi et l'avança d'une case à mi-chemin entre son propre cavalier et la tour d'Armin. Elle posa résolument la pièce.

« **Ça** » dit-elle calmement même si elle ne pouvait pas jouer ainsi. Elle le savait et puis, elle devait tout de même essayer de gagner pour intégrer leur équipe. Elle allait reprendre son pion pour le placer conventionnellement mais Armin l'arrêta.

« **Poser c'est jouer** » clama-t-il pour la stopper. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« **Comment ?** » fit-elle choquée mais il la coupa.

« **Echec et mat.** » L'intonation sèche de la phrase la fit tomber de haut et sa tête tourna. Elle ramena ses mains sur ses genoux et fixa sa pièce maitresse se faire attaquer. Elle vit au ralentit Armin prendre le faîte de sa tour et la diriger vers son roi. Elle le regarda bousculer la pièce qui heurta le plateau avant de rouler au sol quelques mètres plus loin et se faire remplacer par la tour du jeune homme. Elle se leva et avança vers la pièce blanche qu'elle ramassa avant de la faire rouler dans ses doigts. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un grand fracas se fit entendre. Surprise et coupée nette dans sa réflexion, elle se tourna vers Armin qui parlait avec Livaï. Le plateau de jeu était renversé au sol. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons pour les écouter.

« **Alors ?** » demanda Livaï. Armin se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

« **Elle a gagné… de justesse.** » Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson avant de la refermer sous le regard intense de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« **Et pourquoi le plateau est renversé ?** » l'interrogea-t-il froidement. Armin se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

« **Ça m'a mis en colère de perdre contre elle donc j'ai donné un coup dans le plateau…** » se justifia-t-il en baissant les yeux. « **Je vais ranger immédiatement !** » se reprit-il en se redressant devant son chef.

« **J'y comptais bien, tu pensais pouvoir laisser un bordel pareil ?!** » s'énerva Livaï. Le blond secoua la tête et se tourna pour commencer à réunir les pièces. « **Tu viens Luna ?** » reprit l'homme en la regardant. Elle serra la pièce dans ses mains et lui sourit.

« **Vas-y Livaï, je te rejoins, je vais d'abord aider Armin à remettre tout en place.** » Et lui poser quelques questions… pensa-t-elle au passage. Le mafieux haussa un sourcil et fit volte-face avant de partir à grande enjambées.

« **Je serais au bureau d'Hanji** » la prévint-il en sortant et il disparut. Armin leva sa vers elle et elle sentit son regard.

« **Pourquoi ?** » fut la seule chose qu'elle prononça. Il se pinça les lèvres et se remit à sa tâche. « **Pourquoi tu as dit que j'avais gagné ?** » reprit-elle plus durement en lui faisant face. Il se releva les pions en mains et les disposa sur le plateau.

« **Parce que… je pense que tu méritais de gagner malgré que tu en aies été incapable.** » Elle grimaça et il haussa les épaules. « **Quoique tu en penses, j'ai trouvé la partie très équilibrée et tu as tellement l'air de vouloir rejoindre notre cause que nous pensons que tu vaux le coup…** » dit-il.

« **Nous ?** » releva-t-elle étonnée. Il hocha la tête.

« **Nous avons tous parlé et Hanji nous a fait part de ton lien avec le chef. Beaucoup de monde a eu du mal à l'accepter mais quand Petra nous a rassuré en nous disant que tu étais sincère et que tu ne cherchais pas le profit, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de te donner une chance.** » Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer à la révélation du petit blond.

« **Et donc tout le monde pense ça ?** » se risqua-t-elle. Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

« **On pense que tu peux être une très bonne chose pour le chef, Luna.** » dit-il honnêtement en se tournant vers elle. « **Tu peux réussir là où nous ne pouvons pas aller… Alors nous avons choisi de te pousser dans cette direction de toutes nos forces. Il fallait que tu nous battes tous pour nous rejoindre.** »

« **Alors Marco et Mikasa s'était du cinéma ?** » Il secoua la tête.

« **Tu les as vraiment battu mais Mikasa a vraiment failli te mettre hors-jeu et faire capoter notre plan. Nous devions te laisser gagner si tu éprouvais des difficultés. Marco s'est fait battre sans rien faire pour. Mikasa a réellement tenté de te disqualifier. Selon elle, tu n'étais pas digne d'être aux côtés de Livaï si tu ne la battais pas… Et moi, tout le monde savait que tu ne réussirais pas. J'ai choisi de te battre mais de mentir. Il ne faut pas rêver, personne ici ne serait capable de nous battre tous les quatre** » conclut-il.

« **Même pas Livaï ?** » demanda Luna perplexe. Armin se tourna vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« **Tu as déjà vu Livaï se battre avec un sabre ?** » Elle secoua la tête. « **Tu as raté l'évènement de ta vie alors !** » Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **C'est si catastrophique ?** » Etait-il si mauvais que cela ? Pourtant il était considéré comme étant très fort…

« **On dirait un clown qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts !** » s'amusa Armin. Elle rit à l'idée et décida qu'elle devrait le défier un jour. « **Mais vas le rejoindre, il doit t'attendre.** » Elle resta sur place.

« **Pourtant, vous oubliez une chose, je devais aussi battre Livaï et j'en ai été incapable. Je ne rentrerais pas sans l'avoir battu…** » Armin sourit.

« **T'en fait pas pour ça, on gère !** » dit-il en levant son pouce vers elle. Elle sourit.

« **Je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance alors…** » Elle sortit de la salle en le saluant de la main, ses lèvres étirées de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle se rendit de suite au bureau de Hanji. Elle toqua à la porte et entra naturellement. Elle était déjà passé voir la scientifique une ou deux fois qui lui avait dit de rentrer parce qu'elle était souvent prise et ne pouvait pas venir ouvrir ou n'entendait tout simplement pas. « **Hanji ?** » appela-t-elle en passant la porte. Elle la trouva dans la salle des ordinateurs annexe, debout devant un écran énorme relié à un ordinateur très puissant.

« **Ma chérie !** » s'exclama la brune en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre elle. Luna lui rendit son étreinte comme elle put et s'éloigna quand elle fut libérer.

« **Tu vas la tuer comme ça Quat'yeux** » grogna Livaï. Luna leva sa tête vers lui et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils se fixèrent longtemps avant qu'Hanji ne commence à parler.

« **Justement, on parlait de toi ma petite Luna ! J'ai convaincu Lili de te laisser entrer dans notre équipe puisque tu en as battu trois sur quatre !** » s'écria-t-elle heureuse. Luna n'en crut pas ses oreilles et se tourna vers Livaï qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Tch, pas besoin dans faire autant la folle !** » s'emporta-t-il. « **Elle mérite pas non plus un prix nobel…** » Luna sourit de plus belle et mima un merci à Livaï qui fronça les sourcils. Il l'attira à lui et chuchota pour que la brune ne puisse pas entendre. « **Je ne vais pas me contenter d'un simple merci…** » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et la relâcha. Elle s'éloigna rouge tomate et vit un subtil (pas si subtil) clin d'œil d'Hanji qu'elle ignora.

« **D'ailleurs Livaï !** » reprit Luna. « **Je voulais te demander si je pouvais avoir la photo qui est sur mon téléphone. Je comprends que tu veuilles le garder mais je voudrais au moins ça…** » Il sortit l'objet de sa poche et le déverrouilla. Il chercha la photographie et la montra à Luna qui plissa les yeux à cause de la luminosité de l'écran dans le noir de la pièce. Soudain, ce dernier changea et Livaï le retourna en le sentant vibrer. Luna avait vu le nom s'afficher à l'écran. C'était Kenny…

« **Hanji, passe le son du téléphone sur l'écran et trace l'appel** » ordonna Livaï en décrochant. « **Qu'est-ce que tu veux vieille peau** » l'agressa-t-il d'emblée. Le rire se fit entendre dans la pièce quand la scientifique brancha le son. Elle réduit le volume et s'affaira à son autre tâche. Luna était tendu comme un fil au milieu de l'endroit ne sachant pas où se mettre.

« **Alors mon cher neveu, toujours aussi aimable ! Tu devrais manger des carottes, ça aide !** » se moqua-t-il.

« **Arrête de radoter, pourquoi tu appelles ?** » grogna le chef des mafieux.

« **Pour prendre des nouvelles de la famille !** » s'indigna l'homme à l'autre bout du fil comme si cela ne paraissait logique.

« **J'en doute, dis-moi ce que tu attends ou je raccroche.** » Livaï faisait les cents pas et jetais des coups d'œil furtif à Luna. Il était stressé, elle le sentait.

« **Passe la moi** » fut la seule chose qu'il répondit.

« **Qui ?** » demanda Livaï à bout de patience.

« **Ta copine aux cheveux blancs pardi.** » Il se figea et leva des yeux qui trahissaient ses états d'âme vers Luna. Elle s'approcha de lui mais il ne fit aucun geste dans sa direction.

« **Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?!** » dit-il d'une voix sourde. Un rire criard lui résonna aux oreilles.

« **Parce que ce téléphone lui appartient et parce que je veux lui parler.** » Luna tendit une main vers Livaï qui l'attrapa avec la sienne au lieu de lui donner le combiner.

« **Tu ne lui parleras pas ! Ne t'avise même pas de parler d'elle ou de penser à lui faire quelque chose** » gronda-t-il. Luna sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et de tristesse mêlée. L'homme juste devant elle paraissait tellement mal de la savoir en danger. Elle regrettait presque de s'être rapprochée de lui… presque… Elle posa son front sur son épaule et soupira. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

« **Passe le moi Livaï…** » dit-elle tout doucement.

« **Non !** » s'écria-t-il. « **Il ne t'auras pas ! Jamais !** » Elle se figea, il perdait tous ses moyens. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser pour le rassurer mais Hanji était là et malgré les propos de son chef qui ne trompaient pas, elle ne voulait pas le montrer à tout le monde sans son accord. Elle caressa discrètement sa joue.

« **Alors, ta copine est là et nous écoute !** » s'amusa Kenny. « **Comme c'est intéressant ! Donne-lui le téléphone Livaï, je veux lui parler.** » La main de l'homme se resserra sur le portable. Alors qu'il allait refuser une fois de plus, Luna s'interposa.

« **Laisse-le Livaï, il ne peut rien faire au bout d'un téléphone et tu es juste là, tu vois tout et tu entends tout…** » tenta-t-elle de le convaincre. Elle regarda l'objet se tendre vers elle rageusement. Elle lui sourit et porta le portable à son oreille en reprenant une mine sérieuse. « **Oui ? J'espère que c'est important, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de boire un thé avec vous** » commença-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

« **Pourtant, me voir ne te dérangeais pas auparavant.** » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étrécirent.

« **Comment ça ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Tes parents buvaient souvent le thé avec moi, enfin, façon de parler…** » Luna grinça des dents.

« **Vous les connaissiez ?** » Il rit à nouveau. Elle haïssait son rire.

« **On peut dire ça…** »

« **Cette phrase est hasardeuse** » dit-elle froidement.

« **On peut dire ça, vu de ton point de vue. Pour moi elle fait sens** » répondit-il.

« **Que savez-vous d'eux ?** » Elle entendit le sourire se fondre dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole.

« **Oh, trois fois rien à part qu'ils avaient eu une fille hors pair qui excellait dans bien des domaines et dont l'intelligence était remarquable. Une fille tout à fait ordinaire qu'ils avaient transformée en machine depuis son plus jeune âge.** » Elle grimaça en comprenant qu'il parlait d'elle. Livaï fit un pas dans sa direction pour reprendre le téléphone mais elle l'arrêta.

« **Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vous faire ?** »

« **Beaucoup de chose ma chère… Toute la mafia était à ta recherche et offrait de l'argent à tes parents pour t'avoir. Tout le monde voulait t'utiliser Luna Tsukiyo, nous te convoitions tous pour nos propres intérêts !** » s'exclama-t-il.

« **Tais-toi !** » intervint Livaï. Un silence emprunt la pièce.

« **Je ne laisserais pas cet incompétent de neveu t'avoir ! J'ai fait trop de chose pour t'obtenir, trop de chose !** » reprit-il d'une voix menaçante couverte de folie.

« **Et que voulez-vous faire Kenny ?** » l'interrompit-elle déstabilisée par la convoitise qu'elle ressentait dans sa voix.

« **Te reprendre comme j'ai failli le faire il y a bien longtemps ma chère !** » répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal. Livaï était au bord de l'implosion.

« **Vous ne m'aurez jamais…** » cracha-t-elle mauvaise.

« **Tu peux dire ça** » furent les derniers mots qu'il dit avant de raccrocher. Elle entendit la tonalité résonner dans son oreille et dans toute la pièce. Un silence de mort s'empara de chacun d'eux quand elle raccrocha de son côté. Elle baissa les bras et fixa le vide.

« **Hanji !** » rugit Livaï. « **Tu l'as localisé ?** » Elle nia.

« **Impossible chef, il était brouillé, je ne pouvais rien faire.** » L'homme tapa du poing sur une table, la plus proche qu'il put trouver puis partit en colère. Hanji savait qu'il allait se calmer seul. Luna voulut le suivre mais la brune la retint par le bras.

 **NDA : Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez jusque là et si la suite vous plait. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Alors, nous allons de tensions en tensions à présent c'est Kenny qui se pointe quand Luna et Livaï ne s'engueulent pas. Comment vont-ils pouvoir s'en débarasser définitivement ?**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Salut à tous ! Alors voici le chapitre suivant, dans ce passage pas trop d'action, beaucoup de sentiments et une petite scène de sous-entendus, attention ! Je préviens que c'est très très soft mais ceux qui préfère ne pas le lire pourront le passer, je le signalerais. Je tiens à dire que si vous le lisez, vous ne pourrez pas dire ne pas avoir été prévenus !**

 **Sinon, je vais répondre aux reviews (d'ailleurs merci énormément à celles et ceux qui pense à me laisser un message même en anonyme !) :**

 **Cassou102 : Coucou ^^. Merci pour ce petit message tout gentil ! Voilà la suite que tu avais hâte de lire ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

 **Yuna : Hey toi ! Contente de voir que tu me suis ! (Par contre, un coup ton pseudo à une majuscule et l'autre non... c'est étrange...) m'enfin ce n'est pas le plus important ! Ah oui l'internat, j'ai des potes qui y sont et je t'avoue que d'après elles la connexion est la plupart du temps pourries voir absente... Vive la connexion internet ! T'inquiète pas va, si tu n'as pas le temps de faire de GRAND développement je me fâcherais pas pour ça x). Déjà que tu prennes le temps de taper cette reviews de quelques lignes est génial pour moi ^^.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! (Faites attention aux lignes pour la scène)**

 **Chapitre 11**

Hanji l'avait retenu et elles avaient parlé un moment. Elle lui avait donné des informations sur son ancienne famille. Il se trouvait que les Tsukiyo étaient morts juste après sa disparition dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Luna ne s'avaient pas pourquoi mais cela ne l'étonnait pas et ne l'atteignait pas puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Néanmoins, à présent, elle comprenait pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais cherché… La brune avait pris le téléphone et avait développé la photo que Luna tenait dans ses mains elle l'avait glissé dans la doublure de son soutien-gorge. C'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait. Le seul autre qu'elle avait eu c'était brisé et était maintenant imprimé sur sa peau. Elle préférait ne pas perdre la photo parce qu'elle ne comptait pas se graver les visages de ses camarades dans le dos ! Elle rit à cette idée… Hanji avait aussi fait des recherches sur les Ari, famille dont se souvenait Luna et qu'elle pensait être la sienne au départ. Ils étaient des amis proches des Tsukiyo mais ils avaient déménagés il y a très longtemps dans un autre pays.

Hanji lui avait reparlé du plan qu'avait évoqué Armin et lui avait expliqué que le chef ne s'opposerait pas à leurs avis réunis. Elle était une très vieille amie à lui. Il se fiait à elle plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Elle avait glissé une phrase pleine de sous-entendue à la blanche et lui avait dit de partir.

Luna soupira et se craqua les doigts un par un en montant les escaliers menant à l'étage de Livaï. Quand elle y arriva, elle trouva l'homme assis sur le canapé, les bras croisé, la télévision allumé et le son assez fort. Cependant, il ne paraissait pas la regarder.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide et prit une de ses robes. Elle était blanche et serrait son buste puis s'évasait librement jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle ressortirait peut-être mais elle ne voulait pas porter un pantalon alors que sa peau était encore humide. Elle repassa dans le salon en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. La lumière était éteinte, étrange… Luna s'avança doucement vers Livaï et s'abaissa à genou devant lui. Il décrocha son regard du vide et la suivit. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et posa ses bras sur ses cuisses avant de poser sa tête dessus pour ne pas basculer.

« **Tu as pu te calmer ?** » demanda-t-elle tout bas. Il souffla par le nez, attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaine pour mettre une de musique classique. Il baissa quelque peu le son pour que la discussion soit confortable. Luna attendit une réponse immobile. Il fit mine de se lever et elle s'assit pour lui laisser l'espace qu'il voulait. Il se planta en face d'elle.

« **Oui, mais je te le dis immédiatement, j'ai détesté la manière dont il t'a parlé, j'ai envie de lui faire la peau** » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Elle se leva tranquillement pour être à sa hauteur et il leva les yeux à cause de sa taille. « **Luna…** » dit-il la voix grave. Elle se fit attentive. Elle sentit la main de Livaï passer dans son cou puis remonter sur sa joue. Elle s'attarda sur son ecchymose. « **Tu as encore mal ?** »

« **Quand je souris et que je ris oui mais sinon je ne le sens plus.** » Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Alors ne ris pas…** » dit-il du tac au tac. Elle rit tout bas à sa réponse enfantine.

« **J'essayerais…** » Elle sentit une main se poser au creux de ses reins et la ramener vers le corps de l'homme. Elle se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ne pouvant pas les lever à cause de la proximité. La main fit le tour de sa taille pour se placer sur sa hanche et entamer de petits ronds.

Elle soupira de bien être intérieurement et soudain, des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Elles furent d'abord immobiles puis elles commencèrent à bouger tranquillement. Elle suivit le rythme, happée par l'ambiance qui l'entourait. Elle sentait son cerveau fondre et plus rien ne lui répondait à part sa bouche et encore… Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Le baisé devint plus brûlant et Livaï l'approfondit mais il resta très doux et lent tout de même. Elle frissonna quand la langue de l'homme caressa ses lèvres. Elle aimait la sensation. Il fit intrusion dans sa bouche et elle retint un soupir. Elle l'accompagna comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il l'embrassait aussi longtemps et aussi… amoureusement ? Même si du désir se ressentait derrière. Il était en train de la faire fondre et elle sentait leur chaleur corporelle augmenter.

Elle sentit la main de Livaï se resserrer sur sa hanche et l'autre glisser de sa joue pour attraper l'une de celle qui résidait sur sa taille à lui. Il la prit gentiment sans briser le baisé même si Luna suivait plus durement puisqu'elle prêtait attention à ses gestes. Il commença à bouger en l'entrainant avec lui. Elle se reporta sur la musique qui diffusait une valse qui résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Elle se laissa mener quand il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. Il la fit danser. Il admira ses yeux pétillant à la lumière de la lune. Elle riait de temps en temps mais ils restèrent silencieux, parlant dans leurs regards. Elle avait rarement senti quelque chose d'aussi intense et de tellement suave. C'était comme un ronronnement. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Ses pas étaient légers et le bas de sa robe virevoltait. Elle vit la pièce tourner autour d'elle et le visage de Livaï apparaitre de temps à autres dans son champ de vision quand il décidait de la ramener vers lui. Il était détendu et son visage exprimait une certaine joie, pour une fois qu'il ne paraissait pas fermé. Elle s'éloigna à nouveau sous l'impulsion de l'homme qui la tenait et valsa sur le rythme mourant. Quand la musique s'arrêta, il lâcha sa main et elle finit en faisant quelques pas seule. Il la fixait. Elle rougit en lui souriant timidement.

« **Tu es magnifique… et cette robe te va bien…** » dit-il dans un murmure. Elle l'entendit de justesse et devina la moitié. Elle rougit de plus belle alors que la lumière de la nuit faisait briller ses cheveux et projetait son ombre au sol. Elle se retourna vers la baie vitrée dans son dos et regarda dehors. Elle voulut poser sa main sur le carreau mais il était gelé. Livaï la prit dans ses bras par derrière et embrassa son cou et sa nuque. Elle respira plus fort.

« **Tu ne devrais pas me dire que je suis belle à chaque fois, même si ça me fait plaisir** » chuchota-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils et elle joua avec une de ses mèches. « **Sinon je vais être obligée de faire la même chose…** » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et embrassa l'arête de la mâchoire de Livaï. « **Et si je m'y mets je vais jamais terminer parce que tu es vachement sexy quand tu veux…** » Elle sentit sa voix se casser sur les derniers mots. Il avait fait monter son désir et maintenant elle était là dans ses bras pantelante et à sa merci. Pourtant il n'en profitait pas outre-mesure. Pour l'instant… Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avant de se retirer rapidement alors qu'elle en voulait plus. Les yeux fermés, elle fronça les sourcils et un gémissement de désappointement lui échappa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra un rictus bien trop sexy pour son cœur. Elle le sentit s'affoler. « **Tu vois là, par exemple, ça devrait t'être interdit cette tête.** »

« **Vraiment ?** » Elle fut surprise en entendant sa voix. Elle était bien plus grave et rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'avait fait que souffler sa réponse pourtant. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa son front sur le sien. « **Ecoute Luna, je…** » Elle attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. Elle l'embrassa de son propre chef et l'entendit grogner quand elle se colla à lui. Elle voulait plus de contact. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que lui aussi en avait envie. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle toute la nuit… Il rompit le contact en se mordant les lèvres et en la fuyant du regard. Elle sentit l'effet qu'elle lui faisait contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. « **Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.** » Elle se figea et enleva ses bras d'autour de son cou avant de s'éloigner de lui pour retourner au milieu du salon. Il n'agissait pas souvent comme ça. Il n'était pas aussi hésitant et peu sûr de lui… Le mettait-elle mal à l'aise à ce point ?

« **Je vois… Je comprends… Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec moi… Ça serait étrange après tout, c'est mon métier…** » dit-elle dans le vague. Elle sentit une main l'attraper et elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« **Ne dis pas ça !** » s'emporta-t-il. « **Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu n'es pas comme les autres !** » Elle soupira, elle ne voulait même pas s'énerver… La colère que lui procurait ce sujet de discussion n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

« **Et si ça avait été le cas Livaï… Si jamais tu m'avais rencontré plus tard et que j'avais dû faire mon métier ? J'aurais été pareille…** » Il se statufia sans la lâcher.

« **Je m'en fiche** » répondit-il. Elle serra la mâchoire.

« Ne mens pas, personne n'aime passer après 50 autres » dit-elle en planta son regard dans le sien. Il paraissait perdu et vulnérable. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Livaï là qui ne semblait se montrer que le soir…

« **Je m'en fiche je te dis, je n'aurais pas aimé, je ne te mens pas mais je ne veux pas que tu partes même si ça avait été le cas. J'aurais effacé tous les autres pour que tu ne te souviennes que de moi et que tu n'en connaisses pas d'autres.** » Elle fut souffler par sa phrase. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage et elle le fixa la bouche ouverte. Il enroula une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille autour de son doigt. « **Tch, ça ne me ressemble pas…** » râla-t-il. « **Je fais que des trucs qui ne me ressemblent pas à cause de toi.** » Elle rit et se blottit dans ses bras.

« **C'est réciproque alors…** » Il leva les yeux au ciel en caressant ses cheveux. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer mais il remarqua qu'elle bougeait sur place comme si elle était impatiente. « **Dis Livaï…** »

« **Hum ?** » répondit-il.

« **Est-ce que… c'est mal si… je te dis que j'ai envie de toi…** » hésita-t-elle. Elle ferma fort les yeux de peur de se faire rejeter par l'homme. Il allait sûrement dire qu'elle n'était qu'une fille en manque au final… Alors c'était ça qui l'a travaillait, pensa-t-il en souriant. Elle sentit la main de Livaï remonter son menton et il l'embrassa chastement.

« **Non, c'est tout sauf mal** » conclut-il en avançant, elle recula au même rythme et la conduit dans la chambre ainsi. Elle chuta sur le lit et il la suivit dans son mouvement.

* * *

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et la dévora. Il attrapa rapidement sa robe et la laissa glisser sur le bord du lit avec le reste de leurs habits. Elle le regarda les yeux brillants.

« **Tu es impatiente mon ange, ça se voit sur ton visage.** » Elle rougit et couvrit ledit visage avec son avant-bras. « **Mais j'aime le voir…** » rajouta-t-il et doucement, elle écarta son bras puisqu'il attendait qu'elle le fasse. Elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants. Il la dévisagea.

« **Mon ange ?** » releva-t-elle. Il fit des arabesques sur son ventre avec son doigt. Il fixa intensément le tatouage sur l'arrière de sa hanche. Elle portait ses initiales, c'était grisant. C'était comme si elle lui appartenait entièrement…

« **Ça te va bien je trouve.** » Un petit rire lui échappa.

« **Si tu le dis mon cœur** » dit-elle malicieusement. Il haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait un surnom. A part Kenny qui l'appelait fiston auparavant et sa mère qui l'appelait mon chou, personne ne lui avait jamais donné de surnom affectif. Il se sentait léger pour la première fois depuis de longues années… Elle l'invita en se rapprochant de lui et il répondit à sa demande silencieuse. Ils dansèrent à l'unisson au rythme de la musique qui emplissait chaque pièce de l'appartement.

« **Livaï** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle sentit son corps retomber sur le matelas et son dos la lancer puisqu'elle s'était cambrée plus que sa souplesse ne lui permettait. Il se laissa retomber sur le côté. Elle l'enlaça dans sa chute et roula avec lui. Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel le point d'orgue du morceau classique qui passait fit vibrer les murs. Puis le silence totale, rien pas un bruit à part leurs respirations hachées.

* * *

« **Merci…** » souffla-t-elle. Il se tourna vers elle ne comprenant pas. Il oublia vite son incompréhension en voyant le sourire radieux et les yeux brillants de Luna. Elle s'étira à côté de lui pour laisser de l'air frais les rejoindre parce que leurs deux corps brûlaient. Elle sentit la chaleur ambiante faire chuter sa température corporelle et une fois cela fais, elle prit le drap et le rabattit sur elle. Elle vit Livaï la fixer. Hésitante, elle souleva le drap et lui tendit la main. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouta son cœur battre régulièrement. Elle referma le drap sur eux. « **Je t'aime…** » chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et s'endormit ainsi. Il n'avait pas préféré répondre… Il connaissait ses sentiments, il ressentait la même chose mais il n'était pas prêt à le dire. Il pouvait le prouver mais le dire était au-delà de ses forces pour l'instant. Il craignait que ces simples mots bousculent tout et renversent la situation. Que Luna change ou que rien ne soit pareil entre eux. Il aimait être vulnérable devant elle. Il n'accepterait jamais devant les autres mais elle avait su lui montrer que malgré les sautes d'humeur qu'ils traversaient, tout pouvait s'arranger. Elle l'avait accepté malgré son passé et son caractère plus qu'exécrable. Il se connaissait, il ne changerait pas pour elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle change pour lui. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait de lui sans concession, enfin il l'espérait… Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt… Il avait trop peur…

Le lendemain, Livaï se leva dans un lit vide. Il sursauta sur place et passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Avait-il rêvé ? Pourtant sa tenue –ou plutôt l'absence de celle-ci ne laissait pas de doute. Il repoussa la couverture et jeta un œil dans la salle de bain. Personne. Le salon était vide aussi et la terrasse était fermée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant. Il avait envie de la voir. Il se fustigea mentalement. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin qui fréquentait une fille pour la première fois… Il s'approcha du plan de travail et découvrit une tasse vide avec un sachet de thé noir aux agrumes à côté. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait pensé à lui. Il se fit sa boisson et le but tranquillement. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui serait une belle journée…

Après s'être préparé, il descendit rejoindre Hanji. Il n'avait pas oublié la vieille malgré que ses souvenirs le porte plutôt sur la soirée. Il devait toujours se renseigner sur Kenny. Ce salaud ne devait pas attendre. Il devait l'éliminer avant que son groupe ne se retrouve en danger.

« **Hanji ?** » appela-t-il en entrant dans son bureau. La brune se trouvait devant lui bouche-bée.

« **Tu m'as appelé comment ?** » Il roula des yeux en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son prénom depuis longtemps sans que la situation ne soit critique. Un grand sourire machiavélique barra le visage de la femme. « **Tu as l'air vraiment de très très bonne humeur mon petit Lili. Moi je pense que j'ai une idée mais je pense aussi que tu devrais me dire toi-même ce qui te rend comme ça…** » commença-t-elle curieuse. Il ne répondit pas. « **Alors je me lance !** » s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. « **Luna et toi vous avez passé la soirée ensembles ? Tu l'as embrassé ? Elle t'a embrassé ?** » Silence. « **Ou peut-être…** » fit-elle en laissant planer le doute. « **Que vous avez carrément passé la nuit tous les deux !** » dit-elle les yeux brillant d'espoir. Livaï n'avait pas bougé.

« **Tu as pu localiser l'appel ?** » la coupa-t-il. Elle se redressa.

« **Oui chef ! En reprenant les marqueurs et en croisant les données, j'ai pu établir une estimation de zone bien qu'il reste une légère incertitude technique. M'enfin, je ne peux toujours pas vous dire où il est exactement.** » Elle refit sa queue de cheval en se dirigeant vers son bureau informatique.

« **Montre-moi** » ordonna-t-il.

« **A vos ordres.** » Elle pianota sur le clavier et une carte de Tokyo apparu avec des données chiffrées qui défilaient et plusieurs courbes. Livaï ne chercha pas à comprendre les algorithmes. Une zone rouge se dessina entre plusieurs bâtiments. « **Il devrait se trouver quelque part là-dedans.** » Livaï se gratta le cou.

« **C'est énorme…** » conclut-il.

« **Plusieurs kilomètres carrés, voir cube avec les immeubles…** » précisa-t-elle. L'homme aux cheveux de jais jura dans sa barbe.

« **Il ne paye rien pour attendre…** » Il tourna les talons et faillit sortir mais il se retourna vers Hanji. « **Dis la folle, où est-elle ?** »

« **Luna ?** » demanda-t-elle incertaine. Il hocha la tête. « **Elle est partie patrouillée.** » Elle vit son chef se tendre. « **Elle est avec Mikasa, Eren et Marco. Elle ne craint rien Lili…** » Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

Livaï remonta dans son appartement et s'installa dans son bureau qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis plusieurs jours. Il regarda la pile de papier et se mit au travail immédiatement. Il passa des coups de fils à répétition et traita avec d'autres gangs, s'assurant des alliances pour le moment venu. En fin d'après-midi, le combiné sonna de nouveau. Il décrocha.

« **Livaï Ackerman** » dit-il simplement attendant que son interlocuteur prenne la parole.

« **Bonjour Monsieur Ackerman.** » Une interlocutrice en l'occurrence.

« **Que voulez-vous ?** » demanda-t-il froidement mais poliment.

« **Je suis Maria.** » Il sembla plus intéressé par l'appel.

« **Qu'y-a-t-il ?** » Elle sembla fouiller dans des papiers et répondre à quelqu'un avant de se reconcentrer sur lui.

« **Excusez-moi.** » Elle reprit. « **C'est à propos de Luna, j'aurais besoin d'elle pour ce soir.** » Livaï immobilisa son siège.

« **Comment ça ?** » l'interrogea-t-il en se levant pour se positionner près de la fenêtre.

« **Ce soir j'ai affaire à une grande prestation et j'ai besoin de toutes mes filles. Malgré qu'elle soit avec vous, cela ne la dispense pas de son travail.** » La mâchoire du mafieux se contracta.

« **Où ça ?** » Elle soupira.

« **Dans une villa dans un district voisin du vôtre.** » Livaï réfléchit. On l'avait appelé le matin même pour l'inviter à une soirée dans un district voisin. Ce devait être la même soirée. « **Chez Monsieur… Monil** » dit-elle après avoir cherché.

« **Bien, je ne peux pas m'y opposer mais sachez que je serais présent. Avec la menace qui pèse sur elle, la laisser seule relèverait de l'inconscience** » asséna-t-il.

« **J'en conviens, faites à votre guise, néanmoins, elle devra être présente de 19 heures à 1 heure du matin sans faute. Au revoir.** » Il ne dit rien et raccrocha. Il balança à moitié le téléphone sur son bureau et son regard tomba sur son horloge. 17 heures… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en inspirant fortement.

« **Putain… c'est pas vrai…** » Il se rassit en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Comment allait-il gérer ça encore ? Il entendit un rire s'élever dans les escaliers et une voix parler fort avant que le silence ne revienne.

« **Livaï ? Livaï ?** » appela-t-elle. Il n'eut pas le cœur à répondre. « **Où est-ce qu'il est encore… Hanji m'a dit qu'il était en haut pourtant…** » soupira-t-elle. Il sourit doucement en l'entendant dire cela et penser que le soir même elle devrait retourner avec les autres lui fendit le cœur. Elle le rendait vraiment trop faible. Il n'aurait pas dû hier, il aurait dû rester loin d'elle. Il devait rester loin d'elle.

« **Luna** » dit-il en sortant du bureau. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et sauta vers lui pour l'étreindre.

« **Tu m'as manqué, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !** » s'exclama-t-elle légèrement. Il grogna pour toute réponse s'éloigna d'elle après qu'elle l'ait lâchée. « **Un problème ?** » demanda-t-elle. « **Hanji m'a dit que tu n'étais pas descendu de la journée. Tu as mangé au moins ?** » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas passé le pas de sa porte depuis qu'il était remonté.

« **On s'en fou** » dit-il froidement. Elle haussa un sourcil. « **Va te préparer, tu sors avec Maria et tes collègues ce soir.** » Elle haussa l'autre sourcil. Il venait de lui clouer le bec.

« **Comment ça ?** » lâcha-t-elle.

« **Elle m'a appelé, tu dois les rejoindre, elle a besoin de tout le monde.** » Il ravala une critique piquante. « **Va te préparer** » ordonna-t-il. Consciente que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui, elle s'approcha d'un pas.

« **Ecoute Livaï, je ne suis pas plus ravie que toi, je…** » Il la coupa.

« **Va te préparer !** » cria-t-il presque. « **Ou on va être en retard** » se rattrapa-t-il plus doucement. Peine perdue. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle ne le montra pas et fit demi-tour vers la chambre. Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et sortit ses affaires qui étaient mélangées à celles de Livaï. Elle se rua dans la salle de bain et se lava en vitesse. Elle voulait pleurer mais ses larmes avaient été remplacées par de la rage. Elle se griffa sans s'en rendre compte. Sa main se positionna sur le régulateur de chaleur de la douche. Elle le tourna vers le froid d'un geste et elle étouffa un cri quand l'eau gelée l'atteint. Elle sentit son dos la piquer et ses jambes trembler. Elle arrêta l'eau et sortie de là en se séchant énergiquement.

Elle se regarda enfin dans le miroir. Elle était calmée. Elle repensa à sa journée qui était plutôt bien partie. Elle avait patrouillé avec Eren, Mikasa et Marco et tout s'était bien déroulé et ils avaient ri une bonne partie du temps. Elle s'était sentit allégée depuis qu'ils l'acceptaient tous. De plus, son histoire avec Livaï avançait. Tout semblait être pour le mieux. Et maintenant ? Tout allait mal du côté de Livaï. Elle avait vu ses yeux la regarder différemment, quasiment avec dégout… Elle soupira, elle verrait plus tard. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle tourna son visage et grimaça en revoyant le bleu. Comment allait-elle le cacher ? Elle ne pouvait pas arriver ainsi… Elle respira un bon coup et se mit au boulot.

Elle fut prête une bonne heure plus tard. Elle s'était maquillé légèrement mais n'avait pas lésiné sur la couche de fond de teint présente sur son bleu. Elle avait fait plusieurs tresses dans ses cheveux. La contorsion s'était retrouvée de mise et elle avait fait de la gym pour pouvoir réunir les différentes tresses à l'arrière de sa tête. Il en résultait une coiffure sophistiquée qui dégageait son visage et enserrait le reste de sa chevelure. Elle portait une robe de cocktail grise clair avec une mousseline plus foncée qui faisait les manches qui étaient ouvertes aux épaules et aux coudes. Elle enfila ses éternels escarpins noirs et prit un sac de la même couleur pour rester dans le ton.

« **Voilà** » souffla-t-elle. Elle sortit de la chambre et fut prise d'un frisson à cause de la différence de température. La salle de bain avait réchauffé la pièce où elle se trouvait il y a quelques secondes. Livaï émergea du bureau à sa suite et la toisa. Il ne dit rien. Elle ne dit rien. Il portait un costard classique mais il était quand même magnifique. Elle décrocha son regard de lui et il passa le premier dans les escaliers. Elle le suivit. Ils sortirent sans croiser personne et elle monta dans la voiture bleue électrique à la suite de l'homme. Il les conduit sans un bruit. Le trajet fut long mais Luna ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était elle-même en proie à ses réflexions.

« **On y est** » dit-il après un moment alors que la voiture était arrêtée depuis plusieurs minutes. Luna sursauta sur son siège et ouvrit la portière. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne mais quand elle regarda Livaï il était en train de sortir dos à elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle s'avançait vers la villa quand on l'interpela.

« **Miss !** » s'écria une voix féminine dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face et un grand sourire l'envahit quand elle vit Marianna et Georgianna marcher aux côtés de Maria. Elles hâtèrent le pas autant que leurs robes le leur permettaient et la rejoignirent. Luna fut englouti dans une vague de bras.

« **Je suis si contente de vous voir !** » s'écria-t-elle. Elles avancèrent ensembles jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure. Maria était restée en arrière avec Livaï et discutait avec lui. Luna leur jeta un coup d'œil et vit que l'homme ne se préoccupait pas d'elle. Elle partit donc avec ses amies. Leur hôte les accueillit et leur souhaita une bonne soirée en leur montrant le lieu et en leur donnant accès au bar. Elles mangèrent en riant pendant que les invités arrivaient et se placèrent dans un coin à la suite.

« **Alors ma petite Luna, comment est-ce que c'est de vivre avec le grand Monsieur Ackerman ?!** » demanda Marianna. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment mais elle voulait attendre d'être posée pour pouvoir lui poser. Luna se mordit les lèvres et son regard traversa la salle. Elle était pleine à craquer de monde et ils avaient fini par dégager un coin pour danser. La musique frappait sauvagement leurs oreilles mais elle était habituée à présent. Elle ne vit Livaï nulle part autour d'elle.

« **Avec le petit plutôt** » dit-elle les yeux rieurs. Elles la dévisagèrent toutes puis un rire contagieux se propagea parmi elles.

« **Tu oses ! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit Miss, une fois allongé, on ne voit plus la différence !** » se moqua Georgianna. Luna leva les yeux au ciel et les rebaissa avec un regard complice.

« **Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?** » demanda Marianna à qui le comportement de la blanche n'avait pas échappé.

« **J'affirme votre théorie, une fois allongé, on ne voit plus rien !** » s'exclama-t-elle. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre.

« **Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que…** » Elles restèrent muettes devant Luna. « **Mais il a profité de toi ?** » Luna secoua la tête.

« **Pas du tout, s'était consentant et partagé, je pense même qu'il y avait des sentiments. Enfin j'espère…** » murmura-t-elle.

« **Comment ça ?** » fit Marianna en plissant les yeux.

« **On va dire que la situation n'est pas très clair. Tout le monde s'en doute mais personne n'a de preuve. Personne ne nous a jamais vu nous embrasser et nous n'agissons pas du tout comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous à part à certains moment où il change. C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas du tout comment nous qualifier et tout à l'heure il est devenu très froid alors qu'il était très gentil juste avant…** » expliqua-t-elle. Les filles parurent embêtées.

« **Tu es sûre qu'il ressent quelque chose** ? » tentèrent-elles. Luna leva des yeux chagrinés vers elles.

« **Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas en être sûre mais même en prenant la situation objectivement, on dirait bien que oui mais qu'il n'est pas sûr…** » Elle respira bruyamment. « **J'en sais trop rien… mais ça me va à défaut de pire.** » La main de Marianna se posa sur son épaule.

« **Nous te soutenons et on ne dira rien à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas les filles ?** » fit-elle en se tournant vers elles. Elles hochèrent toutes la tête. « **Courage !** » Luna sourit, heureuse qu'elles la soutiennent. Puis petit à petit, elles partirent toutes et Luna fut comme d'ordinaire l'une des dernières. Le vigil vint la voir et se pencha à son oreille.

« **Quelqu'un à payer pour vous avoir ce soir** » lui révéla-t-il. Elle frissonna d'avance et tourna son regard vers la foule.

« **Où est-il ?** » L'homme de garde haussa les épaules.

« **Trouvez-le, il veut que vous le cherchiez.** » Luna fronça les sourcils. Ce devait être Livaï sans aucun doute mais alors pourquoi faisait-il cette mascarade ? Elle se leva et le chercha dans la foule. Elle le trouva assis dans un canapé en cuir brun entouré de filles et face à un homme. Ils jouaient au go. Elle s'approcha et écouta les filles s'exclamer à chaque fois qu'il bougeait une pièce. Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini son tour et se fit une petite place parmi les filles pour l'atteindre. Elles râlèrent toutes et essayèrent de la dégager mais elle fut plus forte. Elle joua des coudes et réussit à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre du mafieux. Il bougea la pièce suivante et elle l'appela.

« **Livaï ?** » fit-elle. Il l'entendit à travers les piaillements qui l'entouraient. Elle lui fit un petit signe et il fronça les sourcils en buvant le reste de son verre de rhum. Ok, il paraissait quelque peu éméché mais il devait bien tenir l'alcool non ? Combien de verre avait-il bu ? Elle le regarda poser l'objet vide ses pieds avec une dizaine d'autre. Ah, effectivement, ce n'était pas peu.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** » demanda-t-il comme excédé par sa simple apparition.

« **C'est toi qui a payé ?** » l'interrogea-t-elle étonnée. Sa tête sembla tourner un peu et il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la femme à sa droite pour reprendre l'équilibre. Luna grimaça. « **Alors ?** »

« **Je vais pas gâcher mon argent pour ça non ? De toute façon tu as pas reçu une seule demande pour l'instant non ?** » demanda-t-il avec un rictus sur son visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Que disait-il ? Venait-il d'insinuer que personne ne voulait d'elle ou alors qu'elle ne valait pas le prix ? Elle regarda la femme à sa droite (celle qui lui servait d'appui) glousser en se moquant d'elle.

« **C'est à votre tour Monsieur Ackerman** » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille et il retourna à son jeu. Luna se fit repousser par les femmes qui l'entourait qui voulaient reprendre leur place. Elle se sentit dégager vers l'arrière au fur et à mesure qu'elles la doublaient en la repoussant. « **Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulait cette pute Monsieur Ackerman, il est étonnant qu'elle ait insinué que vous l'ayez payé…** » entendit Luna au travers de la foule féminine. Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna rageusement. Il en avait du culot alors qu'ils avaient couché ensemble la veille ! Elle pensait même qu'il y avait un peu d'amour dans cet acte mais apparemment que de son côté ! Elle se mordit la joue en serrant ses poings. Bien, qu'il se complaise avec ces salopes ! Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur la foule.

« **Qui a donc pu ?** » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Qui avait payé pour l'avoir et ne se présentait même pas à elle ?

 **Tadaaaaa ! Alors voilà, un petit chapitre tranquille ! Je vous avoue avoir particulièrement aimé le passage où ils dansent dans le salon et je me suis dit qu'une petite scène d'intimité à la suite vous ferait plaisir (même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère écrire). Une belle scène de danse que j'affectionne beaucoup dans cette histoire en résumé.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Salut mes p'tits loups ! Voilà je poste ce chapitre cette semaine en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres ! D'ailleurs, je vous informe qu'il s'agit de la dernière "action" de cette fanfiction et qu'avec elle viendra la fin de mon histoire alors profiter bien puisqu'elle durera environ 3 chapitres et que ça va swinguer !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture x)**

 **Chapitre 12**

Elle s'enfonça dans la foule et passa en revue tous les recoins de la salle. Elle cherchait quelqu'un qui la fixerait ou reviendrait régulièrement dans son champ de vision. Pourtant, personne ne lui sautait aux yeux. Aucun homme… ou femme d'ailleurs, ne semblait intéressé par sa présence… Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce et des invités avant de s'avouer vaincue. Après tout, peut-être que Livaï avait payé en arrivant mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas à cause du grammage d'alcool dans son sang ? Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le bar. En l'absence d'instruction, elle pouvait bien faire ce qui lui chantait. Elle s'empara d'une coupe de… vin apparemment et commença à boire.

« **Excusez-moi.** » Elle entendit les mots prononcés avec fermeté derrière elle. Elle se retourna en pensant que peut-être son interlocuteur avait décidé de se montrer mais il n'en fut rien. Elle laissa passer l'homme barbu qui se pencha pour attraper un verre et s'en aller. Cependant, elle ne prêta pas attention à lui. Quand elle s'était retournée, ses yeux avaient captés le regard insistant d'un jeune homme devant elle. Intriguée, elle plissa les yeux et vit la silhouette s'échapper sur le côté.

« **Tu ne vas pas m'échapper !** » dit-elle les dents serrées. Elle posa son verre à moitié vide sur la table parmi la vaisselle propre et s'en alla à grand pas vers le suspect. Elle joua de nouveau des coudes et passa s'en s'embarrasser des répliques cinglantes qu'elle provoquait. Sa cible était partie dans le couloir. Elle s'y précipita en passant l'avoir rattrapé mais il était vide. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et vit un pan de veste flotter au tournant. Elle s'y dirigea en courant un pas sur deux. Luna tourna brusquement à droite et croisa les bras et afficha un sourire satisfait en se tenant face à un homme. Il paraissait avoir la vingtaine, son âge en fait. Il était adossé au mur les bras croisés. Elle l'inspecta. Il était blond et portait un costard avec une veste en queue de pie. Il affichait un sourire satisfait. Il était fier de l'avoir attiré et elle était fière de l'avoir coincé. Bravo ! On aurait dit des gamins qui jouaient à chat.

« **Bonsoir** » dit-il. Elle fut surprise par sa voix douce mais taquine. Elle adossa son épaule contre le mur d'en face et le dévisagea.

« **Bonsoir** » répondit-elle. « **Que me vaut le plaisir de cette chasse ?** » Il haussa un sourcil. « **Vous êtes bien celui qui a payé non ?** »

« **Effectivement, vous déduisez bien…** » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour le comprendre n'est-ce pas…** » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour qu'il la complète.

« **Eve** » répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

« **Je suis-** » Elle voulut se présenter à présent qu'elle avait son prénom.

« **Luna, je sais** » la coupa-t-il. Il donna un coup dans ses reins pour se redresser. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle se tint droite. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle et la dévisageait de haut en bas. Elle haussa un sourcil mais reprit rapidement une expression neutre. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait à moins qu'il soit excité par les courses-poursuites… Il n'aurait pas fait ce manège uniquement pour l'emmener dans une chambre ensuite ? Quoique les gens étaient bizarres parfois.

« **Que me voulez-vous ?** » demanda-t-elle. Il tenta de poser une main sur sa joue mais elle fit un pas en arrière pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les voir. Il ravisa son geste. Il ne savait si elle l'avait évité sciemment ou non… Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il avait baissé sa main et se remit en face de lui.

« **Je vous ai vu quelque fois en soirée mais vous étiez tout le temps accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux noirs.** » Luna grimaça.

« **Il s'appelle Livaï** » révéla-t-elle.

« **Oh, le fameux Livaï Ackerman. Pourtant je pensais qu'il ne fréquentait pas trop des…** » Il coupa sa phrase. Luna comprit ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire.

« **Des putes ?** » dit-elle sans gêne. « **Ce que vous pensez est vrai mais on va dire qu'il y a eu quelque… changements de plans imprévus ?** » tenta-t-elle peu sûre de ses propres paroles. Eve haussa un sourcil.

« **N'est-il pas avec vous ce soir ?** » Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et repensa à leur discussion.

« **Il avait d'autre… préoccupations…** » avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. « **Je pense que son attention a été retenue par autre chose de plus, important.** » Elle clôtura le sujet mais le blond n'était pas près de lâcher.

« **Il a tort pourtant.** » Elle releva les yeux vers lui surprise.

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Il fit un sourire charmeur et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« **Il ne devrait pas laisser l'occasion à d'autres hommes de vous approcher, ce pourrait être sa perte…** » murmura Eve. Luna fut déboussolée et sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement et le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« **Je… ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites cela, il n'aurait aucun profit à me garder avec lui à l'insu d'autres hommes.** » Eve ricana. « **Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ?** » s'énerva-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Elle jugeait qu'il était trop près d'elle à ce moment.

« **Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est bien naïf de votre part Luna.** » Elle contracta sa mâchoire et reprit contenance, énervée par ses paroles.

« **Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis naïve, il aurait beaucoup plus de profit à séduire une femme riche plutôt qu'à me garder jalousement des autres. Il ne devrait pas me porter tout l'intérêt que vous avez vu et cela ne fera que le faire courir à sa perte. Je ne peux pas me retrouver au même stade que lui et vous le savez très bien !** » s'emporta-t-elle.

« **L'intérêt qu'il vous porte est pourtant bien présent** » répliqua le blond. « **Et si j'étais à sa place, l'argent ne serait pas quelque chose qui me manquerait. Je serais donc prêt à quelque sacrifices budgétaires pour satisfaire mon côté humain. Un tant soit peu qu'il lui en reste un, je le concède.** » Luna sentit son pied frapper le sol dans un mouvement nerveux. Il osait lui parler de sa relation de Livaï alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas et qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

« **Je me contrefiche de ce que votre personne peut bien penser !** » finit-elle par dire. « **Pourquoi avez-vous payé si c'est pour me parler de Livaï ?** » continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle et le but de cette discussion de sourd. Elle avait envie de l'insulter et de tourner les talons immédiatement afin de ne plus voir son visage. Pourtant, sa curiosité la retenait. Il avait payé un petit paquet pour l'avoir. Et tout cela pour lui parler en tête à tête. On ne la lui ferait pas, elle n'était pas dupe.

« **Qu'est-ce que je voulais selon vous ?** » l'interrogea-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux et laissa retomber ses bras ballants contre son corps.

« **C'est bien la question que je vous pose** » souffla-t-elle. « **Si vous ne venez pas pour la même chose que les autres, pourquoi avoir choisi de donner de l'argent, c'est insensé.** » Il rit franchement et elle haussa un sourcil. Il la perdait de plus en plus. Et puis quelque chose la dérangeait, son visage lui rappelait un souvenir mais elle ne savait pas lequel. S'il disait vrai, elle avait pu le croiser dans n'importe qu'elle soirée mais l'endroit exacte ne lui revenait pas… Un silence s'installa entre eux et il ne bougea pas. « **J'en ai ma claque !** » s'écria-t-elle. « **Je vous laisse puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir la moindre raison de me retenir !** » Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'engager résolument vers la salle bondée de monde mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit faire volte-face. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et une bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et tomba sur la chevelure dorée d'Eve. Elle se débattit en tapant sur ses épaules afin de l'éloigner mais il enserra ses mains dans les siennes et les lui bloqua. Elle voulut se débarrasser de lui avec ses jambes mais il la poussa contre un mur en suivant le mouvement et se plaqua contre elle si bien que ses jambes furent paralysées sous son poids. Elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement et garda la bouche résolument fermée et immobile. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à l'embrasser. Elle bougeait par à-coups en espérant le surprendre mais chaque tentative ne faisait que réaffirmer sa prise. Au bout d'un moment, il libéra son corps et s'écarta d'un pas. Elle leva son poing dans les airs, prête à le frapper.

« **J'ai payé** » fut la seule phrase qu'il dit. Elle s'immobilisa. Si Marianna la voyait frapper un client qui l'avait payé, elle allait se faire tuer et encore c'était un euphémisme. Elle se ravisa et le fusilla du regard. Néanmoins, elle baissa son poing et inspecta le couloir pour être sûre que personne ne les avait vus. Elle essuya ses lèvres sur son avant-bras et jeta une dernière œillade menaçante à Eve.

« **Et tu as payé pour une discussion et un baisé forcé ?** » demanda-t-elle mauvaise. Il haussa les épaules.

« **Tu préfèrerais un baisé forcé et une partie de jambe en l'air s'apparentant à un viol ?** » répondit-il peu touché par ses états d'âmes. « **Ça peut s'arranger sinon** » proposa-t-il. Elle se décala violemment du mur pour qu'il ne la coince pas de nouveau.

« **Très peu pour moi merci** » répliqua-t-elle en faisant claquer sa voix. Elle fit demi-tour et partit. Elle entendit un soupir dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas. Son anxiété s'apaisa quand elle regagna la salle remplie de monde. Elle s'élança dans la foule afin de mettre de la distance entre elle et le blond. Pourtant elle sentit quelqu'un la suivre, elle découvrit Johanna quand elle se retourna.

« **Miss !** » l'appela-t-elle en levant un bras entre la personne présente. Luna eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha d'elle. « **Je viens de finir avec mon quatrième client, c'était un enfer !** » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Luna continua à sourire même si la discussion la mettait mal à l'aise. Johanna et les autres enchainait les clients et elle pétait un plomb parce qu'un homme lui parlait. Elle se sentit pitoyable… Elles retournèrent s'asseoir. Au bout d'un moment, Livaï s'approcha d'elle. Il semblait avoir dégrisé, il n'avait sûrement pas bu d'alcool depuis une ou deux heures. Elle le vit se planter devant elle.

« **On rentre** » dit-il sans émotion. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Pardon ? La soirée n'est pas finie pourtant** » répliqua-t-elle en voyant encore beaucoup de monde.

« **Peut-être mais j'ai dit à Marianna que je rentrais et elle m'a dit de te ramener avec moi.** » Luna soupira et fit un sourire à Johanna en guise d'au revoir et emboite le pas à Livaï qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Ils rentrèrent comme à l'aller, en silence. Elle repensait sans arrêt à Eve et se dit qu'elle avait échappé au pire. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Luna se dirigea immédiatement vers l'appartement privé de Livaï. Il était derrière elle et aucun des deux ne parlaient pourtant ils en mourraient d'envie mais ils savaient que cela tournerait en dispute. De plus, Luna était rongée par les remords. Devait-elle dire à Livaï qu'elle avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait et qu'après tout il savait qu'avec son métier elle en verrait d'autres et ne voyait pas d'inconvénients… Elle se mit à se gratter de partout, l'énervement lui donnait des picotements dans tout le corps.

« **Oye, arrête tu vas te faire mal** » l'interpella Livaï après un temps. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers lui en se grattant le cou alors qu'il finissait de gravir les marches.

« **Laisse-moi me gratter en paix !** » répliqua-t-elle irrité par les conseils de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Pourquoi lui parlait-il maintenant et pour ça en plus ?! Elle s'en foutait !

« **Mais arrête ! Pourquoi tu es aussi énervée ?!** » Elle se figea dans ses mouvements et le suivit du regard enlever ses chaussures.

« **Pourquoi ?** » s'étonna-t-elle sa colère retombée avec l'arrivée de son incompréhension. « **Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?** » Il fronça les sourcils. « **Peut-être à cause de la façon dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure avant que l'on ne parte alors que je n'avais rien fait ! Ou alors, je ne sais pas moi, à cause des propos que tu m'as balancé à la figure quand tu étais avec toutes ses femmes !** » Elle commença à voir flou et comprit que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes de rage. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et cogner durement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps.

« **Tu crois que j'ai bien pris le fait de savoir que tu devais retourner en soirée ?!** » cria-t-il à son tour.

« **Tu aurais pu me le dire dans ce cas ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être ainsi, alors qu'à peine plus la veille on** **avait… bref !** » coupa-t-elle. « **Tu crois que j'en étais heureuse ?!** » gueula-t-elle en faisant de grand geste. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau elle sentait les bouffées de chaleur de plus en plus présentes. Elle allait tourner de l'œil si elle ne se refroidissait pas.

« **Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air gênée qu'il t'embrasse l'autre con !** » laissa violemment tomber Livaï. Les yeux de Luna s'étrécir et le verre qu'elle tenait manqua de s'écraser au sol. Elle le rattrapa in extremis en le plaquant contre elle.

« **Tu étais là ?** » demanda-t-elle la voix brisée. Livaï fit un pas dans sa direction et elle darda son regard remplit de larme dans le sien, perdue. Il avait vu… La seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre au courant l'avait vu…

« **Oui, et j'ai vu ! D'ailleurs, tu ne semblais pas prête à m'en parler !** » cria-t-il lui reprochant ses agissements.

« **Tu penses franchement que je voulais te dire ça ?! Je ne voulais pas ! Si tu as vu, tu as aussi vu que je n'étais pas consentante…** » souffla-t-elle en se remémorant la scène. Elle remplit son verre et le but d'une traite. Elle recommença.

« **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dégagé alors ? Tu en as largement la force !** » Elle secoua la tête. « **Tu le pouvais ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait !** » continua-t-il.

« **Je ne pouvais pas !** » s'écria-t-elle. Un grand silence envahit le lieu. « **Je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas !** » répéta-t-elle en levant son visage rougit par les larmes vers Livaï. Il sentit sa colère vaciller.

« **Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait après ?** » demanda-t-il la voix plus basse comme s'il revoyait la scène et sentait un poignard lui déchirer le cœur.

« **Qu'aurait dit Marianna si j'avais frappé mon client ? Elle m'aurait tuée…** » avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« **Client ? Comme pouvait-il être un de tes clients ?** » s'étonna Livaï. Luna fronça les sourcils.

« **Comment ça, comment ?** » reprit-elle. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Livaï finit par la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« **Je suis celui qui avait payé pour la soirée** » gronda-t-il en se retrouvant en face d'elle. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« **Quoi mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** » murmura-t-elle en se rappelant ses paroles : _Je vais pas gâcher mon argent pour ça non ? De toute façon tu as pas reçu une seule demande pour l'instant non ?_

« **Parce que je ne voulais pas que les femmes autour de moi te prenne en grippe. Ne trouverais-tu pas ça bizarre que je te paye et que je ne m'occupe même pas de toi ?** » Elle rougit.

« **Dis comme ça…** » grimaça-t-elle. Elle resserra sa prise sur le verre.

« **En plus, j'étais un peu perdu dans l'alcool…** » dit-il en détournant les yeux. Luna soupira. Cette soirée avait été un bordel magistral ! Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se laissa choir à terre. Livaï haussa un sourcil et la regarda.

« **C'était foireux ce soir** » lui dit-elle pour qu'il comprenne la raison de son état. Il ne dit rien mais un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. « **Tu es avec pleins de femmes et ça me rends super jalouse et moi je me suis fait violenter par un inconnu menteur…** » Elle commença à hoqueter en pleurant. C'était tout elle ça, passé du rire aux pleurs en une fraction de secondes.

« **Luna ?** » Elle se mura derrière ses propres bras et sentit quelque chose la soulever et l'asseoir sur le rebord du plan de travail. Décidemment, ses fesses se retrouvaient souvent là. « **Mon ange ?** » Livaï tenta de la voir à travers son rempart mais elle ne bougea pas. Il le défit doucement et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. « **Pardon…** » soupira-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il de s'excuser ?

« **Pourquoi tu t'excuses, ça me donne juste envie de me taper la tête contre un mur** » dit-elle amèrement. Il releva la tête vers elle.

« **Tch, t'es débile gamine, je m'excuse pour une fois et toi tu me dis de pas le faire…** » répondit-il. Elle sourit à sa phrase. « **Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?** » demanda-t-il curieux et légèrement irrité.

« **Le vieux Livaï est revenu à la charge avec ses Tch et ses gamines** » rit-elle en se moquant de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Ils avaient pu parler et le conflit s'était réglé. Elle en était plutôt contente. Ça avait été plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait, tant mieux. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser et commença à se pencher mais au dernier moment, elle remonta et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux. Il l'enlaçait par la taille et était placé entre ses jambes. Il n'était pas assez grand pour l'embrasser de lui-même. Il sembla énervé qu'elle se redresse.

« **Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?** » grommela-t-il impatient. Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

« **C'est que, il m'a embrassé et…** » Elle laissa retomber sa phrase et sentant la main de Livaï faire des cercles sur sa hanche.

« **Raison de plus** » dit-il en lui lançant un regard chargé d'envie. Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il s'accrocha à sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir et elle vira ses escarpins pour libérer ses pauvres pieds. Ils se décolèrent et elle posa son front contre celui de Livaï qui lui fit un bisou sur le nez. Elle rit légèrement.

« **Pardon** » finit-elle par dire. « **Parce que tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire…** » Il ne dit rien mais elle comprit qu'il apprécia sa démarche. Ils finirent par aller se coucher après une bonne douche. Ils s'endormir comme des souches collés ensemble.

Le lendemain, Livaï se leva et trouva le lit vide. Il grimaça, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude de Luna, pensa-t-il. Pourtant, il était souvent levé tôt mais la présence de la jeune femme avec lui la nuit le plongeait dans un sommeil profond. Il s'étira et roula dans les draps en sentant l'odeur de la blanche. Il allait faire une grasse matinée.

De son côté, Luna était partie depuis un moment avec sa nouvelle équipe de patrouille. Il faisait beau et le soleil tapait le bitume entre les bâtiments ce qui faisait bouillir l'air. Ils ne pouvaient s'abriter nulle part, l'astre était haut dans le ciel. Luna marchait à la suite des autres silencieusement en vidant sa bouteille d'eau. Personne ne parlait, trop harassés par la chaleur environnante. Leurs yeux souffraient de la trop grande luminosité et ils les plissaient régulièrement pour distinguer les recoins sombres au niveau des bâtiments. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de négliger un détail. Ils savaient très bien que leur quartier était menacé et que les hommes de Kenny (ou d'un autre groupe affilié) pouvaient n'importe quand. Luna avisa son épée et son pistolet à sa taille. Elle darda son regard vers Mikasa qui marchait comme si la chaleur ne l'affectait pas. En revanche, Marco et Eren se trainaient. Heureusement, ils avaient arrêtés de se plaindre il y a de cela une bonne heure. La brune n'y était pas étrangère. Elle les avait menacés et Luna avait cru qu'ils se liquéfiaient. Depuis, ils ne pipaient mot. Soudain, Luna vit Mikasa s'immobiliser.

« **Mikasa ?** » l'appela-t-elle. La brune ne se tourna pas vers elle.

« **Je vais faire un tour dans cette ruelle** » l'informa-t-elle en portant une main à son oreille. Elle appuya sur l'oreille invisible coincée dans celle-ci. Il était tous obligé dans porter une. Il devait l'activer en cas de combat ou s'ils s'éloignaient du groupe. Luna sentit la sienne grésiller dans son oreille et s'activer pour répondre à celle de Mikasa. La conversation était à sens unique et la brune ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Pour cela, elle devait activer la sienne. Elle entendit les pas de la brune se répercuter dans la ruelle à l'intérieur de son oreille. « **R.A.S** » dit-elle dans un souffle qu'ils entendirent tous. Alors qu'elle revenait, Luna vit un éclat dans son champ de vision. Elle leva les yeux vers un bâtiment désaffecté et elle brancha son oreillette.

« **Hanji ?** » La scientifique répondit.

« **Oui Luna-chérie ?** » Elle fit l'impasse sur le nom.

« **Tu peux me dire quel est le bâtiment à ma droite ?** » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les fenêtres qui reflétaient la lumière. Elle entendit un pianotement et s'immobilisa en attendant une réponse. Elle avait vu un reflet, cela pouvait être aussi bien les fenêtres qu'une arme braquée sur eux. Elle fronça les sourcils en revoyant l'éclat blanc et en distinguant une silhouette derrière la vitre. « **Vite** » dit-elle la voix grave.

« **Oui, deux secondes !** » s'exclama Hanji. « **Voilà, ce sont des anciens bureaux d'affaires déshabilités parce qu'ils ne répondaient plus aux normes en cas de séismes. Ils devaient être rasés il y a un moment mais le gouvernement avait d'autres choses à faire. Ils sont à l'abandon pour l'instant.** » Luna hocha la tête.

« **Merci** » répondit-elle. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons. « **Je vais faire un tour, j'ai cru voir quelque chose à la fenêtre** » révéla-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers le troisième étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle. « **J'y vais seule, ne vous inquiétez pas.** »

« **Tu ne pourras pas te battre contre une dizaine d'hommes seule !** » répliqua Eren. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **Ce n'est sûrement que mon imagination. Je préfère aller voir, imaginez que ce soit un guet-apens ? Je peux toujours vous appeler non ?** » demanda-t-elle en montrant son oreille gauche. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

« **Surtout ne la débranche jamais** » l'avertit Mikasa. « **Au moindre signe de combat nous monterons et si tu l'as désactive également** » dit-elle. Luna hocha la tête.

« **Hanji, tu me guides ?** » Elle entendit la scientifique acquiescée derrière son bureau. La blanche s'élança en direction des escaliers de secours à la droite du bâtiment et les gravit sous l'ordre de la brune. Le métal grinça sous ses pas. Arrivé à la porte du troisième étage, elle ralentit pour étouffer ses déplacements. Elle s'approcha de la porte et fit doucement pivoter la poignée. Elle était ouverte. Pas étonnant cela dit, le bâtiment avait dû être occupé par des SDF un moment. Ils allaient là où ils pouvaient et ils avaient raison. Autant qu'elle et son ancienne famille qui avaient investi les sous-sols d'une vieille usine. Elle pénétra dans le couloir et plissa les yeux en essayant de s'habituer à l'ombre présente dans les pièces. Le contraste avec l'extérieur était saisissant. Par contre, il faisait encore plus chaud. Les murs devaient garder la chaleur et le temps n'aidait pas. Elle fit quelque pas sur la moquette grise. Les pièces devant lesquelles elle passait étaient toutes vides. Elle regarda combien de fenêtres se trouvaient par pièces et fit un petit calcul pour trouver celle d'où provenait l'éclat. « **Il n'y a personne** » dit-elle dans son oreillette. Mikasa allait lui répondre quand elle entendit les oreillettes d'Eren et de Marco se mettre en route. Elle entendit les coups de feu dans la rue avant d'entendre les voix de ses amis.

« **Nous sommes attaqués en bas Luna ! On ne peut pas venir !** » hurla Eren. Elle se précipita dans une salle blanche et courut aux fenêtres. Ils disaient vrai. Ils étaient assaillit par une vingtaine d'homme armés de fusils et de couteaux.

« **D'où viennent-ils ?** » cria-t-elle.

« **Ils ont surgi du côté gauche.** » Luna se glaça. « **C'est un piège ! Redescends !** » cria Mikasa en se battant. Elle entendit les balles dans ses oreilles et les éclats d'épées. Elle avait tout en double car elle se trouvait près de la vitre. Par réflexe, elle fit volte-face et s'apprêta à sortir pour aller les aider mais un homme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Eve ?** » demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle. Il eut un sourire mauvais. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** » Il se décolla de la porte et s'avança vers elle. Elle ne fit aucun geste et vit qu'il la rejoignit. Elle allait s'élancer vers la porte sans demander son reste.

« **Attends !** » cria-t-il. Elle se retourna, le visage fermé et colérique.

« **Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fous ici mais mes amis sont attaqués, je ne vais pas les laisser !** » Il gloussa.

« **Tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'ils meurent ?** » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** » Elle attendit sa réponse. En attendant, elle entendit une voix résonner dans son oreillette en plus de celles de ses camarades.

« **Luna !** » s'écria une voix masculine. Elle reconnut Livaï. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hanji m'a dit que vous aviez des ennuis. Elle tente de se connecter à des caméras mais je ne comprends rien !** » dit-il énervé. Elle ne répondit pas ne voulant pas montrer à son adversaire qu'elle possédait un moyen de communication.

« **C'est les sbires de Kenny chef !** » répondit Mikasa. « **Ils nous ont tendus un piège et Luna est coincée en haut avec un autre individu !** » s'écria-t-elle pour répondre.

« **Luna c'est vrai ?** » demanda Livaï. Elle resta muette. « **Réponds !** » Elle accusa le coup en entendant le cri lui vriller les tympans. Soudain, elle entendit un cri de joie résonner derrière Livaï.

« **Bingo ! Il était encore alimenter en électricité !** » Elle reconnut la voix d'Hanji. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en comprenant son stratagème. Elle vit une caméra et lui lança un regard. « **C'est ça Luna, on est là !** » lui révéla Hanji. La blanche fit un petit pouce en l'air dans son dos pour lui signifier qu'elle avait entendu. « **Ah, d'accord, tu n'es pas en position de répondre ?** » Elle la vit ranger puis ressortir son pouce.

« **Si tu tiens à la vie de tes amis ne t'en va pas** » reprit Eve après avoir capté le regard de Luna.

« **Et pourquoi ça ?** » répliqua-t-elle. Il lui montra l'extérieur d'un coup de tête. Méfiante, elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et hoqueta. Elle vit un tireur de précision allongé sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face qui était plus bas.

« **Si tu bouges, il tirera** » la menaça-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle devait prévenir ses camarades.

« **Je ne vois pas en quoi placer un sniper sur le toit d'en face en tenant en joug mes amis m'empêcherait de partir ?** » Elle entendit des exclamations de surprise de l'autre côté de la communication et fut soulagée quand elle comprit qu'ils avaient reçu son message. Elle se rapprocha d'Eve pour que l'échange soit perceptible pour tous. Pourtant, elle garda une distance de sécurité.

« **Allons, ne fait pas l'enfant, tu veux vraiment les retrouver morts ?** » Luna retroussa son nez en signe de désagrément.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'embrasser de force à la soirée ne t'a pas suffi ? Me mentir non plus ?** » cracha-t-elle. Il prit un air innocent.

« **Te mentir ?** » dit-il de manière anodine.

« **Livaï avait déjà payé et tu m'as fait croire que c'était toi !** » dit-elle rageusement. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entendit une remarque venir de l'homme en question à l'autre bout du fil mais elle l'ignora. Elle se concentrait sur la discussion.

« **De la rancœur immédiatement ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à être si crédule !** » se moqua-t-il.

« **Je me répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!** » Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres du blond.

« **Je dois te ramener voir mon chef et en même temps te mettre hors d'état de nuire pour pouvoir tuer Livaï** » expliqua-t-il. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **En quoi me mettre hors course t'aidera à avoir Livaï ?** » lui demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. Que Kenny la cherche d'accord, qu'il veuille tuer Livaï aussi mais qu'elle soit un obstacle ? Elle ne le concevait pas.

« **Tu t'es déjà mis en travers de ma route !** » siffla-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux et une révélation s'imposa à elle.

« **Tu es un des gars qui étaient au bar à la première soirée ! Vous nous avez attaqués dans la chambre !** » Elle plissa les yeux. « **Non, tu n'étais pas dans la chambre, ils se sont fait arrêtés… Tu leurs a donné des directives et tu es parti** » souffla-t-elle en le détaillant avec dégoût. Il porta une main à son torse.

« **Toucher !** » dit-il dans un sourire arrogant. Elle en avait marre de tous ses sourires ! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire.

« **Luna !** » cria Hanji dans l'oreillette. La blanche réagit à temps en le voyant dégager sa veste et prendre un pistolet. Elle allait s'emparer de son épée puisqu'ils étaient dans un espace restreint et que de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas les armes à feu. Elle cria en voulant la prendre. Le métal était brûlant. Elle ramena sa main rougit à elle dans un réflexe et utilisa son pied pour pousser sur le torse de son ennemi afin de le repousser. Il fut plus malin. Il attrapa son pied et le tordit ce qu'il la força à tourner toute sa jambe. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol. Il se précipita sur elle et se positionna à califourchon. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et tenta de reprendre son épée. Il braqua le canon de son arme sur son front. Elle grimaça.

« **Luna !** » Elle entendit la voix de Livaï cette fois et elle sentit le désespoir qui le prenait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Eve qui souriait désagréablement. Elle glissa une main à sa propre ceinture et détacha doucement son arme à feu. Elle sentit un picotement lui envahir le bras.

« **Ne bouge pas ou je tire, tant pis si le chef ne t'a pas** » dit-il les dents serrées. Cela eut pour effet d'envoyer une volée de postillons sur la jeune femme qui retint une mine dégoûtée. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de décaler violemment la tête sur le côté en même temps qu'elle appuyait sur la gâchette de son arme positionnée à quelques millimètres de l'estomac de l'homme sur elle. Par réflexe, il actionna sa propre arme et Luna entendit la balle se ficher là où se trouvait son visage plus tôt. Elle avait eu raison. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. Elle le sentit se rediriger vers elle pour lui tirer dessus mais le coup qu'elle lui avait porté le faisait saigner abondamment. Il sentit sa tête tourner et elle l'assomma avec plusieurs coups de cross pour se débarrasser de lui. Il tomba sur le côté.

Elle se releva sonnée. Elle tangua un moment avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda ses amis aux prises avec les derniers assaillants. Elle leva son pistolet devant ses yeux et visa devant elle. Elle se positionna correctement puis recula d'un pas.

« **Dégagez de sous les fenêtres !** » cria-t-elle. Elle tira une nouvelle fois et la détonation retentit. La balle partit en faisant vibrer ses bras et elle brisa la fenêtre en mille morceaux avant de voler vers le bâtiment en face d'elle. Elle attendit un moment et finalement, l'homme qui menaçait ses amis s'écroula et chuta du toit jusqu'au sol où il s'écrasa. Elle vit du sang former une tâche autour de lui alors que les autres s'étaient arrêtés. Ils reprirent le combat immédiatement et elle sourit avant de sentir un pique dans sa cuisse droite. Elle se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadavre d'Eve avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la fléchette plantée dans sa cuisse. Elle la retira et la porta devant ses yeux et regarda l'inconnu debout devant la porte un fusil en main. Elle ferma les yeux et s'écroula. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut Livaï qui criait son prénom.

 **Et coouuuupé ! Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, on se demande bien où va pouvoir être emmenée Luna et comment Livaï va réagir parce qu'on le connait tous bien, il ne va pas la secourir sur son cheval blanc x) Mais on espère qu'il va la secourir quand même... Quoi qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller seule notre petite Luna (pour changer).**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Salut mes p'tits choux ! Alors voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, il est plutôt branché action et les choses vont vites mais j'espère que ça vous plairait toujours autant ! Livaï est bien mis en avant cette fois alors n'hésitez pas à vous régalez !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis toujours preneuse des critiques constructives, c'est ainsi que l'on s'améliore ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla.**

 **Chapitre 13**

Elle se réveilla pantelante. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle avala sa salive et mâcha dans le vide avant de grogner en sentant ses sens revenir à elle. Elle redressa la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle fit le tour de la pièce. Elle était complètement blanche mais plongée dans le noir. Seuls quelques rayons qui fusaient de sous la porte lui permettant de voir. Il n'y avait rien à part des murs. Elle était assise sur une chaise, ses mains étaient liées aux barreaux dans son dos et ses chevilles aux pieds. Elle cligna des yeux et des flashs lui revinrent. Elle revit Reiner et son acolyte la martyriser et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses images de sa tête.

« **Retour au point de départ…** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle entendit un grésillement dans son oreille et écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit que son oreillette était toujours allumée.

« **Luna !** » s'écria quelqu'un. Elle reconnut la voix de Livaï.

« **Livaï ?** » demanda-t-elle. Elle entendit un rire nerveux de l'autre côté et comprit que c'était lui.

« **Ouais, c'est moi** » l'entendit-elle dire la voix tremblante. « **J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais…** » chuchota-t-il. Elle sourit doucement.

« **Je suis une dure à cuire tu sais** » dit-elle en regardant le vide. Elle sentit ses mains la gratter. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là. « **Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?** »

« **Environ 5 heures. On les a entendu parler mais tu étais trop loin pour que l'on comprenne** » expliqua-t-il. « **On a suivi ton trajet mais maintenant tu ne bouges plus.** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Normal, je suis dans une pièce, par contre, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis…** » grimaça-t-elle.

« **Décris-la moi.** » Elle fit un nouveau tour avec ses yeux.

« **Elle est petite et toute blanche. Il n'y a rien dedans… Et je suis attachée au milieu, pieds et poings liés sur une chaise. C'est pas très héroïque tout ça…** » soupira-t-elle.

« **Déjà tu es en vie** » dit-il. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **Hum… Pardon de t'avoir inquiété…** » répondit-elle. Il soupira.

« **Tch, tu pourras t'excusez quand tu seras sortie de là** » répliqua-t-il. Elle rit doucement. Elle essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour que personne n'entre.

« **Lili ! Luna est réveillée ?!** » s'écria une voix qu'elle reconnut être celle d'Hanji.

« **Ouais, d'ailleurs tu es dans quel état ?** » demanda-t-il. Elle se regarda elle-même et jugea qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête et son débardeur noir était un peu déchiré. Sinon, son pantalon en jean était intact et ses bottes aussi.

« **Je suis bien** » répondit-elle. « **Ils n'ont rien fait.** » Livaï et Hanji soupirèrent soulagés. « **Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?** »

« **22 heures.** » Elle eut une tête étonnée. Effectivement, elle avait beaucoup dormi. C'était certainement la faute à la fléchette, se dit-elle.

« **Les autres vont bien ?** »

« **Oui, ils…** » Il fut coupé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. « **Ne nous parle pas, il faut qu'ils te laissent ton oreillette, Hanji essaye de te localiser avec et comme ça nous serons au courant de la situation.** » Elle ne dit rien et il comprit que son visiteur était prêt d'elle.

« **Salut toi** » dit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse. Luna haussa un sourcil.

« **Qui es-tu ?** » l'interrogea-t-elle la tête relevée.

« **Mon nom n'a pas grande importance** » dit-il du tac au tac.

« **Peut-être pas pour toi mais pour moi oui.** » Il contracta sa mâchoire et son air doucereux partit tout de suite. Elle le vit se baisser devant elle et agripper ses cheveux violemment. Elle grimaça en suivant le mouvement lorsqu'il tira dessus pour que leurs regards se croisent. Elle fut surprise de reconnaitre son regard. Il était bleu océan. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il semblait avoir la trentaine et était brun. Il était plutôt fin et habillé d'un costard. « **On s'est déjà vu ?** » demanda-t-elle intriguée. Elle connaissait son regard.

« **Quelle belle tentative de drague** » rit-il. Elle grogna.

« **Désolé mais ce ne sont pas trop mes intentions, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu…** » révéla-t-elle. Il se tourna vers elle le visage tordu dans une grimace peu avenante. « **C'est pas avec cette tête que j'essayerais de te drague en plus** » se moqua-t-elle. Il balança son genou dans son visage et elle accusa le coup. Sa chaise se renversa et elle s'écrasa au sol sans rien pouvoir faire. Il s'accroupit devant elle et tira ses cheveux pour la forcer à le regarder. « **L'humour n'est pas ton fort, je retiens** » dit-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

« **Tu as tué mon frère !** » hurla-t-il la voix tremblante de rage. Elle fronça les sourcils et son visage se superposa à celui d'un blond.

« **Eve…** » chuchota-t-elle.

« **C'est ça !** » cria-t-il laissant sa tête retomber. Elle fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le tuer mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle ne tuait pas par plaisir mais le faire par nécessité ne la gênait pas du tout. Elle sentit sa chaise se relever et vit de nouveau l'homme en face d'elle à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il semblait s'être calmé. « **Il m'a dit que tu étais belle** » chuchota-t-il tout près d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux avec appréhension. Que voulait-il dire ? « **Il n'a pas mentit…** » Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'il s'éloignait. Il s'accouda au mur comme l'aurait fait son frère. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid. « **Cependant, avant de faire quoique ce soit, je dois te soutirer des informations.** » Elle garda sa bouche fermée. « **Et je pense que tu ferais mieux de parler. Personnellement** » rajouta-t-il.

« **Dans tes rêves.** » Il ignora sa réplique.

« **Donc… Dis-nous, quels sont les plans de Livaï ?** » Elle garda le silence, de toute façon elle n'en savait rien. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit et elle ne voulait pas savoir. « **Bien…** » dit-il alors qu'elle sentait l'énervement le gagner.

« **Dis-moi, Kenny voudrait savoir s'il tient à toi autant qu'il le pense, que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ?** » demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt.

« **Tu peux dire à ce connard qu'il n'y a rien entre Livaï et moi et qu'il peut aller se faire foutre avec ses questions !** » cracha-t-elle amère. Il parut offensé et se ravisa en s'approchant d'elle.

« **Alors, il n'aura aucune considération si je fais ça.** » Elle le sentit empoigner ses cheveux et le baisé fut violent. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle gigota sur sa chaise sans pouvoir s'en défaire. Il accentua la pression et elle sentit son autre main descendre vers sa poitrine. Il l'attrapa trop fort et lui fit mal. Elle voulut crier mais il en profita pour insérer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle sursauta et lui mordit fermement la lèvre. Il recula, du sang coulant de la morsure. « **T'es vraiment une sauvage !** » cria-t-il outré. Elle respirait bruyamment et paraissait effrayée. Elle avait du sang sur la bouche et il sourit. « **Ça mérite une correction.** » Elle sentit la gifle lui brûler la joue. Sa tête accusa le coup et elle pendit lamentablement sur le côté. Elle sentit son souffle se couper et son cerveau s'arrêta pendant une seconde. « **Mon frère avait raison sur un autre point, tu ne te laisses pas facilement faire.** » Elle redressa sa tête pour lui faire face. La porte s'ouvrit.

« **Le chef veut te voir. Il doit savoir si on se dirige vers le quartier Ouest ou non** » l'appela une femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luna.

« **Sauvée par le gong on dirait** » grogna-t-il. Il se détourna d'elle et s'adressa à la femme en fermant la porte. « **Il est tard et ce quartier est à plus de 30 minutes en voiture !** » s'exclama-t-il alors que leurs voix disparaissaient dans le couloir. Luna écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit un moment.

« **Hanji !** » s'écria-t-elle. Elle entendit Livaï râler quand la scientifique prit la place devant le micro de sa salle.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle affolée. Livaï devait lui foutre une pression pas possible !

« **Cherche tous les itinéraires entre 30 et 45 minutes de voiture du quartier Ouest** » l'informa Luna en relayant l'information.

« **Deux secondes** » la prévint-elle alors qu'elle s'affaira devant son écran. Elle entendit un petit cri de joie et un murmure. « **Tu es là-dedans…** » Luna hocha la tête même s'ils ne pouvaient la voir.

« **Je te laisse le reste** » chuchota Luna à l'attention d'Hanji.

Hanji déboula dans l'appartement de Livaï quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était bien avancée et le brun était devant la télé, un thé à la main. Il avait tourné longtemps en rond dans le bureau puis son appartement avant de se poser. Il tapotait son tasse, seul signe de son énervement. Il tourna ses yeux vers Hanji toute essoufflée et se leva immédiatement.

« **T'as trouvé un truc la folle ?** » demanda-t-il froidement. Elle hocha la tête.

« **Je sais où elle est…** » souffla-t-elle difficilement. Elle vit Livaï se diriger vers un placard. Il en sortit deux pistolets qu'il fixa avec une ceinture à sa taille, il agrippa deux poignards et les rangea dans des étuis dans sa veste de costard. Il desserra sa cravate et partit en courant en prenant ses clés de voiture à la volée. Il fit une pose devant Hanji. « **Le parking de la 5** **ème** **rue dans le quartier Sud. Les sous-sols.** » Elle fouilla dans sa poche. « **Prends ça** » dit-elle en lui tendant une oreillette. Il la mit et dévala les escaliers. Hanji le suivit et reprit le chemin de son bureau. Elle s'y assit et connecta sa propre oreillette au réseau. Elle avisa un bouton orange clignotant sur le côté de sa porte. Elle se leva et appuya dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes leurs équipes étaient prêtes et armées jusqu'aux dents dans le salon. Elle entendait le moteur de la voiture de Livaï et les crissements de pneus dans ses tympans.

« **Hanji ?** » l'appela Eren. Elle l'ignora et se plaça devant tout le monde.

« **Bien, nous savons où elle est, Livaï est déjà parti, vous devez le rejoindre. Je vais vous donner l'adresse. Vous partirez quand il sera arrivé pour lui laisser une longueur d'avance et assurer ses arrières. Mettez tous vos oreillettes. Armin se chargera de distribuez les informations pendant que je guiderais notre chef ? Compris ?** » Ils répondirent tous d'une même voix. « **Ne perdez pas de vue qu'il s'agit sûrement du repaire de Kenny. Ce sera truffer d'ennemis.** » Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent au pas de course. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les voitures, Armin s'assit aux côté d'Hanji dans son bureau et prit place devant un ordinateur. Il guida Mikasa qui était au volant d'une voiture. Toutes s'élancèrent derrière.

« **Hanji ?** » appela Livaï.

« **Oui chef ?** » répondit-elle en mettant un casque et en passant la communication dessus.

« **J'ai besoin de savoir où je vais. Tu peux me localiser facilement ?** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **J'ai réussi à désactiver quelques un de leurs brouilleurs et j'ai trouvé comment contourner le reste en utilisant des relais d'antennes. Le signal est amplifié, je sais même où est Luna.** » Elle zooma sur la carte, sortant les autres de son champ. Face à elle s'étendait les plans du parking. Elle le suivit des yeux. « **Pour rentrer, tu dois descendre au -3 et emprunter les escaliers de secours.** » Elle entendit les pas de Livaï s'accélérer. Il courait. L'homme pénétra dans le parking et dévala les escaliers piétons. Il déboucha dans un sas puis le parking. Il inspecta l'endroit et tomba rapidement sur le panneau de sortie de secours. Il le suivit et s'avança vers la porte peinte en verte. Au-dessus une loupiote de la même couleur la signalait plus distinctement. Le parking était désert.

Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle resta fermée. Perdant patience, il sortit son arme à feu et tira dans la poignée deux ou trois fois pour faire céder le verrou. C'était étrange que la sortie de secours soit fermée. C'était un indice, Kenny devait être là, terré dans les sous-sols. Il descendit dans les tréfonds du parking. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus de lumière puis des lampes allogènes prirent le relais. Elles illuminaient les murs blancs. L'atmosphère était étrange. Soudain, toutes les lumières passèrent au rouge. Il était découvert.

« **Conduis-moi à elle** » ordonna-t-il. Il recommença à courir dans les couloirs.

« **Tourne à droite.** » Il obéit et tomba face à ses premiers adversaires. Ils allaient tous se diriger vers la sortie, c'était sûrement le seul moyen où ils pouvaient entrer et sortir et donc là où ils le trouveraient.

« **Tch, trouve-moi une route peu empruntée** » demanda-t-il. Il entendit la brune soupirer. Il braqua son pistolet sur l'un des hommes et tira. Il s'écroula à terre en hurlant, son bras était troué. Livaï avança et tira dans la tête du deuxième qui tomba sans plus de cérémonie. Il vit le premier homme se redresser en voulant l'attaquer de sa main valide. Il l'attendit et lorsqu'il se précipita vers lui, il dégaina un de ses poignards et lui trancha la jugulaire. Une gerbe de sang s'étala de son visage à son ventre. « **Tch, immonde** » grogna-t-il en essuyant le sang sur sa joue d'un revers de manche. Il avança un poignard dans la main gauche et un pistolet dans la droite.

Il entendit des bruits de course à la prochaine intersection et se plaqua au mur. Une femme et un homme tournèrent devant lui. Ils furent surpris en voyant Livaï et les deux cadavres au sol. La femme tenta de l'atteindre avec une sorte de dague mais Livaï lui attrapa le poignet. Il la tira et fit une clé de bras avant de placer son arme sur sa tempe. Elle se figea et l'homme en face hésita.

« **Lâche-la !** » menaça son adversaire.

« **Pose ton arme à terre alors !** » répliqua Livaï. L'homme se baissa lentement et posa son pistolet à terre. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait se redresser, il roula vers l'avant et tenta de tirer sur Livaï. Ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il s'abaissa en entrainant la fille avec lui. Sa réaction fit de nouveau hésiter l'homme. Il eut le temps d'envoyer un coup de pied dans son arme qui vola et de lui tirer dans les poumons avant de casser le bras de sa captive. Il les laissa tomber à terre et la femme rampa vers son camarade en pleurant. Livaï n'attendit pas et s'élança de nouveau dans les couloirs. Les lumières rouges défilaient au-dessus de sa tête et il perdait son sens de l'orientation, tout se ressemblait ici.

« **A droite !** » hurla Hanji. Livaï l'écouta et arriva dans une salle avec des tables et des chaises où étaient assises trois personnes. Elles se levèrent et ne paraissaient pas armées. Il avisa les deux femmes et l'adolescent. L'une d'elles se jeta sur lui. Il l'évita en se baissant et lui fit un croche-pied quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Il l'entendit tomber en arrière. L'autre s'avança vers lui en garde de boxe. Livaï regarda le jeune qui fouillait la salle du regard. Il reporta son attention vers son opposante quand elle l'attaqua. Il para en attrapant son poing et la tira vers lui. Il planta son poignard dans son dos en perforant certainement l'un de ses poumons. Elle cracha du sang et s'écroula au sol en convulsant.

Un cri de rage retentit dans son dos. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'autre lui sauta dessus. Ils basculèrent en arrière et Livaï sentit une table céder sous leur poids. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol et il se reçut un coup en pleine figure. Son adversaire allait recommencer quand il donna un violent coup de genou dans son dos ce qui la fit passer au-dessus de lui. Elle s'écrasa un peu plus loin et un craquement résonna dans la pièce. Il jeta un œil à son cadavre. Elle était atterrit sur le cou. Il se releva en massant sa nuque et vit le jeune homme lui foncer dessus armé d'un stylo. Le mafieux se décala légèrement et sentit le bras de l'adolescent passer à côté de son oreille. Il lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit tomber à terre et vomir. Livaï grimaça de dégoût. Il le laissa là.

« **Ensuite ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Tu vois la petite plaque au plafond ?** » Il leva les yeux et remarqua une petite grille en métal.

« **Ouais ? Et alors ?** »

« **Monte.** » Elle capta un râle et une vague insulte mais elle l'entendit défaire la grille et la jeter au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il leva les bras et accrocha les bords du carré pour se tracter en haut. Il disparut en quelques secondes. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans un conduit d'aération. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux voletaient partout autour de lui. Il grogna mais avança. « **Va toujours tout droit, je te laisse trente secondes** » l'informa-t-elle.

« **Les autres sont arrivés !** » cria Armin dans le bureau. Hanji hocha la tête.

« **Je vais mettre Luna et Livaï avec moi sur une autre fréquence. Tu t'occupes de gérer les autres, sépare les équipes et ratisse le sous-sol. Cherche s'il peut y avoir la moindre trace de Kenny et quadrille la zone. Je veux que tu sécurises l'entrée et que les secteurs que tu vois en couleurs soient vidés.** » Armin hocha la tête et remit son casque. Hanji bidouilla deux secondes la fréquence et créa deux réseaux distincts. Elle reprit son activité principale, c'est-à-dire guider Livaï.

« **Hanji !** » l'appela une voix féminine sur sa fréquence.

« **Luna ?** » demandèrent Livaï et elle en chœur. Elle rit.

« **C'est bien moi** » répondit-elle la voix légère. Elle entendit un bruit de métal.

« **C'est chez toi Livaï ?** » demanda Hanji.

« **Non** » dit-il. « **Moi je suis toujours dans le tunnel** » grogna-t-il. Elle soupira.

« **Tu m'as demandé une voie peu emprunté, ne te vexe pas ! C'est toi Luna ?** » La jeune femme acquiesça.

« **Je suis enfermée dans une salle, je ne peux pas en sortir. C'est à l'extérieur qu'il y a du bruit, je pense qu'il s'agit des hommes de Kenny qui sont passés devant ma porte.** » Hanji fouilla la carte et trouva enfin la salle où était enfermée Luna.

« **Je t'ai localisé, Livaï va venir, le reste de nos effectifs sont arrivés, ils ne vont pas tarder à nettoyer les salles restantes.** » Luna sourit en entendant cette nouvelle. « **D'ailleurs, tu es libérée ?** » l'interrogea-t-elle interloquée. Luna secoua la tête sans qu'Hanji puisse la voir.

« **J'ai réussi à défaire mes liens mais la porte est verrouillée et je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, mes armes sont dehors** » leur expliqua-t-elle.

« **T'inquiète pas, j'envoie Livaï à ta rescousse !** » s'exclama la brune. L'homme répondit par un grognement. « **Du coup comme il voulait aller vite, il passe par les canaux d'aération** » révéla-t-elle à Luna un sourire dans la voix. La jeune femme rit ouvertement.

« **Taisez-vous toutes les deux** » grommela-t-il. « **D'ailleurs, je suis arrivé Hanji** » l'informa-t-il en se laissant tomber souplement dans un couloir. Il se releva et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme. Ce dernier n'attendit pas et l'attaqua. Livaï prit un coup dans l'épaule et grimaça en sentant le poing américain déchirer ses vêtements et sa chair. L'épaule droite de sa veste et de sa chemise volèrent en lambeaux. « **Ça coûte cher** » grogna-t-il pour lui. L'homme en face avait des cheveux longs, violet foncé attachés en chignon sur sa tête. Il était tatoué au niveau des bras et montrait ses deux armes en métal acérées à Livaï en les maintenant devant son visage en protection. Le combat fit rage et plusieurs parties du costume de Livaï se déchirèrent. Doucement, son costard se teinta de rouge et il commença à s'essouffler. Il avait déjà combattu des ennemis et il avait vidé ses forces en voulant aller le plus vite possible.

« **Livaï** » s'étrangla Luna en l'entendant crier quand il reçut un coup dans les côtes. Il ne répondit pas et elle stressa de son côté. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et un corps s'écrasa au sol. « **Livaï !** » s'écria Luna en même temps qu'Hanji.

« **Vous allez me percer les tympans en criant comme ça toutes les deux** » répondit-il en rangeant son arme à feu. Il fixa la dépouille au sol et cracha à côté pour enlever le sang de sa bouche. Il continua son chemin et Hanji le guida.

« **Hanji !** » l'appela Armin en enlevant son casque.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Les secteurs 1, 3, 4 et 6 sont bouclés** » l'informa-t-il. Elle leva les yeux sur la carte présente sur l'écran du blond et transféra immédiatement les zones nettoyées et la position des équipes sur son propre écran. Elle guiderait mieux Livaï ainsi.

« **Retourne à ton poste Armin, il te reste plus de la moitié des équipes à placer et 3 zones à faire !** » lui dit-elle durement. Il hocha la tête et remit son casque en ordonnant les équipes au simple son de sa voix. Hanji regarda les points bouger sur son plan et remarqua qu'un nouveau secteur venait d'être fait. Elle sourit.

« **Hanji, où je vais ?** » demanda Livaï. Elle se reconcentra et traça un itinéraire à travers les zones qu'ils détenaient. Elle lui indiqua le chemin restant et Livaï courut à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Il croisa plusieurs de ses subordonnés aux angles des couloirs et ils le saluèrent tous ou s'occupèrent des ennemis pour qu'il puisse continuer. Tous savaient ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'éloigna un peu de l'agitation en prenant un grand et fin couloir. Au bout se trouvait des escaliers qui montait mais ils paraissaient fermés.

« **Stop !** » cria Hanji à l'autre bout du fil. Livaï s'arrêta et fit quelques pas en arrière pour se retrouver devant une porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière qui n'était pas bloquée et entra dans une salle avec des casiers et sur la table à sa droite se trouvait une ceinture avec une épée noire et argent et un pistolet. Il se précipita sur la porte et comprit qu'elle était verrouillée. La seconde d'après quelqu'un tapa de l'autre côté.

« **Livaï ?!** » Il reconnut la voix de Luna. Un soulagement l'envahit.

« **Eloigne-toi, je vais tirer pour ouvrir la porte !** » dit-il. « **C'est bon ?** »

« **Vas-y !** » cria-t-elle plus loin pour qu'il l'entende. Il prit son pistolet et visa la poignée en fer. Il tira deux fois et le verrou céda alors que la porte s'éloigna un peu du chambranle.

 **Et c'est fini ! On ne verra pas les réunions touchantes de nos deux amants maintenant, vous devrez attendre ! C'est déchirant n'est-ce pas, nous ne les verrons pas se sauter dans les bras x). Breeeeef ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et bientôt, le boss arrivera !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salut à tous ! Alors je vous présente l'avant-dernier chapitre ( sans compter l'épilogue) de ma fanfiction. Je ne vais pas m'étendre en blabla puisque, maintenant, vous devez commencer à connaitre la routine. Alors tous ce que je peux faire est de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et de vous dire de bien profiter des derniers moments que nous passerons avec cette histoire ^^**

 **Chapitre 14**

« **Livaï !** » s'écria Luna en poussant la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'enserra. L'homme aux cheveux noirs la réceptionna tant bien que mal et un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et plongea ses yeux pétillants dans les siens. Elle était heureuse au possible. Il se perdit dans la myriade d'étoiles qui perlaient ses yeux violets. Il fondit sur ses lèvres la seconde d'après. Leur échange fut long et profond. Gênée, Hanji enleva son casque en entendant leur baisé.

« **Je t'aime** » souffla Livaï en rouvrant les yeux. Luna sentit son souffle se couper et elle écarquilla les yeux alors que des larmes commencèrent à se former. Livaï fronça les sourcils. « **J'ai fait quoi de mal encore** » gronda-t-il. Elle rit joyeusement et il ne comprit pas.

« **C'est juste la première fois que tu me le dis, je t'aime aussi.** » Etait-ce vraiment la première fois qu'il le disait ? Sûrement, il n'en pensait pas moins tout ce temps… Elle se détacha de lui et Hanji revint en ligne à ce moment.

« **Hum, hum** » fit-elle pour se faire remarquer. « **Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais il reste quand même à trouver Kenny** » leur rappela-t-elle. Livaï fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Luna remettre ses armes autour de sa taille.

« **Je pense savoir où on peut le trouver** » dit-il en repensant aux escaliers. Luna se tourna vers lui.

« **Je te suis.** » Elle grimaça et il haussa un sourcil. « **Tu es plein de sang et de blessures…** » dit-elle. Il se regarda.

« **On s'en fou, viens.** » Elle le suivit et sortit dans le couloir, il se tourna vers les escaliers et enjamba la chaîne en fer qui portait un panneau sens interdit. Il commença à grimper l'escalier en colimaçon suivit par Luna.

« **Et si on croise des ennemis ici ? On va se faire massacrer** » grommela-t-elle. Hanji rit.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas Luna-chérie ! Les autres se sont chargés de faire le ménage, il n'y a plus un seul endroit qui ne soit pas sous notre contrôle !** » Luna sourit en entendant l'optimisme dans la voix de la brune.

« **Hanji !** » appela Armin derrière elle. La concernée retira son casque et l'écouta. « **Ils voudraient avoir Luna pendant quelques secondes.** » Elle hocha la tête et les remit tous sur la même fréquence. C'est la voix de Mikasa qui parla.

« **Chef ? Luna ?** » appela-t-elle. Les deux répondirent l'un après l'autre. Elle entendit des petits murmures de soulagement en fond. « **Vous allez bien ?** » Livaï ne répondit pas, Luna s'en chargea donc.

« **Ça va, je n'ai rien et votre chef non plus, en même temps, il a emprunté des conduit d'aération pour me retrouver alors…** » dit-elle. Un rire explosa de l'autre côté de la ligne et elle vit Livaï lui lancer un regard assassin auquel elle répondit par des yeux rieurs. Il leva les yeux au ciel. A ce moment, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir et commencèrent à le longer. Vu la hauteur et les murs, ils étaient encore sous terre.

« **T'es exaspérante mon ange** » dit-il en changeant d'expression. Il avait un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Elle entendit un torrent de commentaires se déverser de l'autre côté de son oreillette. Tout le monde avait entendu son surnom et ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. La jeune femme rougit et fusilla leur chef des yeux. Soudain, le bruit de fond se coupa et Hanji reprit la main.

« **Bien, tu leur as donné assez de pièces à convictions Livaï, je les ai remis sur un canal différent.** » Il hocha la tête dans le vide. « **Je vous ai localisé, je crois savoir où mène ce couloir, il est assez long, vous devriez vous dépêcher** » les conseilla-t-elle. Livaï jeta un regard à Luna qui hocha la tête sèchement dans son dos. Ils se mirent à courir hâtivement. A un moment, la peinture des murs changea et devint noire. Au bout se trouvait une échelle. Ils montèrent dessus et Livaï poussa la trappe en fer et déboucha dans la salle de réception d'un hôtel huppé en plein milieu du quartier Sud. Doucement, il rabattit la trappe et se hissa et resta accroupi en attendant Luna. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, il referma la trappe qui s'incrusta parfaitement dans le dallage du sol. Les hôtesses paraissaient fatiguées et la douce lumière tamisée qui régnait dans le hall d'accueil couplée au silence devait les incités à dormir.

« **On y est** » murmura Livaï dans son oreillette. Il avisa la plaque au-dessus de l'accueil. « **Cherche le Maria, hôtel cinq étoile.** » Hanji tapota sur son clavier et deux secondes plus tard, elle se brancha sur les caméras.

« **C'est mieux de voir quand même !** » s'exclama-t-elle et Luna sourit gentiment. « **Ooh, je revois ton beau sourire Luna-chérie !** » Cette dernière ne fit que sourire d'avantage en l'entendant dire ça.

« **Hanji !** » l'appela Armin. Elle se tourna vers lui. « **Ils ont des renforts, nos équipes ne pourront pas les aidés, ils doivent tenir les positions.** » Hanji hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et répéta l'information à Livaï et ce dernier soupira. « **Attends !** » s'écria-t-il. « **Ils ne sont pas seuls ! Mikasa me dit que les membres des Dragons Pourpres se battent avec nous !** » dit-il. Hanji écarquilla les yeux et quand elle le dit à Livaï, elle vit un sourire confiant prendre place sur son visage.

« **Tu avais prévu !** » hoqueta-t-elle choquée.

« **Tu me connais mal si tu penses le contraire la folle** » dit-il en riant sous cape. Elle fronça les sourcils et gonfla ses joues.

« **Pfff, tu as toujours un coup d'avance sur moi !** » se lamenta-t-elle.

« **Je ne suis pas ton chef pour rien** » fit-il remarquer. Luna le tira soudainement par l'épaule et ils tombèrent en arrière dans un recoin sombre alors que deux hommes passaient devant eux. « **Trouve-moi Kenny, Quat'yeux et un moyen de le rejoindre.** »

« **Compris, d'abord je vais trouver où est-ce qu'il est grâce aux caméras et puis sa chambre et enfin un chemin** » énuméra-t-elle tout en le faisant. « **Il est dans la dernière suite au sommet du bâtiment et en ce moment, il dîne… Quelle drôle d'idée à 5 heures du matin** » jugea-t-elle. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa recherche. « **Le mieux serait de l'attendre dans sa suite pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. Vous devriez pouvoir passer sans encombre si vous trouver un carte d'accès et si vous changez de vêtements parce que là on dirait des clochards et Livaï tu fais peur** » concéda-t-elle. Luna fit une petite moue et chercha une solution du regard. « **Dirigez-vous vers un ascenseur et aller au sous-sol.** »

« **Encore ?** » se plaint-elle.

« **Oui, encore** » répondit Hanji. Livaï lui prit la main et l'entraina dans un ascenseur avant de descendre. Ils vérifièrent que personne ne les suivait et suivirent les indications d'Hanji. Ils atterrirent dans la blanchisserie.

« **Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse passer pour des hôteliers ?** » grimaça Livaï. Il regarda Luna qui se déshabillait déjà pour enfiler une tenue. Elle hésita et opta pour faire un mix entre celle des femmes et des hommes. Elle prit le chemisier et la veste féminine mais tronqua la jupe contre un pantalon d'homme et des chaussures vernies sans talons. Elle hocha la tête et glissa son épée le long de sa jambe pour la masquer. Ce serait un peu gênant mais bon… Livaï la regarda et voulut faire la même quand il se souvint que lui était plein de sang. « **Je vais avoir plus de mal, moi** » dit-il en montrant ses blessures.

« **Je vais t'aider** » lui lança Luna en sortant de la pièce. Elle revint avec un torchon humide et le regarda enlever ses vêtements. Elle apprécia le spectacle une demie-minute puis s'approcha et commença à nettoyer le sang sécher. Il n'avait que des blessures superficielles et les croutes étaient propres. Elles ne devraient pas être trop dures à masquer sous les vêtements. Son visage et ses mains étaient épargnés, de quoi ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« **Merci.** » Elle sourit pour toute réponse. Ils furent près quasiment 10 minutes plus tard.

« **Bien, dirigez-vous vers l'ascenseur et remontez** » leur ordonna Hanji. Livaï replaça correctement son oreillette et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivi de Luna. Il l'entraina à sa suite et ils revinrent à l'entrée. Ils marchèrent sur le sol en marbre qui claquait sous leur pas. En les entendant, les deux hôtesses tournèrent la tête dans leur direction. Luna vit Livaï avancer tout droit et avant que les femmes ne la repèrent, elle défit sa chemise d'un bouton et désarrangea sa coiffure. L'homme devant elle ne le vit pas et continua sa marche vers l'accueil. Elle se contenta de tracer tout droit en lui lançant un regard évocateur et en refermant sa chemise, les joues rouges. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fous Luna ?** » lui demanda Hanji dans son oreillette. La concernée continua sur sa lancée et ne parla que quand elle tourna au détour du couloir et que Livaï atteint la caisse.

« **Tu vas voir Hanji, je fais du grand art…** » chuchota-t-elle un sourire carnassier au visage.

« **Explique-moi où il est, je le vois pas moi** » répondit-elle sceptique.

« **Qui résisterais à un bel homme qui vous fait de l'effet alors qu'il sort des pièces de service avec une de vos collègues à moitié déshabillée ?** » souffla-t-elle contente de son manège. Hanji fit un bruit de bouche évoquant.

« **Tu veux qu'il lui prenne la carte en la séduisant ?** » voulut-elle s'assurer.

« **Evidemment, quoi d'autre vu que c'est une bombe autant s'en servir** » dit-elle en riant tout bas. Elle entendit la discussion entre l'hôtesse et Livaï. Il lui suffit d'entendre le ton que prenait son amant pour comprendre qu'il avait adopté son stratagème et vu comment elle lui répondait, elle marchait dedans.

« **Oooh !** » s'exclama Hanji. Luna fronça les sourcils. « **Elle lui a fait un clin d'œil !** » rit-elle. « **Dommage, la pauvre, elle n'a aucune chance** » la plaint-elle. Luna vit Livaï débouler dans l'angle près d'elle et lui lancer un regard entendu. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans un des ascenseurs en face d'eux. Les portes se refermèrent et la jeune femme en profita pour remettre correctement sa tenue et ses cheveux.

« **T'as des idées étranges parfois…** » grommela-t-il. Elle se tourna vers lui étonnée et découvrit des petites rougeurs sur ses joues.

« **Ouais, mais ça marche !** » le contredit-elle. « **Mais serais-tu gêné ?** » le taquina-t-elle. Il la maudit silencieusement d'être aussi peu réservée avec lui à présent et se contenta de se reconcentrer alors qu'il arrivait.

« **Tu payes rien pour attendre** » lui souffla-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir en moquette rouge. Elle le suivit, surprise par sa phrase mais n'osa rien répliquer. Elle vit deux hommes en costard discuter en venant d'en face. Ils reportèrent leur attention vers eux en les voyants et froncèrent les sourcils. Elle se rabattit sur le côté en les croisant et elle jeta un regard à Livaï qui sortait son arme. Elle dégaina lentement son épée et la seconde d'après, ils entendirent des coups de feu dans leur dos. Elle courut et s'abrita derrière une commode en bois massif. Elle vit un morceau voler devant ses yeux et choisi de se coller au mur. Livaï était plus loin, il avait eu le temps de tourner à l'angle et était dans une meilleure position qu'elle. Deux coups de feu résonnèrent et elle se releva en avisant les cadavres au sol.

« **Merci** » souffla-t-elle. Elle vit Livaï sortir une carte et la glisser dans la porte d'une chambre qui s'ouvrit. Il avait réussi à avoir une carte de service.

« **Il y a quelqu'un ?** » s'écria-t-il à l'entrée. « **Service de chambre !** » compléta-t-il. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il s'empara d'un des cadavres et le tira à l'intérieur, imité par Luna. Ils refermèrent la porte. « **Allons-y** » reprit-il en s'avançant dans le couloir.

« **Prenez le petit escalier à droite et l'ascenseur. Il mène à la suite.** » Livaï hocha la tête et franchit en deux pas la volée de marches. Il appela l'ascenseur et ils attendirent quelques secondes dans le silence. Le stress les gagnait, et si quelqu'un arrivait ? Soudain, l'ascenseur arriva. « **Il y du monde à l'intérieur !** » s'écria Hanji dans son micro. Luna sursauta et attrapa le bras de Livaï qui mit un peu trop de temps à réagir. Elle l'attira avec elle derrière la desserte présente à sa droite et ils s'immobilisèrent. Une femme passa devant eux et s'en alla. Elle lâcha Livaï une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« **Tes réflexes se font vieux** » l'embêta-t-elle. Il tira sur sa veste de costard.

« **Ne me provoque pas, tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu l'as fait** » dit-il le regard dur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant du bleu sur sa joue. Etait-il visible ? Elle espérait que non ! Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et elle appuya sur un bouton qui les mena directement dans la suite. Elle était noire.

« **Il n'est pas là, il mange encore…** » Leur apprit la scientifique. Ce qui expliquait le vide et le silence. Ils avancèrent et Luna inspecta la pièce. Il débouchait dans un énorme salon avait une cuisine ouverte. Le sol était en parquet clair et le mobilier était contemporain. En face d'eux s'étendait une immense baie vitrée qui permettait de voir tout Tokyo. Elle s'en approcha et fit volte-face en entendant Livaï l'appeler. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit que deux escaliers de chaque côté montaient vers une mezzanine qui surplombait le salon. Elle leva les yeux et reconnu l'homme aux cheveux noirs en haut.

« **Tu m'as fait peur !** » chuchota-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« **Il quitte sa table, il va prendre l'ascenseur dans moins de deux minutes** » les informa Hanji. Luna sentit l'angoisse la prendre. Livaï descendit des escaliers et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« **Monte là-bas et fait toi discrète** » ordonna-t-il en montrant la mezzanine du menton. Luna allait protester mais il l'en empêcha. « **Si ça tourne mal j'aurais besoin d'avoir une carte dans manche et se sera toi.** » Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se perdit dans ses yeux gris. Ils étaient tellement beaux… Elle sut que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le changerait pas d'avis et elle alla se cacher.

« **Fais attention** » mumura-t-elle néanmoins avant de s'éloigner. Elle monta les escaliers et s'allongea au sol, non loin de la balustrade pour avoir une vue prenante sur la scène. Elle regarda Livaï s'asseoir dans un canapé et croiser les jambes comme s'il était chez lui. Pourtant, le battement incessant de son pied lui fit comprendre qu'il était tendu. Soudain, la sonnerie caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit. Livaï tourna sa tête vers lui et elle se crispa. La lumière s'alluma et par chance, l'arrivant n'actionna que celles du salon. Elle aurait été découverte en cas contraire. Un homme s'avança dans la pièce.

« **Bien le bonjour mon neveu, je ne pensais pas recevoir ta visite à une heure si… tardive** » révéla l'homme. Luna serra les dents. C'était Kenny. Il portait un manteau en cuir brun lui arrivant aux chevilles et un chapeau noir recouvrait son visage. Elle sentit une intonation calme dans sa voix.

« **Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas là et tu serais mort** » l'agressa Livaï en se levant. Son oncle ricana à sa remarqua ce qui eut pour effet de faire tressauter ses épaules puis il se dirigea vers un des canapés. Il enleva son manteau et posa son chapeau dessus. Il portait un costume classique trois pièce. Il fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux. Luna se fit toute petite et se recula légèrement pour qu'il ne la voie pas.

« **Tu es seul ?** » demanda-t-il en ignorant ses menaces. A ce moment, Luna vit ses yeux marron étinceler d'un intérêt non-feint et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« **Avec qui voudrais-tu que je sois ?** » lui répondit Livaï avec dédain. L'homme qui faisait facilement une tête et demie de plus que lui haussa les épaules.

« **Je ne sais pas, la petite Luna par exemple.** » Les poings du chef se serrèrent compulsivement.

« **Oublie-la, tu ne la toucheras pas !** » s'énerva Livaï mais Luna n'entendait plus leurs voix. Elle gardait les yeux fixés dans le vide, le regard de Kenny la hantait. Elle revit des images et finalement, sa mémoire lui revint comme un tsunami.

Elle revit ses parents et sa maison, tous ses entrainements et ses différents maîtres. Elle entendit à nouveau la voix de son père la rappeler à l'ordre en lui disant qu'elle devait être la meilleure. Elle revit sa mère lui acheter sa première arme. Elle se souvint de tous ses combats et d'un visage. Celui de Kenny qui souriait méchamment. Il était présent à toutes ses victoires et il la fixait avec envie. Elle frissonna en se souvenant de ce détail. Elle se remémora sa bataille contre Mikasa quand elles étaient encore jeunes. Elle revit sa maison, grande et riche. Elle était seule dedans, tout était toujours silencieux et vide… Elle aperçut les voix de ses parents crier au loin et regarda Kenny se faire chasser de sa maison, une mallette à la main. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'argent… et pas des billets de cinq. Sa mère courait vers elle et l'enlaçait. Elle fut projetée dans le grenier et revit la même vision qu'auparavant alors qu'elle et Livaï partaient de chez Marianna.

Elle était allongée au sol et un trou dans le plancher lui permettait d'espionner la pièce du dessous. Elle se pencha et colla son œil à la fente et se concentra sur les voix qui lui parvenait. Ses parents se disputaient avec Kenny qui parlait de l'acheter et qu'elle aurait un avenir radieux dans son clan mafieux. Quand ses parents refusèrent, il les insulta en disant qu'ils le payeraient un jour et qu'ils n'avaient pas à élever une arme s'ils ne voulaient pas craindre quoique ce soit. Luna hoqueta et se revit se lever et courir au dehors en comprenant que ses parents étaient en danger par sa faute. Elle voulait sortir et courir hors de sa maison. Elle avait à peine atteint le portail que Kenny l'avait interpellé. Elle s'était enfuie en courant et il ne l'avait pas poursuivi. Elle était allée se réfugié chez une de ses amie, la fille de la famille Ari. Christa était là aussi ce jour-là…

Elle repensa à son retour et se souvint que peu de temps après, Kenny était revenu accompagné de ses hommes. Il avait attaqué ses parents et en voulant les défendre, elle l'avait blessé au visage mais quand elle avait vu les corps sans vie de ses géniteurs girent au sol, elle avait hurlé à la mort et s'étaient enfuie après qu'un des sbires de l'homme ne l'ai frappé. Elle s'était évanouie dans une rue et ne s'était réveillée que quelque temps plus tard. Sa mémoire s'était alors envolée et elle avait sauvé Livaï.

Elle revint à elle alors que les tonnes d'images défilaient devant elle. Elle revoyait des visages qu'elle croyait perdus à jamais et elle pleura. Des larmes chaudes dévalaient ses joues… Son regard hagard se tourna vers Kenny et Livaï. Ils se battaient. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans ses pensées ? Elle regarda le soleil se lever au-delà des baies vitrées. Il jeta un filtre orangé sur toute la pièce et l'océan au loin ressemblait à une étendue d'or… Elle prit une profonde respiration et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Kenny. Il était l'homme qui lui avait pris sa famille et ses souvenirs. Il allait regretter le jour où il se l'était mise à dos…

Elle se releva et examina le combat. Ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés pour pouvoir la remarquer. Livaï était accroupi derrière un sofa et roula pour éviter un coup de poignard qui éventra le meuble. Ils se battaient tous les deux avec une paire de lame et leurs révolvers étaient au sol, vides. Elle n'avait même pas entendu les coups de feu… Livaï se précipita sur Kenny qui l'évita mais il réussit à faire un geste rapide et il taillada l'épaule de l'homme qui se dégagea en l'insultant. Ils se firent face tous les deux essoufflés. Luna ne perdit rien pour attendre.

Elle posa son pied sur la balustrade et sauta au-dessus. Elle avait pris soin de remettre son épée hors de son pantalon. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent en voyant un trait orangé tomber au sol. Elle se redressa à plusieurs mètres d'eux et eut un sourire malsain. Ses yeux se figèrent sur Kenny qui eut le même sourire qu'elle. Ses propres cheveux renvoyaient la lumière du soleil et paraissaient brûler. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction et leur combat s'arrêta.

« **Salut, j'espère que je ne vous gêne pas…** » commença-t-elle. « **Je pensais qu'il serait temps que je m'invite à la fête** » sourit-elle. Livaï lui lança un regard qu'il lui défendait d'avancer plus mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle voulait voir Kenny gire dans son sang. Comme ses parents. Sa queue de cheval se balançait calmement dans son dos et sa main se plaça sur la garde de son épée. Elle se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. Elle savait à présent d'où venaient ses réflexes et pourquoi elle pouvait se battre aussi aisément. Il ne serait que de la pâtée pour chien à la fin…

« **Ma petite Luna ! Je suis heureux que tu sois là !** » s'exclama Kenny en tendant les bras vers elle. Son sourire à elle s'agrandit.

« **Le plaisir est partagé Kenny** » répondit-elle les yeux froid. Il perdit son sourire et parut étonné.

« **Etrange, souvent les gens répondent le contraire.** » Elle haussa les épaules.

« **Il faut croire que je suis assez différente.** » Il sourit en retour et Livaï assista à leur échange démuni.

« **Tu l'as toujours été, mais pourquoi es-tu si contente de me voir ma petite ?** » demanda-t-il piqué dans sa curiosité. Elle tira son épée dans un raclement métallique qu'elle apprécia et la plaça devant elle, le dos droit et les jambes relaxées.

« **Je sais. Je suis heureuse parce que je vais enfin pouvoir te réduire en charpie et que tu ne ressembleras plus à rien quand je sortirais de cette pièce** » cracha-t-elle contente de le voir après tout ce temps.

« **Ohoh, quelque chose me dit que tu te souviens de tout, je n'avais pas vu cet air déterminé depuis longtemps sur ton visage… à ta dernière compétition peut-être** » pensa-t-il tout haut. Elle vit son sourire tomber. « **Mais je ne compte pas mourir immédiatement !** » répliqua-t-il. Elle sourit à nouveau.

« **Ton avis m'importe peu.** » Elle le vit s'élancer vers elle et Livaï n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'attaquait. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher, ils bougeaient trop vite et s'il s'y risquait, Luna pouvait l'atteindre. Il se renfrogna et attendit une ouverture.

« **Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ma petite ?** » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils croisaient le fer.

« **Plutôt crever !** » s'énerva-t-elle le repoussant et en l'attaquant de toutes ses forces. Il recula de plusieurs pas et elle lui faucha les jambes. Il tomba en arrière mais fit une roulade en profitant de l'élan pour tenter de toucher Luna au visage avec ses pieds. Elle l'évita de justesse mais de la distance les séparait à nouveau.

« **Fais doucement ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir un autre cadeau de ta part !** » Elle le fixa et remarqua que la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait fait au menton était toujours là.

« **Tu t'en tireras avec plus qu'une cicatrice cette fois !** » Elle courut vers lui et passa sa garde en se baissant. Il faucha le vide et elle tournoya sur elle-même pour l'atteindre aux côtes. Son épée s'enfonça dans sa chair et il hurla en s'affaissant. Cependant, il l'agrippa aux épaules et la poussa à terre sous lui. Il utilisa ses poings pour lui donner des coups au visage et elle geint de douleur.

Livaï choisit de venir l'aider à ce moment. Il empoigna son oncle par sous ses bras et l'attira avec lui. Ils se recommencèrent à se battre mais Luna ne voyait que le plafond. Sa tête tournait et elle avait envie de vomir. Elle roula sur le ventre et se mit à quatre pattes. Elle entendit un cri dans son dos et regarda Livaï s'écrouler au sol près de la fenêtre. Elle eut la nausée à cause de son geste trop rapide. Elle se releva quand même et tangua un moment. Elle vit Kenny s'avancer vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs pour l'achever. Elle courut vers lui et s'affala sur son corps. Elle leva des yeux remplit de haine vers Kenny.

« **Ne le touche pas !** » hurla-t-elle. Elle vit de l'hésitation apparaitre dans ses yeux mais il se ravisa.

« **Il a pris ce qui m'appartient !** » Luna écarquilla les yeux.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle perdue.

« **Ma réputation et toi !** » s'écria-t-il. Elle se rembrunit et baissa les yeux vers Livaï. Il respirait difficilement et elle vit qu'il avait été touché au ventre. Il saignait abondamment. Il la fixa de ses yeux gris fatigués et une myriade d'émotions la traversa. Elle glissa sa main à sa propre ceinture et en décrocha son pistolet. Livaï vit son geste.

« **Folle…** » murmura-t-il. Elle sourit et braqua l'arme sur Kenny. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul mais n'osa pas trop s'éloigner de peur qu'elle tire. Elle se releva doucement sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Tu devrais être avec moi ! Tu es mon arme ! » hurla Kenny. Elle fronça les sourcils et puis se détendit un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. « **Salope ! Que crois-tu faire avec ça ! Tu en es incapable !** » la menaça-t-il alors que son sourire l'angoissait.

« **Tu te souviens Kenny ?** » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. « **Ton avis ne m'importe pas** » conclut-elle. Elle visa et tira. La balle vola et alla se ficher entre mes deux yeux de l'homme. Il vacilla et son corps tomba en arrière. Il heurta la vitre qui ne résista pas suite à la balle qui l'avait fissurée. Elle se brisa et Kenny tomba. Luna s'approcha et fixa le corps chuter dans le vide, inerte. Elle entendit une voiture faire une embarder et vit le cadavre de son adversaire s'écraser au milieu d'un carrefour sur le béton. Elle soupira un grand coup et rangea son arme. Elle fit demi-tour et revint vers Livaï. Ce dernier avait vu toute la scène et souriait doucement. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« **J'ai une impression de déjà-vu…** » murmura-t-il en toussant. Elle rit tout bas et lui caressa la joue.

« **Peut-être parce que tu as la fâcheuse habitude de te faire sauver les fesses par une fille aux cheveux blancs au dernier moment** » se moqua-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

« **Luna ?** » l'appela Hanji dans son oreillette.

« **Oui ?** » répondit la blanche en se redressant légèrement.

« **Vous avez fini ?** » Elle hocha la tête en affirmant. « **Je vous rejoins.** » Luna ne pensa pas à la manière dont allait s'y prendre la brune mais elle se reconcentra sur Livaï qui faisait une hémorragie. Elle s'agita un peu et comprima la blessure en lui murmurant des mots afin de le garder éveiller. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Hanji, Mikasa et Eren. Luna leva les yeux, légèrement inquiète.

« **Comment ?** » s'étonna-t-elle.

« **J'attendais avec eux que vous aillez terminé** » répondit-elle avant de se concentrer sur Livaï. Lui et ses habits étaient en mauvais état.

« **Je peux vous le laisser ?** » l'interrogea Luna. La brune hocha la tête et la concernée s'évanouie à côté de leur chef. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le soleil se lever derrière lui et sa vision bascula.

 **Enfin, tous est calme et redevient normal. Les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, les souvenirs de Luna sont revenus et ils ont tué le gros méchant ! Youpiiiiii ! Bref x) j'espère que ça vous a tout autant plus que le reste et pour finir, le prochain chapitre et l'épilogue serons plutôt calme et réservés au sentimental et la clôture de l'histoire ! En espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Salut à tous ! Alors je vous présente le dernier chapitre de ma fiction ! Je posterais immédiatement l'épilogue pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre fin et conclure l'histoire. Peut-être qu'à partir de maintenant ce sera un peu guimauve mais tant pis...**

 **Je vous laisserais lire ma petite note à la fin de l'épilogue pour ceux qui veulent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 15**

Les paupières de la jeune fille se froncèrent avant de s'ouvrir tout doucement. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur des draps gris. Elle se redressa en s'aidant de ses bras et vit qu'elle était dans la chambre de Livaï. Elle repoussa doucement les couettes et vit qu'elle était en pyjama. Qui avait pu la changer ? Elle s'étira et posa ses pieds à terre. Ses jambes vacillèrent une demi-seconde et elle finit de se relever. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle ne vit personne. Elle s'immobilisa et perçut une voix venant du bureau à sa gauche. Elle n'y était encore jamais entrée. Elle se positionna devant la porte et toqua deux coups légers avant de pousser le battant. Elle regarda Livaï faire tourner lentement son siège en passant un appel téléphonique. Finalement, il fut en face d'elle et s'arrêta. Il coupa court à son entretien et raccrocha. Elle sourit doucement en s'accoudant au chambranle.

« **Comment ça va ?** » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« **Plutôt bien mais ce n'est pas moi qui était la plus blessée. Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es fait poignarder ?** » Il haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers elle. Elle se mit de travers pour lui laisser la place de passer et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle l'examina. Il était en caleçon et ne paraissait pas gêné de se balader ainsi devant elle. Remarque elle était en tee-shirt, culotte et elle aussi s'en fichait aussi. Elle examina le bandage enroulé autour de son abdomen et ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses épaules. Elle croisa la cicatrice par balle qui datait de plusieurs années.

« **Je vais bien, je tiens debout c'est ce qui compte.** » Elle grimaça.

« **Depuis combien de temps je dors ?** » Il regarda l'horloge.

« **Deux jours environ…** » répondit-il. « **Tu vois, je ne suis pas celui qui dors le plus malgré que je sois en plus mauvais état** » se moqua-t-il en buvant un verre d'eau. Luna s'accouda au plan de travail et fit une petite moue renfrognée. Livaï posa son verre et la regarda dans les yeux. « **Luna…** » commença-t-il gravement. Elle hausa un sourcil. « **Tu dois retourner avec Marianna** » acheva-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« **Pardon ?!** » s'écria-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Elle a rappelé Hanji hier pendant que je dormais. Elle veut te récupérer maintenant que tu ne crains plus rien.** » La jeune fille resta estomaquée.

« **Mais ? Et toi dans tout ça ?** » Il haussa les sourcils.

« **Ça a toujours été le marché. Tu ne devais venir ici que pendant que Kenny menaçait ta vie.** » Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'éloigna en contractant ses muscles.

« **Et tu acceptes ?** » l'interrogea-t-elle en lui montrant son dos. Il sentait qu'elle allait pleurer. « **Tu veux bien que je repartes là-bas, que je reprenne mon métier et qu'on ne se revoit plus ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Je n'ai pas le droit de te garder, tu n'es pas à moi** » souffla-t-il comme si ces mots lui coûtaient mais Luna ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Elle avait l'impression que Livaï la trahissait et la jetait à présent que tout était fini. Elle ne le regarda pas et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle claqua la porte. Il la vit ressortir comme une furie, prête à sortir. Elle empoigna la rambarde et allait descendre les escaliers mais se figea. Elle leva des yeux rageurs vers lui.

« **Sache que je n'appartiens à personne !** » hurla-t-elle à son intention et elle disparut ses cheveux blancs dans son sillage. Il serra son poing et baissa les yeux en entendant le verre se briser dans sa main. Il commença à nettoyer et finit par faire tout son appartement. Ça le calmerait. Luna s'était enfuit.

Elle errait dans le quartier Ouest quand une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle chercha une boulangerie et entra à l'intérieur. Elle remplit un sac entier de pain, paya et repartit avec. Elle sifflota doucement pour leurrer son mal-être en se dirigeant vers une usine désaffectée. Elle s'en approcha et passa entre les barres en fer, son arme tapant contre les obstacles créait des répercussions métalliques. Elle attrapa une trappe et la souleva avant de sauter dedans avec son sac de pain. Elle atterrit difficilement mais réussi à fermer l'ouverture et à avancer. Elle entendit un brouhaha avant de voir quoique ce soit.

« **Qui êtes-vous !** » s'écria une voix devant elle. Un sourire lui barra le visage et elle reconnut Eric.

« **Dis-moi, je croyais qu'avec du pain j'aurais rempli ma dette !** » s'écria-t-elle. Elle décala sa tête du sac et l'homme cligna des yeux.

« **Luna ?** » fit-il perdu.

« **En chair et en os !** » rit-elle. « **Bon tu viens m'aider, je vais mourir là !** » Elle l'entendit s'approcher et prendre le sac. Elle soupira en lui donnant et le doubla.

« **Me laisse pas là !** » cria-t-il mais elle partait déjà vers l'avant. Elle parcourut la galerie et déboucha sur une grande salle.

« **Ouah ! Vous l'avez agrandit !** » s'émerveilla-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et posa le sac dans un coin. Elle sourit pour approuver leur initiative et un rire gras lui parvint suivit d'une petite toux. Elle tourna les yeux et reconnut Alexandre. Il avait 53 ans mais en paraissait 70 à cause de sa condition. Il lui sourit.

« **Je me disais bien qu'avec ce magnifique rire ça ne pouvait être que toi !** » dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Elle s'y précipita en pleurant de joie et le serra fort contre elle.

« **Tu m'as manqué Alex !** » s'exclama-t-elle. Il hocha la tête en lui caressant les cheveux.

« **Moi aussi mon enfant, moi aussi, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois repassée, tu ne nous as donc pas oublié** » soupira-t-il en souriant de soulagement. Elle secoua la tête.

« **Vous étiez toujours avec moi !** » lui dit-elle en montrant son cœur. Il sourit gentiment et l'entraina à sa suite. Elle s'assit et une tonne d'enfant lui sautèrent dessus. Elle babilla avec eux et les écouta lui décrire ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie. La plupart des choses étaient sans importance mais elle était patiente et elle répondit à toutes leurs phrases. Elle coiffa certaines petites filles et en complimenta d'autres alors qu'elle se laissait battre par les garçons.

« **Les enfants !** » s'exclama Alexandre. Ils se calmèrent tous. « **Je pense que Luna a des choses à nous raconter non ?** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Pleins** » répondit-elle les yeux pétillants. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'elle et elle détacha son arme pour être à l'aise. Certains grignotaient du pain et elle les soupçonnait d'avoir fouillé dans le sac. Elle sourit et en commençant son récit. « **J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire !** » Elle raconta comment elle avait rejoint les filles de Marianna en glissant des sous-entendus pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes puis elle décrit sa rencontre avec Livaï en se moquant de lui. Elle leur fit un résumé de toute son aventure ponctué d'anecdotes ou de blagues. Elle omit certains passages comme sa discussion avec Petra ou sa dispute avec le chef des mafieux qui lui avait valu un bleu. Elle répondit à leurs questions avant de leur dire qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Ils parurent choqués puis soulagés. Ils se moquèrent d'elle en la traitant de fille de riche et une bagarre amicale se déclencha. Elle réussit à s'en dégager peu de temps après.

« **Je suis content pour toi ma fille** » dit Alexandre en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux sous la marque d'affection. « **Tu mérites tout cela…** » Il fronça les sourcils. « **Mais que vas-tu faire maintenant ?** » Elle baissa les yeux et retint ses larmes. « **Veux-tu m'en parler ?** » Elle hocha difficilement la tête et il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle savait que personne n'entendrait dans tous ce capharnaüm et elle en était apaisée.

« **Livaï veut que je retourne avec Marianna, il ne peut pas me garder…** » avoua-t-elle. Les yeux d'Alexandre se froncèrent.

« **Comment ça ? Ne t'aime-t-il pas ?** » s'étonna-t-il. Elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

« **J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. On dirait qu'il a des sentiments pour moi à cause de son comportement mais pourtant, il ne fait rien pour me garder** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle se sentit attirer dans les bras de son père de substitution.

« **Nous serons toujours ta famille ma chérie. Si tu as besoin un jour nous serons là et tu pourras toujours revenir.** » Elle renifla et calma ses pleurs.

« **Je sais, merci.** » Elle passa sa manche sur ses yeux et sourit à travers ses larmes séchées. « **Je vais devoir partir, je dois rembourser ma dette envers Marianna. Elle m'a sauvée la vie après tout.** »

« **Tu es celle qui choisit mais sache que je ne suis pas heureux que tu partes avec elle.** » Luna sourit.

« **Je sais…** » Il allait faire taire tout le monde pour lui dire au revoir mais elle posa une main sur son bras. « **Laisse-les, ils sont heureux, ils vont pleurer si je repars.** » Il lui jeta un regard triste et elle sourit doucement. Elle récupéra son épée et s'éclipsa comme un fantôme.

Elle retourna auprès de Marianna qui l'accueillit les bras ouvert. Les filles lui parlèrent comme si elle n'était jamais partit et elle dû leur raconter son histoire en détail. Elles insultèrent Livaï et Luna les calma. Marianna avait appelé l'homme pour qu'il dépose ses affaires ici. La blanche ne voulait plus le croiser même si elle espérait tous les jours qu'il vienne la chercher comme un chevalier sur son cheval blanc. Ou plutôt un mafieux en voiture de sport bleu dans son cas… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois sur son lit. Elle était ici depuis 24 heures et elle s'ennuyait. On toqua à sa porte. Elle se redressa sur son lit et alla ouvrir en courant.

« **Luna ?** » l'appela Georgianna en la voyant émergé derrière la porte. « **Ils sont à la porte pour ramener tes affaires.** » La concernée hocha la tête et la dépassa. Elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au portail et s'arrêta devant. Les vigils la laissèrent passer en se souvenant de leur dernière altercation. Elle passa le portail et vit une voiture noire. Mikasa, Armin, Eren et Hanji l'attendaient devant avec sa valise. Elle chercha quelqu'un d'autre du regard.

« **Livaï n'est pas venu si c'est lui que tu cherches** » l'informa la brune. Luna la fixa.

« **Je ne le cherchais pas** » se défendit-elle immédiatement. La scientifique ne dit rien de plus et lui tendit sa valise.

« **Marco n'est pas avec vous ?** » s'étonna-t-elle. L'équipe se séparait rarement. Leurs regards se baissèrent de concert. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** »

« **Il a été atteint par du gaz lors de notre dernière bataille. Il ne peut plus voir…** » Luna ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« **Ça veut dire que…** » Mikasa la coupa.

« **Il ne pourra plus jamais tirer, oui…** » souffla-t-elle. Aucun autre n'osait prendre la parole.

« **C'est le seul** ? » s'étrangla Luna en aillant peur pour la vie de l'un d'entre eux.

« **Petra… est paralysée du côté gauche… très certainement à vie** » lui révéla Hanji. Luna se figea.

« **Je, je vois, bien… je vais vous laisser rentrer, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble…** » conclut-elle en faisant demi-tour. Elle sentit le regard de ses anciens camarades la suivre. Elle entendit un bruit de course et vit Hanji se placer devant elle.

« **Je vais essayer de le raisonner Luna** » lui confia-t-elle. La blanche haussa un sourcil et perdit toute expression quand elle comprit qu'elle parlait de Livaï.

« **C'est inutile** » soupira-t-elle. « **Il a été catégorique. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui.** » Elle contourna la scientifique.

« **Il est train de se tuer à petit feu. Il devient alcoolique…** » chuchota-t-elle afin que seule Luna l'entende. Elle vit la jeune femme tressauter mais elle continua sa route et le portail se referma sur elle. Ils repartirent. Luna, elle commença à pleurer quand ils ne la virent plus. Elle trouva la force d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre puis elle s'écroula.

« **Pourquoi ?** » chuchota-t-elle. Les larmes dévalèrent son visage et elle tapa le sol de toutes ses forces. « **Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !** » hurla-t-elle crescendo. Elle commença à perdre le contrôle et elle prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main afin de le jeter pour évacuer sa rage. Elle prit les pots à crayons sur son bureau et les jeta contre le mur au-dessus de son lit. Ils explosèrent les uns après les autres en s'éparpillant sur le lit et en laissant des traces sur les murs. Elle renversa sa coiffeuse et balança les bouteilles. Certaines éclatèrent et tâchèrent les murs et le sol. Le tabouret se fendit quand elle l'envoya dans un de ses miroirs qui se brisa en se détachant de la porte de l'armoire. Elle jeta des objets contre la vitre qui ne céda pas mais cela fit un boucan épouvantable. Elle finit par s'arrêter comme une âme en peine au milieu de son massacre. Elle était livide et sa salive avait mauvais goût. Tous ses muscles étaient atrophiés, elle se trainait comme un cadavre. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et secoua la couette pour la nettoyer sommairement avant de s'y allonger. Elle pleura en s'étouffant un moment avant de s'endormir.

Un cri la réveilla. Elle se redressa en sursaut et avisa Johanna à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« **Salut** » marmonna Luna sans se justifier pour le bordel qu'elle avait fait. Elle se leva et passa à côté de la femme qui resta immobile, choquée. Elle s'éloigna en titubant. Johanna se tourna vers elle.

« **On a une soirée aujourd'hui** » l'informa-t-elle. Luna balaya l'air d'un geste de la main devant elle.

« **Je ne viendrais pas, je suis malade** » répondit-elle avec nonchalance et elle partit. Les yeux de Johanna firent un aller-retour entre la blanche qui disparaissait dans l'escalier et la chambre saccagée. Elle partit au pas de course voir Marianna. Quand la dirigeante fut mise au courant, elles cherchèrent Luna et toutes les filles les aidèrent mais elles ne la trouvèrent pas. Elles surent juste qu'elle avait pris une douche dans le gymnase, s'était changée et était partie. Elles ne la revirent pas et partirent en soirée sans elle. Livaï fut étonné de ne pas la voir ce soir-là et aucune fille ne lui parla.

Ce schéma se répéta 3 fois et Marianna ne réussissait jamais à coincée Luna qui fuguait à répétition. Elle passait même des nuits entières dehors. Elle finit par appeler Livaï.

« **Monsieur Ackerman ?** » appela-t-elle.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?** » grogna-t-il à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle avait même l'impression de sentire l'alcool se dégager de son haleine à travers le combiné.

« **C'est à propos de Luna** » tenta-t-elle. Elle sentit l'intérêt du chef revenir.

« **Elle a un problème ?** » Marianna secoua la tête.

« **C'est nous qui avons un problème avec elle. Elle fugue tous les jours et refuse de venir avec nous en soirée. J'ai tenté de l'intercepter avec mes gardes et les filles mais elle ne se laisse pas attraper. Ça fait plus de trois jours qu'elle n'est pas réapparut…** » laissa-t-elle trainer.

« **Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?** » dit-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« **A vrai dire, ce sont les filles qui m'ont demandé de vous appeler. Elles savent que vous êtes proche d'elle.** » Un ricanement lui répondit.

« **Plus maintenant, malheureusement** » murmura-t-il.

« **Elles disent que vous la connaissez bien, y-a-t-il un endroit où vous pensez pouvoir la trouver ? Elles s'inquiètent beaucoup trop et je vais bientôt avoir des anorexiques…** » se plaint Marianna. Elle entendit l'homme soupirer.

« **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.** » Il raccrocha.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans que personne n'ait de nouvelles. Luna ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle avait dit à Alexandre qu'elle voulait payer sa dette à Marianna coûte que coûte mais elle n'en était pas capable. Pas avec les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Livaï… Ils étaient trop forts et elle souffrait trop. Elle avait décidé de revenir avec eux pendant un moment ou peut-être pour toujours… Elle regarda les étoiles au-dessus d'elle et apprécia le vent qui fit voleter ses cheveux. Il faisait nuit et l'air était frais. Elle frissonnait mais qu'importe. Elle avait toujours aimé être ici. Elle était sur le toit de l'usine où ses compagnons résidaient. Elle était au bord du vide et à côté d'elle reposaient ses deux armes. Elle avait pensé plusieurs fois à se tirer une balle dans la tête mais elle n'y avait jamais réellement songé. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ce type d'idées…

Elle ne remarqua pas Livaï qui arriva en courant en bas de l'usine en suivant les indications qu'Hanji lui donnait dans son oreillette. Il souleva la trappe et s'engouffra dans le repère sous-terrain. Sitôt qu'il fut dedans, il éteint son appareil sous les protestations de la brune.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?!** » s'écria une voix. Livaï leva son arme à feu devant lui et vit un jeune homme s'enfuir dans une galerie. Il le suivit en prenant garde. Il déboucha dans une salle plus large et regarda la centaine de personne qui se dressait devant lui. Des hommes, des jeunes principalement et des enfants de tous âges. Il fronça les sourcils. Un homme plus vieux que le reste se déplaça et vint au-devant.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était plus grave et emprunte de sagesse. Livaï baissa son arme.

« **Livaï Ackerman, je cherche Luna, vous la connaissez ?** » Toutes les voix moururent autour de lui et des yeux curieux se dirigèrent vers lui.

« **Ackerman ?** » reprit une petite. « **Le même que Luna elle nous a parlé ?** » Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête sans faire attention à sa phrase malformée.

« **Que lui voulez-vous ?** » gronda Alexandre. Livaï rangea complètement son arme et le dévisagea.

« **Lui parler.** » Le vieil homme s'avança d'un pas.

« **Suivez-moi** » dit-il en prenant la direction de la sortie. Il reconduit Livaï dehors et ils finirent tous les deux dans la rue. « **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez un homme aussi mûr** » révéla-t-il en se retournant. Livaï haussa un sourcil.

« **Tch, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?** » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« **Je ne pensais pas que Luna tomberais amoureuse d'un homme comme vous, je comprends pourquoi elle est mal…** » Livaï parut surpris. Alors elle avait parlé de lui, et elle avait même dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« **Un homme comme moi ?** » répéta le mafieux.

« **Je ne pense pas que vous soyez une personne très facile Monsieur Ackerman, vous faites parties de ses personnes complexes à l'intérieur et illisibles à l'extérieur** » expliqua Alexandre.

« **Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un problème. Luna n'a jamais eu du mal à me comprendre** » se rappela-t-il.

« **Peut-être vous comprend-t-elle mais peut-être qu'elle ne lit pas en vous. Vos sentiments ne sont pas clairs pour elle. Elle doute. Je l'a comprends avec ce que vous avez fait.** » Livaï contracta sa mâchoire.

« **Je suis venue la voir pour parler avec elle, pas pour écouter votre sermon** » s'énerva-t-il. Alexandre haussa les épaules en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

« **Je concèderais à vous dire où elle est si vous me promettez une chose** » marchanda l'homme.

« **Que voulez-vous ?** » s'impatienta-t-il.

« **Que vous la rendiez heureuse** » répondit-il immédiatement en plantant son regard dans celui de Livaï. « **Si vous venez afin de lui faire la morale et de la ramenez je ne sais où alors partez. Si vous venez pour la consolez et l'emmenez avec vous, je vous dirais où elle se trouve.** » Livaï parut tiraillé.

« **Je… n'ai pas le choix** » souffla-t-il.

« **Nous avons toujours le choix, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas tant bloqué que vous le pensez.** » L'homme plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années leva les yeux vers Alexandre.

« **Bien, où est-elle ?** » Alexandre leva les yeux et Livaï suivit le mouvement. Il aperçut une tâche blanche sur le toit du bâtiment. Il rebaissa les yeux mais Alexandre repartait déjà. Il se précipita dans les escaliers extérieurs. Arrivé en haut, il se retrouva face à une échelle qu'il gravit rapidement.

« **Luna !** » appela-t-il en sentant le vent rabattre sa veste de costard contre ses hanches. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Elle se leva au ralentit et marcha vers lui.

« **Livaï ?** » Elle réalisa qu'il était là à ce moment. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** » cria-t-elle. « **Dégage ! Je ne retournerais pas chez Marianna ! Tu ne diras rien qui me fera changer d'avis ! Je reste ici !** » hurla-t-elle en restant à une bonne distance de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Tch, tu m'agresses alors que je n'ai rien dit gamine.** » Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer.

« **Je m'en fou, va-t'en !** » Il fit un pas dans sa direction et elle se précipita sur son épée pour la pointer vers lui. « **Ne m'approche pas !** » Il continua et elle vit ses cheveux virevolter comme les siens. Elle ne distinguait pas bien son visage à cause de la pénombre. « **Stop !** » Il ne l'écouta pas et posa une main sur sa lame afin de la dévier et de la rejoindre.

« **Je te ramène avec moi** » chuchotat-t-il. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et son arme tomba sur les graviers qui recouvraient le toit.

« **Et Marianna ?** » s'étonna-t-elle. Livaï regarda au loin par-dessus son épaule.

« **Je ne veux pas te laisser, je ne peux pas…** » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Tu l'as fait pendant deux semaines pourtant** » lui reprocha-t-elle. Il ramena ses yeux à elle. « **Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?** » Il prit une grande respiration.

« **Parce que je t'aime trop et que je ne peux plus revenir sur mes sentiments** » déclara-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux et il l'embrassa sans crier gare. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.


	17. Epilogue

**Ce sera le dernière fois que je vous le dit sur cette fiction, bonne lecture !**

 **Epilogue**

Il se réveilla dans son lit et sourit en sentant l'odeur de Luna dans ses draps. Elle avait disparu ces derniers jours. Il se remémora la joie que lui avait procuré ces secondes quand il était rentré avec la jeune femme. Il avait immédiatement appelé Marianna qui avait accepté de laisser Luna. Elle n'était pas très rentable selon elle de toute façon (même s'il avait dû lui faire un petit acompte). Livaï avait ensuite parlé avec Hanji pendant quelque temps alors que Luna était assaillit par tous les autres. Il tapota la place vide à côté de lui et fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé seul, elle avait été enlevée.

Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir dans son salon. Il sourit en voyant Luna assise sur le plan de travail, une tasse fumante dans la main. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et cascadaient autour d'elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et regardait en direction des fenêtres. Le soleil qui filtrait la rendait magnifique selon Livaï. Il alla jusqu'à elle et elle lui sourit.

« **Je t'avais déjà dit que cet endroit n'est pas fait pour s'asseoir** » dit-il la voix enrouée. Elle haussa les épaules et finit sa tasse avant de la mettre dans l'évier à sa gauche.

« **Tu vas devoir t'y faire, j'aime bien être là.** » Il sourit et elle descendit pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« **Surtout que tu vas rester un moment** » se moqua-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils. « **Tu ne m'échapperas plus. Tu es condamnée à rester avec moi.** » Elle rit aux éclats.

« **Je compte bien te rendre la vie invivable !** »

« **C'est invivable quand tu n'es pas là** » confessa-t-il dans un murmure. Elle fut étonnée et plongea son visage dans son cou.

« **Je t'aime Livaï.** »

« **Je t'aime aussi.** » Un silence reposant les enveloppa et ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. « **Habille-toi** » finit-il par dire. « **Je dois te montrer quelque chose.** » Elle le fixa. « **Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi avant de descendre.** » Elle le vit aller vers son bureau et elle alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Ils descendirent ensemble quand ils firent prêts.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** » Luna entendit du bruit venir du salon principal et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était le double de d'habitude. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa en voyant Alexandre et tous ses amis présents avec les équipes de Livaï. Elle jeta un œil perdu à son amant qui sourit.

« **Je me suis dit que tu aimerais que je leur offre un toit. Alexandre a accepté sous condition qu'il travaille pour moi. On a toujours besoin de bras supplémentaires non ?** » demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Luna lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne la repousse pas. Au contraire, il l'attira à lui et le silence en face lui indiqua qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention. « **Bon, pendant que j'y suis et que tout le monde est là…** » Il se tourna vers Luna. « **Je vous présente officiellement ma femme, Luna.** » Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée et elle hoqueta de surprise. Il était vrai que la moitié des gens ici ne la connaissait pas tellement. Elle vit Petra dans un fauteuil roulant à droite accompagnée de Marco qui tenait un chien pour aveugle en laisse. Elle sourit tristement et Petra lui offrit un sourire étincelant. Elle chuchota quelque chose à Marco qui sourit à son tour.

Luna s'avança de quelques pas et se courba devant tout le monde.

« **Luna ?** » l'appela Mikasa étonnée par son comportement. Elle vit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se relever. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et le sourire le plus heureux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« **Merci à tous.** » Livaï s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« **Merci à toi.** » Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille.

« **Maintenant, avec ce que j'ai dit, plus personne n'osera s'approcher de toi.** » Elle rit et rougit.

« **Personne n'osait déjà !** » s'exclama-t-elle tout bas.

« **Ouais mais maintenant tu es à moi, tu es mon territoire** » dit-il malicieusement.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant l'écriture de cette fanfiction (qui est d'ailleurs la première que j'ai réussi à poster entièrement), vos commentaires, reviews et autres petites attention m'ont aidé à tenir le coup parfois quand je pensais que personne n'aimait ce que j'écrivais.**

 **Vous n'aurez sans doute pas remarqué mais moi je le sais, le premier chapitre de cette fiction a été publié le 22 juin 2017 et nous sommes le 22 décembre 2017. Cela fait donc très exactement 6 mois que je suis sur ce petit projet.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'éterniser des millions d'années sinon vous aurez la flemme de lire donc, je vous dis merci encore une fois et je ne cacherais pas l'émotion qui me prend alors que je rédige ces lignes.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin et du reste !**

 **Merci !**

 **Luna**


End file.
